CON EL TIEMPO
by carisma266
Summary: ¿que arias si la vida te diera una segunda, oportunidad? de estar con el amor de tu vida de nuevo... KAKASAKU
1. UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

Que tal chicas aquí otra vez que me agarro la inspiración en estos días y decidí escribir esta historia espero les agrade un poco y ya saben que acepto todo tipo de comentario.

Se van a preguntar que onda con kakashi se que se le a manejado una persona que no saca sus sentimientos tan fácilmente pero esta vez voy a cambiar un poco claro que no todo… solo ciertos aspectos que nadie se imagino que el puede sufrir por el amor de su vida.

**Nota**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Para que le entiendan a mi finc

sakura, te necesito- es la narración

"_sakura, te necesito_"- son los pensamientos

**Sakura, te necesito**- es el dialogo

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

Hoy se cumple 4 años de la muerte de aquella chica de cabello se habían reunido para recordarla una vez mas. Se encontraba gente más cercana a ella y los que no eran muy cercanos. Pero faltaba cierto jonin, para gente que no sabia se lo tomaron a mal, como era posible que según tanto la amaba la haya olvidado tan solo pocas personas sabían que le dolía ir aquel lugar y que el jamás la iba a olvidar.

Después de la pequeña misa que se le hizo y recordad los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, se fueron retirando a excepción de un grupo de jounis, todos estaba muy callados no sabia que decir y mucho menos aquel chico rubio que siempre sabia que decir, ahora estaba totalmente callado.

Pero cierta rubia no tardo en hablar- como es posible que no haya venido- si que estaba furiosa-si tanto la amo era para que estuviera aquí- seguía reclamando por aquella ausencia del jonin,

Pero no tardo mucho que alguien la callara- **¡CALLATE YA INO!**- hasta que por fin el rubio decidió hacer algo-** no te expreses así de kakashi-sensei- **todos los presentes se quedaron callados.

-**Hay naruto sigues siendo tan idiota**-claro que no se iba a dejar que la callaran- **pero te entiendo por que sabemos que te molesta cuando hablamos de tu ¡sensei! **Pero- no pudo seguir hablando

-**Ya ino- **esta vez fue aquel pelinegro en callarla-** creo que no es ningún momento para discutir**-ino sabia que tenia razón- **además nosotros no sabemos los sentimientos de kakashi-sensei- asíque mejor no opinen.**

**-****Perdóname naruto**- estaba totalmente arrepentida- **tiene razón sasuke- **no le quedo de otra que quedarse callada- **shikamaru vámonos ya.**

Los chicos que se quedaron se fueron poco a poco ya que era algo tarde y tenían que seguir con sus actividades, los únicos que quedaban era el chico rubio y el pelinegro.

**-****Sasuke ya vámonos**- a pesar que el Ninja numero uno de dar sorpresas, quería ser fuerte. Pero no podía por que le dolía demasiado-** vamos a comer ramen-** quería salir de ese lugar.

-**Que te parece que te adelantes naruto**- el quería seguir mas tiempo en aquel lugar- **yo te alcanzo en un momento**- así que sin discutir con su amigo el se fue de ahí, después de un rato se alejo de aquel lugar.

Cuando sasuke se retiro de ahí se acerca aquel jounin que estaban criticándolo. No era que se le haya olvidado pero no quería que lo vieran lo destrozado que estaba a pesar de ser bueno ocultando sus sentimientos era muy difícil ocultarlos y mas cuando la gente se le acercaba para darle su pésame. El no quería que lo vieran llorar, a pesar que lo criticaron por no asistir al funeral de la chica el tenia sus razones de no ir, El estaba acostumbrado haber gente morir pero al amor de su vida jamás era total mente diferente.

Estaba ahí parado solamente observando aquella tumba, en ese momento no le importaba que lloviera, el solo quería estar ahí**- mi amor me haces tanta falta**- por mas que quiso ser fuerte no pudo mas, gracias a su mascara y a la lluvia no se distinguía que el estaba llorando- **ahora que por fin era feliz, te fuiste de mi vida y todo fue por mi maldita culpa, jamás podré olvidar aquel día.**

---------------------------------------- Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Sakura no es lo que párese**- trataba de controlarla, pero era muy difícil hacerlo- **estoy en una misión**- por que me pasaban esas cosas ami, y pero por que esta vez me mandaron a esa maldita misión.

**-****No soy tonta kakashi-** por mas que quería que viera que todo era un error no podía- **mejor me hubieras dicho que ya no querías estar conmigo.**

**-****Mi amor sabes que yo te amo**- no podía controlarla-** jamás te engañaría**- me dolía verla así pero era a veces muy desconfiada y con justa razón ya le habían roto el corazón.

-**Sabes que kakashi ya no me importa tu tontas excusas**- nunca pensé que fuera la ultima vez en verla-** has lo que quieras- **se fue de ahí corriendo.

No pude ir tras de ella por que tenia una misión muy importante y no podía dejar botado todo esto, pero esperaba regresar lo mas pronto posible y aclarar la situación y claro que tsunade me ayudara.

Así que no me quedo otro remedio que irme con anko a la aldea de la niebla pero antes de partir tenia que discutir con aquella mujer como se había atrevido a besarme y delante de Sakura y sabiendo que ella no me interesaba, le deje todo en claro que si Sakura no me perdonaba a pesar que fuera mujer se iba arrepentir de lo que me había hecho. El viaje fue muy tranquilo pero el regreso se me hizo más pesado, y mas que tenía esa sensación tan rara en mi pecho como si me lo oprimieran, total no le puse mucha atención tal vez seria por el cansancio

Cuando llegue a la aldea la gente se me quedaba viendo, no me dio importancia como siempre, pero después se me hacia muy raro que la gente me viera de esa manera.

Al llegar al despacho de la hokague, se me hizo mas raro verla llorando y cuando me vio entrar me abrazara no lo entendía pero no tarde mucho en comprender que había pasado.

-**Que sucede tsunade**- me quede callado por un momento, no quería pensar que a Sakura le había pasado algo pero de nuevo otra vez sentía esa presión en mi pecho**- donde esta Sakura-** por mas que quería pensar que tal vez estaba herida, y me dijera que tenia que ir al hospital, pero no fue así.

-**Kakashi lo siento mucho**- aquella mujer tan fuerte se puso a llorar**- mi querida Sakura a MUERTO- **por un momento pensé que tal vez era un broma pero después entendí que la hokague no jugaría con ese tipo de cosas

-**Mi niña MUERTA- **no podía creerlo**- ¿Qué es lo que paso?-** empecé hacer preguntas a lo tonto- **¿Quién fue capaz de hacerle eso?**- quería encontrar al maldito que me la había quitado

-**Fue un accidente kakashi**- no comprendía muy bien eso**- la mande a una pequeña misión como Ninja medico, a la aldea del rayo ellos fueron atacados por un grupo de ninjas rebeldes pero para haber sabido que todo se iba a complicar hubiera mandado a sus dos compañeros**- como era posible que a mi niña la Abia mandado sola-** eso fue ayer kakashi hoy nos avisaron por la mañana lo ocurrido que varios de nuestros ninjas los atacaron de regreso y solo una persona había muerto por salvar a su amiga, al ver la lista de quien había muerto me quede en shock.**

-**Y donde esta su cuerpo quiero verla**- estaba tan aturdido por aquella noticia que lo único quería ver si en verdad era ella- **¿como que no esta su cuerpo?**

**No lo recuperaron kakakashi ella callo en uno de los río y se lo llevo la corriente**- no podía creerlo tal vez ella estaba viva algo me decía que lo estaba- **ella esta muerta.**

Sin escuchar lo que me decía tsunade me fui de ahí, como loco desperado no podía estar muerta me lo repetía tantas veces, como era posible que mi niña la había vencido así.

Al llegar aquel sitio de inmediato convoque a mi uno de mis perros de búsqueda y le dije que buscara hasta que encontrara algún rastro de ella, tenia la esperanza callo la noche y no me importo que pakum estuviera cansado si no que la encontrara pero en la madrugada me di por vencido al escuchar como me informaba pakum que no había ningún rastro de ella al principio le grite que era un inútil pero no tarde en disculparme sabia que el era el que tenia mejor olfato.

Tenia que desahogarme así que empecé a golpear un árbol, mis manos sangraban pero no me importo quería sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y si que eso era dolor no cuando murió mi amigo obito era totalmente diferente.

Cuando estaba totalmente desecho me quede totalmente dormido, al despertar y ver que estaba en mi habitación lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que era un sueño así que me levante y la busque por todos lados, pensé que tal vez había ido a comprar el desayuno pero no era así

-**Kakashi sensei ella no esta aquí**- esa voz era de aquel rubio hiperactivo- **ella esta muerta-** quería derrumbarme de nuevo pero al verle la cara a naruto que estaba totalmente desecho no se como tuve fuerzas para consolarlo-** tenemos que ir a su funeral es hoy.**

Lo único que le dije era que se adelantara que tenia que vestirme, pero no fue así me quede observando mi cama. Pero no podía mas estar en ese lugar sentía como me ahogaba al estar ahí así que decidí ir por un poco de sake que tenia guardado para aquella ocasión que tenia preparada, ese día iba hacer feliz por fin me había animado a sentar cabeza y con quien mas, con mi linda Sakura.

Recuerdo que estaba totalmente borracho, era de noche no había ido al funeral pero no me importo, cuando estaba apunto de cometer una tontería sentí como alguien detuvo mi katana, al voltear a ver esta ahí mi testarudo alumno junto con el Ninja numero uno de hacer tonterías pero que bueno que hayan sido aquellos dos pero no fue así estaba mi eterno rival.

Me puse como histérico a gritar que me dejaran hacer lo que yo quisiera, después de que me tomaron de los brazos empecé a golpearlos pero gracias a que mi eterno rival gai me dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que caí desmañado

Al día siguiente me levante y observe que me tenían amarrado como si fuera a escapar, claro que lo iba hacer pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo apareció aquella mujer tan temida, al principio me di valor de gritarle pero se acerco ami pensé que me iba dar una buena tunda pero no lo único que hizo fue consolarme

-**Kakashi se que te duele mucho pero tu crees que a mi no era ella como mi hija, por mi ya me hubiera matado pero se que mi Sakura quisiera que siguiera con mi vida se que va hacer demasiado difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte por favor**- vaya que esa mujer a pesar que era muy dura esta vez por fin la conocí

Después de aquella platica con tsunade, entendí que tenia razón que tenia que seguir adelante, a mis amigos les dije que no había problema que todo iba a estar bien, pero gai sabia como era así que decidió quedarse a vivir un tiempo conmigo, mientras mis alumnos trataban de ayudarme. Pero por más que se esforzaban no podían.

-------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Claro que nunca lo voy a olvidar-** se ve como kakashi se fue cayendo poco a poco hasta quedar de rodillas-** como olvidarlo si tu fuiste la única que ame, para todo mundo se le hace fácil pero sabes que tu te llevaste parte de mi corazón- **en ese momento se acerco de nuevo aquel pelinegro

**-****Kakashi sensei**- lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo- **no se culpe mas, las cosas pasan por algo, por eso tiene que ser muy fuerte.**

**-****Como quieres que sea fuerte sasuke si ella era mi vida-** sasuke se quedo totalmente sorprendido nunca había visto llorar a su maestro-** que nadie me entiende**

**-****Claro que si kakashi sensei yo lo comprende por que usted sabe muy bien que yo siempre la ame**- a pesar de que Sakura se había decidió por aquel jounin de cabello gris el la amaba-** a ella no le hubiera gustado que lo viera así- **kakashi se quedo sorprendido, y ver que tenia razón su alumo.

Despues de quedarse casi toda la noche, en aquel lugar decidió regresar, pero si hubiera podido estar toda la noche ahí lo hubiera hecho pero no podia por que tsunade lo había obligado a ser de nuevo maestro de la academia, el se quiso reuzar pero no le quedo de otra por que la otra opcion era que si no lo hacia iba a quedar totalmente fuera de misioes por un tiempo y no era que no era bueno pero bien que sabia como obligarlo

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano pero como siempre llegaba tarde y esa no iba hacer una excepción.

-**Hola kakashi sensei como siempre llegando tarde verdad.**

**Hola naruto-l**o saluda como si nada-** veo que ya te reuniste con tus alumnos** – se le acerca un poco a su exalumno- **pero por favor no se te vaya a ocurrir en señar tu jutsu sexi eh.**

**Como cree kakashi-sensei**- se empieza a reír como siempre lo hacia-** ya eh cambiado- **_"como lo supo era lo primero que les iba a enseñar"_**- ya me voy adiós**

**Adiós naruto**-_"ese niño como siempre nunca va a cambiar" _después de encontrarse con su ex alumno se dirigió al salón que le correspondía pero antes de entrar se fijo si en la parte de arriba de la puerta estaba un borrador no quería caer de nuevo. Los tres niños que estaba presentes se le quedaron vieron.

-**Mira daiki se párese a ti**- uno de los niños se levanto y señalando a su nuevo sensei- **ya viste hana**

**Si yuki-** se le acerca a su compañero- **vaya amigo**

**-****No es cierto hana**- esta algo sorprendido el niño al notar que los dos tenían el mismo todo de cabello- **solo lo dicen por el cabello no quiere decir que nos pareceremos ve el tuyo es rubio y no quiere decir que te párese a alguien.**

Los tres niños empezaron a discutir entresi dejado a kakashi muy sorprendido al ver como se paresia ese niño a el pero el sabia que no era posible nada de eso además muchos tienen el mismo tono de su cabello

-**Que tal chicos-** los tubo que callar-** mi nombre es kakashi hatake yo soy su nuevo sensei**- todos se quedaron callados al ver a que jounin-** veo que tienen muchas energías, que les párese que vayamos al campo 10- **al decir eso se fue con sus nuevos alumnos pero se le quedaba viendo aquel niño de pelo gris-** mmm... haber ya que estamos aquí reunidos preséntense **- como siempre de indiferente.- **y díganme lo que quieran.**

-**Mi nombre es hana y tengo 5 años**- la primera en hablar fue aquella niña de cabello rubio- **y quiero ser como mi padre de fuerte-**el jounins se le queda viendo a la pequeña _"se nota que es hija de naruto" _

-**Mi nombre es yuki y tengo 5 años**- se les queda viendo a los demás chicos como si fuese el mejor- **y quiero superar a mi papa**- kakashi solo le sonríe "_hay sasuke 2 se nota que tu hijo seria así"_

**-****Mi nombre es daiki y tengo 4 años**- les sonríe a todos como si nada- y **pues hasta ahorita no tengo algún objetivo**- esta vez el jounin se sorprendió _"vaya que ese niño se párese ami de despreocupado"_

-**Ahora que se presentaron ya pueden retirarse**- antes de retirarse se le queda viendo al niño**- a por cierto mañana los veo aquí a las 5 de la mañana no quiero que lleguen tarde**- desaparéese de ahí.

-**Tu crees yuki que llegue temprano- **la pequeña rubia se le acerca a su compañero- **yo lo dudo por que mi papa me ha dicho que siempre llega tarde**

**Jajajaja- s**e empieza a reír por que lo mismo le dijeron **- si verdad.**

**-****Ya chicos no se comporten así** – se les queda viendo- **si llega tarde mejor para nosotros así podemos descansar mas-** sin decir mas se retiro de ahí.

Al día siguiente los tres niños se reunieron en el campo diez y como se podía esperas kakashi llego dos horas después, y como siempre diciendo las mismas excusas de siempre.

Ya estando reunidos con sus alumnos nuevos les hizo el mismo examen que les hizo a sus antiguas alumnos, el pensaba que de ese modo se podía quitar el problema de dar clases lo que el quería era irse de ahí y claro que con misiones muy largas dejaba de recordarle a ella, pero no fue así tal y como sus padres pasaron el examen a excepción que ellos desde un principio comprendieron lo que era trabajar en equipo y eso fue gracias a sus padres que siempre es recordaban

-**Esta bien chicos veo que no les costo mucho trabajo quitarme los cascabeles- **los tres chicos solo lo miraban-** así que mañana seguiremos con su entrenamiento-** sin decirles nada mas desapareció en una bola de humo

-**Que les párese que vayamos a comer ramen**- la chica rubia fue la primera en hablar- **es que tengo algo de hambre- **si que era igualita a su padre, pero gracias a que su madre era hinata no saco lo tonto de naruto.

-**Hay hana como es posible que siendo una niña tengas hambre**- se nota que era igualito a su padre de testarudo.-** Esta bien vamos por que se que vas a molestarme todo el día, vamos daiki **

**-****Ummm...- e**l pequeño peliplateado estaba muy pensativo-** así vamos-**Así que los tres pequeños se fueron de ahí.

Mientras tanto kakashi no le quedo de otra que ir aquel bar a donde frecuentaba últimamente y se encontraba junto con sus amigos. Al entrar como siempre aquel moreno escandaloso era el primero en saludarlo.

-**Mi eterno rival vienes a buscarme -** le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda- p**ara retarme verdad ahora que será- e**l seguía hablando mientras kakashi no le ponía atención

**-****Umm…**- esta muy pensativo por aquel niño-** decías algo gai.**

**-****Hay kakashi como es posible**- _"esta mas sordo que yo_"**- esta bien que quieres tomar.**

**Lo de siempre gai**- el seguía muy pensativo que era lo que había sentido esa sensación con aquel niño, pero no pudo seguir pensando,-** que tal asuma.**

**-****Hola kakashi**- se le acerca a su amigo-**veo que estas muy pensativo ahora que sucede.**

**-****Umm…-** se quedo callado por un momento- **no me pasa nada asuma**- no quería que lo vieran así- **ya es ago tarde ya me voy-** antes de retirarse se le acerca a su amigo- **a por cierto ahí le dices a gai que pague- **sin que sus compañeros le dijeran algo desaparecio

Al salir aquel lugar quería irse a descansar a su casa pero sabia que al llegar ahí le iba a recordad aquella chica así que decidió caminar por un rato por la aldea.

Nota:

Espero les agrade este capitulo y ya saben espero todo tipo de comentarios cuídense mucho


	2. CONFIA EN MÍ

Que tal se que esta vez me van a matar, y tienes razón que me quieran linchar por que había quedado actualizar cada 8 días la historia pero se me ha complicado ya que estoy a finales de semestre y ya saben que los maestros se ponen como locos a pedirte trabajos, como si no tuviéramos vida social, pero espero que sigan leyendo

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 2 CONFIA EN MÍ

Ya eran demasiado tarde para que la gente este despierta pero no era el caso de aquella pequeña familia. Gracias a que ello Vivian casi a las afueras de la aldea no tenia muchos vecinos, si discutían o lloraban nadie se daba cuenta que bueno era no tener vecinos.

-**Ya te dije que ¡NO!-** solo se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer-** que no entiendes ¿por que no me comprendes?**

**-****No es cierto mama- **el pequeño gritaba desesperado- **abuela por que me hacen esto- **sin dejar que lo siguieran regañando salio de la casa a toda prisa, no quería estar en esos momentos quería ser libre por una vez en su vida, iba corriendo a toda prisa que no se dio cuenta que estaba justo de arroyar a una persona.

**-**** ¿daiki?-** el chico no pudo arroyarlo gracias a las habilidades de aquel hombre- ¿**Qué haces aquí que sucede?-** se le queda viendo aquel niño que no respondía- **te encuentras bien.**

**-****sensei-** después de un minuto reacciono aquel niño- **estoy bien gracias**- estaba muy alterado aquel niño.

**-****seguro**- por mas que lo quería interrogar sabia que no era un buen momento**- vamos te acompaño a tu casa**- por mas que el niño no quería aceptar no le quedo de otra al notar que su sensei se le quedo bien muy seriamente.

Así que sin repelar cosa que a kakashi le molestaba que lo hicieran el pequeño y el se fueron caminando, por un momento kakashi tenia ese necesidad de abrazar aquel niño, como lo hacia con aquella pelirosa cuando se sentía mal, "_que es lo que me pasa",_ estaba tan pensativo que no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado a la casa de aquel mini peligris que se encontraba a su lado.

**-****Sensei-** se le queda viendo- **ya llegamos-** el peligris estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchaba.

-**Ummm...…**- después de un minuto reacciono- **que sucede daiky**- se le queda viendo.

**-****Aquí es adonde vivo sensei**- le sonríe, cosa que a kakashi le conmovió verlo- **abuela** – el niño agacha la mirada.

En ese momento sale una anciana, al principio muy sonriente, pero al ver aquel enmascarado se quedo totalmente en shock, no tanto que aquel hombre fuese enemigo, o mucho menos un ladrón, eso no le importaba en esos momentos si no, aquel parecido que tenia con su nieto, después de un largo minuto decidió hablar- **daiky quien es ese hombre**- aquella anciana no podía hablar muy bien.

**-****Umm...-** el Junín se le quedo viendo, "_que tanto me mira"._

-**El es mi sensei-** el niño es primero en responder- **es kakashi hatak**e- les sonríe**-muchas gracias sensei por acompañarme**- sin que pudiera reaccionar aquellos dos adultos, entro a su hogar.

**-****Muchas gracias-** la anciana después de despertar de su shock se despide de aquel hombre que seguía muy pensativo- **hasta mañana**- la anciana entra a su hogar.

Después de escuchar la puerta regreso a la realidad, ya sin mucha importancia se fue de aquel lugar.

A la maña siguiente, tres pequeños se encontraban reunidos, conversando mutuamente, mientras esperaban a su sensei, que se tardaba horas en llegar.

-**Oye taiky**- aquella pequeña rubia se le acerca a su compañero- **que crees que hoy nos diga kakashi-sensei.**

-**Lo mas seguro es que diga que se encontró un gato negro-** voltea ver a su otro compañero**- tu que dices daiky.**

**-Ummm**- se les quedo viendo- **pues no tengo la mayor idea además yo no lo conozco tanto como ustedes.**

-**Pues yo digo que va a decir que se perdió por el sendero de la vida- **si que esa pequeña era muy graciosa.

Así pasó otra hora más y su sensei no aparecía por ningún lado. Los tres niños no le quedo de otra que sentarse en la sombra de un de media hora su famoso sensei apareció como si nada

-**Que tal chicos- **los saluda como si nada**- perdónenme es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida- **se quedo callado por un momento al ver aquella rubia que se reía- **ummm...…**

**-****Que te dije taiky**- se empieza a reiré**- si hubiera apostado te hubiera ganado.**

**Si pero**- se queda por un momento callado- **no lo hiciste hana**- se empiezan a reír aquellos dos niños.

Mientras tanto daiky solo miraba a sus compañeros, con cara de no entender nada.

-_"hay pero estos dos mocosos, no me tienen respeto y de seguro es gracias naruto pero vera cuando lo encuentre_"- **esta bien chicos su primera misión será sacar a pasear a los perros de un feudal**- se queda por un momento callado, y se le queda viendo aquella rubia, al ver que ninguno protesta siguió con la lista de actividades- **ahora ya pueden irse**- los tres pequeños desaparecieron de ahí.

Cuatro horas después llegaron de nuevo al campo 10 donde se encontraba su sensei, recostado en la rama de un árbol, leyendo un poco su famoso libro icha icha.

**-****Sensei misión cumplida**- la pequeña rubia es en primero en gritarle- **ahora que vamos hacer.**

**Umm…**- voltea a ver a la pequeña- **que bien**- les sonríe como si nada- **ahora vamos a entrenar un poco**- así que guardo su apreciable libro y se dirigió a los pequeños**- quiero que me ataquen los tres**- sin decirles dos veces a los pequeños la primera en atacar fue hana, después le siguió taiky, mientras daiky solo se queda observando. Después de 5 minutos de quedarse parando observando los movimientos de su sensei saco un kunai y lo aventó directamente a kakashi, hana y taiky se alejaron un poco para que no les fuera dar, cosa que pensaron que kakashi iba hacer lo mismo, pero no fue todo lo contrario no lo esquivo haciendo que el arma se encajara en el brazo de peligris.

-**No inventes daiky te pasaste**- la pequeña rubio fue la primera reaccionar, y fue a donde estaba su sensei**- kakashi sensei se encuentra bien**- estaba muy preocupada.

-**Si hana estoy bien- **le sonríe como si nada para que no se preocupara la pequeña**- vamos a dejar por hoy el entrenamiento**- son dejar que sus alumnos lo ayudaran desapareció en una gran bola de humo.

-**Daiky realimente eres mi héroe**- se le acerca a su compañero**- mi padre me a contado que jamás habían herido a kakashi sensei y ve tu lo hiciste**- empieza a reír.

-**Cállate taiky- **estaba molesto el pequeño peligris, por aquel comentario- **que no te das cuenta que por esto me va a ocasionar problemas**- estaba totalmente preocupado por su sensei- **adiós**- de igual manera que su sensei el desapareció.

**-****Te pasas taiky-** la rubia se le quedo viendo molesta- **pudo haberlo matado-** se le acerca a su compañero- **nos vemos**.

En el hospital.

Al llegar al hospital kakashi la primera en atenderlo, fue shizune-**Ahora que te paso kakashi-** estaba algo preocupada la aprendiz de la hokague, lo primero que pensó, fue que se había enfrentado a un enemigo.**- quien te hizo eso.**

**-****Umm…**- el Junín se le quedo viendo-** fue un accidente shizune**- le sonríe despreocupadamente- **así que no te preocupes.**

**-****Hay kakashi**- se empieza a reír-** pero ten mas cuidado con tus alumnos por que sabes que hay un uchiha**- kakashi se le queda viendo_ "si supieras que el no fue si no aquel niño"- _**no es muy grabe la herida pero tienes que tener algo de reposo por el día de hoy -** se queda callada- **así que puedes retirarte**.

Como todo un buen niño kakashi se despidió como si nada hubiera pasado y se fue a su casa, a descansar un poco o mas bien a pensar de cómo aquel niño lo había agarrado desprevenido. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente a su colección de libros, después que escogió uno se recostó en su cama.

Ya era de noche y el seguía despierto como si se tratara de un búho, estaba pensativo, no podía creer que aquel pequeño lo había herido de esa manera que gracias a su suerte no le dio en algún punto vital, pero si que ese niño era muy listo, tal vez podía ser el nuevo genio de konohan, después de seguir meditando se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se fue al despacho de la hokague, claro que como siempre llegaba tarde.

-**Por fin llegas kakashi**- aquella rubia esta enojada-** pero bueno no quiero que me digas de tus idiotas excusas**- ya se había resignado que aquel Ninja genio jamás iba a cambiar-** te eh mandado a llamar por que tengo una misión para ti y tus alumnos- **se quedo callada**- no te preocupes es rango c.**

**-****Entiendo tsunade**- le sonrío como si nada-** quiere que parta hoy mismo**

**-****Si kakashi**- se le quedo viendo al peligris- **que es lo que te paso-** a pesar que la hacia enojar y a veces lo detestaba, desde que el estuvo con su querida alumna, empezó a tener aprecio por el-** no me habían comentado que hayas tenido algún accidente-**

**-****No se preocupe por eso-** se empezó a reír como si nada- **fue un pequeño accidente, pero no quiere decir que no pueda ir a la misión-** como siempre aquel hombre de indiferente- **me retiro**- sin dejar continuar a la hokague desapareció del despacho-

Al irse el Junín lo primero que hizo fue mandar a llamar a su asisten- **shizune por que no me informaste que kakashi estaba lastimado**- estaba algo molesta.

-**Discúlpeme tsunade-sama-** estaba algo nerviosa- **no era necesario por que solo fue un pequeño accidente- **se quedo callada- **no me pregunte como sucedió por que no me lo dijo.**

**-****Esta bien puedes retirarte, pero**- se le queda viendo a su asistente- **quiero que me informes todo lo que le pase a kakashi entendido**- shizune se le quedo viendo con cara de no entender nada, así que no le quedo de otra que decir que si.

Antes de ir al campo 10 donde lo estaban esperando sus alumnos, fue directo a su hogar y tomo lo necesario para la misión, pero ante de eso paso por aquellas dos tumbas para platicar un poco.

-**Que tal chicos**- como siempre el peliplateado sonriendo- **disculpen es que….-** se quedo totalmente callado al ver la cara de sus alumnos y mas de aquel pequeño- **que sucede chicos**

**-****Kakashi sensei**- la pequeña se le acerco- **se encuentra mejor.**

**Si hana-** le sonrío-** estoy bien gracias.**

**-****Que bueno kakashi sensei**- el chico moreno le sonrío- **que esta bien.**

**-****Si**- les sonrío como si nada- c**hicos necesito que vayan ahora mismo por su equipo, ya que partiremos en una hora, a la aldea de la neblina así que apresúrense-** sin discutir con su sensei desaparecieron de ahí.

Paso la hora y se fueron a las puertas de la aldea para salir lo mas pronto posible- **ahora si chicos vámonos**- los cuatro salieron de ahí el primero que iba a delante era el peligris, si ocurría algo los podía defender.

Hana y taiky platicaban y se reían para hacer más ameno el camino, mientras daiky esta muy serio, cosa que a kakashi no paso desapercibido. Todo el camino fue tranquilo a acepción que dos pequeños se reían de repente. Callo la noche y tuvieron que descansar.

Ya era media noche y como siempre todas las noches kakashi no dormía, ya que no quería volver a recordar aquel día que la perdió, estaba bastante concentrado que no pasaba de la pagina 6 de su apreciado libro, pensándolo bien casi no leía mucho y menos comprado un nuevo tomo.

**-****Kakashi sensei-** se le acerca el pequeño peligris- **esta enojado conmigo- **agacho la mirada- **veo que si verdad**- se aleja de el pero se da cuenta que lo toman del hombro

-**¿Por que debería de estar enojado contigo?- **se le acerca y lo abraza, cosa que no supo por que lo hizo- **no hiciste nada malo.**

**-****Pero casi lo mato sensei**- estaba algo apenado**- no se preocupe si no me quiere en su equipo lo entenderé.**

**-****Umm...-** se le queda viendo- **quien te dijo que por eso no te voy a querer en mi equipo**- suspira- **al contrario veo que tienes buenas habilidades-** se le acerca- **sabes tu has sido el único que a sabido en que momento bajo la guardia**- le sonríe como si nada-

-**Enserio sensei**- esta vez cambio su cara – **pero como esta eso de que bajo su guardia si siempre hemos visto que esta alerta**

**-****Cuando uno esta en combate, no debe de bajar su guarida, pero hay un momento cuando tu golpeas a tu oponente que la bajas en un segundo y tienes que volver a retomar-** le sonríe- **son muy poco los que se dan cuenta.**

**-****Vaya sensei no sabia eso**- estaba sorprendido- **y yo eh sido el único.**

**-****Si daiky tu has sido el único**- le acaricia la cabeza- **eres muy inteligente, como cuando yo tenia tu edad.**

**-****Vaya sensei- e**staba muy feliz- **si que me alegra que sea así pero**- se pone un poco triste- **pero hay cosas que no me gustan de mi vida**- esta vez su cara cambio.

-**Por que dices eso-** en ese momento sintió un dolor en su pecho-**quieres decirme algo**- no podía presionarlo, además el era su sensei, pero por alguna extraña sensación quería escucharlo y ayudarlo, era muy raro por que jamás se preocupo tanto en sus alumnos, si los cuidaba, pero jamás quiso saber su vida, a excepción de ella que se acerco demasiado cuando sus dos alumnos se fueron para conseguir sus sueños cada uno por su parte, pero pensándolo bien ella fue la única que la escucho. Tal vez por eso quería escucharlo a aquel pequeño.

-**Es que**- después de un rato contesto- **no entiendo mi vida sensei**- agacho la mirada-** y mas a mi madre no la entiendo-** se vio como derramo una lagrima, cosa que a kakashi, le dolió de nuevo el pecho- **es que cuando le pregunto como fue cuando era niña se queda callada y no dice nada, y peor cuando le pregunto quien fue mi padre, me dice que no lo recuerda- **ya no pudo mas y empezó a llorar- **no entiendo, que me ocultan, la única que me responde es mi abuela pero**- se quedo callado- **me dice que mi mama sufrió un accidente y que por esa razón no recuerda cosas de su vida, pero como es posible que haya olvidado quien es mi padre.**

Kakashi se quedo sorprendido, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo de nuevo- **daiky se que esto es muy difícil lo que estas pasando, pero imagina tu madre que no recuerda parte de su vida es mucho mas difícil no crees**- se le queda viendo-** te entiendo que no es fácil crecer sin padre, pero date cuenta de una cosa que tienes una familia**- en ese momento dejo de abrazar al niño- **así que compréndela**- le sonríe como si eso no le afectara- ya es hora que vayas a dormir.

-**Tiene razón sensei**- se levanta de ahí para irse a su casa de campaña, pero antes de irse se regresa-** muchas gracias sensei-** lo abraza-** sabe me a ayudado mucho, y pues quisiera- **se queda callado- **saber si se podría repetir de nuevo esta pequeña charla**- estaba algo apenado _"que tonto soy como le pido hizo debe de estar muy ocupado"_

-**Claro que si daiky cuando necesites platicar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo- **le sonríe-** puedes confiar en mi-** después que el niño se retiro se recostó un poco para descansar ya que la misión podía complicarse y no se podía dar el lujo de estar cansado

Después de aquella platica que tubo con aquel pequeño se sentía a gusto no se explicaba el por que pero realmente, sentía un gran a precio aquel pequeño y tenia que ver la manera de ayudarlo.

Al la mañana siguiente continuaron, su camino, fue demasiado tranquilo, al llegar al ala aldea de la niebla el primero en entrar al ver al feudal fue kakashi dejando a sus alumnos en la sala.

**-****Vaya daiky te vemos mejor**- la pequeña rubia se le acerco a su compañero- **me da gusto.**

**-****Gracias hana**- le sonrío el pequeño peligris- **por preocuparte por mi**- se sonrojo un poco.

-**Oye daiky-** se le acerca el otro niño-** por que te sonrojas eh- **se empieza a reír de su compañero- **acaso te gusta hana.**

**-****Cállate taiky no seas tonto**- estaba un poco nervioso- **acaso estas celoso**- se empieza a reír.

**-¡****Yo! claro que no**- ahora fue el que se sonrojo- **para nada**- ahora estaba mas nervioso- **bueno ya hay que comportarnos**.

Dos horas después salio kakashi- **ya podemos irnos chicos**- de inmediato se levantaron-** vámonos**- después de despedirse del feudal, salieron, lo mas pronto posible.

El camino fue un poco tranquilo a excepción de que los tres pequeños se veia mutuamente sin decir nada, cosa que a kakashi le dio mucha risa al ver sus dos jóvenes alumnos mirando, a su compañera.

Claro que no se iba a quedar callado, no sabia por que pero le encantaba torturar a sus alumnos, que pensándolo bien ellos eran su segúndo equipo, pero tenia que molestarlos un poco-** que sucede- **los tres niños se le quedaron viendo.

**-****Nada sensei**- el primero en contestar fue el pequeño pelinegro- **solo que daiky se le ocurrió la tonta idea que a mi me gusta hana**- _"vaya, todo esto por hana" _el peligris solo se reía al verlo rojo _"que pasaría si llegaran a ser novios, que cara pondría sasuke, y naruto, bueno que pensándolo de naruto están menso a veces que lo mas seguro es que le agrade la idea"_

-**Yo no tuve la culpa-** claro que el pequeño peligris no se iba a dejar- **además si te gusta díselo total-**

**-****Ya vasta los dos**- a pesar de ser hija de naruto que todo mundo pensaba que seria como su padre, fue todo un milagro que se pareciera hinata, claro en algunas cosas**- a mi no me gusta ninguno de ustedes**- como toda chica ofendida se dirigió a donde esta el Junín- **kakashi sensei, por que los niños son tan tontos**_**- **__"vaya que esta niña tiene su carácter"_

**Umm…-** el peligris solo sonrío- **no todos hana**-

Después de aquella pequeña discusión que realmente le encanto a kakashi, se dirigieron a la aldea lo mas pronto posible.

Cosa que no dejo que descansaran sus pequeños pupilos, no es que fuera malvado, si no que traía documentos demasiados importantes, y no quería encontrarse algún enemigo, claro que podía ser fácil eliminarlo pero podía ser que se complicara ya que traía a tres jóvenes ninjas inexpertos.

Esta vez no tardaron en llegar a la aldea, lo primero que hicieron fue darle un extenso reporte de la misión, dos horas después todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

--------------------------------

Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo, y ya saben acepto todo tipo de comentarios

A por cierto antes que se me olvide muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo

Cuídense mucho.


	3. RECUERDOS

Que tal aquí otra vez de nuevo actualizando mi historia, espero les agrade este capitulo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 3 RECUERDOS

Después de aquella misión tsunade decidió darles mas misiones, al nuevo equipo 7, claro no tan peligrosas no era que fueran capases de realizarlas, pero conociendo a cierto Junín, que a veces tenia delirios de suicidio, era mejor teniéndolo controlado, claro que a kakashi no le gusto mucha la idea pero no podía ponerse en contra de la hokague, y no tanto la respetaba por su titulo, si no que sabia que aquella mujer era temida por su fuerza, así que era mejor tenerla contenta, por que no se imaginaba que podía hacerle si la hacia enojar.

Los meses pasaron, todo se había vuelto un poco rutinario, como siempre kakashi llegando tarde, sus nuevos alumnos riéndose de el, y eso no era todo hasta ya los tres apostaban haber que excusa decía.

Para kakashi, su vida realmente, cambio aquel, hueco que había en su corazón se había rellenado un poco por aquel niño que le gustaba platicar con el y enseñarle técnicas, claro a todos les enseñaba pero en especial aquel niño que tal vez podía convertirse en próximo genio de konoha.

Después de los largos entrenamientos, el peligras, se reunía con sus amigos y compañeros, que realmente era muy rara la vez que iba a los bares, no era que no le gustaba tomar, si no que no le gustaba tomar en publico, no era por vergüenza, si no que el juro que a nadie le iba a mostrar su rostro, bueno a excepción de su flor de cerezo. Pero el caso era que no quería estar solo, en estos días, pero había un día que realmente lo derrumbaba.

Al entrar aquel bar, como siempre el primero en saludarlo era aquel rubio que seguía siendo a veces inmaduro- **kakashi sensei que bueno que vino-** como siempre gritando como si no lo escuchara el Junín

-**Que tal naruto**- le sonrío como si nada**- no se por que sigues siendo así, y mas ahora que ya estas casado y tienes una hija.**

**-****Hay kakashi sensei sabe que yo nunca voy a cambiar de vera**s- a pesar que hacia el ridículo siempre, hinata se divertía con su ahora esposo.

-**Si es lo que veo-** lo miro, y de inmediato se imagino a un pequeño naruto, claro solo fue su imaginación.

Como de costumbre todos sus compañeros, y amigos, se ponían a tomar todo el sake que podía, y claro que no faltaban aquellos retos que cierto Junín, le gusta hacer a un que perdiera, que por cierto se bestia algo chistoso a su edad pero según decía para conservar su figura, y como de costumbre retaba al peligris.

**-****Mi eterno rival**- si sobrio era insoportable pues con algunas copar era peor-**kakashi hatake-** como siempre se reía como tonto- **que te parece que esta vez quien pierda paga todas las rondas.**

**-****Umm-** el peligris solo se le quedo viendo- **si quieres-** esta vez no tenia muchas ganas pero sabia que si le negaba lo iba a estar molestando toda la noche- **esta bien gai vamos a echar un volado**- saca una moneda de su bolsillo- pido cara- des pues que eligieron aquellos dos hombres (según por que parecían niños) kakashi lanzo la moneda al aire, todos los presentes solo veían la cara de gai cuando callo la mirado- vaya te gane otra vez gai- esta vez el peligris sonrío (como ya saben con ojito arqueado)- **ahora si me voy adiós-** en ese momento desapareció.

Como todos los días kakashi iba aquellas dos tumbas para platicar un poco, pero hoy era diferente.

-**Hoy cumplirías 23 años**- este día era muy diferente que todos por que era 12 de marzo-** Sakura- **si era difícil aquel día de su muerte, ese día era peor- **sabes me acuerdo que hace 4 años lo que paso- sin querer río un poco- como no recordarlo**

------Flash back ------

-**Kakashi**- ese día te habías arreglado más de lo normal-** sabes que día es hoy- **

**-****Umm...-** si que ese día me agarraste totalmente distraído**- no-** bueno mas bien me ise el tonto- **que se celebra hoy**- como me dio risa al ver tu cara de enojo.

-**Como que no**- si que estabas furiosa conmigo-** acaso eres idiota o te haces- **vaya que eras muy enojona-** como es posible que te hayas olvidado de mi cumpleaños-** realmente disfrutaba hacerte enojar pero al ver que tu cara estaba totalmente triste me arrepentí pero fue demasiado tardo, te habías ido de ahí.

Te estuve buscando como loco, pero te habías convertido en una buena Ninja, habías borrado totalmente todas tus huellas, pero a pesar de eso sabias que tenia un buen olfato, así que después de dos horas de buscarte bueno mas bien que pakum me ayudo un poquito te encontré- **Sakura**- no me respondías nada

**-****Eres un idiota**- bueno si me ofendiste demasiado- **como es posible que te hayas olvidado este día que es importante para mi**- ese día parecías niña chiquita llorando- **te odio.**

**Umm…**- sin que me dijera nada mas la abrase y le di un pequeño beso en la frente**- Sakura me encanta verte enojada**- si que me encantaba hacerla enojar, bueno a veces por que ese día me diste un golpe en el estomago- **auch eso me dolió**- si que me dolió, me agarro totalmente distraído, pero me incorpore como si no me hubiera dolido**- sabes que yo jamás me olvidaría que hoy es tu cumpleaños-** le sonreí un poco- **ten toma.**

**-****Kakashi-** se quedo totalmente sorprendida- **esta hermoso este dije**- claro que era hermoso era único, y claro algo costoso, pero realmente no me importo el precio- **es una flor de cerezo**- se quedo callada por un momento-**perdóname por ser a veces tan tonta.**

**-****Ummm.**..- me hice el enojado, pero no tarde mucho en besarla**- sabes que me gusta tu forma de ser**- pensándolo bien a veces- **ven vamos-** la tome de la mano y me la lleve a una de las bodegas que se encontraba fueras de la aldea.

**-****Kakashi-** estaba algo nerviosa, no se que se abra imaginado- **por que me has traído aquí- **después comprendí que te habías imaginado- acaso **quieres que tu y yo.**

**-****Ummm…-** me reí un poco de ella- **claro que no**- me quede callado**- bueno que pensándolo bien no seria mala idea-** se puso totalmente roja, cuando estaba a punto de besarte aquel mocoso rubio apareció

-**Sorpresa-** me había arruinado mi sorpresa-** muchas felicidades Sakura**- como siempre de himperactivo aquel mocoso- **ven.**

Ese día estabas muy contenta, por tu fiesta sorpresa que yo había organizado pero como siempre naruto y sasuke se tomaban el crédito, pero eso no era importante, por que toda la noche estuviste conmigo, si conmigo, a un que tenia que dejarte que bailaras con tus amigos, no me quedaba de otra por que a mi no me gustaba bailar.

Después de aquella reunión que estuvo realmente bien, y no por la música o la comida, si no que ese día vi a naruto totalmente ebrio y diciendo estupideces bueno mas bien siempre decía estupideces pero ahora mas y eso no era todo tsunade no había tomado era algo sorprendente, tal vez ya le Abia caído que ya no podía tomar tanto por ser la hokague eso pensé, pero después me entere que shizune la había amenazado, no supe como la amenazo, esa era la razón, después de divertirme un poco, nos retiramos- **Sakura tienes que llegar temprano**- te me quedaste viendo con cara de ya no soy una niña**- hay algún problema que vayamos a mi departamento.**

**-****Claro que no kakashi vamos-** si que me sorprendiste al verme tomado de la mano y llevarme lo mas pronto posible de ahí**- te amo**- no había cerrado la puerta y ya me estabas besando**- quiero que seas mi regalo**- no se por que pero hubiera jurado que no era mi Sakura.

**-****Sakura enserio-** estaba algo sorprendido, bueno realmente eso yo le iba a decir pero ella tomo la iniciativa- **que quieres que yo sea tu regalo**- no me dejaste continuar, me habías besado de nuevo, así que sin preguntarte una te tome por la cintura y te lleve a donde estaba mi cama….

Esa noche por fin comprendí que era realmente hacer el amor, no solo tener sexo con cualquiera, si definitivamente era una gran comparación.

---------Fin del flash back-----------

**-****Como me hubiera gustado que todo esto siguiera**- se quedo callado el peligris- **pero no fue así mi flor de cerezo**- estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta cuando sus dos ex alumnos llegaron

**-****Hola kakashi sensei**- el rubio se le acerco- **pensé que no lo íbamos a ver hoy-** el peligris solo volteo a ver.

**-****Naruto-** esta vez avía hablado sasuke**- kakashi sensei si quiere nos retiramos para que se quede mas tiempo a solas**- naruto comprendió que había cometido una tontería- **ven vamos.**

**-****No yo ya me iba sasuke**- les sonrío fingidamente- **por que tengo entrenamiento cos sus dos hijos**- son decirles nada desapareció

-**Vaya sasuke si que kakashi esta algo triste verdad-** el rubio se le quedo viendo a su compañero- **que pensándolo bien desde ese día sus ojos se ven mas tristes de lo normal**- se quedo algo callado

**-****Si naruto**- el pelinegro agacho su mirado**- a todos nos afecto su muerta pero claro a kakashi, lo derrumbo- **el sabia perfectamente que su sensei ya no era el mismo de siempre- **bueno yo también tengo que irme por que me voy a una misión.**

**-****Si sasuke adiós-** el pelinegro se retiro dejando al rubio**- amiga mía te traje este ramo de flores las que tanto te gustaban**-por mas que naruto fingiera, había cambiado ya no era tan alegre como solía hacerlo, después de 5 minutos se retiro de ahí.

En el campo diez lo esperaban sus alumnos como siempre todas las mañanas- **perdón chicos-** les sonrío como si nada- **vamos a entrenar**- los tres niños se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que su sensei no había dicho ninguna excusa.

-**Oye taiky kakashi sensei estará enfermo- **la rubia estaba algo preocupada por el- **ve ahora no ha dicho ninguna palabra**- se le quedo viendo al peligris que les daba instrucciones.

**-****Si es lo que veo hana**- el pelinegro igual estaba preocupado**- tal vez este enfermo-** el pequeño sabia que a kakashi hoy no era un buen día, realmente no sabia la historia pero lo que sabia era que su padre había ido al panteón a ver a una amiga que estaba ahí y que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Mientras los dos pequeños conversaban daiky esta muy preocupado por su sensei, después del entrenamiento sus dos compañeros se retiraron pero el decidió quedarse- **sensei-** se acerco un poco- **veo que hoy esta algo triste.**

**-****Umm…-** vaya que ese niño no era tan ingenuo- **si te digo que no, se que no me creerías verdad**- se quedo callado.

**-****No sensei así que dígame- **si que era algo necio el pequeño peligirs- **claro si quiere-** se apeno un poco

**-****Esta bien daiky-** no sabia por que pero aquel pequeño no le podía mentir- **hoy es un día algo difícil para mi, por que la persona que mas eh amado cumpliría 23 años- e**l pequeño pensó que era algún familiar pero después comprendió**- pero no te preocupes**- le sonrío, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al sentir como el pequeño lo abrazaba

**-****Sensei no me mienta-** el peligris estaba sorprendido aquel niño lo había abrazado, pero no era todo por que cuando el pequeño estaba junto a el tenia ese sentimiento**- se que es muy difícil perder a alguien** – el pequeño a veces era algo maduro para su edad**- se que ahorita se siente algo solo pero sabe**- se quedo callado**- yo estoy aquí sensei**- lo dejo de abrazar- **se que es una tontería sensei y también se que nosotros como ninjas no podemos darnos el lujo de tener ciertos sentimientos pero**- suspiro- **pero lo quiero mucho como si fuera mas que a un amigo**- agacho su mirada- tal **vez usted no sienta lo mismo y mas usted que es un gran Ninja.**

Kakashi no sabia que decirle- **sabes daiky si nos podemos dar el lujo de tener esos sentimientos-** le sonrío**- y no por ser un Ninja no podemos hacerlo si no somos seres humanos-** se le quedo viendo al pequeño- **me da gusto que me quieras- **le sonrío de nuevo**- creo que ya es algo tarde, se pueden preocupar por ti.**

**-****Si es cierto sensei se me había olvidado- **se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- **hoy es cumpleaños de mi mama ahora si me matan-** antes de irse se regreso- **a también se me había olvidado que mi abuela va hacer una pequeña cena así que lo espero**- le sonrío el pequeño-** espero que vaya por que los papas de hana y taiky van a ir así que no falte.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les sea de su agrado este capitulo y ya saben espero todos sus comentarios

Cuídense


	4. NO PUEDE SER

Que tal esta vez quise actualizar antes del viernes, ya que eh visto que los eh dejado en lo mas importante, esta pequeño capitulo pero espero les agrade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 4 NO PUEDE SER

Kakashi estaba algo pensativo, por aquella pequeña platica que había tenido con su alumno el mas pequeño, a pesar de su edad realmente era muy inteligente y a veces maduro, pero realmente le agrado que le dijera que lo quería mas que a un amigo. Si que fue una sorpresa para el tal vez lo veía como un hermano mayo, por que como padre no veía esas posibilidades, pero le agrado la idea, después pensar un poco de dirigió a su departamento a leer un poco.

**-hola mama-** el pequeño peligris había llegando a su casa**- perdón se que llego tarde pero**- se queda callado por un momento- **me quede con mi sensei a platicar, espero no te molestes**- estaba algo apenado.

**No hay problema hijo**- le sonríe**- veo que te llevas muy bien con tu sensei**- se acerca a su hijo para darle un beso**- por que no lo invitaste.**

**-****Claro que si mama- **le sonríe a su mama**- lo invite espero que no haya ningún problema-** aquel pequeño siempre sonreirá cuando hablaba del Junín.

**-****Claro que no**- le sonríe- **además** **tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo**- no sabia por que tenia ganas de hacerlo, tal vez por que ayudo a su hijo a sonreír**- ahora si vete cambi**ar- así que sin decirle nada se fue a su cuarto

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea se encontraba una pequeña rubia muy pensativa, cosa qué no paso desapercibida por el ingenuo de su padre- ¿**que te sucede? hana**- se le queda viendo a su hija

-**Es que papa no entiendo una cosa**- su padre se le queda viendo**- tu conoces a kakashi sensei desde hace muchos años verdad.**

**-****Si hana el fue mi sensei que sucede-** el rubio mayor se le quedo viendo-

-**Lo que pasa es que hoy papa lo vi diferente**- se queda callado- **como si estuviera triste pero conociéndolo bien siempre a sido muy indiferente a todo verdad.**

**-****Bueno hana es que-** se quedo callado- **a pesar que sea muy indiferente o despreocupado hay cosas que le preocupan- **se quedo callado-** pero te voy a decir una cosa a pesar de conocerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente no lo conozco muy bien así que no te puedo decir.**

La pequeña se quedo sorprendía no podía creer que su padre no conocía a su sensei bueno amigo**-vaya papa no sabia eso.**

**-****Pues créelo el siempre ha sido un misterio**- le sonríe a su pequeña- **con decirte que jamás hemos conocido su rostro- **la pequeña se quedo totalmente sorprendida.

-Enserio papa- no podía creerlo que su sensei fuera tan misterioso y mas que su padre no conociera su rostro-** yo pensé que solo lo usaba por moda.**

**-****Pues no hana el tiene un motivo- **que cosa que el ni lo sabia- **así que jamás se te vaya ocurrir como yo de planear quitarle la mascara eh**- se empieza a reír- **por que es tan inteligente que siempre cuando tratábamos de hacerlo no se por alguna razón se daba cuenta .**

**-****Hay naruto-** en ese momento entro aquella joven que alguna vez fue algo penosa- **pero si tu eras el mas Ovio –** se empieza reír-** pero sabes hana tu papa tiene razón kakashi es muy misterioso**- la pequeña le dio mucha risa al decirle que su padre intento quitarle la mascara-** bueno hana apúrate ya por que si no vamos a llegar tarde-** de igual forma ella se fue a su cuarto

Mientras todo asía sus actividades en el despacho de la hokague, había una mujer rubia muy preocupada, cosa que no hacia caso a su asistente**- que sucede tsunade- **aquella chica ya se había desesperado, de hablar como perico-** que le preocupa.**

**-****Es que presiento que algo va a pasar**-tenia un gran presentimiento, que algo bueno iba a pasar pero a la vez algo malo iba a suceder-** y lo peor es que hoy va pasar**- su asistente se le quedo mirando.

-**Usted cree**- al principio pensó que se había pasado de sake pero al notar la preocupación de la hokague, se dio cuenta que no era el sake, y a parte que sostenía un boleto de la lotería y por hacerse había ganado, cosa que cuando pasaba eso, si iba a suceder algo-q**uiere que mande algunos de los ANBUS a que revisen toda la aldea.**

**-****No creo que sea necesario- **la rubia solo suspiro- **aparte no quiero preocupar a toda la aldea**- su asistente solo se le quedo viendo-**bueno como no hay mas trabajo me iré a descansa**r- en ese momento salio de su oficina pero claro sin antes discutir con shizune.

En otra parte del la aldea el clan uchiha se preparaba para aquella cena, pero de igual forma como la hokague sasuke tenia un gran presentimiento, estaba muy pensativo.

-**Que sucede papa**- el pequeño de los uchihas se dio cuenta que su papá estaba totalmente ido- **ey te estoy hablando- **si que ese pequeño era algo testarudo

-**No me pasa nasa taiky-** lo voltea a ver y le da un pequeña sonrisa- **ya estas listo.**

**Si papa solo faltas tú mi mama ya esta enojada- **solo suspiro- **ya**

**-****Así ya voy-** guardo algunas cosas de su trabajo y salio a donde lo estaba esperando su esposa.

Eran las 8 de la noche y kakashi como siempre, perdiendo el tiempo, en su cuarto, según leyendo pero ahora no estaba leyendo si no estaba viendo aquellas tres fotos que tenia en su buró **- Sakura**-suspiro-** tu has sido la única que realmente me has conocido**- el peligris era muy frío con la gente pero con ella era totalmente diferente-** vaya ya es de noche-** se levanto de su cama para ir por un poco de agua y se fijo que aun era temprano**-ummm...-e**n ese momento le dio un pequeño dolor en la parte de su corazón-** creo que voy a tener que ir a ver a tsunade por que veo que este dolor me ha vuelto de nuevo**- se recostó de nuevo, para leer esta vez, pero en ese momento recordó a su joven alumno que lo había invitado a cenar, así que de inmediato se levanto para ir- **pero si a mi no me gustan ese tipo de reuniones- **lo dudo al principio en ir pero algo dentro de el le decía que fuera, así que decidió ir.

Afueras de la aldea una pequeña familia se apuraba para recibir a sus invitados, ya casi eran las 9 de la noche, solo le faltaban pequeños detalles insignificantes.

-**Mama apúrate**- el pequeño peligris no le gustaba esperar- **van a llegar y tu no te has vestido- **

**-****Si hijo ya casi acabo-** aquella mujer era muy paciente con su pequeño hijo- **anda ve ayudarle a tu abuela- **le da un pequeño beso y se retira a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto el pequeño peligris ayudaba a su abuela, a terminar los pequeños pendientes que faltaban**-oye abuela no entiendo una cosa-** la anciana se le queda mirando- **si dices que mi mama no recuerda varias cosas de su vida como saben que hoy es su cumpleaños**- aquel peligris tenia muchas dudas acerca de l pasado de su mama y mas quería saber quien era su padre

-**Es muy fácil daiky-** le sonríe al pequeño- **vez aquel dije que siempre trae puesto- **el niño afirmo que si-** a pues en la parte de atrás viene algo grabado y hasta bajo viene la fecha de su cumpleaños-** la anciana solo le sonrío.

**-****Ummm…** a veces sentía que le ocultaban cosas pero la pregunta que siempre se hacia ¿quien era su padre?, cuando estaba a punto de hacerle la misma pregunta tocaron la puerto- **yo abro-** salio corriendo de la cocina para abrir-** hana que bueno que llegas a tiempo- e**staba algo sonrojado, cosa que a naruto le dio mucha risa ver al pequeño peligris de esa manera, pero hinata se quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver aquel pequeño

**-****Hola daiky-** de igual forma la pequeña rubia se sonrojo- **mira ellos son mis papas-** los dos adultos le sonrieron.

Pero aquella chica de ojos perla estaba totalmente sorprendida no podía creer que aquel niño se paresia a kakashi, juraría que era su hijo, pero sabia la historia y no era posible a parte su amiga estaba muerta, y el jamás la engaño solo fue un pequeño malentendido, pero jamás fue aclarado.

-**Hinata te encuentras bien**- a pesar que el rubio mayor era demasiado distraído se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba-** que pasa.**

-**Es que**- a pesar de los años toda vía era algo tímida- **daiky se párese mucho a kakashi, nada mas ponle la mascara y ponle ese peinado medio ridículo que usa y son igualitos.**

**-****Haver- **se le quedo viendo al niño- **oye si es cierto**- sonríe- **hana ya me avía comentado de eso pero pensé que solo era imaginación de la niña**

**-****Pues no es su imaginación naruto-** estaba un poco nerviosa- **juraría que es su hijo**- aquella pareja estaba conversando acerca de aquel parecido cuando se sentaron en la sala, aparece una pequeña anciana

**-****Buenas noches-**les sonrío como si nada- **me imagino que ustedes son los padres de hana verdad**- al escuchar eso daiky se sonrojo por completo- **daiky me hablado mucho de ella-** aquel pequeño parecía jitomate (ya se imaginaran como son las abuelas que te echan de cabeza)

-**Si abuela ella es mi compañera- **estaba totalmente sonrojado, como era posible que aquella ancianita dijera esas tonterías a veces- **perdonen a mi abuela** – naruto solo se reía de aquel niño, mientras hinata solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

10 minutos después aprecio la otra familia, que era totalmente reconocida en la aldea**- hola daiky-** le sonrío el pequeño moreno.

-**Que bueno que hayas llegado**- le sonrío el peliplateado- **bueno solo falto mi sensei- **en eso naruto solo sonrío por que conociendo a aquel peligris una de dos o llegaba tarde o de plano no iba a venir, pero claro que no podía desilusionar aquel niño- **y claro que también falta que mi mama termine de vestirse**.

Sasuke estaba mas serio de lo normal, solo veía aquella anciana y aquel pequeño que de igual forma que hinata le encontraba parecido a su sensei

**-oye papa por que tan serio eh**- su pequeño hijo siempre lo molestaba- **de seguro mama te regaño por tardarte-** se empezó a reír, cosa que aquel uchiha no le dio mucha gracias así que el pequeño tubo que quedarse callado.

Las tres mujeres que se encontraban en ese momento, empezaron a platicar, mientras los tres pequeños jugaban en la sala, y los dos hombres que faltaban se miraban. Así paso media hora hasta que por fin la madre de aquel peligris bajo

-**Buenas noches**- todos voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver mejor aquella mujer- **perdón por la tardanza**- les sonrío- que les párese que pasemos al comedor- todos los que estaba presentes en ese momento se quedaron en shock- **que sucede-** aquella mujer se sintió algo incomoda, al notar esas miradas

El primero en hablar como siempre fue aquel rubio**-tú-** estaba tan impactado que no podía hablar-** n-o e-s-p-o-s-i-b-l-e-** la pequeña solo vio lo nervioso que estaba su padre**- hinata**- es lo único que alcanzo a decir, al ver como su esposa se desmayaba de cierta impresión.

Mientras sasuke solo la veía con cara de asombro, de plano el no podía decir ninguna palabra- **papa te veo muy pálido-** su hijo se le acerco y noto que su padre paresia haber visto algún fantasma.

Todos estaban tan impactados por haber visto aquella mujer que no se fijaron que cierto Junín entro como si nada-** que tal perdón por haber llegado tarde pero es que**- de igual manera que todos se quedaron en estado de shock el se quedo, como si fuera una estatua**-s-a-k-u-r-a**- solo fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

**-****Kakashi sensei**- aquel rubio fue el primero en hablar-**usted aquí-** como le hubiera gustado en esos momentos que su sensei no hubiera llegado.

**-****Kakashi-** el primero en reaccionar fue el pelinegro- **ayúdeme con hinata-** si no fuera por el aquella chica se hubiera dado un golpe gracias al distrito de su esposo.

**-****Si-** solo alcanzo a decir eso, y cargo aquella chica, los tres hombres que estaban presentes salieron inmediatamente al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital la primera en salir, sizhune- **pero que le sucedió a hinata naruto- **lo primero que hizo fue regañar aquel rubio

-**Es que si te dijera que sucedió me dirías que estoy totalmente loco- **la chica solo lo miro, pero lo importa tantee era en esos momentos atender a la chica, y después regañaría aquel rubio.

**-****Te encuentras bien**- se acerco al peligirs- **se que esto es algo impactante**- a pesar que no lo conocía muy bien, sabia que esto le iba afectar demasiado.

**-¿****Era ella?-** no podía hablar bien cosa que era muy raro en verlo así-** no es posible esto**- estaba en estado de shock

-**No estamos seguros kakashi- sensei- **tenían que checar bien si era ella o tal vez alguien parecido, pero realmente eso seria mucha coincidencia – **tenemos que investigarla bien**- solo el peligirs se le quedaba viendo, realmente no podía hablar, por que solo pensaba que si era ella iba hacer todo lo posible de estar con ella, pero si no fuera ella realmente no sabia que hacer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya sido de su agrado y se también se que otra vez lo dejo en lo mas importante espero darme un tiempesito y subir el otro capitulo el domingo no les prometo nada por que no cumplo jejejeje

Cuídense mucho

A por cierto

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS


	5. TU

Hola que tal, otra vez ando por aquí con mi nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado y les guste

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 5 TU

Habían pasado dos horas, y aquella chica de ojos perla empezaba despertar-**no puede ser**- gritaba como desesperada**-es ella es ella**- todos los que estaban afuera en el pasillo corrieron para haber que era lo que le pasaba

**-****Hinata tranquila amor**- naruto trataba de tranquilizarla pero por mas que podía ella seguía en el mismo estado**- no sabemos si es ella**- en ese momento entro aquella mujer rubia.

-**Que es lo que sucedió aquí- **todos se quedaron callados- **naruto**- fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió en esos momentos, y claro que ya sabían que aquel rubio siempre hacia algo-**explíquenme por que esta hinata en ese estado**

**Tsunade- e**l peligris se le acerco un poco-** tenemos que platicar usted y yo en privado ahora-** así que sin decir nada la rubia y el Junín salieron del cuarto, pero antes de eso tubo que tranquilizar ala chica.

Ya estando en uno de los consultorios vacíos se le quedo viendo al peligris- **que es lo que paso kakashi explícame-** estaba un poco molesta, por que hoy tenia un cita muy importante**- no quiero tus tonterías de siempre.**

**-****Lo que sucede tsunade es que**- no sabia como decirle- **tal vez Sakura no esta muerta- **aquella rubia se le quedo viendo con ojos de acecina como era posible aquel hombre decía estas tonterías

-**Que acaso ya estas loco tu o que kakashi**- no podía creerlo tal vez uno de los mejores Junín de la aldea, estaba completamente zafado- **eso es imposible.**

**No estoy loco**- se le formo una gotita en la cabeza- **es enserio por que cree que hinata esta en ese estado- **la rubia solo lo miraba "_maldición este si esta loco"_- **si no me cree vamos a donde esta en estos momentos-** aquella rubia no podía creerlo pero después de tanto estuvo convenciéndola accedió y mas que tenia la curiosidad, y tenia que comprobar que el peligris estaba loco y obviamente tenia que encerrarlo.

Pero no fue necesario ir aquel lugar, cuando iban saliendo aquella chica que había causado gran alboroto estaba fuera del cuarto donde se encontraba hinata durmiendo**- no puedo ser- **la hokague se quedo en estado de shock- **kakashi no estas loco se párese mucho a mi Sakura- **el Junín se le quedo viendo.

-**Ya vio que es de verdad lo que le estoy diciendo tsunade**- aquella rubia se le quedo viendo**- pero no sabemos si es ella por eso tenemos que investigar**- claro que tenían que investigar para saber quien era la chica pero el estaba seguro que era ella, y como no estar seguro si su pequeño alumno le había comentado que su madre no recordaba muchas cosas en su vida

**-****No es posible-** la rubia toda vía repetía lo mismo cada 10 segundo-**kakashi-** lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo de nuevo aquel consultorio- **te voy asignar junto con naruto y sasuke a que investiguen aquella mujer-** al principio dudo en que fuera el peligris pero conociéndolo sabia que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados**- por que si es ella tenemos que cuidarla muy bien y mas ahora que la vieron por la aldea tu sabes que tenían muchos enemigos así que tu serás el líder**- el peligris sin pensarlo dos veces acepto. Después de conversar un poco mas la rubia junto con el Junín salieron de ahí

Pero claro que la rubia no se podía quedar con la duda ella tenia que ser la primera en platicar con aquella chica**- buenas noches**- la pelirosa voltio a verla y le sonrío-** disculpa no eres de aquí verdad.**

**-****No hokague-** la rubia no supo como explicar aquella sensación que tenia con aquella chica-** apenas tiene 6 meses que nos cambiamos a la aldea- **en eso llega el pequeño peligris.

-**Si tsunade-sama- l**a rubia le sonríe al pequeño niño y se le queda viendo- **antes nosotros vivíamos en la aldea del rayo**- al escuchar aquella aldea recordó de inmediato que a su querida alumna la avía mandado a una misión, pero acaso era ella o era pura coincidencia- **pero mi abuela me inscribió a la academia y por eso nos tuvimos que venir para acá**- aquella chica se le quedo mirando a su hija, ya que este no sabia realmente la verdad de aquel cambio de inmediato.

-**Ya veo así que es tu mama- no** podía creerlo en verdad si fuera Sakura entonces aquel pequeño era hijo de- **quisiera que usted me venga a visitar un día de estos es que usted se me recuerda a mi hij**a- por mas que quiso disimular su tristeza no pudo

-**Claro que si hokague- **le sonrío pero de igual manera aquella mujer le dio demasiada confianza- **espero que usted mañana no este ocupada y pueda pasar a visitarla**

-**Claro que si mi ni…-** se quedo callada al entender que le iba a decir mi niña como lo hacia con su joven alumna-**cual es su nombre**- recordó que después de todo no le había dicho su nombre-

**-****Mi nombre es Sakura**- si la rubia estaba sorprendida ahora si se quedo en estado de shock definitivamente eso ya es mucha coincidencia**- se encuentra bien**- la chica noto la mirada de la hokague

-**Si-** solo respondía no podía creerlo tal vez era ella- **bueno me retiro**- no supo como pudo dar un paso tal vez era su subconsciente que toda vía trabaja bien.

La pelirosa se quedo callada al notar que todo mundo la miraba como si fuera algún bicho raro mas bien como su vieran a un fantasmas. Y mas cuando aquel chico rubio le sonreía como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, al principio pensó que estaba totalmente loco, pero después le dio mucha risa como si en verdad ya se conocieran, pero aquel hombre de mascara la hacia sentir aquellos sentimientos, _"creo que me debería ir de aquí"._

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse aquel enmascarado se acerco.- **disculpa ya te vas-** no quería perder la oportunidad de conversar con ella.

**-****Si-** le sonrío, raro en ella ya que tenia muchos años que no sonreía de esa manera- **es que los pequeños se quedaron en mi casa**- con las prisas de salir dejo a los pequeños al cargo de aquella anciana.

-**Entiendo- **se había olvidado de el- **te acompaño**- ya era demasiado tarde para aquella chica se fuera- **sasuke ahorita regreso**- aquel chico solo se le quedo mirando.

Mientras iban caminado aquella pelirosa se le queda mirando fijamente no entendía por que sentía que aquel hombre era alguien muy importante en su vida pero eso era ilógico, pero por que se sentía a gusto**- que sucede**- aquel peligris se dio cuenta que aquella chica lo miraba fijamente.

-**Es que**- se puso algo nerviosa- **va a pensar que estoy loca pero presiento que a usted lo conozco de alguna parte**- aquellas palabras para kakashi fueron mágicas, eso quería decir que si era su pequeña- **disculpe por mi atrevimiento-** se callo- **yo creo que jamás en su vida me había visto y claro yo tampoco-** empezó a reír- **ni conozco su nombre.**

**-****Kakashi hatake**- aquella chica le sonrío- **tu también me recuerdas a alguien- **no supo por que tenia ganas de abrazarla pero primero tenia que descubrí si era ella y tenia que ayudarla a recordar

-** Mucho gusto kakashi yo me llamo sakura-** de igual manera que la rubia el se quedo en estado de shock, en verdad era ella o tal vez su hermana gemela bueno eso era otra opción pero todo coincidía solo tenia una cosa que comprobar pero eso seria con el tiempo, sin decir nada siguieron caminado,- **bueno ya hemos llegado**- nuevamente le sonrío aquel Junín.

-**Que buen**o **que llegas hija**- aquella ansina aparecía de nuevo- **los pequeños ya se durmieron-** se quedo callada al ver aquel hombre alado de su niña- **disculpe por no saludarlo**

**-****Umm…**- esta tan entretenido viendo ala pelirosa que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer- **no se preocupe-** le sonrío como si nada- **veo que los tres ya están dormidos**- se les quedo viendo a los pequeños- **no hay ningún problema que se queden esta noche**- ya era demasiado tarde para sacar a los dos pequeños intrusos que estaban ahí

-**No hay ningún problema kakashi**- vaya que aquella mujer le hablo como si en verdad se conocieran**- mañana los llevo temprano al hospital**- aquella anciana se quedo mirando aquel hombre.

-**Esta bien**- por primera vez sonreía de nuevo- **entonces me voy** – cuando estaba punto de irse aquella chica lo detuvo

-**Si quiere se puede quedar aquí**- no sabia por que lo había hecho pero algo en su corazón le decía que se quedara**- claro si quiere**

**-****Bueno yo- **por primera vez no supo que decir- **tengo que regresar para ver como están mis exalumnos- **si el fuera se quedaría con ella pero tenia quedar todo a su tiempo**- ahora si me voy adiós**- desapareció en su típica bola de humo

Aquella chica suspiro, al ver aquél hombre, no sabia por que su corazón palpitaba mas rápido y esos nervios que no la dejaban que era eso que sentía**- oye hija te veo algo contenta**- aquella anciana se le quedo viendo.

**-****No lo se abuela chiho**- de nuevo suspiro-** siento que lo conozco de muchos **años- aquella ansina solo la miraba**- como si el fuera alguien importante en mida**-sonrío esta vez- **creo que ya estoy loca- **

**-****Tal vez puede ser que lo conozcas-** aquella anciana ocultaba algo o definitivamente le daba el avión a la chica- **bueno ya vamos a dormir por que mañana va hacer un día largo.**

**-****Tienes razón abuela chiho-** le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir. Ya era de madrugada y aquella chica no podía dormir muy bien que digamos, mas bien eran casi todas las noches aquel sueño que tenia todas las noches se había vuelto constante en los últimos meses

-----Sueño----

"sakura sabes que yo te amo- siempre soñaba aquel hombre- _jamás te aria daño"-_ pero siempre era lo mismo nunca lo veía muy bien que digamos- sakura

Pero eso no era todo también soñaba a un chico_, "sakura por que siempre me pegas"- _pero de igual forma solo eran sombras.

Como aquella sombra que solo la miraba pero lo pero era cuando se acercaba a ellos desaparecían entre las sombras, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Acaso algo del pasado, realmente no entendía ese sueño.

**-****Sakura hija despierta**- la ansina se había despertado al escuchar aquellos gritos

**-****Que sucede abuela chiho**- se despertó algo confundida.

**-****Volviste a tener ese sueño verdad**- sabia que se habían vuelto constantes

**-****Si-** aquel sueño realmente la perturbaba**- no se que hacer siempre es lo mismo**- cada noche era el mismo pero esta vez alcanzo a ver un poco aquel hombre

**-****Sakura creo que seria bueno que visitaras a la hokague tal vez ella te pueda ayudar**- la pelirosa sin decir nada de nuevo se recostó para descansar a un que sea unas horas.

Al día siguiente los tres pequeños se levantaron para irse al hospital a primera hora

**-****No te preocupes hana tu mama va a estar bien-** el pequeño peligris le sonreía a su compañera**- verdad taiky**

**-****Si hana no te preocupes**- el le sonrío de igual forma pero estaba algo preocupado- **vámonos ya**

Cuando estaba a punto de irse a escondidas, cierta mujer los detuvo-**adonde van tan temprano**- los tres pequeños voltearon a ver

-**¡Mama!-** el peligris solo le sonrío- **este pues nosotros**- se puso algo nervioso

-**Discúlpenos es que yo tuve la culpa**- la pequeña rubia estaba algo apenada**- es que quiero ir a ver a mi mama.**

**-****Hana-** la pelirosa la abrazo al ver aquella cara de preocupación que tenia aquella rubia**- no te preocupes tu mami esta bien solo fue un pequeño desmayo**- le sonrío aquella pequeña

**-****Eso es cierto señora**- no podía creer que su mama estaba fuera de peligro- **y mi papa**

**-****El esta bien**- la pequeña sonrío de nuevo- **van a venir por ustedes a medio día así que quieren desayunar**- era muy consentidora

-**Yo quiero ramen si ramen**- la pequeña rubia saltaba por todos lados.

-**Mama estas bien**- mientras la pequeña saltaba la pelirosa se quedo perpleja no sabia por que tenía esa sensación

-_"que es lo que me pasa, esa niña me recuerda a alguien pero no recuerdo"- el_ peligris la zangoloteaba y aquella mujer no reaccionaba hasta después de un minuto- **estoy bien hijo solo que no eh dormido muy bien- **les sonrío a los tres pequeños- **que les párese que vayan con la abuela chiho y les prepare lo que quieren-** sin decir nada los pequeños fueron a la pequeña cocina, ella se quedo pensando que era lo que sentía.

En otra parte de la aldea todos los Junín se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de la hokague, muchos estaban preocupados por aquella reunión de emergencia tal vez los iban a tacar o pero a un iba a ver guerra, mientras otros estaban tranquilos o de plano medio durmiéndose.

**-****Buenos días**- la rubia entro después de 5 minutos al ver que todos estaban reunidos, bueno no todos ya que faltaba cierto Junín peligris que llegaba tarde pero esta vez tenia justificación alguna- **los he citado aquí por una situación que a unos les interesara pero a otros no pero a un así esto que les diré es general para todos-** los presentes no entendían bien a la hokague- **lo que sucede es que mi alumna sakura al parecer esta viva.**

**¿Qué? esto es una locura**- la hokague volteo a ver aquella chica rubia- **no puede ser eso si yo vi cuando callo al río y no pude salvarla-** a pesar de todo se sentía culpable al no poder salvar a su amiga y mas ahora que era feliz por fin.

**-****Pensaran que estoy loca**- esta vez no se enojo aquella mujer- **pero es verdad**- nadie podía creer eso, como era posible que aquella mujer seguía viva realmente la hokague estaba loca

Cuando estaba a punto de reírse que por cierto no eran capases de hacer eso por que conocían aquel temperamento de esa mujer así que solo se limitaron a observar a su hokague y uno que otro organizar para ir al consejo de aquellos ancianos para que le dieran vacaciones y claro una consulta media psicológica

Pero no fue necesario eso, en ese momento preciso tocaban a la puerta- **disculpe hokague puedo pasar-** aquella chica que había causado aquella reunión se asomo- **perdón esta ocupada regreso después**.

Los presentes no podían creerlo , era ella, entonces eso quería decir que la hokague no estaba loca si no que era verdad- **no te preocupes**- le sonrío aquella chica- **shizune por favor hazla pasar a la otra sala**- son decir nada su asistente se retiro con aquella pelirosa**- ya vieron que no estoy loca-** se les quedo viendo a todos- **por eso los eh citado**- todos estaba en shock – les **quiero pedir aquellas personas que fueron sus amigos no le comenten nada por que no sabemos si es ella-** aquel grupo de Junín aceptaron no decir nada- **y también aquellos que la conocían de vista no digan ninguna palabra a ella –** suspiro un poco para controlarse**- primero tenemos que asegurarnos si es ella para poderla ayudar y si no es** – sin querer su cara había cambiado- **tenemos que ayudarla de la misma manera por que muchos de los enemigos la pueden confundir**.

-**Disculpe hokague y quien se va a encargar de eso**- aquella rubia que seguía conmocionada hablo-**por que por mi no hay ningún problema**

**-Muchas gracias I****no pero de eso ya me encargue**- le sonrío a su otra alumna- **así que solo ustedes se encargaran de infórmale a los de la aldea que si la llegan a ver no comenten nada**.

Después de darle instrucciones se retiraron todos los Junín a excepción de aquella rubia que quería hablar con su ex sensei.

-**Tsunade me imagino que sasuke y naruto se van a encargar verdad- **sabia que ellos iban a estar, pero permitiría que aquel peligris se involucrara- **pero y el**- aquella rubia detestaba aquel peligris y como no según ella había sido culpa de el que su amiga estuviera distraída en aquel momento y también aquel estado en el que se encontraba realmente lo culpo a el, bueno también ella se sentía culpable por no estar alerta**- dígame que no por favor por que yo no estoy de acuerdo**

**-****Ino se que detestas a kakashi-** la rubia menor se le quedo viendo y firmando aquello- **pero el no es culpable de esto- **

**-****Como que no es culpable tsunade si por culpa de el mi amiga se fue aquella misión sin estar preparada lo único que quería era irse de aquí y no verlo**- empezó a gritar**- como es que lo justifica**

**Ino-** aquella rubia lo que detestaba que le gritaran- **estas equivocada en una cosa se que sakura te contó que había visto a kakashi besándose con anko**- ino la miro algo resentida- **pero todo esto no fue culpa de el si no de anko por atreverse a besarlo todos sabíamos que ella no estaba de acuerdo en aquella relación por que lo amaba así que decidió separarlo y desafortunadamente lo hizo-** la hokague tomo un poco de sake para controlarse y no matar aquella rubia- **yo me entere después por que yo de igual formar detestaba a kakashi y realmente lo quería matar pero el no era el culpable- **ino comprendió por que el peligris no había sido asesinado por su maestra- **y te voy a decir una cosa mas, el se va hacer cargo de todo esto así que espero que no vayas hacer nada**- sabia que aquella chica era algo testaruda.

-**Esta bien tsunade realmente yo no sabia eso-** agacho su mirada**- pero si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera permitido que anko se metiera en esa relación por que a pesar de todo esto ellos dos se amaban**- comprendió que kakashi siempre la amo y sobre todo la protegió y no decir de su amiga ella realmente lo amaba.

-**Ahora que lo sabes ino te darás cuenta que no a sido nada fácil para kakashi** - ino comprendió que era cierto lo que le decía sasuke que ellos no sabían como se sentía kakashi- **ahora ya puedes retirar-** sin decir nada la rubia se despidió y salio de la oficina

-**Buenos días hokague**- después de ver salir aquella chica decidió entrar a hablar con la rubia- **espero que no sea inoportuno que este aquí**- estaba algo apenada por ir sin avisar nada

**-****No te preocupes sakura-** le sonrío aquella chica- **tu eres bienvenida**- la pelirosa le sonrío – **a que has venido**

**--****Lo que sucede es que- se quedo callada-necesito saber si usted me podría ayudar para recordar mi pasado-** la rubia se le quedo viendo acaso era su pequeña niña.

**Claro que si**- no se negó en absoluto- **yo te puedo ayudar en lo que sea-** sakura se senito mas tranquila- **que es lo que recuerdas-** tenia que saber mas acerca de esa chica

**-Real ****mente no recuerdo mucho**- su cara se entristeció- **solo recuerdo que tuve un accidente**- desafortunadamente no recordaba que había pasado antes de aquel accidente- **yo me encontraba en la parte del río donde cruza la aldea de la aldea del rayo-** aquella chica recordó mandar a su alumna aquel lugar- **estuve vagando por un día entero hasta que por fin el cansancio me gano y caí desmayada**- suspiro un poco- **cuando desperté estaba en una casa-** la hokague le sonrío- **ahí fue cuando conocí a la abuela chiho.**

**-****Entiendo-** - la hokague en ese momento sentía que en realidad si era sakura que no era necesario tantas investigaciones pero tenían que hacerlo para ayudarla a recordar poco a poco- **no te preocupes sakura te vamos ayudar**- sakura le dio mucha alegría que la ayudaran**- desde hoy el que se va a encargar va hacer uno de mis Junín.-**aquella chica se le vino a la mente aquel peligris medio raro**- solo hay que esperar a que ve**nga.

Como si lo estuvieran invocando las metes de aquellas dos chicas apareció como si nada- **que tal hokague**- se asomo por la puerta cuando entro ala oficina se quedo callado al ver aquella mujer.

**-kakashi**- de igual forma sakura se quedo callada al ver aquel hombre "_que es lo que me sucede por que mi corazón late mas rápido al verlo"_-**hola-** lo saludo nerviosamente, mientras el peligris le sonreía con su ojito feliz de siempre.

Al ver aquella situación la hokague le dio mucha alegría, verlos de esa manera y mas aquel peligris que por fin sonreía como antes**- sakura el te va a ayudar**- sakura volteo a ver a la hokague con mucha alegría-** así que kakashi te encargo a sakura- **aquella rubia le sonrío picadamente aquel peligirs que por cierto estaba nerviosa-** a pero eso si no quiero que llegues tarde por ningún motivo a tus entrenamientos con tus alumnos- te**nia que regañarlo- **pero pensándolo bien te voy a sustituir por un tiempo.**

**-****Umm…- k**akashi solo se limito a rascarse su cabeza- **esta bien hokague**- claro que tenia que sustituirlo, esta misión era muy importante para el- **entonces sakura mañana paso por tu casa**- sakura le sonrío nerviosamente.

Aquel peligris le sonrío antes de esfumarse con su típica bola de humo. Sakura se quedo mirando aquella escena y recordó que en alguna parte había visto eso antes.

**Que sucede sakura-** la hokague se preocupo al ver aquella chica muy pensativa.

**-****Lo que pasa es que**- se quedo callada de nuevo- **eso lo eh visto antes**- la rubia sonrío- **pero bueno no lo recuerdo muy bien-** le sonrío**- bueno hokague me retito.**

Al salir aquella pelirosa la hokague se dispuso a darse un descanso de una hora, para poder asimilar que si era su niña tenia que ayudarla para recordar y claro le preocupaba otra situación mas ¿ aquel niño podía ser de? O ¿quizás no?, tenia que ver la manera de resolver aquella pregunta.

---------------------------------------

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya saben acepto todo tipo de comentarios cuídense mucho y nos veremos para el próximo capitulo que espero subirlo antes

A por cierto MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer mi historia y sobre todo MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios

Cuídense


	6. POCO A POCO

Hola que tal pues otra vez ando por estos rumbos actualizando mi historia espero que sea de su agrado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 6 POCO A POCO

Al salir aquella chica, de la oficina de la hokague, su asistente entro para ver a su maestra- **tsunade estas bien**- aquella rubia estaba muy pensativa, por lo ocurrido – **estas segura que ella puede ser Sakura**- no sabia muy bien pero tenia sus dudas realmente si se paresia a su amiga pero que tal si todo esto era parte de algún enemigo.

**-****Si estoy segura shizune**- a pesar de su asistente tenia su dudad en su corazón le decía que si era su niña**- pero hay que investigar muy bien**- a pesar de lo que le dictaba el corazón tenia que estar segura por que en esta época no se podía confiar tan fácilmente y tenia que considerar las sospechas de su asistente no por nada era su mano derecho- **bueno me voy a tomar el día**- aquella mujer no cambiaba nada.

Mientras la hokague discutía con su asistente en el hospital se encontraba cierto rubio interactivo asiendo de las suyas- **sasuke es Sakura no puedo creerlo- a**quel rubio estaba realmente feliz-** vaya otra vez vamos a estar juntos-** a veces era tan ingenuo.

**-****Naruto-** aquel uchiha que alguna vez fue temido tenia sus dudas- $**iota tenemos que investigar bien si es ella-** aquel rubio lo miraba ingenuamente-** así que estamos a cargo de las investigaciones junto con kakashi así que cuando salga hinata vamos ir a la aldea del rayo para averiguar y mas de aquella anciana- **no sabia por que pero aquella linda anciana le daba mucha desconfianza.

**-****Si sasuke-** naruto comprendió que su amigo tenía sus dudas así que tenia que apoyarlo- **voy a ver a hinata y nos vamos-**querría partir lo más pronto posible para saber más de aquella chica.

Así que sin decirle dos veces aquel rubio salio corriendo a donde se encontraba su esposa para tranquilizarla y explicarle la situación que había en estos momentos por aquella chica

-**Naruto hay alguna posibilidad que ella sea-** aquella chica de ojos perla estaba algo preocupada- **es que se párese tanto a ella.**

**No lo se hinata- **no quería entusiasmarla- **por eso hoy parto junto con sasuke a la aldea del rayo para investigar- **le sonrío a su esposa para que no se preocupara- **mientras kakashi sensei se queda aquí con ella **

**-****Ten mucho cuidado narut**o- aquel rubio le sonrío.

**-****Claro que si** -aquel rubio le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue a donde se encontraba su amigo esperándolo.

Ya estando los dos en aquellas enormes puestas de la aldea se despidieron de sus amigos y partieron de inmediato aquel lugar. No querían perder mas tiempo tenían que averiguar si era su amiga.

Aquella reunión que habían tenido de emergencia para muchos realmente fue muy impactante y para otros no le tomaban mucha importancia si había conocido aquella chica y sus grandes logros en la medicina, pero no la conocían mucho, pero aquel grupo de novatos que se les conocía cuando eran pequeños se alegraron así que no se podían quedar con los brazos cruzados.

**-****Que es lo que piensas ino**- aquella rubia estaba muy pensativo

-** Es que no puedo creerlo que ella este viva-** aquel chico de coleta se le quedo mirando y sabia que su novia fastidiosa se Traía algo entre manos- **tenemos que hacer algo para averiguar lo mas pronto posible**- efectivamente aquella chica no se iba a quedar tranquila- **a parte quiero ayudar a kakashi.-** eso no se lo esperaba.

-**A kakashi **– aquel chico genio, tenia entendido que su querioa rubia lo detestaba tanto que si no hubiera sido por el se hubiera vengado del junin claro que le iba a costar trabajo- **tu lo vas ayudar no te entiendo ino**- realmente las mujeres eran muy complicadas.

-**Si sikamaru es que hoy averigüe que el no tubo la culpa si no ank**o- si que su novio se sorprendió-** pero de ella me encargare después-** si que era muy vengativa en una parte aquel chico estaba mas tranquilo que aquel Junín ya no era su objetivo pero acaso se tenia que preocupar por aquella kunochi que realmente era muy fuerte o de su novia- **así que necesito que entre varios de nosotros vayamos a investigar un poco.**

Shikamaru no se podía negar por que sabia que aquella rubia lo podía asesinar bueno no tanto pero le iba a costar algo- **estaba ino pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con tsunade por que sabes que ella nos dijo que no interfiriéramos- **pero conociéndola a su novia en esos momentos realmente no le importaban las ordenes de la hokague.

Así que no le quedo de otra que ir a buscar a sus antiguos compañeros para que los ayudaran. Al principio pensó que le iba a costar un poco de trabajo y no por que ellos no la quisieran si no que tenían demasiado trabajo pero por asares del destino todos estaban disponibles.

Mientras aquella chica rubia organizaba su pequeña misión kakashi se había acordado en que tenía que recoger a dos intrusos.

-**Vaya sensei ahora que le paso esta vez**- como siempre aquella rubia le reclamaba a su maestro-**lo estamos esperando desde hace de tres horas.**

**-****Ummm.**..- el Junín los saludo como siempre-** realmente ahora nada Hanna-** los tres pequeños se quedaron sorprendidos su sensei no había dicho una excusa, cosa que esta vez no iban a ganar dinero por aquellas apuestas-**de hecho estaba en mi casa descansado un poco pero en eso me acorde que ciertos intrusos estaban aquí-** les sonrío, esta vez estaba de animo para jugar un poco con sus alumnos.

-**Intrusos nosotros-** aquel moreno no podía dejarse- **si ustedes nos dejaron aquí-** se le quedo mirando a su sensei que por cierto era la primera vez que lo veían alegre

-**Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí por ustedes-** si que aquel Junín era demasiado cínico y claro que le gustaba molestar a sus alumnos-** bueno daiky nos vemos.**

**Sensei- **cuando estaba a punto de irse aquel mini peligris lo abrazo**- ya se van tan rápido-** sin querer aquella pelirosa había visto aquella escena cosa que la conmovió demasiado al ver a si a su pequeño hijo-** por que no se quedan a cenar.**

**-****Si daiky ya nos vamos**- como siempre aquella rubia hablaba- pero si tu **abuela nos prepara ramen tal vez convenzamos a kakashi sensei para que nos espere.**

**-****Buena idea Hanna**- tenían que vengarse de su sensei por tardarse demasiado, cosa que era buena idea.

**-****Si taiky**- aquella chica se dio cuenta de aquel mini plan de venganza en contra de su sensei.

-**Claro que si Hanna mi abuela nos puede hacer un poco de ramen**- mientras aquellos dos pequeños se miraban mutuamente con aquella venganza cosa que le dio mucha risa al pequeño peligris, pero realmente el tenia otras intenciones para su sensei**- espero que no haya problema kakashi sensei**

Claro como buen sensei que era no se podía negar pero tenia que hacerlo por que realmente en estos momentos tenia otras cosas que hacer, cuando estaba a punto de rehusarse, aquella pelirosa de nuevo aparecía- **daik**y- le llamo la atención a su pequeño hijo, pero no era mala idea que el se quedara- **disculpe no sabes si kakashi tiene muchas cosas pendientes.**

**-****Por mi no hay problema**- le sonrío aquella pelirosa- **pueden quedarse a cenar.**

Sin que le dijeran dos veces aquella rubia se fue directo a la cocina junto con sus dos compañeros mientras el Junín los esperaba en la sala, así que para no aburrirse demasiado saco su pequeño libro- **disculpa kakashi usted no va a cenar.**

**-****Ummm...…-** cuando volteo a verla aquella chica se había quedado sin habla- **que sucede Sakura- **como no reaccionaba se acerco un poco a ella en caso de que se fuera a desmayar

-_"que es lo que me pasa"-_ no entendía por que al ver aquel hombre se le vino a la mente una pequeña escena- **no me pasa nada**- al reaccionar se dio cuenta que aquel peligris la había abrazado**- este….-** estaba totalmente nerviosa y quien no si al sentir aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostenían por la cintura.

-**Sakura vas a venir a cen-** se quedo callada al ver aquella escena**- perdón**- les sonrío aquella parejita picadamente

**-****Abuela chiho-** se separo bruscamente de kakashi- **este si ya voy**- aquella ansina le dio mucha gracia al ver aquella pelirosa tan nerviosa. Así que salio de ahí sin decirle nada más.

Después de una hora que tubo que esperar aquellos intrusos, bueno exactamente a uno por que se tubo que llevar a una pequeña a su departamento, cosa que recordó que se reuso al principio pero no podía hacerla por que naruto se había ido a una misión mientras que hinata estaba en el hospital, y no decir de Neji por que igual se había ido de misión y sus abuelos andaban de viaje así que tubo que aceptar y claro que la hokague se lo había pedido.

**-****Vaya sensei-** al entrar aquel lugar tan pequeño se sorprendió ver que todo estaba en su sensei**- si que le gusta tener todo en orden-** aquel Junín era todo lo contrario que su padre- **no es como mi papa**

**-****Ummm...…-** "_pues claro que no soy como tu papa"-_ **si me imagino como a de ser- **y como no imaginarlo si cada vez que iba a su departamento encontraba todo tirado y lo peor siempre comida caducada- **dormirás en mi habitación así que ve por que ya es demasiado tarde-** así que como toda buena niña obedeció la orden de su sensei

Al entrar aquella habitación se quedo sorprendida al ver aquella foto que tenia en una pequeña mesa-**no puede ser**- no podía creerlo aquella niña se paresia mucho a la mama de daiky- **ella fue alumna de kakashi sensei- **nunca en su vida había visto aquella foto. Pero claro que no se podía quedar con la duda pero eso no era todo también al ver la otra foto de su sensei pequeño se sorprendió al ver aquel parentesco que tenia con su amigo.

Después de ver un rato aquellas dos fotos y sacar sus conclusiones se durmió.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano para poder ir a ver a su mama-**hola sensei**- le sonrío – **si quiere ya podemos ir a ver a mi mama-** tenia muchas ganas de verla y también tenia ganas de preguntarle mas de aquella chica.

-**No piensas desayunar- **sabia que aquella pequeña comida demasiado como naruto- **ven tengo algo de ramen**- sin decirle dos veces se fue directo a la mesa.

Después de desayunar kakashi llevo a la pequeña rubia para ver a hinata, llegando al hospital lo primero que hizo fue dejarla en la habitación, mientras el iba a buscar a la hokague

**-****Mami**- entro corriendo para abrazarla-** que bueno que estés bien**- al ver a su pequeña hija la beso como si hubieran sido años en no verla-** ya mama que nos van a ver.**

**-Pero si ya tengo tiempo de no ****verte**- _"hay pero si solo fueron dos días"_**- espero que no le hayas causado problemas-** conocía perfectamente a su hija

**-****Claro que no**- le sonrío- **sabes que yo siempre me porto muy bien**- se le quedo mirando con ojos de cordero.

-**Espero que así sea**- "_espero que no haya causado algún destrozo"_**- te tengo una sorpresa-** de inmediato la pequeña le sonrío de oreja a oreja- **hoy me dan de alta**

**-Enserio mama-** a pesar de hacerse la fuerte realmente necesitaba a su mama- **que bueno- **estaba realmente feliz pero después se puso totalmente seria al recordar aquella foto

**-****Que es lo que sucede Hanna-** conocía muy bien a su pequeña-** es por que tu papa se fue sin despedirse**- sabia que cuando naruto se iba sin decirle nada a su pequeña hija se molestaba.

-**No es eso mama es que**- no sabia como preguntarle- **ayer que fui a la casa de kakashi sensei**- aquella chica de ojos perla se preocupo, no era que aquel Junín fuera un pervertido y le fuera hacer algo, si no que tal vez la hubiera dejado sin comer o le hubiera hecho alguna maldad- **vi una foto donde se encontraba mi papa y sasuke pero me sorprendí al ver aquella niña pelirosa-** hinata se quedo sorprendida que su hija hubiera visto aquella foto-** se párese mucho a la mama de daiky pero eso no es todo mama si no que también vi la foto donde esta kakashi sensei de pequeño y se párese mucho a mi amigo**- hinata no sabia como explicarle a su pequeña hija que aquella mujer podía ser su amiga.

-**Hanna no vuelvas a ver cosas que no son tuyas**- la regaño por andar husmeando en lugares donde no debía, pero después comprendió que era lógico que su hija se sorprendiera al ver aquellas fotos así que tenia que explicarle acerca de eso- **aquella niña Hanna era mi amiga se llamaba Sakura, pero ella murió hace 4 años en una misión.**

**-****Enserio mama- **estaba sorprendía y mas que tenia mucho parentesco en la mama de su amigo- **pero por que nunca me lo avían dicho y por que papa no tiene esa foto.**

**-****Por que tanto a tu papa y a mi nos dolió su perdida**- hinata realmente quedo desbastada pero al que realmente le había dolido era a naruto al grado que había roto aquella foto**.- por eso tu papa no comenta nada así que espero que no le digas nada**- a pesar de que naruto se hacia el fuerte le dolía cada vez que recordaba a su amiga.

**-****Si mama**- ella jamás había visto aquella foto pero si una vez escucho hablar de aquella chica pero jamás la conoció en foto.

Pero aquella pequeña rubia sabia que su mama le ocultaba algo acerca de aquella mujer, así que tenia que investigar que era lo que estaba pasando y por que todo mundo se impresionaba al verla y mas su mama.

Después de cuatro horas hinata la habían dado de alta pero antes de irse a descansar tsunade le pidió hablar con ella para explicarle la situación.

En otra parte de la aldea se encontraba daiky muy pensativo**- que sucede hijo.**

**-****Nada abuela es que estaba pensando que mi mama esta muy sola verdad**- daiky se le quedo mirando a su abuela**- así que se me ocurrió una buenísima idea-** aquella anciana se espanto un poco por que sabia que cuando aquel peligris pensaba era muy peligroso- **que ella podía salir con kakashi sensei además el esta solo como vez abuela**

**-****Bueno hijo seria una buena idea aparte veo que tu lo quieres demasiado**- que era muy raro que aquel niño pensara eso por que las veces que se le habían acercado hombres el primero en rehusarse era el- **pero creo que tu maestro tiene que tomar la decisión no crees y claro que tu mama**

**-****Si lo se pero seria bueno eso**- estaba muy contento al imaginar que el podía ser su padre bueno padrastro si se podía decir así y mas que el le tenia mucho aprecio a el- **pero déjamelo ami.**

Tenia que ayudar a su mama y claro a su maestro así que de inmediato empezó a organizar una cita a siegas claro que no podía decirle eso a su mama por que sabia que se podía reusar y no de decir a su maestro así que se le ocurrió mandarles una nota a cada uno para que se encontraran por casualidad- **espero que funcione esto**- como todo un Ninja se escabullo a la casa de su maestro y le dejo una nota

Cuando kakashi entro a su departamento para descansar un poco bueno digamos a leer su nuevo tomo de icha icha que ya tenia demasiado tiempo que no compraba- **que es esto no recuerdo haber dejado esto aquí- **al entrar a su departamento encontró una pequeña hoja.

_Que tal__:_

_Disculpe mi atrevimiento por dejarle esta nota pero quisiera platicar con usted, acerca del progreso de mi daiky espero que no sea alguna molestia que nos veamos hoy a las 8 de la noche en el campo numero 10_

_Atentamente _

_Sakura_

Kakashi se quedo sorprendido al ver aquella nota tal vez esa podía ser su oportunidad de platicar con ella y claro acercarse mas a ella así que sin pensarlo dos veces dejo su libro y se fue aquel lugar.

Mientras nuestro Junín se iba aquella cita, Sakura había llegado a su casa para descansar un poco y ver a su pequeño hijo**- hola mama que bueno que llegas- **le sonrío a su hijo- mira me dieron esto para ti- le dio una pequeña hoja

**-****Para mi**- no sabia que era – **haber**- La tomo y se fue a sentar para leer aquella nota

_Que tal sakura:_

_Disculpa mi atrevimiento por dejarle esta nota a daiky pero quisiera platicar contigo. Acerca de el y ver la posibilidad de darle un entrenamiento especial a daiky así que te espero hoy a las 8 de la noche en el campo 10_

_Atentamente_

_Kakashi hatake_

Sakura se quedo sorprendía kakashi hatake le había pedido verse tal vez podía ser alguna cita, bueno pensándolo bien seria muy bueno que a su pequeño hijo le dieran un entrenamiento especial así que de inmediato dejo aquella nota y se fue a cambiarse para llegar.

**-****Daiky-** aquel peligris solo volteo a ver- **como es posible que te hayas atrevido hacerle esto a tu mama y mas a tu maestro**- la anciana se quedo callada por un momento, cosa que al pequeño le dio algo de miedo**- pero pensándolo bien tu sensei no se ve nada mal-** le sonrío picadamente.

-**Hay abuela-** se sonrojo por aquel comentario-** pero la verdad seria buna idea que salgan-** no sabia por que sentía aquella sensación de ver a su mama con su maestro como si ellos hubieran estado conectados**- solo espero que llegue temprano kakashi sensei**

En el campo 10

Se encontraba un Junín muy nervioso raro en el por que se le consideraba una persona sin sentimientos pero claro como no estarlo si de nuevo podía estar junto a ella. Y poderla ayudar a recordar su pasado y así poder estar de nuevo juntos.

**-****Buenas noches kakashi**- después de 5 minutos que el había llego apareció ella sonriéndole**- perdón por la tardanza**

**-****No te preocupes sakura- **le sonrío- **y bien quieres ir a tomar algo o hablar-** no sabia que decir.

-**Que le párese que nos quedemos aquí**- en parte quería estar a solas con el y en otra no quería ir a ningún lado por aquellas miradas que le hacían**- antes que todo quisiera darle las gracias de que usted se tome la molestia de entrenar a daiky especialmente.**

**-****Ummm…-**Kakashi se quedo viendo aquella chica "_entrenamiento especial" _no sabia de que era lo que se trataba con exactitud-** yo no pienso darle entrenamiento especial**- sakura se le quedo mirando

**-****No-** sakura no comprendía eso- **si usted me dejo una nota diciéndome que lo viera para platicar de su entrenamiento especial**

Kakashi por un momento comprendió que ella no le había dejado ninguna nota ni mucho menos el acaso eso significaba que los habían citado algun enemigo o realmente quien se había atrevido hacer esa cosa- **estas segura que no me dejaste ninguna nota- **aquella chica se le quedo mirando- **entonces quien fue**- estaba muy preocupado acaso era una trampa

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la pelirosa por la cintura y alejarse lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar, no quería que le hicieran daño a ella.

**-****Ven entra-** sin querer la había llevado a su departamento**- estaremos a salvo aquí**- a un estaba preocupado quien podía haber hecho eso.

Mientras sakura estaba algo confundida, no era tanto por aquella nota si no que ella estaba segura que ya había estado en aquel lugar. Empezó a voltear a todos la dos y en verdad aquel lugar le daba ciertas sensaciones en su cuerpo y también aquel hombre que estaba junto a ella, que si hubiera podido en esos momentos se le hubiera lanzado a darle un beso pero eso no era correcto por que era maestro de su hijo y también que no lo conocía según ella por que algo en su corazón le decía que lo hiciera.

**-****Sakura estas bien**- se le quedo mirando por un momento y noto que aquella chica estaba algo pensativa- **acaso sabes quien pudo ser que nos haya citado en aquel lugar- s**akura solo se le quedo mirando

**-****No lo se-** después de un tiempo empezó a recordad que su hijo le había insitito ya varias veces que conociera a su maestro y que tal vez lo podía invitar algún día y si eso fuera podían llegar hacer novios, cosa que sakura le dio mucha curiosidad al ver a su hijo con esa alegría- **no puedo creerlo**- kakashi se le quedo mirando algo curioso- **perdóneme ya se quien hizo esto**- aquel peligris no entendía- **fue mi hijo kakashi el que hizo todo esto-** se sonrojo un poco- **es que el quería que saliéramos- **kakashi no podía creerlo que aquel niño había hecho eso**- perdón por esto así que creo que ya debería de regresar**- cuando estuvo a punto de irse sintió de nuevo aquellos brazos fuertes.

**-****Espera**- no quería que se fuera, si no todo lo contrario quería tenerla aun que ella no lo recordara- **si no hay problema puedes quedarte mas tiempo conmigo**- sakura al sentir aquellos brazos fuertes y mas que el le susurraba en el oído sintió que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora**- por favor.**

**-****Si**- estaba tan nerviosa- **no hay problema- **se le quedo mirando aquella chica y por mas que no quería besarlo, no pudo resistirse mas.

Y claro que el no iba a rechazar aquel beso, pero solo había un inconveniente aquella mascara que traía puesta. Pero en estos momento era lo de menos aquella mascara si no que ella lo había besado.

Pero por aquella mascara aquel beso no duro mucho**- perdóneme no se que es lo que me paso**- sakura estaba totalmente nerviosa cosa que a kakashi le dio mucha risa verla- **de que se ríe-** aquella chica realmente se enfadaba.

**-De nada-** se le quedo mirando- **es que realmente me gustas**- quería decirle que era ella pero sabia que esto tenia que ser poco a poco.

**-****Que-** no podía creerlo que aquel Junín famoso se fijara en ella- **esta jugando conmigo**- realmente no se podía dar el lujo de que la engañaran- **eso no es gracioso.**

**No estoy jugando contigo sakura-** se fue acercando poco a poco a ella para quedar de nuevo juntos- **es la verdad-** tenia que conquistarla poco a poco.

Sakura no comprendía muy bien que digamos si solo tenian poco en conocerse por que aquel hombre le interesaba al principio desconfío pero no supo por que su corazón de nuevo le decía que aquel hombre no mentía.

**-****Si esto es verdad-** a un estaba un p0oco desconfiada- **que es lo que va a pasar con daiky-** a pesar de todo su hijo era el principal.

**Por el no te preocupes-** en esos momentos se le habia olvidado aquel niño que por cierto tenia algunas dudas-** no me acabas de decir que el había hecho todo esto- **si que aquel peligris era muy listo.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, realmente su hijo quería esto tal vez podía aceptar alguna relación con su maestro pero tenia sus dudad por que anteriormente su hijo era el primero en rehusarse en que ella saliera con otros hombres, pero esta noche era lo de menos, quería disfrutar este momento.

Nuestro Junín quería besarla y que de nuevo fuera de ella pero tenia que ir poco a poco por que tenia que investigar ciertas cosas y mas aquel niño, a pesar que tenia mucho parecido que tal si era nieto de aquella anciana o ella se había casado, pero en caso que lo fuera lo iba aceptar como si fuera de el, pero realmente tenia muchas dudas así que esta noche prefiero platicar con ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les siga gustando mi historia y sobre todo este capitulo ya que esta vez quería que los dos se acercaran poco a poco.


	7. PUEDE QUE SEA

Que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues por aquí ando otra vez actualizando mi historia espero que siga siendo de su agrado

A por cierto MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo

Cuídense mucho

--------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 7 PUEDE QUE SEA

Partir de esa noche su vida iba a cambiar para ellos dos lo único que esperaba kakashi era que recordara un poco pero si en caso de que no fuese ese caso tenia que conquistarla de nuevo para así poder estar con ella, pero claro solo faltaba aquel niño realmente quería saber su identidad del pequeño, pero también estaba algo confundido que aquel niño haya organizado lo de la cita a ciegas si se podría decir eso, realmente lo apreciaba como el decía. No quería seguir pensando más, por que podía ser un enemigo pero no por que realmente aquel niño se veía que decía la verdad.

Al día siguiente la primera en despertar era aquella chica- **hola**- la saludo desde el suelo a donde el se había quedado a dormir.

**-****Hola-** ella no podía creer que ella había dormido en su habitación claro no juntos por que a el desafortunadamente le había tocado el suelo**- espero que hayas descansado bien**

**-****Ummm...-** - se le quedo mirando- **no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir a donde sea**- le sonrío como si nada.- **y tu**

**-****Bien gracias**- estaba algo nerviosa- **creo que debería de irme ya por que si no daiky va a estar preocupado**- estaba muy preocupada por su hijo por que ella jamás había faltado a su casa-

**-****Esta bien te acompaño-** el quería que se quedara mas tiempo pero recordó que aquel pequeño era lo principal para ella-**vamos**- así que como toda una pareja de enamorados la tomo de la mano y se fue con ella.

Mientras ellos iban caminando la gente se les queda mirando unos sorprendidos por ver aquella mujer y otros realmente les daba algo de curiosidad de ver a cierto Junín feliz

Pero eso no era todo si no que le gente empezaba a rumorar algunos chismes pero no se atrevían a preguntar ya que la hokague se los había prohibido Así que se quedaron con la duda.

**-****Que te párese que tomemos este camino-** ya estaba algo fastidiado de aquellas miradas- **ven vamos**-Realmente era enfadoso que solo la miraban y lo peor de todo que cuchicheaban cosa que al peligris realmente le enfadaba eso- **no te preocupes-** quiso tranquilizarla.

-**Es que no entiendo por que me miran-** de igual forma le molestaba la actitud de la gente- **como si fuera un fantasma**

**-****Ummm no lo se**- no sabia como explicarle bien- **ven vamos para acá-** para tranquilizarla un poco mas recordó aquel lugar adonde ellos iban antes

**-****Adonde vamos-** lo contrario a el ella se puso nerviosa, y no era que desconfiara de el si no lo que ella quería era ir a ver a su pequeño, pero al momento de ver aquel paisaje se le olvido todo**- que hermoso es aquí- e**staba muy sorprendida al ver aquel campo fueras de la aldea.

**-****Si es muy bello-** le sonrío como antes lo hacia- **aquí vengo cuando estoy muy estresado-** sakura se quedo callada

"_no puede ser yo __estuve antes aquí_", empezó a recordar un poco aquel lugar- vaya- "_realmente estuve aquí es igual a mis sueños"._

**-****Que sucede sakura-** se dio cuenta que estaba muy pensativa

**-****Es que es que este lugar es como mis sueños-** kakashi se le quedo mirando acaso aquellos sueños significaba que esta recordando poco a poco

**-****Sakura-** sin querer la abrazo como antes el lo hacia, ella solo se quedo quieta no sabia como reaccionar- **perdón-** se alejo un poco de ella

**-****No te preocupes**- no sabia por que se sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos- **nos podemos quedar mas tiempo-** ahora ella lo abrazaba esta vez.

**-****Ven vamos aquel arbol a donde da la sombra-** así que la tomo de nuevo del brazo y se recostaron los dos para seguir disfrutando mas.

Mientras aquella disfrutaba aquel paisaje, dos chicos investigaban acerca de aquella pelirosa misteriosa.

**-****Sasuke crees que si sea ella-** como siempre aquel rubio era muy inocente- **yo digo que si mira se párese mucho a ella**

**Naruto no sabemos bien si se que se párese pero puede ser que hayan utilizado algo para que se pareciera-** el realmente no era como su compañero hasta no estar seguro podía confiar**- así que vamos a seguir preguntando acerca de esa anciana**

Pero no solo eran ellos los que andaban investigando si no también aquella rubia asía sus investigaciones

-**Muchas gracias hinata por ayudarme-**. La rubia estaba muy agradecida que su amiga la estaba ayudando y mas que aquella chica no tenia mucho que la habían dado de alta.

**-****No te preocupes ino yo también quiero saber si es ella**- ella era la que mas quería saber por que la consideraba mas que a una amiga, gracias a ella naruto se fijo en ella- a**sí que vamos**- pero ella estaba preocupada por un asunto pendiente que tenia- **ino que piensas hacerle anko**

**-****No te preocupes no he pensado que hacerle- **pero tenia que pensarlo por que tenia que vengar a su amiga- **pero ahorita nos tenemos que concentrar ok así que vamos a ver aquella anciana**

Sin pensarlo dos veces aquellas dos mujeres se fueran a ver aquella anciana, el cual tenían el presentimiento que sabia varias cosas.

Llegando aquel lugar se encontraron que por casualidades del destino no estaba el pequeño y por supuesto la pelirosa así que podía platicar tranquilamente con aquella anciana y sobre todo que no se enterara la hokague.

Al llegar ahí tocaron tranquilamente- **que tal**- la primera en hablar la rubia- **necesitamos hablar con usted-** aquella anciana se les quedo mirando

**-****Disculpe la molestia** – hinata tubo que intervenir al ver la cara de aquella anciana- **es que necesitamos que nos diga acerca de sakura.**

**Me imagine que tarde o temprano iban a venir**- las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que aquella ancina las estaba esperando**- así que pasen.**

Estando las dos en la sala la primera en hablar como siempre era ino- **queremos saber si es nuestra amiga Sakura**- estaba muy desespera de saber la verdad

**-****Antes que todo me gustaría saber mas acerca de su amiga-** ella no podía dar tan fácilmente la información que pedían tenia primero asegurarse si en verdad eran sus amigas- **así que las escucho**

Ino estaba realmente enfadada al ver que la ancina no les iba decir tan fácilmente la información que quería así que no le quedo de otra que resumirle la vida de su amiga y acerca de la relación que tenia con aquel peligris- **así que ahora que ya le hemos contado lo de nuestra amiga puede ahora si decirnos**- hinata la controlo un poco a su amiga

-**Lo único que queremos abuela chiho es saber si realmente es nuestra amiga- **ella estaba muy angustiada en saber la verdad- por eso queremos saber si es ella.

**Entiendo-** se quedo pensativa- **como me cuentan las cosas al parecer puede que sea su amiga**- las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas**- yo la encontré en mal estado**- se quedo callada por un momento- **van a pesar que soy muy desconfiada pero-**suspiro- **ustedes no fueron las únicas en preguntar por ella-** ino y hinata no entendían

**Como que nosotras no fuimos las ****únicas- **ino no entendía muy bien eso- **quien ha venido a preguntar por ella**

**-C****uando yo la encontré en ese estado de inmediato me la lleve a mi casa para auxiliarla-** se les quedo mirando aquellas dos chicas**- al paso de los dias ella iba sanando**- suspiro de nuevo**- así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo al poco rato que ella regreso se recostó ya que le dolía demasiado la cabeza**- aquellas chicas no entendían- **a la hora un mujer blanca de cabello color como violeta me pregunto de ella**- de inmediato ino se le vino a la mente acierta chica que encaba bien al perfil que les decía la anciana- **y me comento que era su amiga igual que ustedes lo hacen pero después desconfíe de ella al decirme que por nada del mundo podía regresar a la aldea por que según a ella la estaba buscando por traición**

**-Q****ue-** la primera en reaccionar era ino- **no puede ser eso no es cierto**- hinata de nuevo tranquilizo a su amiga- **es que no puedo creer que esa maldita víbora haya hecho eso.**

**-****Yo antes vivía en lar orillas del río pero me tuve que cambiar de ahí**- eso no era todo- **por que aquella mujer que les digo venia a buscarla y mas cuando se entero que estaba embarazada-**

**Embarazada- **hinata no podía creerlo pero de inmediato se le vino a la mente aquel niño- **entonces daiky puede ser que sea hijo de kakashi- s**e emociono al saber que no estaba mal.

**-****No puede ser así que usted se tubo que ir de ahí para protegerla**- estaba furiososa como era posible que esa mujer la había encontrado y no dijo nada-**muchas gracias señora-** quería salir de inmediato para informarle a la hokague ya que tenia un presentimiento.

Así que sin perder más tiempo las dos chicas se fueron de aquel lugar para reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían que aquella dicha mujer las estaba siguiendo sigilosamente, realmente ella no tenia pensado dejar aquel peligris tan fácilmente una vez tubo que resignarse pero esta vez seria de ella , así que si era necesario de nuevo desaparecer aquella mujer de nuevo pero ahora si definitivamente tenia que hacerlo. Así que se aseguro que estuvieran en la parte del bosque para saludarlas-**Que tal chicas que andan haciendo por aquí-** de inmediato ino se puso a la defensiva-** que sucede ino- **actuaba muy indiferente

-**Tu maldita víbora como te has atrevido hacerles est**o- sin pensarlo ataco aquella mujer- **me la vas a pagar**- a pesar que aquella rubia era fuerte no se podía comparar con aquella mujer, de inmediato fue vencida por aquella mujer- **corre hinata-.**

Hinata no quería abandonar a su amiga pero tenia que hacerlo ya que tenia que informarle a la hokague que era lo que estaba pasando.

Pero de igual forma que su amiga fue vencida por aquella mujer.

-**Vaya pensé que eran mas fuertes**- se burlaba de aquellas dos chicas- **pero que puedo esperar de ustedes**- no podían creerlo que aquella mujer que alguna vez fue su instructora para los exámenes chunin podía hacer eso y mas a su amiga que realmente no tenia la culpa que se haya enamorado de su sensei.

**-****Déjanos ir anko**- la rubia quería matarla en ese momento- **sabemos que tu sabias de la existencia de sakur**a- anko solo se les quedo mirando

**-****Si lo sabia y que**- era demasiado cínica- **pero creo que no es el momento que te preocupes de esto-** no quería seguir escuchando aquella rubia- **ya cállate-** en ese momento le dio un golpe en la cabeza cosa que quedo desmayada.

No podía dejar que la descubrieras así que tomo aquellas dos mujeres y se las llevo de aquel lugar tenia que pensar como deshacerse de ellas

Mientras aquellas dos chicas se las llevaban sakura se despertó de inmediato al sentir aquel dolor en su pecho- **que sucede sakura**- se le quedo mirando.

-**No lo se**- estaba muy angustiada "_que me pasa por que tengo ese dolor"- _**creo que me quede dormida verdad**- quería cambiar el tema para no preocuparlo

**-****Si-** le dio mucha risa ya que ella siempre lo asía- **segura que estas bien**- sabia que le mentía.

**-****Si estoy bien**- le sonrío fingidamente- **creo que ahora si debemos de irnos.**

**Si vamos-** la ayudo a levantarse y se fueron aquel lugar, estaba algo preocupado al verla, pero no quería preguntar mas de la cuenta.

Al llegar a su hogar el primero en abrir la puerta era su pequeño**- mama**- al salir se dio cuenta que estaba su sensei- **kakashi sens**ei- se le quedo mirando picadamente

**-****Hola daiky-** le sonrío como si nada- **hoy no tenias entrenamiento- **el pequeño se le quedo mirando

**-Pues **** si tenia pero cierto sensei no llego**- kakashi se le quedo mirando

**-****As**í- se hizo el inocente- **espero que no vuelva a suceder**- era muy cínico

**-****Si verdad sensei**- igual era muy sarcástico- **pero que bueno que esta vez sea una buena excusa**- le sonrío picadamente

**-****Daiky ya deja de molestar a tu sensei**- estaba muy nerviosa- **dile a tu abuela que ya llegue**- quería que en ese momento se la tragara la tierra- **bueno kakashi me voy.**

Cuando estaba a punto de irse el la tomo de la cintura y le robo un pequeño beso- **adios sakura-** aquella chica se quedo pasmada no sabia que responder cosa que a el le dio mucha gracia, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa pero tenia que ir despacio así que se esfumo en su típica bola de humo.

**-****Vaya mama-** _"que bueno que funciono" s_in querer se asomo a la venta y se dio cuenta de aquel beso cosa que se alegro**- que bueno que ustedes son novios**

**-****Daiky por favor-** estaba totalmente apenada- haber **jovencito usted y yo vamos a platicar muy seriamente**- daiky solo se le quedo mirando a su mama- **como esta eso de escabullirse en las casas y dejar una nota y mas que me hayas mentido- **sakura se asía la enojada pero era todo lo contrario esta vez se alegraba que su hijo fuera así.

**-****Este yo mama-** se asía el inocente-**pero valió la pena mama**- le sonrío de nuevo picadamente- **además tu estas muy sola y el también aparte de eso me agrada-** sakura no podía creerlo

**-****Pero no es correcto eso**- tenia que regañarlo- **anda vete a dormir que ya es tarde**- así que no le quedo de otra eh irse a preparar ya que tenia una pequeña misión.

**-****Vaya hija te veo muy contenta-** le sonrío- **me da mucho gusto.**

**Abuela chiho usted sabia-** no podía creerlo que ella estaba ayudando a su hijo- **no puedo creerlo**

**-****Pues si lo sabia y se me hizo una buena idea**- sakura estaba muy sorprendida- **o no**

**Pues si abuela chiho**- sin querer se sonrojo- **pero no se si sea correcto**- estaba muy preocupada tal vez esto no era correcto y mas como podía aceptarla –** que tal si se aburre de mi**- estaba muy angustiada.

**Pero por que dices eso hija**- sakura solo se le quedo mirando- **se ve que te quiere.**

**Si abuela chiho pero-** lo que mas le preocupaba ella que no sabia de su pasado- **que tal si mi pasado es obscuro y se aleja de mi.**

**Vas a ver que no**- aquella anciana tenia un presentimiento de aquel peligris- **creo que debes de descansar.**

**Tienes razón-** tenia que descansar y mas que nada pensar que era lo que tenia que hacer.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano mas de lo normal y se fue a buscar a la hokague , tenia que platicar con alguien así que se le ocurrió ir con ella.

**-****Buenos dios tsunade**- se asomo a la oficina- **espero que no este muy ocupada**

**-****Sakura-** de inmediato la rubia se levanto**- no para nada ven pasa**- le sonrío- **que milagro que vienes a platicar conmigo**

**-****Si verdad**- no entendía el por que la hokague se comportara así con ella- **pero es que quería platicar con alguien.**

**Así que bueno que vengas conmigo**- se alegro haber que aquella chica le tenia mucha confianza- **que sucede**

**-****Es que estoy algo confundida-** se quedo callada- **ayer me paso algo curioso, cuando fui con kakashi**- aquella rubia se quedo sorprendida—**me llevo al bosque pero aquel lugar nunca lo había visto**

"_hay ese mald__ito pervertido de kakashi_"- **me imagino que te llevo a donde esta el rio**- sakura se puso totalmente roja- **que bueno-** a pesar que estaba enfadada del cierto Junín le alegraba mucho- **y que paso**

**-****Bueno no paso nada**- la hokague se le quedo mirando pícaramente**- es que estoy muy confundida no puedo creer que alguien que tengo poco en conocer se interese por mi**- realmente si muchos hombres se habían interesado en ella pero los rechazaba pero el, era distinto

Tsunade se le quedo mirando "_hay hija si supieras que el y tu estuvieron juntos"-_ **no lo se** – se hacia la que no sabia nada- **lo único que puedo decirte que si pude ser que le intereses y mas de lo que tu piensas**- sakura no entendió aquel mensaje subliminal

**-****Creo que ya le eh quitado mucho tiempo**- se apeno un poco- **muchas gracias por escucharme adiós**- así que la chica salio de ahí , quería estar a solas para pensar un poco.

Tsunade no podía creer que a pesar de que sakura no recordara nada bueno claro si era ella, tenia esos sentimientos hacia el peligris- **ya se lo que piensas**- mientras ella estaba pensando shizune entro

**-****Pero cree que es buena idea que kakashi este a su lado-** le preocupaba mucho que aquel Junín sin sentimientos pudiera recaer de nuevo- **espero que en verdad sea ella-** ella era una de las personas que no quería sufrir y mucho menos los amigos cercanos de aquella chica.

Aquel peligris que estaba muy alegre por aquella chica y quien no tal vez la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida, así que tenia que aprovecharla y no perder mas tiempo en ese momento, así que tenia que hacerle una pequeña visita a cierta anciana para que le contara acerca de aquella pelirosa

Al llegar a aquella casa pequeña la anciana abrió la puerta- **ya te avías tardo**- kakashi le sonrío como si nada- **se a que has venido kakashi hatake así que pasa-**así que sin decir nada paso.

Estando en la sala aquella linda ancianita le ofreció un poco de te, pero como a el no le gustaba quitarse la mascara salio con su típica excusa de que ya había tomado demasiada agua- **disculpe como sabe que yo iba a venir-** se que do pensando por un momento acaso aquella mujer era telepática o por que era que lo estaba esperando. Pero el no sabia que ciertas chicas se le habían adelantado.

**-****Me imagino que vienes por Sakura**- vaya que aquella anciana tenia que proteger a ese chica-**a pesar que me veas ya vieja no soy nada ingenua- **si que esa mujer era muy inteligente y como no si al paso de los años te enseña la vida a hacer mas intuitiva y claro como todo no se le iba nada pero ese no era el punto si no que ella sin querer había escuchado su nombre aquel día que encontró aquella mujer- **cuando la encontré menciono su nombre antes de desmayarse pero desafortunadamente cuando despertó no recordó nada ni su propio nombre**

**-****Entiendo pero como-** aquel peligris estaba muy atento pero lo que no entendía era por que sabia su nombre si según no recordaba nada- **supo que llama Sakura.**

**-****Fácil hijo**- le sonrío aquel enmascarado- **ella tenia puesto un dije donde tenia grabado su nombre y el tuyo**- en ese momento el peligris se le alegro su corazón efectivamente era ella por que el día de su cumpleaños le había regalado aquel dije.

**-****Entonces es mi Sakura**- si que estaba sorprendido entonces la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad- **pero aquel pequeño quien es acaso se caso o que es lo que paso**- tenia que averiguar acerca de aquel pequeño

**-****Cuando yo la encontré días después me entere que ella estaba embarazada- **al escuhar eso kakashi empezó hacer cuentas desde aquel día que estuvieron juntos- **así que me imagino que tu puede ser tu hijo ¿o no?** – se le quedo mirando.

Para aquel peligris era una noticia bastante impactante, no podía creerlo que aquel pequeño era su hijo y como no si el había sido el primer hombre de la vida de aquella mujer

El estaba realmente contento entonces si era ella - **solo te tengo que decir es que tengas mucho cuidado**- kakashi no entendía eso- **tu no eres el único que ha venido a preguntarme**- se quedo sorprendido acaso era algún enemigo- **una chica rubia y una chica poco tímida vinieron a visitarme**

**-****Ummm...**- de inmediato pensó en aquellas dos chicas- **ino y hinata**- no podía creerlo que ellas habían desobedecido una orden pero comprendió que aquellas dos chicas estaban desesperadas en encontrar a su amiga**- no se preocupe ellas son amigas de sakura**.

**-****Si es lo que me dijeron**- le sonrio- **pero aquella mujer blanca de de pelo violeta me dijeron que no era su amiga.**

**-****Que-** de igual forma que aquellas dos chicas se quedo sorprendido- **no se quien habra sido**- en ese momento recordaba alguna chica-** solo le pido que no deje que sakura vea a nadie mas solo yo.**

**-****Esta bien**- así que sin decir nada mas kakashi desapareció de aquel lugar para ir a informar a la hokague, acerca de aquellas dos chicas y sobre todo investigar aquella mujer misteriosa.

Al llegar al despacho de la hokague entro como si nada- **hola tsunade**- le sonrío.

**-****Kakashi hatake**- de inmediato al ver aquel hombre se paro de la mesa- c**omo se te ocurre ir a solas con sakura eres un pervertido de primera-** estaba furiosa como era que aquel Junín se aprovechara- **pero bueno me alegro que te estés acercando a ella- **después de todo sabia como había sufrido el**- a que has venid**o- ya mas calmada invito a sentarse

**-Tsunade**** vengo de la casa de sakura**- tsunade abrió los ojos acaso aquel hombre querría contarle lo que había pasado- **y estoy preocupado por que hable con aquella anciana y me comento que una mujer de pelo violeta había ido a investigar- **aquella rubia de inmediato dejo aquellos pensamientos lujuriosos y se quedo totalmente sorprendida- **pero eso no es todo también hinata y ino pero ellas no me preocupan si no aquella mujer misteriosa.**

**-****Como que ino y hinata fueron- **no podía creerlo que la había desobedecido pero entendía que era su amiga y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados**- luego me encargare de ellas dos pero como esta de esa mujer**- no podía creerlo que alguien extraño investigara.

**-****No lo se-** no comprendía quien era esa mujer y sus intenciones- **pero necesito que investigue eso usted**- tsunade se le quedo mirando acaso aquel junin la estaba ordenando- **yo podría hacerlo pero quiero estar mas junto a ella para cuidarla bien- **que gran pretexto de nuestro peligris pero era entendible el quería estar con ella

**-****Esta bien kakashi hatake me encargare de averiguar acerca de esa mujer-** le sonrío picadamente- **anda ve con saku**ra- no quería retenerlo mas tiempo.

Así que como todo un buen Junín obediente fue a buscar al amor de su vida, tenia que cuidarla y claro conquistarla pero eso no se le aria nada difícil si pudo una vez como no lo aria de nuevo.

Mientras iba saltando por los tejados recordó aquel día cuando los dos se fueron juntos aquella misión.

----------------------Flash back------------------------------

Aquel día me acuerdo que según era mi día libre, y según yo me iba a dedicar todo el día a leer mi nueva colección de icha icha pero desafortunadamente no pude por que tsunade me mando a llamar- **kakashi hatake se que hoy es tu día libre pero necesito que vayas al reino del rayo**- me quería negar pero al ver aquella cara de tsunade no dije nada- **tendrás que proteger al feudal así que no iras solo te acompañara uno de tus alumnos-** como siempre yo de indiferente lo único que no quería era que me pusieran a naruto por que realmente es enfadosos es buen Junín pero es muy idota- **sakura puedes pasar- n**o podía creerlo ella me iba a acompañar.

-**Hola kakashi sensei-** realmente estaba sorprendido yo iba ir con sakura antes no me importaba pero desde que me di cuenta que muy idiotamente me enamore de ella- **a que hora partimos**- me le quede viendo como todo un idiota.

**-****Si no hay ningún problema en media hora**- quería regresar lo mas pronto posible por que no podía estar mucho tiempo con ella.

La idea fue muy tranquila aquella aldea, sakura esta muy alegre cosa que no sabia por que pero me encantaba ver aquella sonrisa cada día me encantaba mas. Bueno pero tenia que concentrarme así que según yo lo hice por que no dejaba de pensar en ella pero lo bueno fue que no tuvimos muchos problemas al llevar a nuestro cliente.

Como yo quería salir de ahí le propuse a sakura que nos fuéramos lo mas pronto posible- **esta bien kakashi sensei**- ella se me quedo viendo pero no soportaba mas estar junto a ella.

Pero como si el destino tenia preparado algo callo una tormenta, cosa que nos empapamos, así que como buen sensei que era tuve que llevar a mi alumna a una de las cabañas que quedaban cercas de ahí- **ven vamos**- sin querer la tome de la mano

**-****Buenas noches-** al llegar a aquel lugar una linda ancianita me saludo**- me imagino que quieren una habitación para casados**- me sonroje demasiado lo bueno era que traía mi mascara pero sin querer volteé a ver a sakura pero fue mi imaginación o ella se puso totalmente roja.

**-****No queremos separados-** tenia que remediar aquel error de esa linda ancianita-**asi que díganos si tiene disponible**- ya mas tranquilo me le quede viendo ala anciana.

**Disculpe**** pero solo tenemos una habitación-** no podía creerlo por que el destino me jugaba así- **así tendrán que aceptarla o si no tendrán que dormir afuera**

**Por mi no hay problema- **sakura se me quedo mirando y pues claro que se quería negar pero no le quedo otra opción y aceptar

Ya estando en la habitación como me lo había imaginado había una cama matrimonial- **bueno sakura no te preocupes por mi quédate en la cama** – no podía dejar que se quedara durmiendo en el suelo

**Por mi no hay problema kakashi sensei se puede quedar conmigo**- no podía creer que mi linda niña me pidiera eso- **además ya estamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos-** me quede pensativo y pues era verdad ya lo habíamos hecho así pues no me quedo remedio que aceptar.

Así que sakura se metió a la ducharse y cambiarse con aquel lindo kimono que por cierto le quedaba bien, pero lo bueno que yo siempre cargaba con una muda extra así que me volví a vestir de nuevo.

Según yo ya estaba dormido que realmente soy sincero no podía, estaba totalmente nervioso, cuando estaba a puntote dormirme sentí aquel pequeño brazo que me abrazaba. Me quede como estatua y mas al escuchar aquella voz- **kakashi sensei, como me gustaría que usted me quisiera como yo lo quiero a usted- a**l principio pensé que estaba soñando pero recordé que esta medio despierto- **pero eso es una locura**

**Sakura-** al hablar sakura dio un brinco- **en verdad crees que no te quiero como tu dices-** no podia creerlo mi linda niña me amaba.

**Kakashi sensei usted me puede amar**- de inmediato la abrase – **si**- es lo único que alcance a decirle por que me robo un beso, pero como me estorbaba la mascara me la quite para disfrutar aquel beso.

-------------------Fin del flash back-------------------------------------------

**Como no recordarlo**- aquel peligris estaba recordando- **así que si pude una vez puedo esta vez-** sin perder mas tiempo se fue en busca de sakura.

De igual fomra como si el destino quisiera juntarlos se encontraron por el camino, y decidió que seria buena idea que fueran de nuevo a su departamento para seguir platicando mas a gusto.

Que tal espero sus comentarios ya saben que serán bienvenidos espero les agrade este capitulo ya que poco a poco se están descubriendo cosas.


	8. YO SOY

Hola que tal pues aquí ando de nuevo actualizando mi historia se que me tarde un poquito y ahora si no tengo ninguna excusa solo que el fin de semana estuvieron muy buenas las fiestas jejeje

Cuídense mucho y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 8 YO SOY

Todo se veía perfecto de nuevo su vida tenia sentido para kakashi, y como no si por fin tenia algo por que luchar en su vida y proteger jamás se imagino que podía amar y claro Haver tenido un hijo pero lo que mas le agradaba a pesar de sus errores en el pasado por fin era feliz realmente solo tenia que recuperarlos para así poder estar juntos

Mientras el estaba contento y planeando como iba a decirle a Sakura acerca de su pasado y claro que ellos dos estuvieron juntos, no se imaginaba que en un lugar lejano de ahí se encontraba cierta mujer planeando como enamorarlo y claro tenia que ahora deshacerse de los estorbos que tenia hasta el momento.

Como todas las mañanas kakashi tenía entrenamiento con sus alumnos así que como de costumbre estaba planeado perder un poco de tiempo, bueno más bien hacer algunas cosas pendientes que tenía.

Cuando estaba saliendo de su departamento escucho aquella voz de una cierta pequeña desesperada- **kakashi sensei-** volteo a ver quien era- **por favor ayúdeme**- no entendía muy bien por que su pequeña alumna estaba así.

**-****Que paso Hanna-** aquella pequeña lloraba desesperadamente**-que necesitas-** pensó que tal vez le habían hecho alguna maldad, cosa que se arrepentirían de hacerla algo a su pequeña alumna, a el le molestaba que molestaran a su alumnos y mas si fuese una niña.

**-****Sensei mi mama no aparece-** kakashi no entendía "_como que hinata ni esta"_- **desde ayer que se fue con ino no ha vuelto**-

**-****Que-** de inmediato recordó que ayer habían ido a buscar a su mama**- tal vez se quedo con ino**- quería tranquilizarla tal vez su mama se fue de parranda pero pensándolo bien aquella chica no era así y tampoco la otra.

**-****No sensei-** se quedo callada- t**ampoco** **ino a llegado a su casa**- definitivamente les había ocurrido algo.

**-****Ven vamos**- la tomo de la mano y se fueron directo al despacho de la hokague, al entrar a la oficinaza estaba ahí cierto Junín de colita- **sikamaru**- entonces la pequeña no estaba mintiendo.

**-****Kakashi**- aquel genio se le quedo mirando- **creo que tenemos que hablar a solas**- no podía estar presente aquella pequeña

**-****Hanna espérame afuera**- así que la pequeña se tubo que retirar- **me imagino que ino y hinata están perdidas.**

**-****Si kakashi- **la hokague le respondió- **me imagino que has de saber algo-** sabia que su Junín genio tenia algo en mente

**-****Lo que sucede hokague es que ellas ayer fueron a ver la abuela chiho- **sikamaru de inmediato pensó que les había pasado algo- **según ella me comento que se fueron juntas.**

**-****Que les hizo aquella anciana**- sikamaru empezó a sospechar de aquella anciana- **hokague déme permiso de ir a ver**

**-****No lo creo sikamaru**- aquel chico lo voltea a ver**- puede ser que esto este relacionado con aquella mujer**

**-****Como que con aquella muje**r- no entendía muy bien- **explíquenme**

**-****Sikamaru tranquilízate**- la rubia intervino- **lo que sucede es que kakashi me comento que una mujer de Tes. blanca ha ido a investigar a Sakura**- de inmediato se le vino a la mente _"anko"_ pero no estaba totalmente seguro- que sucede- se dio cuenta que algo ocultaba

**-****Tsunade necesito que me asigne en esta misión- **tenia que comprobar sus teorías acerca de esa chica y si en verdad era ella el no dudaría en atacarla**- yo me encargare de ino y hinata- **

Tsunade quería negarse pero comprendía que aquella rubia era su alumna y novia de aquel chico- **esta bien pero te acompañaran algunos anbus**- no podía dejar solo aquel chico- **shizune quiero que mandes a dos anbus para que investiguen**- tenia en mente a dos-**me imagino que naruto ya le habrán a visado así que se unirá contigo**- sabia que aquel rubio si se trataba de su familia iba a desobedecer reglas.

**-****Esta bien-** no le quedo de otra que esperar a naruto- **a por cierto sugiero que kakashi se lleve a Sakura y a daiky a un lugar mas seguro-**tenia un gran presentimiento.

**-****Tsunade cree que sabe algo**- aquel peligris era difícil de engañar- **espero que no oculte nada**- la rubia se le quedo viendo.

**-****Kakashi ahorita lo que debemos hacer es proteger a Sakura- **realmente estaba preocupada por aquellas dos chicas pero mas por aquella pelirosa- **así que ve**

**-****Esta bien**- a pesar de que quería ayudar aquel chico ahorita lo importante era Sakura- **pero infórmeme cualquier cosa que** **pase**- en ese momento desapareció.

**-****Tsunade ya están aquí**- su asistente sabia lo importante que era Sakura para ella así que decidió escoger los mejores anbus.

**-****Capitán yamato sai-** ellos dos eran perfectos para aquella misión como no si ellos alguna vez compartieron con su linda alumna- **sabrán como esta la situación.**

**-****Si tsunade por eso venimos lo mas rápido posible**- aquel hombre tenia mucho aprecio aquella chica- **a si que díganos- **quería ayudar lo mas posible ya que ella había cambiado a su antiguo compañero y capitán

Aquel chico pálido estaba realmente contento su única amiga estaba realmente viva a pesar que tenían poco en conocerse realmente esa chica se ganaba a la gente- **entonces tenemos que ir con shikamaru.**

**-****Si sai así que vamos**- de inmediato los dos partieron para reunirse con aquel chico y empezar la busca de aquellas chicas.

Tenían que encontrarlas lo mas pronto posible, ates que les fueran hacer algo, así que sin dudarlo tsunade puso a los mejores para buscarlas, mientras unos se organizaron aquel Junín peligris se daba prisa para llegar aquel lugar, no quería que le hicieran daño a ella y a su hijo.

**-****Kakashi que haces aquí- la** pelirosa se quedo sorprendida**- se supone que nos vamos a ver en la noche.**

**-****Si lo se Sakura pero necesito que tu y daiky se vengan conmigo- **quería sacarla lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar- **así que vayan**.

Sakura no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando- **que es lo que pasa-** no era que le tuviera desconfianza pero por que se la quería llevar- **abuela chiho.**

**-****Sakura has le caso a kakashi tienes que irte-** aquella anciana se imaginaba que aquella mujer había regresado de nuevo- **el te lo explicara después. **

**-****No abuela chiho no pienso salir de aquí hasta que me digan que es lo que esta sucediendo-** estaba algo confundida

**-****Hija por favor tienes que irte con el-** tenia que sacar de inmediato a Sakura- **hazme **c**aso**- a pesar que le tenia demasiada confianza a kakashi ella no quería salir de ahí sin antes que le dieron alguna explicación.

**-****Daiky puedes ir a tu habitación**- no quería que escuchara aquella conversación-**anda ve**- pero aquel pequeño quería estar presente

**-****Pero por que**- no entendía por que estaba así su sensei de serio- **yo quiero estar con mi mama.**

**-****Daiky sube a tu cuarto**- Sakura estaba algo enojada- **obedece vete de aquí-** aquel pequeño se sorprendió al ver la manera que su mama estaba.

Así que no le quedo de otra que obedecer a su mama eh irse a su cuarto para que no lo regañaran.

Estando ya seguro kakashi que su hijo no escuchara se le quedo viendo a Sakura- **se que esto que te voy a decir lo vas a tomar bien o tal vez a mal- **no sabia como explicarle**- ya sabemos quien eres**- Sakura se sorprendió**- tu antes vivías aquí**- se quedo callado para ver la reacción de ella- **tu eras parte del grupo de ninjas médicos, inclusive tu sensei fue la hokague**.

-¿**Que? no puede ser eso**- se le quedo mirando**- estas mal**- no lo podía creer**- yo no pude Haver sido Ninja de aquí por favor están locos me están confundiendo-** se quedo callada "_es ilógico por favor_ yo" estaba algo confundida pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso era verdad-** abuela chiho dígale que eso es ilógico**

**-****Sakura kakashi tiene razón tu antes vivías aquí**- por mas que Sakura se negaba aquella anciana de nuevo confirmaba- **pero eso no es todo hija tu tuviste una relación con tu-** no pudo decir nada mas

Kakashi tuvo que interferir antes que le dijera que ella tubo una relación sentimental con el, no podía decirle esto toda vía-**Sakura es verdad todo esto nosotros ya investigamos –** aquella anciana comprendió que no era ese momento para decir mas así que solo se limito a observarlos- **de hecho tu nombre es Sakura Haruno- **aquella pelirosa estaba muy impactada- **por esa razón tienes que venir conmigo por que estas en peligro por cosas de tu pasado.**

**-****Yo Ninja medico**- repetía lo mismo mientras miraba a kakashi y a aquella anciana- **no puede ser no**- se quedo callada, caminaba de un lado a otro para poder razonar, después de varios minutos recordó que tenia una banda _"entonces esa banda que traía aquel día"_ pero a pesar de repetirse lo mismo varias veces no entendía muy bien la situación**-abuela chiho no puede ser esto**- no pudo seguir mas.

**-****Sakura-** kakashi alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura para que no se cayera al suelo- **estas bien**-no aguanto mas la presión-** abuela chiho**- aquella anciana se le acerco para revisarla

**-****No te preocupes solo esta desmayada**- kakashi la cargo hasta el sillón mas cercano- **se que esto fue muy impactante para ella pero crees que estuvo bien que le siguieras ocultando lo de huéspedes.**

**-****Es lo mejor- **sabia que eso tenia que ir poco a poco, para que recordara, lo único que no quería era que recordara aquel incidente pero si lo asía tenia que explicárselo- **así que es mejor que me la lleve de una vez**- tenia que llevársela lo mas pronto posible**- solo voy a esperar a que vengan un grupo de anbus para que la protejan.**

**-****Entiendo**- sabia que su vida estaba en peligro desde el día que recogió aquella chica, así que ella también había tomado sus precauciones. Y más con aquella mujer.

Al poco rato llegaron dos de los anbus para reportarse con el peligris- **kakashi sempai-** lo saludaron respetuosamente- **ya puede irse de aquí**- sabían lo importante que era aquella mujer para el- nosotros nos encargaremos de la señora

**-****Kakashi-** aquella anciana tenia que hablar con el antes que se llevara a su niña- **creo que seria mejor que ustedes dos estuvieran a solas- **kakashi se le quedo mirando- **así que es mejor que daiky se quede conmigo**.

Kakashi quería negarse no podía dejar a su hijo por ningún motivo**- es buena idea pero ahorita no creo sea un buen momento para que se quede con usted- **a pesar que iba a estar escoltada con dos anbus no podía dejarlo- **pero tiene razón Sakura y yo tenemos que estar a solas**- aquella anciana tenia razón primero tenia que platicar con Sakura

**-****Kakashi sempai-** un ANBU se dirigió a el con mucho respeto- **por que no lo lleva con la hokague creo que estaría bien ahí**- el peligris se le quedo mirando- **perdón**- se tubo que disculpar por opinar.

**-****Ummm.....-** "_seria buena idea eso"_ -t**ienes razón**- aquel ANBU suspiro- **así que tu vienes conmigo**- no iba a dejar que se lo llevaran a su hijo, tenia que estar seguro que aquel ANBU lo iba a proteger. Después de organizar aquel peligris mando a llamar a su hijo- **daiky vas a ir con la hokague y ahí me vas a esperar**

**-****Pero mi mama- **no quería dejarla sola**- que va a pasar con ella-** no atendía por que dos ANBUS estaban ahí al principio le dio algo de miedo ver aquellos enmascarados pero después reflexiono un poco-**pero.**

**-****Daiky es una orden**- no quería perder mas tiempo- **así que nos vamos**- no le quedo de otra que obedecer a su sensei.

Así que tomo a Sakura y se fueron de ahí, no quería seguir perdiendo mas el tiempo. Se fueron lo mas rápido posbiel el primero era aquel anbu después el pequeño y hasta el ultimo el. En caso de que hubiera alguna emboscada el primero en atacar seria el anbu mientras kakashi y daiky se alejaban de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Los dos adultos estaban alerta en todo momento mientras el pequeño solo miraba a su sensei "_pero que es lo que esta pasando"_ no entendía aquella mirada que le dirigía su sensei hacia _"por que me mira así_" no entendía por que aquel peligris lo miraba tiernamente pero a la vez con preocupación.

No tardaron mucho en atravesar el bosque. Al llegar a la oficina de la hokague kakashi se despidió de el pequeño- **confía en mi daiky**- aquel pequeño se le quedo mirando**- te lo encargo mucho**- aquel anbu sabia que tenia que proteger aquel pequeño.

Después de ver como su pequeño hijo iba escoltado hacia la oficina de la hokague se retiro de ahí.

Al llegar a la oficina el ANBU entro primero para explicarle la situación- **pero que estas asiendo aquí-** no lo dejo ni hablar**- que es lo que paso y Sakura y daiky**- lo primero que se le vino a la mente que tal vez la había secuestrado.

**-****Ellos están bien hokague**- tenia que tranquilizar aquella mujer- **ella esta con kakashi sempai**- la rubia suspiro mas tranquila _"que susto__**"-**_** pero me pidió de favor que se quedara usted con daiky.**

**-****Qué**- aquella calma no duro ni un momento**- pero que es lo que se cree que soy niñera o que**- estaba furiosa como era posible que aquel peligris se tomara la libertad de irse con su pequeña mientras ella cuidaba a su hijo- **esta bien hazlo pasar-** ya mas calmada acepto la idea de hacerle de niñera por un día era comprensible que ellos quisieran estar a solas**- ven daiky pasa**-Todo se veía ya calmado en aquella oficina, aquel pequeño seguía muy pensativo, pero no duro mucho aquella calma-**pero que es ese escándalo shizune- **se escuchaba el grito de un chico "_no por favor ahorita no"_ no tardo mucho en saber quien era aquella persona que ocasionaba tal disturbio- **naruto-** suspiro para controlarse

Aquel rubio entro desesperado**-Tsunade dígame que ya encontraron a hinata-** estaba furioso- **que es lo que le paso a hinata ella se encuentra bien**- la rubia solo lo miraba con ojos de asesina para que se controlaba pero como era tan impulsivo no capto aquel mensaje**- no puedo creer que esto sea por lo de Sakura-** seguía hablando mientras el pequeño lo miraba.

**-****Naruto-** aquel uchiha le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que se diera cuenta quien estaba presente- **creo que debemos de discutir esto en otro lado-** por mas que su compañero le hacia señales naruto pero no entendía.

**-****Que es lo que pasa con mi mama**- aquel pequeño no podía quedarse sin preguntar- **no entiendo**- naruto se quedo callado al ver que acaba de decir algo comprometedor.

**-****Shizune-** la hokague estaba furiosa con aquel rubio impertinente**- lleva a daiky a la otra sala**- no quería que escuchara mas de lo que había escuchado.

**-****Naruto eres un idiota**- naruto solo se le quedo mirando a su compañero- **pero que puedo decir de ti es comprensible que estés así pero fíjate lo que hablas**- por mas que quiso contenerse ahora si se había merecido un tremendo golpe- **tsunade no traemos mucha información-** quiso cambiar el tema lo mas pronto posible antes que lo asesinaran a su amigo- **solo sabemos que aquella anciana es de fiar**

**-****Entonces ya no debemos de preocuparnos de aquella anciana**- suspiro de nuevo ya era un preocupación menos**- entonces ahora que han regresado se harán cargo de investigar a una cierta mujer blanca de pelo violeta**- de inmediato naruto replico , el no tenia tiempo para investigar cierta mujer si no el quería buscar a su esposa- **naruto**- no podía creer que aquel mocoso siguiera de necio**- entiendo que quieras buscar a hinata pero primero tienen que buscar aquella mujer por que esta relacionada en la desaparición de hinata e ino.**

**-****Como esta eso de esa mujer**- sasuke fue el primero en preguntar- **que tiene que ver con esto una mujer.**

**-****Tiene mucho que ver sasuke por que ella tiene intenciones de desaparecer a Sakura**- naruto se parao de inmediato del suelo- **así que tienen que investigar a los alrededores si conocen a una mujer como se las estoy describiendo.**

**-****No se preocupe tsunade nos haremos cargo-** como siempre naruto con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja- **y también de buscar a hinata y a ino**- no dejo que continuara la rubia salio de ahí para ver a su pequeña.

Sasuke quería impedirle que se fuera de ahí pero tsunade no lo dejo**- déjalo sasuke**- el uchiha a veces era muy frío - **mientras el va Haver a su hija puedes adelantarte con shikamaru el te va explicar todo**- aquel uchiha no quería perder el tiempo, pero antes de irse decidió pasar a ver a su familia después de todo comprendía que si le pasara algo así a su esposa o a su hijo lo tocaran reaccionaria como naruto o tal vez peor.

Después de dos horas Sakura empezaba a despertar- **en donde estoy**- empezó a ver que aquel lugar no era su habitación pero claro no era desconocida- pero que estoy asiendo aquí- no tardo mucho en reaccionar

**-****Sakura**-por más que quiso controlarse, tenía que abrazarla- **que bueno que estas bien.**

**-****Kakashi**- el pensaba que tal vez ella lo iba a rechazar pero no ella también quería abrazarlo- **júrame que todo esto es verdad por favor**- toda vía no captaba bien las cosas- **yo se que tu nunca me mentirías verdad-** se separa un poco de el ara mirarlo.

**-****Sakura jamás te mentiría todo esto es verdad- **Sakura no quería creer pero al ver aquella mirada de el comprendió que el jamás le mentiría- **por eso te traje aquí para protegerlos a los dos-** no podía darse el lujo de perderlos.

**-****Voy a confiar en ti kakashi**- tenia que quedarle claro que si eso era mentira ella jamás se lo perdonaría- **a un que no te conozca por completo**- el peligris se le quedo mirando "_tu eres la única que me conoces tan bien_"- **creo que debería dormirme ya** - a veces no entendía aquel peligris, pero a pesar de eso ella no se entendía así misma como era posible que se haya enamorado de el de inmediato.

**-****Sakura quieres conocerme-** comprendió que ya era necesario que ella empezara a conocerlo nuevamente- **por completo-** no tardo mucho en que aquella mascara desapareciera de su rostro- **tu eres la única que me conoces sin mi mascara-** Sakura se quedo sin habla al ver aquel rostro descubierto

**-****Kakashi tu**- no podía creerlo aquel hombre había hecho eso por ella entonces en verdad la amaba ella ya había escuchado varios rumores de aquel peligris jamás se quitaba su mascara- **pero por que me has enseñado tu rostro**- no lo entendía muy bien.

**-****Por que quiero que veas que soy sincero contigo**- esta vez Sakura no pudo resistir mas así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso, aquel beso empezó tiernamente para después pasar mas intensamente mientras Sakura lo besaba su mente estaba en otro lado **"**_aquel rostro yo lo conozco, estoy segura es igualito a mis sueños" _pero en esos momentos no podía seguir pensando mas- aaa k-a-k-a-s-h-i- no podía hablar mas aquel hombre la había recostado en la cama con cuidado, el bajaba a su cuello dándole pequeños besos y una que otra mordida, mientras ella solo _suspiraba "que es lo que estoy haciendo no puedo continuar"_-**no espera no puedo**- no podía creerlo se estaba dejando llevar. Pero no podía continuar a un que su cuerpo lo deseara ella tenia que respetar a su hijo

Aquel peligris solo se dedicaba a besar su cuello, mientras una de sus manos iba despojando poco a poco de su ropa, cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa interior se dio cuenta de la cara de preocupación que tenia ella- **quieres que siga**- Sakura no podía creerlo aquel hombre le pedía permiso para quitar lo ultimo- **no te preocupes si no quieres seguir-** así que con todo el dolor de el mundo se levanto de la cama.

**-****Kakashi-** _"por dios que debo de hacer si quier pero me da miedo"_ ella nunca había estado con otro hombre solo con el padre de su hijo que desafortunadamente no recordaba mucho-**perdóname es que no puedo.**

**-****No te preocupes-** se acerco un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla- **te dejo para que te cambies**- así que tubo que salir de la recamara, tenia que respetarla era lógico que ella no le tuviera tanta confianza aparte ella era su Sakura de siempre la cual siempre se ruborizaba cuando el empezaba a tocarla.

Mientras nuestro peligris salía a despejarse un poco, en la parte del bosque dos anbus llegaban con el Junín que estaba a cargo en estos momentos- **sikamaru**- el primero en hablar era aquel chico pálido.

**-****Sai-** no era difícil reconocerlo- **capita yamato**- los saludo respetuosamente**- me imagino que tsunade lo a mandado para ayudarme**- por parte estaba mas tranquilo aquellos dos eran personas de fiar- **y naruto donde esta.**

**-****No creo que tarde mucho**- de nuevo aquel chico pálido hablaba-**así que dinos que has investigado-** el quería encontrar aquellas dos chicas.

**-****No es mucho lo que eh investigado nadie las ha visto-** ya tenia varias horas pero desafortunadamente no había encontrado algún rastro de aquellas dos chicas- **capitán yamato quiera hablar con usted asolas**- no era que no le tuviera desconfianza a sai pero aquel asunto era confidencial. **Sai puedes hacer una de tus dibujos y ayudarnos a buscar en el** **aire**- aquel chico comprendió que era algo delicado así que sin decir nada desapareció de ahí.

**-****Que es lo que sucede sikamaru**- estaba algo preocupado, que era lo que aquel chico le quería decir.

**-****Capitán yamato ¿usted conoce de años a anko?**- aquel hombre se le quedo mirando no entendía por que tenia que hablar de esa mujer en esos momentos que por cierto nunca le cayo bien.

**-****Si la conozco de años **- sikamaru se le quedo mirando-**por que la pregunta.**

**-D****esde cuando ella esta enamorado de kakashi**- tenía que ir averiguando poco a poco.

**-****Pues no entiendo por que la pregunta pero**- se quedo callado por un momento- **ella se enamoro desde que una vez estuvieron trabajando en equipo recuerdo que ellos estuvieron juntos un tiempo pero esa relación no funciono- ** sikamaru se quedo sorprendido nunca se había imaginado que aquel peligris había tenido una relación con aquella víbora- **desafortunadamente kakashi era difícil que lo enamoraran-** así era aquel hombre el había tenido varias relaciones hasta con kutenai pero el jamás se tomaba enserio una relación hasta que llego su joven alumna.

**-****No sabia eso**- los dos se quedaron mirando- **pero usted confía en ella después de lo que sucedió-** a pesar que aquella mujer había cometido aquel error de seguir a orochimaru la habían perdonado.

**-****No mucho**- a pesar que muchos le empezaron a tener confianza de nuevo el no confiaba en ella**- que es lo que quieres llegar sikamaru-** no era necesario que le dijeran mas**- piensas que ella tiene algo que ver**

**-****Capitán yamto estoy seguro que ella tiene que ver con esto**- "_claro que si estoy seguro y mas con lo que me acabas de decir_"- **quien mas estaría feliz que Sakura desapareciera**- suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco**-a parte coincide con la descripción que nos dio la hokague.**

Yamato se le quedo mirando al principio no podía creerlo que aquella mujer estuviera involucrada en todo esto pero ya pensándolo mejor tenia mucha razón aquel chico ella estaría feliz en que desapareciera Sakura- **entonces quieres decir que tal vez aquel incidente no fue coincidencia.**

**-****Así es capitán yamato**- el había recordado que su novia le había dicho que aquellos ninjas se había ido directamente a tacar a Sakura- **pero primero tenemos que investigar si en verdad es ella.**

**-****Esta bien**- primero tenían que estar seguros que ella era la culpable- **así que no perdamos más tiempo.**

Esta vez los tres tenían ya las sospechas así que yamato se encargaría de averiguar aquel día donde se encontraba anko se supone que estaba en misión con kakashi pero tal vez había contratado alguien cosa que tenían que averiguar.

Mientras ellos investigaban a los alrededores en la parte del bosque se encontraban dos chicas inconscientes**- hinata estas bien**- la chica rubia estaba preocupada por su amiga- **tenemos que salir de aquí-** estaba segura que aquella víbora no las iba a dejar salir tan fácilmente.

**-****Ino que vamos hacer**- no sabia que hacer en ese momento no pensaba con claridad lo único que pedía era salir bien de esta para estar co su hija- **tenemos que salir de aquí para advertirle a** – no pudo seguir hablando

**-V****aya hasta que por fin las encuentro despiertas-**aquella mujer había llegado a ver a sus invitadas- **que quieren avisarle a kakashi o a su linda amiga- **ino la retaba con la mirada- **mira rubia es mejor que te tranquilices si no quieres que tu seas la primera en matarte- **hinata solo la miraba- **y tu no me veas así.**

**-****Por que haces eso anko**- no entendían por que aquella mujer hacia esas tonterías- **el jamás va a estar contigo si en verdad lo amas déjalo ir- **anko no soportaba que le dijeran lo mismo el tenia que ser de ella.

**-****Ya cállate –** no aguanto mas su furia y se fue en contra de la chica de ojos de color perla- **saben el va hacer mío solo mío y si es necesario desapareceré de nuevo a Sakura-** las dos chicas se le quedaron mirando- **no me miren así y mas tu ino no me digas que pensabas que aquel día que las atacaron fue coincidencia** – aquella mujer se burlaba- **pues no todo fue planeado y sabes**- se acerco un poco a ino- **aquel beso que le di a kakashi fue planeado por que sabia que tu amiga era tan idiota que se la iba a creer.**

**-****Eres una víbora anko como es posible que hiciste creer a Sakura que kakashi la estaba engañando-** no podía creerlo que aquella mujer fuera tan miserable- pero **sabes ellos van a estar juntos de nuevo**- a pesar de que aquella mujer planeara tal cosa el destino los juntaría de nuevo.

**-****Jajajaja eso crees**- pero ino no sabia que aquella mujer estaba planeando como separarlo de nuevo- **pues lo dudo por que si cayo una vez puede que caiga de nuevo y esta vez lo odiara pero no el si no aquel mocoso**- tenia que hacer que los dos lo odiaran.

**-****Que estas loca no te atrevas hacerle nada aquel niño**- hinata estaba **furiosa- déjalos en paz.**

**-****Saben ya me aburrió esta conversación-** ya no quería seguir discutiendo mas así que desapareció de nuevo dejándolas solas en la obscuridad.

Hinata e ino no podían creerlo que aquella mujer en verdad fuera capas de eso, así que tenían que ver la manera de salir de ahí para proteger a Sakura y a daiky.


	9. LA DUDA

hola que tal pues aquí ando de nuevo actualizando mi historia espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo

a por cierto **MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus comentario me da mucho gusto que les agrade

cuídense mucho

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 9 LA DUDA

Ya había pasado mas de 5 días de la desaparición de aquellas dos chicas y no encontraban ningún rastro de ellas, los Jounín que estaba a cargo de la búsqueda estaban algo desesperados y no tanto por no encontrarlas si no por aquel rubio que no paraba ni día ni noche no, descansaba por un momento- **naurto debes de descans**ar- aquel chico pálido le suplicaba que descansara.

**-****No sai no puedo descansar hasta que encontremos a hinata y bueno también a ino**- para el lo mas importante era su esposa y claro su amiga así que no podía darse el lujo de descansar por un minuto.

**-****Naruto no seas necio**- el chico pálido le suplicaba a su amigo que no siguiera- **vete a descansar un rato yo me encargare de seguir buscando**- por mas que le decía aquél chico rubio no lo escuchaba.

Así que no le quedo de otra que darle un golpe en la parte de la nuca para que este se desmayara- **perdóname naruto**- mientas aquel chico caía su otro compañero solo lo miraba

**-****Sai no te va a perdonar que le hayas hecho eso-** aquel moreno solo lo miro- **pero se que lo hiciste por su bien**- sabia que aquel paliducho lo había hecho por su bien por eso no se metió- **sai por favor llévalo con la hokague- e**l no podía llevarse a su amigo así que se lo confío a su compañero.

Mientras aquel equipo buscaba aquellas chicas un pequeño peligirs junto con una pequeña rubia se organizaban para buscar la madre de la pequeña- **Hanna no podemos seguir perdiendo mas tiempo así que tenemos que ir a buscar a tu mama**- aquel pequeño estaba decidido en ayudar a su amiga

**-****Daiky no quiero que te metas en problemas-** aquella pequeña estaba agradecida con su compañero- **yo iré a buscarla**

**-****Claro que no Hanna no pienso abandonar a una amiga así que estamos juntos en esto además**- se quedo callado por un momento- **quiero preguntarle a tu mama de algo que no me a dejado dormir estos días- **el quería saber por que su madre estaba involucrada en eso

**-****Que es lo que le quieres preguntar daiky**- aquella pequeña ya había visto desde varios días a su amigo y a su sensei algo preocupados pero no se animaba a preguntarle**- puedes confiar en mi-** aquella pequeña quería mucho aquel peligirs.

**-****Es que-** no sabia si preguntarle no quería preocuparla mas- **no se por que mi madre esta involucrada en esto-** aquella pequeña se le quedo mirando no entendía lo que quería decir su amigo- **es que escuche a tu padre decir que esto era por Sakura y yo que sepa así solo se llama mi mama**- ese día no quisieron decirle mas.

**-****Daiky no se muy bien pero**- la pequeña rubia se acordó haber visto una foto de su madre pero al principio no le tomo mucha importancia pero pensándolo bien algo pasaba**- tu no has visto en la casa de kakashi sensei una foto de sus ex alumnos**- aquel peligris se le quedo mirando-

**-****Como que una foto de sus exalumnos-** no entendía muy bien pero recordó aquella vez que sus dos compañeros le dijeron que sus padres habían sido alumnos de kakashi- n**o la e visto**- no entendía que tenia que ver una foto

**-Es lo que me imagine**- comprendió que el jamás la había visto- **en esa foto encuentra mi papa cuando era pequeño y mi tío sasuke pero eso no es todo hay una pequeña pelirosa**- daiky se le quedo mirando- **aquella niña es parecida a tu mama.**

**-****Quee**- no podía creerlo que había algo así - **eso no puede ser Hanna**- no podía creerlo tal vez su amiga se había imaginado- **estas segura Hanna.**

**-****Si daiky estoy segura-** aquella chica seria incapaz de mentir en algo así- **además yo le pregunte a mi mama- **aquel peligris se le quedaba mirando.

**-****Y que fue lo que te dijo**- algo le decía que aquella chica de la foto tenía que ver con su mamá.

**-****Me dijo que ella fue compañera de mi papa y de mi tío pero en una misión ella murió**- para aquel peligris ya no hubo necesidad de decirle nada era claro que algo estaba pasando.

"_haber y si aquella niña es mi mama"_ era mucha coincidencia que hubiera dos pelirosas así que podía ser que fuese su mama _"entonces por eso kakashi sensei se le acerco sin ninguna excusa_" sin querer ya habían escuchado varios rumores que aquel peligris era difícil- **Hanna nos vemos en la noche para salir lo mas pronto posible-** así que sin decir nada aquel pequeño se fue lo mas pronto posible a la casa de su sensei.

Como ya era costumbre aquel peligris se levantaba temprano para salir de ahí, y no era que no quisiera estar con ella si no tenia que irse de ahí para buscar a la hokague para informarse de los avances de la misión pero si por el fuera estaría con ella, pero el deber lo llamaba así que con todo el dolor de su alma la dejaba.

**-****Vaya kakashi Hatake hasta que por fin llegas**- a pesar que el saliera temprano, le encantaba llegar tarde y no era que le gustara que lo regañaran pero a veces se entretenía haciendo otras cosas mas importantes- **no vayas a empezar con tus tontas excusas**- ya no podía engañarla tan fácilmente.

**-****Umm…-** como siempre se asía el indiferente**- no tengo la culpa de que me pase algo por el camino-** se defendía cínicamente- **que es lo que a pasado con la búsqueda**- tenia que cambiar el tema antes que aquella rubia lo matara.

**-****No hay muchos avances kakashi**- desafortunadamente no habían encontrado ningún rastro de aquellas chicas**- por eso quiero que te unas a la búsqueda**- no le quedaba de otra que pedirle aquel peligris que se uniera**- se que no quieres dejarla pero es necesario**- sabia que aquel peligris no se quería separarse de ella pero el era bueno en rastreo- **así que mañana te incorporas a la misión-** como toda buena chica (bueno según por que tenia un carácter de los mil demonios) le dio mas tiempo de estar con su niña

Kakashi solo se le quedo mirando, pero sabia que el era un Junín y tenia que acatar las reglas- **ok entonces mañana me incorporo- **así que no le quedo de otra que irse de ahí.

"_se que es difícil para ti kakashi dejarla sola, pero eres el mejor en cuestión de búsqueda"_ la rubia se quedo pensativa por un momento "_solo espero que las encuentren sanas y salvas_" su prioridad era encontrar aquellas dos chicas**- pero que es lo que paso**- no pudio seguir pensando mas en ese momento entro sai con naruto- **quien los ataco**- no podía creer que alguien les hubiera hecho algo.

**-****No se preocupe tsunade el esta bien**- la rubia suspiro-**solo lo traje para que descansara por hoy-** ambos sabían que el no había parado- **así que por favor se lo encargo mucho- **después de dejárselo a la hokague desapareció para incorporarse a la búsqueda.

**-****Shizune quiero que le des de estas pastillas**- su asistente se le quedo mirando- **no te preocupes dale la mitad no queremos dormirlo por una semana solo que descanse por hoy**- así que su asistente se lo llevo para el hospital para que descansara aquel rubio.

Así que ya mas relajada la hokague decidió i r a buscar aquella anciana tenia sus dudas en aquella mujer no era que desconfiara si no que presentía que algo estaba ocultando así que tenia que ir a verla.

Al llegar al departamento kakashi se quedo sorprendido- **sakura-** no podía creerlo aquella pelirosa le había preparado la mesa como si fueran una gran familia- **tu hiciste esto**

**-****Si-** sakura le sonrío picadamente**- quiero que comamos como una familia-** kakashi no podía creerlo acaso su flor de cerezo quería que formaran una familia eso realmente le gusto.

En ese momento no le importo si recordaba o no si no lo importante era que de nuevo el estaba en su vida. Por primera vez en su larga vida se sentaba a una mesa y comer tranquilamente, lo único que faltaba era el pequeño pero ahorita quería disfrutar ese momento**- que tanto me miras kakashi- **se sonrojo al notar que el la miraba.

**-****Umm…-** le dio mucha risa al verla nerviosamente**- no se tal vez por que eres muy bella- **_"no puedo creerlo tiene una sonrisa bella no se por que oculta su rostro"_ sakura se le quedo **mirando "aquel rostro se me hace tan familiar yo se que lo eh visto"** ella sabia que una vez lo vio pero pensándolo era algo imposible o tal vez si.

No podía creer que tenia aquella sensación de besarlo y entregarse a el en cuerpo y alma- **kakashi quiero**- esta vez se animo hablar bueno no tanto por que le dio algo de pena decirle que quería entregarse a el pero aquel peligris no eran necesario las palabras el adivinaba lo que le quería decir, así que no le dijeron dos veces se levanto de la mesa y la tomo de la cintura para besarla, esta ves Sakura lo tomo del cuello y lo beso apasionadamente _"por que estoy haciendo esto pero no importa esta vez no quiero parar por mas que quiera mi cuerpo me lo impide"._

Poco a poco fueron caminado a la recamara, esta vez los dos no iban a parar, así que fue recostándola poco a poco en su cama, estando ella recostada la miro por un momento- quieres seguir- tenia que preguntarle antes para que ella no se sintiera obligada.

**-****Claro que quiero seguir**- esta vez ella tomo la iniciativa, definitivamente estaba decida no iba a parar por nada del mundo. Para aquel peligirs no fueron necesarias las palabras fue besándola mientras ella solo lo miraba y acariciaba su espalda, a el le encantaba que hiciera eso.

Mientras aquella pareja se entregaba mutuamente, las cosas se estaban complicando mas para aquellas dos chicas que se encontraban secuestradas.

**-****Hinata estas bien amiga**- ino se dio cuenta que su amiga cada vez estaba mas débil- **no te preocupes vamos a salir de aquí-** quería darle esperanzas a su amiga...

**-****No te preocupes ino toda vía cof cof cof**- estaba demasiado débil- **puedo aguantar mas lo importante es que tu salgas y busques ayuda**- estaba tan cansada que no pudo seguir hablando mas

**-****Hinataaa**- aquella rubia grito desesperadamente- **maldición tengo que salir de aquí**- tenia que calmarse para poder idear algún plan para salir de esta. Pero que era lo que tenia que hacer, no podía hacer algún plan _"que puedo hacer maldición todo esto me pasa por siempre confiarme de shikamaru si el siempre es el que idea todo estoy y solo lo sigo"_ esta vez estaba arrepentida de nunca poner atención pero ahorita no podía seguir reprochándose tenia que idear algo.

Pero ella no era la uncía que estaba ideando planes también aquella mujer de color violeta tenia dos planes en la mente pero primero tenia que implementar el primero " _haber anko primero tienes que dejar que el se vaya de aquí para así poder entrar yo y hablar con ella_" tenia que esperar para que aquel peligris se fuera por que a pesar que ella fuera buena in fritándose aquel hombre era muchas mas astuto no por nada le decían el genio de konoha así que tenia que alijarse de ahí si no quería que el se diera cuenta.

**-****Que te sucede kakashi-** sakura se preocupo al ver que se había quedado mirando en la ventana.

**-****Umm…-** voltea verla **"**_que demonios hace ella por aquí"_no era nada tonto- **no me pasa nada duérmete**- no quería preocuparla.

**-****Que estupida soy por poco me descubre-** suspiro por un momento- **tengo que ser mas precavida-** sabia que aquel peligris no tenia ni un pelo de tonto pero le convenía en parte por que se iba a quedar con la duda y así aprovecharía pero por el momento tenia que ir a ver a sus invitadas.

**-****Sakura me tengo que ir a una misión - **por mas que quisiera quedarse toda la noche con ella no podía- **así que quiero que te quedes aquí con daiky pronto vendrán dos anbus para cuidarlos**- sakura solo se le quedo mirando con ojos de gato con botas, por mas que le pusiera aquella mirada tenia que irse lo mas pronto posible para así poder estar con ella lo mas rápido.

**-****Esta bien kakashi-** sabia que el era un jounin y tenia obligaciones- **pero cuídate por favor**- no sabia por que pero tenia algún presentimiento que algo iba a pasar- **aquí te voy a estar esperando.**

Así que con todo el dolor de su alma se tubo que ir de ahí pero antes de incorporarse tenia que pasar al hospital a recoger cierta molestia que se encontraba en ese lugar.

EN EL HOSPITAL

**-****Pero que les pasa déjenme salir de aquí-** aquel rubio había despertado después de haber dormido lo suficiente- **por favor tengo que seguir buscando a hinata-** no podía quedarse mas tiempo el tenia que salvar a su esposa.

**-****Naruto entiende tienes que descansar**- la asistente de la hokague era muy paciente con aquel rubio- **solo esta noche por favor no seas necio-** le rogaba que se quedara

**-****Ya dije que no shizune**- pero era demasiado necio- si **no me sueltan me tendré que safar yo solo**- si era necesario iría con todo y la cama del hospital

**-****Que nooooo**- no podía dejar que se saliera por que sabia que su maestra la mataría a gritos- **así que te quedas**- si era necesario le aplicaría mas de la dosis pero pensándolo bien no era conveniente por que podría pasarse la dosis.

Pero como siempre aquel rubio era demasiado terco- **no puedo descansar tengo que encontrar a hinata**- estaba decidido irse a rastra para seguir buscándola**- así que no me detengan**- como todo terco y necio y sin medir las consecuencias se arrojo a la ventana con todo la cama integrada _"esto se que me va a doler pero no importa" _así que como todo valiente cerro los ojos para no ver como caía, al no sentir aquel golpe abrió los ojos**- kakashi sensei**- aquel peligris asía su aparición como siempre en los momentos indicados.

**-****Ummm…-** el peligris se le quedo mirando**- ahora que te sientes pájaro o que- **como siempre de bromista**- shizune no te preocupes ya me lo voy a llevar-** la chica solo se le quedo mirando con una gotita en la frente**- haber naruto déjame desamarrarte**- así que no le quedo de otra que quitarle las ventas a su ex alumno-**listo**- de inmediato naruto se levanto de la cama para irse corriendo de ahí-** adonde vas espera**- como siempre lo tenia que agarrad de la ropa para que no se fuera de ahí ya era costumbre**- si no me esperas te daré un golpe que te vas a quedar dormido toda una semana**- naruto sin mas remedio se tubo que esperar para que su queridísimo sensei no le hiciera nada**- espérame aquí no quiero que te muevas por ningún motivo naruto**- conocía bien a su alumna

**Si kakashi sensei-** no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo que le decía su ex maestro.

En el bosque

En la parte del bosque se encontraban tres pequeños organizándose cada uno- **muchas gracias chicos por ayudarme.**

**-****No te preocupes Hanna por eso somos compañeros**- uno de los pequeños le sonreía- **verdad taiky.**

**-****Si Hanna somos compañeros aparte mi padre me ha dicho que siempre debemos de ayudar a nuestros amigos en lo que sea- **el pequeño moreno no entendía a veces por que su padre le decía muchas veces aquella frase pero ahora si lo entendía perfectamente- **aparte jamás debemos abandonarlos**

La pequeña rubia estaba muy agradecida de sus dos compañeros- **esta bien chicos entonces nos chicos que vamos hacer.**

El pequeño peligris que se encontraba ya tenia un plan de búsqueda- **como ven que en esta parte del bosque nos separemos para buscar en mas áreas-** sus dos compañeros aceptaron aquella buena idea- **si llegamos a ver algo nos avisaremos.**

**-****Entendido-**ya teniendo aquel plan y sus radios se separaron los tres cada quien por distinto lugar.

Por otro lado kakashi y naruto se dirigían al bosque para empezar la búsqueda en aquel bosque prohibido.

Ya estando los dos en esa reja que dividía de aquel bosque, kakashi empezó a realizar algunos seños de invocación.

Naruto como siempre solo se le quedaba mirando a su ex sensei- p**akun eres tu** – no tardo mucho en reconocer al nuevo integrante**- tanto tiempo sin vernos**- le sonreía al perro mientras el otro solo lo miraba.

**-****Hola naturo**- aquel perro lo saludaba con su pata- **ya has crecido demasiado**- tenia mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

**-****Chicos podemos continuar**- el peligris los interrumpió-** pakun necesito que rastres esto**- le dio un trozo de ropa de una de las chicas para que siguiera el olor de ellas- **naruto nos tenemos que separar aquí**- suspiro- **así que si alguien encuentra algo primero se avisa antes de hacer una tontería ok**- sabia como era de imprudente su alumno

**-****Esta bien kakashi sensei entonces nos vemos**- no tardo mucho en irse a buscar como loco desesperado.

**-****Bueno pakun a buscar**- el perro se le quedo mirando- **ya se que te debo un huevo de la vez pasada pero no te preocupes que ahora va hacer doble**- le sonrío aquel perro.

**-****Eso espero eh kakashi-** a pesar que era su perro fiel de vez en cuando era necesario que lo consintieran de mínimo.

Así que sin perder mas tiempo los dos se fueron a la parte este del bosque, no sabia por que pero tenían un gran presentimiento en todo esto pero tenia la duda el por que anko estaba escondida enfrente de su departamento que era lo que pretendía, por que no creía que había sido por casualidad todo eso.

Claro que no era nada de casualidad aquella mujer ya tenia preparado su siguiente paso, solo necesitaba que aquel jounin saliera de ahí- **hola que tal**- no tardo mucho en apresar en la casa del peligris

Al abrir la puerta sakura se quedo totalmente impactada aquella mujer le había recordado algo de su pasado**- que desea**- no podía hablar.

**-****Sakura tanto tiempo**- le sonrío como si fueran las grandes amigas**- amiga por fin te eh encontrado**- sakura se le quedo mirando- **se que no me recuerdas pero eh venido ayudarte-** claro que la iba ayudar tenia que hacerla que recordara lo mas pronto posible _"maldición ahí vienen esos anbus_"- **sakura tengo que irme pero necesito que nos veamos mañana a medio día por favor no dudes de mi**- le sonrío como si nada, antes de irse le entro un pequeño papel.

Hola sakura- uno de los anbus la saludaba- que sucede- noto que la chica estaba algo preocupada.

**No me pasa nada**- le sonrío fingidamente**- disculpe quien es usted-** después de un minuto reacciono.

**-****Perdón-** se le había olvido presentarse- **voy a estar cargo de usted mientras kakashi senpai regrese de la misión -** sakura se le quedo mirando - **lo que necesite me lo puedes pedir**- tenia que proteger aquella mujer

**-****Muchas gracias-** le sonrío-me **voy a recostar un rato**- tenia que pensar bien las cosas, aquella mujer ya la había visto en dos ocasiones cuando Vivian en la aldea de la niebla pero lo que siempre se le quedo la duda era el por que preguntaba por ella y su hijo, acaso ella quería ayudarla.


	10. LA TRAIDORA

Hola que tal pues aquí actualizando de nuevo mi historia que ahora me tarde bastante pero es que ya me merecía unas buenas vacaciones jejejej pero bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero les gutse un poco corto pero ya va poco a poco poniéndose emocionante

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE LES GUSTE.

Cuídense mucho

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 10 LA TRAIDORA

La noche caía en aquel bosque peligroso, pero eso no le importaba aquel rubio, lo importante era encontrar lo mas pronto posible a su querida esposa así que sin pensarle dos veces seguía aun que su cuerpo no le respondiera como el quisiera- maldición hace mucho frío pero tengo que encontrarla- a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo seguir mas.

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano, estaba totalmente preocupada algo le decía que iba a pasar algo malo pero no sabia el por que, lo primero que se venia a su mente "_kakashi espero que estés bien"_ suspiro y recordó que su hijo estaba en la casa de su amigo así que decidió ir a buscarlo- **no se preocupe voy a estar bien**- antes de salir el anbu que se encontraba ahí no la dejo por un momento.

**-****Discúlpeme Sakura pero tengo que ir con usted**- sabia que si se distraía por un momento podían atacar a la chica- **así que vamos**.

Sin discutir mas Sakura se fue junto con el anbu a la casa del clan más respetado que había en konoha**- buenas tardes Misaki-** la pelirosa la saludo respetuosamente.

**-****Que tal Sakura-** la pelinegra la saludo- **que deseas**- no entendía por que estaba en su hogar si se supone que iba a estar en su casa.

**-****Vengo por daiky**- la morena se le quedo mirando no entendía muy bien- **espero no te haya causado molestias**- le sonrío como si nada.

**-****Sakura daiky no esta aquí**- Sakura abrió los ojos no entendía eso- **se supone que taiky estaba contigo.**

**-****Que**- la pelirosa se exalto- no **ellos no están conmigo y Hanna**- de inmediato pregunto por la pequeña- **no me digas ellos se fueron**- no tardo mucho en adivinar- **tenemos que ir a buscarlos**- era muy peligroso para que ellos tuvieran su propia misión solos.

Así que las dos mujeres junto con el anbu se fueron a buscar a la hokague para que les ayudara.

En el bosque

**-****Maldición ino por que no puedes pensar**- la rubia no podía pensar en nada- **hinata no te preocupes estaremos bien- s**u amiga se veía totalmente pálida, ino estaba realmente desesperada- **no me puedo dar por vencida**- tenían que salir las dos de aquí- **lo tengo-** ya mas tranquila ino se acordó de aquel truco que alguna vez le enseño su novio - **por que no se me había ocurrido el ya me había enseñado a como desatarme -** aquel muchacho inteligente se había tomado la molestia de decirle a ino que lo amarrara lo mas fuerte que podía, así que como toda buena chica hizo los mejores nudos, pero no tardo mucho en desatarse- **por eso te quiero**- no era nada difícil aquel truco de magia, así que poco a poco fue moviéndose de un lado al otro, para ir zafándose poco a poco- **listo**- no tardo mucho desatarse- **hinata vámonos-** la rubia fue quitándole la soga a su amiga.

**-****Ino no te preocupes sal de aquí**- la peliazul estaba muy débil- **yo voy hacer un estorbo-** sabia que si se iba con ella iba a tardar mucho en llegar a la aldea-**así que vete tu**

**-****No pienso dejarte aquí hinata**- la rubia no podía permitir dejar a un amigo abandonado- **así que vámonos de aquí**- la chica se reusa pero la rubia no le permitió quejarse mas la tomo de la cintura y se fueron las dos.

Pero era evidente que hinata era un estorbo en esos momentos para su amiga pero ino no podía dejar a su amiga en ese estado, además a ella le habían enseñado no abandonar sus amigos así que no podía hacerlo, aparte de eso ella ya cargaba con la culpa de la supuesta muerte de Sakura pero gracias al destino ella estaba vivía, por lo cual su conciencia estaba mas tranquila.

**-****Ino déjame aquí-** la peliazul le insistía a su amiga- **ya no puedo mas-** estaba tan débil que ya le costaba mucho trabajo dar un paso.

**Hinata ya cállate no pienso dejarte-** la rubia ya estaba desesperada de nuevo-**perdóname amiga**- vio como su amiga se entristecía- le **no te preocupes las dos vamos a salir de esto-**daba algo de esperanza-** además tienes que ver a Hanna así que vamos**- no podía permitir que su sobrina se quedara sin madre.

**-****Esta bien ino vamos**- la peliazul no le quedo de otra que seguir con su amiga,"_tengo que poder"_ se daba ánimos así misma _"además tengo que ver a Hanna y a naruto"_ aquellas dos personas la inspiraba para seguir adelante.

Mientras las dos chicas caminaban lentamente, en la aldea se encontraban Sakura y misaki junto con el anbu en la oficina de la hokague pero para su mala suerte aquella mujer rubia había salido temprano- **que es lo que desean Sakura**- shizune se le hizo raro ver a aquellas dos mujeres tan temprano y en ese estado.

**-****Shizune tenemos un problema-** el anbu hablo antes que aquellas dos mujeres- **taiky, Hanna y daiky se escaparon ayer en la noche**- la asistente se le quedo mirando.

**-****Pero como esta eso que se escaparon**- shizune se le quedo mirando al anbu- **no estabas tu para cuidarlos.**

**Shizune el no tiene la culpa**- Sakura interrumpió- **si no yo**- agacho la mirada- **el me engaño según se iba a quedar en la casa de taiky pero no fue así.**

**-****No se preocupen mandare a un grupo de anbus para que los busque de** **inmediato**- a veces shizune decidía cuando no estaba la hokaque- **por lo tanto Sakura y misaki quiero que se queden aquí-** no podía correr el riesgo que les pasara algo- **así que usted se va a quedar con ellas**- le ordeno al anbu que no se despegara por un momento de Sakura.

Así que no les quedo de otra que irse a la siguiente oficina para quedarse a esperar pero como se podía suponer Sakura no se iba a quedar tan tranquila a esperar a que buscaran a su hijo y mas lo que estaba sucediendo**- misaki necesito que me hagas un favor- **la chica se le quedo mirando- **necesito que hagas un clon mío para yo poder salir de ahí y buscarlos.**

**-****Pero Sakura**- la rubia se le quedo mirando**- esta bien pero ten mucho cuidado y encuéntralos pronto-** no podía detener a la pelirosa así que no le quedo de otra que hacer un clon de ella.

**-****Muchas gracias misaki-** le sonrío- n**o te preocupes los traeré a los tres a salvo- **Sakura se despidió de aquella mujer para salir con mucho cuidado, no quería que la vieran- **fue muy fácil**- al salir de aquel lugar suspiro- **a pero antes tengo que ir a ver aquella mujer**- recordó que tenia que ver aquella mujer de pelo violeta, tenia la sensación de haberla vista en algún lugar pero algo le decía que no era amiga suya si no todo lo contrario.

En la parte del bosque kakashi se había refugiado junto con su perro fiel para descansar por un momento- **kakashi que es lo que sucede**- aquel lindo perro conocía perfectamente a su dueño.

**-****Por que lo dices pakun**- se hacia el indiferente como siempre pero a pakun no era fácil de engañar

**-****A mi no me puedes engañar kakashi**- el perro lo miraba **fijamente- se que algo te preocupa por que no has cambiado de pagin**a- kakashi se le quedo mirando ya tenia bastante tiempo que no había cambiado de hoja de su apreciable libro.

**-****Esta bien pakun**- suspiro- **hay algo que me tiene preocupado-** se quedo callado por un momento.

**-****Que es lo que te preocupa**- el perro estaba muy interesado- **dime-** le gruño para que este despertara.

**-****No se por que anko estaba por mi departamento**- se le hacia muy sospechosamente- **tal vez me eh vuelto paranoico-** se río.

**-****Kakashi**- el perro se quedo callado- **no creo que haya sido casualidad esto-** en ese momento recordó aquella vez que estaba buscando a Sakura- no **lo se pero cuando fue lo del accidente de Sakura** – kakashi se le quedo mirando- **sentí el olor de anko.**

**-****¿Que? y por que no me lo habías dicho**- se levanto de inmediato- **crees que ella aya tenido algo que ver- **de inmediato recordó que aquella mujer había desparecido por una hora pero jamás se le vino a la mente que tal vez pudiera hacerle algo- **tengo que irme. **

**-****Kakashi estas seguro que fue ella**- pakun quería primero averiguar- **por que no primero investigamos.**

**Pakun creo que no es necesario eso-** estaba mas que seguro que aquella mujer tenia algo que ver- **necesito que vayas con yamato para que le digas que busque en la parte norte del bosqu**e- kakashi recordó que aquella mujer había tenido un escondite cuando estaba con orochimaru- **ve lo mas rápido que puedas puede que estén en esa cueva**- pakun se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

Kakashi no podía creerlo que aquella mujer estaba involucrada por el accidente de Sakura, podía sospechar de todo mundo pero de ella jamás, ellos habían tenido una relación hace muchos años pero nunca funciono aquel noviazgo, eran totalmente distintos los dos, aquel peligirs era todo un flojo de primera, y pues aquella mujer era todo lo contrario siempre iba de un lado a otro pero ella siempre quiso que cambiara aquel hombre pero nunca lo logro aparte el peligris nunca se enamoro de ella solo la veía como diversión. Anko pensó que se pudiera enamorar de ella pero para su mala suerte no paso no que el se enamoro de su alumna que era mas joven que el.

En otra parte del bosque aquella rubia de mal carácter llegaba a la casa de la ansina, tenía muchas dudas acerca de aquella mujer de pelo violeta, ya tenía una que otra sospechosa pero no estaba por completo segura.

**-****Hokague-** la ansina se sorprendió al ver aquella mujer- **que es lo que se le ofrece-** no podía creerlo.

**-****Abuela chiho- **la saludo con todo respeto- eh **venido hablar con usted acerca de Sakura-** sin dudarlo dos veces la dejo pasar- **¿quiero que me diga quien es esa mujer que le ha dicho a kakashi?-** no podía andar con mas rodeos así que decidió preguntar directamente.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron totalmente calladas por un momento, la ansina no sabia que decirle- **su nombre es**- se callo por un momento-**anko**- la rubia se quedo sorprendida.

**-¿Qué?****-** no podía creerlo uno- **esta segura-** podía sospechar de todo menos de la gente de la aldea ni mucho menos de sus jounis- **no puede ser eso posible ella- **la rubia no sabia que decir lo primero que le vino a la mente era que aquella anciana tal vez estuviera loca o ya no veía nada mal.

**Hokague se que no me cree pero**- suspiro- **su nonmbre anko y es un jounin de esta aldea al principio yo creí que era amiga de Sakura de hecho venia cada semana a preguntar por ella-** tsunade se sorprendió a un mas- **a mi no se me hizo rato pero después empecé a sospechar de ella por que si fuera su amiga por que quería ocultarla además cuando yo le dije que Sakura estaba embarazada ella me dijo que me pagaba mucho dinero para que ella perdiera aquel bebe**- tsunade al escuchar eso se levanto enojada- **por eso me desaparecí de aquel lugar por mucho tiempo- **aquella anciana quería proteger aquella niña y claro aquel pequeño que levaba en su vientre**- después de varios años quise venir a esta aldea.**

**-****No puede ser anko- **no podía creerlo aquella mujer haber hecho esa clase de tonterías- **entonces ahora entiendo por que viajaba frecuentemente- **recordó que anko le había comentado que un familias suyo estaba enfermo así que tenia que estar viajando cada semana a visitarlo y llevarle medicamento**- que estupida fui-** se auto regañaba ella misa de cómo no vio que era pura mentira- **y dígame por que quiso venir aquella aldea.**

**-****Por que quería encontrar a la familia de Sakura, por que usted sabe que yo ya estoy muy vieja y no quiero dejarla sola**- se quedó callada ese no era el único motivo**- además al ver a daiky me recodo mucho a una persona**- al nacer aquel pequeñín la anciana se sorprendió ver su cabello algo raro de encontrar a una persona así solo había alguien con ese cabello.

**-****Me imagino a quien se refería**- no era necesario decirle, la únicas personas que tenían aquel color de cabello era el clan hatake el cual tenia aquel color raro- **espero que no aya sido su enemigo-** sabia que el padre de aquel peligris había tenido muchos enemigos.

**-****No se preocupe jamás le aria daño a Sakura ni a daiky-** tsunade comprendió que aquel jounin había sido su enemigo**- los quiero como si fueran de mi familia, solo espero que kakashi hatake no les haga daño.**

**-****Por que dice eso de kakashi**- tsunade se le quedo mirando no comprendía aquel comentario- **el jamás le aria daño a Sakura ni mucho menos a su hijo**- sabia que aquel peligris era un flojo de primera, un pervertido y algo frío pero le quedaba claro que al defender a sus amigos era capas de dar su vida así que por su familia daría todo.

**-****Se que daría todo por su familia pero el le hizo mucho daño a Sakura sin querer**- la rubia se le quedo mirando a la anciana- **se preguntara por que le digo est**o-suspiro de nuevo- **cuando yo la encontré recordaba algunas cosas de su vida, pero lo que mas le dolía era que kakashi la había engañado con aquella mujer**- callo por un momento- **ella entro en una depresión me preocupe mucho por que ella no comía ni dormía, sabia que si seguía así el bebe que esperaba podía morir así que**- tsunade se le quedaba mirando "_que es lo que hizo__**"-**_** le borre esa parte trágica de su vida.**

**-¿****Que es lo que hizo?-** definitivamente aquella anciana iba a morir pronto como había hecho esa tontería- **no puede ser esto no hubiera ocurrido si usted no hubiera hecho ella hubiera ido a buscarme y yo la hubiera protegido- **estaba molesta con aquella anciana**- también le hubiera aclarado aquel malentendido**

**-****Se que fue una tontería**- la anciana se arrepentía por eso**- por eso necesito que usted me ayude a revertir eso**- no era nada difícil hacerlo**- necesito que lo haga antes que anko lo haga y así usted le diga la verda**d- sabia que aquella mala mujer podía revertir aquel sello y manipularla como ella quisiera, pero pensando bien las cosas Sakura recordaría todo y sabría de inmediato que ella es su enemiga- **por eso no pierda tiempo y vaya.- **temía por el pequeño que le fuera hacerle algo

**-****No es necesario que me diga eso me voy ahora mismo**- estaba totalmente molesta con aquella anciana pero tal vez había hecho algo bueno, por que conocía que su pequeña niña se hubiera dejado morir**- dígame que clase de sello le puso**- antes de irse la hokague chiho le entrego un pergamino en el cual venia las instrucciones de cómo revertir el sello por completo pero también le explico que Sakura podía perder la cordura y desmayarse, para ella aquel engaño era muy fuerte para soportarlo- **esos es todo me voy**- la rubia salio de ahí para ir en busca de Sakura.

En el bosque

-Pa**kun que haces aquí**- uno de los jounins se sorprendió- **que ha pasado**- sabia que cuando aquel perro aprecia era por que le había ocurrido algo

**-****Capitán yamato-** el perro no podía hablar- **kakashi me ha mandad a darle esto-** le entrego un pequeño pergamino- **además me dijo que hay un traidor en entre nosotros- el** jounin no entendía muy bien- **es anko.**

**-¿Qué?****-** el moreno se quedo sorprendido- e**ntonces tenia razón shikamaru- **comprendió que aquel chico no estaba loco- **pakun necesito que me hagas un favor-** pakun se le quedi mirando

**-****Que necesitas**- le gruño un poco, pero no era el momento de ponerse sus moños

**-****Quiero que le informes a sikamaru y le des tu esta información-** yamato tenia que ir ayudar a su amigo- **también quiero que le informes a sasuke que me alcance- **sabia que aquel muchacho podía ayudarlo en caso de que empeoraran las cosas

**-****Esta bien—**pakun entendió que tal vez kakashi podía hacerle algo aquella chica- **ve pronto con kakashi**- el perro salio de ahí.

**-****Solo espero que no vaya a cometer alguna locura-** conocía a su amigo y sabia que el jamás seria capas de golpear a una mujer pero esto era diferente el se había metido con Sakura así que podía reaccionar mal tal vez no la matara ria pero si se vengaría de ella

Así que pakun se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras yamato se iba en busca de aquel peligris , lo único que esperaba era el encontrar primero a aquella víbora, antes que kakashi o pero a un que se enterara tsunade ella si la iba a matar.


	11. RECUERDOSs

Hola que tal antes que todo quiero pedirles una disculpa ahora si no tengo alguna escusa que inventar jejejej bueno de hecho estaba pensando en una como por ejemplo  que me había perdido por el sendero de la vida o que tal vez u gato negro robo mi lap pero creo que esas excusas son pocos creíbles, creo que ya me esta afectando estar con kakashi jejejejej ;), así que mejor decidí en decirles que eh estado un poco ocupada, jejejejeje creo que esa si es mas creíble no es cierto ya hablando enserio ahora si en la escuela me han traído como loca pero bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo eso es lo mas importante que contarles lo que me ha sucedido en la escuela,

Espero que sea de su agrado esta vez lo hice un poco mas largo a por cierto espero que no se enreden un poco por que hice un cambio de escena para que lo reconozcan (*****************)así que si ven esta imagen significa que cambie la escena jejejejeje a por cierto déjenme también decirle que puse algunos flash back que al estarlo leyendo de nuevo le exagere un poco pero bueno espero que no haya sido mucho

Bueno ahora si los dejo que disfruten este capitulo y espero sus comentarios a perdón antes que me vaya quiero AGRADECER A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS y claro también todos los que me han puesto mi historia como favoritos

Bueno ahora si me voy

Cuídense mucho

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 11 RECUERDOS**

En la parte del bosque se encontraba dos de los jounin descansando un momento- **pakun que haces aquí**- uno de ellos se sorprendió ver aquel perro- **que sucede.**

**-****Por fin los encuentro**- pakun agradeció no seguir corriendo mas- **sikamaru tus sospechas hacia anko eran ciertas-** el chico de coleta se quedo sorprendido.

**-****No puede ser anko**- sasuke no podía creerlo**-estas seguro de eso pakun.**

**-****Sasuke lo que dice pakun es cierto**- intervino sikamaru- **yo tenia mis sospechas hacia esa mujer que luego les informare**- no podía perder tiempo- **ya lo sabe el capitán yamato.**

**-****Si ya lo sabe el fue el que me pidió que te informara y te diera esto-** el perro se acerco para entregarle aquel pergamino**- así que ve rápido a buscar a ino y a hinata**- sabia que aquellas dos chicas corrían peligro- **tu sasuke vete a la aldea**- el moreno se le quedo mirando- **kakashi va para haya así que no pierdas tiempo y vete.**

**-****Me retiro- **pakun se retiro de ahí- **necesito otra cosa que hacer antes de ir con kakashi-** tenia un asunto pendiente- **adiós y suerte**- de nuevo pakun se fue corriendo lo mas rápido.

**-****Sikamaru por que no me lo dijiste**- sasuke estaba algo molesto- **no hubiera pasado esto entonces eso quiere decir que las chicas se enteraron**- sabia que algo les había hecho aquella mujer lo único que esperaba era encontrarlas vivas.

**-****Sasuke no pierdas mas tiempo y ve con kakashi-** no podían perder mas tiempo- **yo voy a buscarlas a esta parte del bosque ve después te explico.**

**-****Esta bien**- no le quedo de otra que irse a buscar a su ex sensei-**encuéntralas pronto.**

**-****Eso are**- sikamaru le sonrío y se fue de ahí- **solo espero que ino y hinata estén bien por que si no**- sikamru casi no le gustaba pelear pero esta vez si era necesario el acabaría con aquella víbora si tsunade o kakashi no lo asían. Así que sin perder tiempo se fue lo más pronto posible de lugar.

En la parte del bosque se encontraban aquellas dos chicas descansando un momento- **hinata te encuentras bien**- ino se dio cuneta que su amiga estaba peor.

**-****No te preocupes me encuentro bien-** la peliazul no quería preocuparla- **vamos a seguir no creo que falte mucho.**

**-****Esta bien vamos**- así que sin decirle más las dos continuaron su camino lentamente.

Todo mundo seguía buscándolas y mas en especial el Ninja hiperactivo-**Maldición no las encuentro donde están**- empezaba a desesperarse- **quien esta ahí-** naruto se puso en posición de ataque- **que haces aquí taiky-** el rubio se sorprendió al ver al pequeño uchiha.

**-****Tío naruto**- el pequeño se sorprendió-**este pues **- _"que le digo_" no podía decirle que se había escapado de casa para ayudar a Hanna y claro que también daiky estaba involucrado- **estaba dando un pequeño paseo**- le sonrío como si nada.

**-****A bueno**- naruto era fácil de engañar por un niño- **pero ya deberías de irte por que estas lejos de casa- t**aiky se le quedo mirando con una gota en la frente _"se lo creyó_".

**-****Si verdad creo que debería de** irme- estaba confundido**-adiós**- cuando estaba a punto de retirarse uno jounin aprecio- **tío sai**- _"no puede ser ahora si me eh metido en problemas" _sabia que aquel paliducho no era tonto.

**-****Hasta que por fin te encuentro**-definitivamente al pequeño uchiha le iba a ir mal- **donde están los demás.**

**-****¿Como que los demás sai?**- naruto no entendía nada-** que es lo que pasa aquí.**

**-****Naruto no me digas que no sabias nada-** el chico suspiro, eral el colmo que nadie se había molestado en informarle, **- no me digas nada**- naruto se le quedo mirando,"_vaya este idiota no trae puesto el radio"_ el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a ponerse aquel aparato y bueno también se podría decir que siempre se le olvidaba prenderlo cuando a veces lo llevaba- **lo que sucede es que taiky, daiky y Hanna se escaparon-** sai volteo a ver a taiky.

**-****No que solo estabas aquí paseando**- sai y taiky se miraron mutuamente – ¿**donde esta Hanna?**- el rubio se sobre salto- **maldición tengo que irme a buscarla a ella.**

**-****Espera un momento naruto**- el paliducho lo detuvo- yo **estoy a cargo de encontrarlos**- le sonrío-**así que no te preocupes ve a buscar a hinata**- naruto quería rehusarse pero tenia que buscar a la peliazul además sabia que su amigo la iba a buscar y proteger.

**-****Esta bien sai encuéntrala pronto**- naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando es detenido por un perro- **pakun**

**-****Hola**- el perro los saludo con dificultad- **que bueno que los encuentro-** suspiro para agarrad aire- **necesito que ustedes dos se vayan.**

**-****Pakun no pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que encuentra a hinata**- como siempre el rubio se ponía a legar sin antes de conocer los detalles.

**-****Naruto espera un momento**- pakun no era nada paciente así que le tubo que gruñir- se **donde esta hinata y esta ino.**

**-****Que- **sai se le quedo mirando al perro**- en donde están pakun.**

**-****Si pakun donde esta dime-** naruto estaba desesperado-**anda di algo.**

**-****Grrrr- d**e nuevo el perro le gruño- **se encuentran en esta parte del bosque así que vayan los dos- sai **se le quedo mirando**- no te preocupes por taiky yo lo cuidare así que váyanse los dos.**

**-****Esta bien**- los dos chicos no dudaron en dejarle al pequeño-**cuídalo bien**- naruto y sai salieron de ahí para reunirse con yamato.

**-****Este hola**- _"que perro tan extraño es ese_" taiky se le quedo mirando- **quieres un hueso**- bromeo un poco pero mejor callo al ver la mirada de pakun.

**-****No estoy para bromas mocoso**- le gruño un poco- **necesito que me digas donde están los demás-** tenia que encontrarlos lo mas pronto posible- **así que o me dices a la buenos o a las malas**- taiky trago un poco de _saliva "si que es algo gruñón"- _**vámonos-** lo tomo del pie- **si no quieres que te muerda dime donde esta.**

**Esta bien- **suspiro- **es por acá**- "_jamás traicionare a mis amigos"_ taiky tenia que perder el tiempo en lo que sus amigos encontraban aquellas dos mujeres.

En la aldea

Al entrar a la habitación se percato que aquella mujer no era la pelirosa-**donde esta sakura**- la asistente de la hokague se había percatado que faltaba una mujer**-misaki dímelo ¿adonde se fue?**- la rubia se le quedo mirando.

**-****Este vera**- estaba algo nerviosa-**se fue a buscar a los niños**- no le quedo de otra que decirle la verdad

**-****Como es eso posible-** shizune se puso pálida- **como es que permitiste que se fuera que no sabes que ella esta en peligro**- misaki no sabia mucho de aquella mujer solo lo poco le decía su marido- **espérame aquí**- shizune salio de la habitación.

**-****¿Pero que esta pasando?**- misaki no entendía mucho- **sakura regresa pronto y encuéntralos por favor**- no podía salir de la habitación, esta vez shizune se aseguro de poner a un anbu en la habitación no quería mas problemas.

Shizune no le quedo mas que tomar otra decisión- **que bueno que estabas por aquí gay- se** alegro de ver aquel hombre.

**-****¿Que sucede shizune?**- el jounin sonrío- **deberías de relajarte por que te pueden salir arrugas y eso es muy malo para una mujer**- como siempre decía tonterías (n/a ya casi era como naruto bueno no de todo claro).

**-****Gay no necesito que digas tonterías**- suspiro para relajar se un poco "_por_ _eso kakashi se fastidia de ti__**"-**_** necesito que lleves a uno de tus ex alumnos para que vayan a buscar a sakura.**

**-****¿Que sakura? ella no estaba con mi eterno rival**- se le quedo mirando- **de seguro ya hizo una tontería kakashi definitivamente ese hombre es un caso perdido no es como la Juventud que es lo que ha pasado-** mientras aquel hombre hablaba como todo un idiota shizune empezaba a desesperarse.

**-****Ya cállate**- shizune era muy paciente pero en esos momentos no conocía la paciencia- **sakura se escapo así que ve a buscarla lo mas seguro que fue al bosque así que vete ya.**

**-****Entendido adiós- **el jounin desapareció de ahí.

**-****Ahora entiendo por que tsunade tiene ese carácter**- por una vez en su vida comprendió un poco a su maestra.- **pensándolo bien ella siempre a sido así-** reflexiono un poco, acerca de su querida maestra.

**-****Shizune**- un jounin entraba al despacho- **espero que no lleguemos tarde**- la chica se le quedo mirando

**-****Yamato, sasuke que hacen aquí**- shizune no entendía nada- **que es lo que sucedió-sabia que algo estaba ocurriendo**

**-****Donde se encuentra tsunade**- yamato estaba algo desesperado en buscar a la hokague.

**-****Ella no esta aquí**- shizune no entendía nada- **que pasa, ahorita yo estoy a cargo.**

**-****Capitán yamato en lo que usted le explica yo me voy a buscar a kakashi**- sasuke no podía perder tiempo tenia que encontrarlo.

**-****Yamato que sucede explíqueme**- estaba impaciente de saber lo que había descubierto.

**-****Ya sabemos quien intento matar a sakura por eso necesito saber donde esta tsunade para informarle**- tenia que recibir nuevas instrucciones de la hokague.

**-****Y ¿quien es?-** tenía que saber que había sido capas de tocar a su amiga.

**-****Se que esto te va a doler pero es**- yamato sabia que anko y shizune eran amigas de mucho tiempo- **anko es la causante de todo esto.**

**-****¿Qué? eso no es posible- s**e rehusaba a creerle- **anko no están mala-shizune** conocía el pasado de aquella chica- **ella seria incapaz de hacerle algo además ella sabe que a sakura la quiero como a una hermana.**

**-****Lo se shizune - **le dolía demasiado ver a su novia en ese estado- **a un que no lo creas es ella-** no sabia que hacer mas para consolarla- **por eso tengo que encontrar a tsunade para informarle y me diga que debemos hacer.**

**-****Ella no esta aquí esta con aquella anciana**- shizune estaba un poco alterada- **así que vete por favor a buscarla**- a un que no creía que su amiga era capas pero algo le decía que su novio no mentía- **por favor no le hagas nada a ella-** no quería que le hicieran algo.

**-****No te preocupes amor no le va a pasar nada**- yamato le sonrío- **me voy a buscar a tsunade.**

**-****Esta bien vete**-sin perder mas tiempo el jounin se fue de la oficina**- no puede ser esto anko mi amiga capas de hacer eso no es posible**- seguía rehusándose- **tengo que investigar**- tenia que preguntarle aquella mujer si todo eso era verdad- **no puede ser**- recordó una conversación que había tenido mucho tiempo.

------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------

Recuerdo que aquel día ella estaba mal por haber roto su noviazgo con kakashi-**Anko que sucede**-estaba mal pero lo supero claro que le costo varios años hacerlo de hecho ellos se iban de vez en cuando a una misión.

La ultima vez que la vi anko estaba algo tomada -**shizune amiga**- no entendía por que estaba en ese estado- **por que me pasa esto amiga por que kakashi me ha cambiado-** me le quede mirando- **por una mocosa no puede ser**- no entendía a que mocosa se refería-**por que shizune por que se fijo en sakur**a-ese día me entere que sakura estaba saliendo con kakashi el cual me alegre por sakura pero también me dio algo de nostalgia por anko- **pero tengo que recuperarlo ya lo veras cueste lo que cueste.**

**-****Anko tu y el no se llevaban bien además eso ya paso hace tiempo el tiene derecho a encontrar a alguien**- esa vez ella se enojo conmigo por apoyar a sakura.

**-****Si lo dices por que es sakura pero no me importa si es ella u otra mujer kakashi va hacer mío**- me sorprendí al verla así**- sabes que me voy**.

Desde ese día no volvimos hablar, por que me molesto demasiado que quisiera quitárselo a sakura , después volvimos hablar cuando sucedió aquel accidente de sakura estaba demasiado destrozada-**shizune amiga no te preocupes ella debe de estar mejor en donde se encuentra**- ella me consoló varios días- **deberíamos de preocupar por kakashi**- no le tome importancia el por que quería consolar a kakashi.

**-****Anko que sucede**- después de varias semanas me encontré a anko algo triste.

**-****No me pasa nada amiga estoy bien**- ella me sonrío y se fue de ahí- **lo único que puedo decirte es que eh descubierto algo que me ha dolido demasiado pero pronto lo resolveré-** desde aquel día no la volví haber por que según había tenido un problema con un familiar, y según ella había perdido permiso a tsunade para viajar una vez a la semana

-----------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------------

Shizune seguía pensando- **tu fuiste capas de tocarla**- ella seguía con muchas dudas-**tengo que buscarla y me aclare esto**- tenia que buscarla pero no podía dejar la oficina así que tendría que esperar a que llegara su maestra.

En el bosque

Sakura iba saltando entre las ramas tenia que llegar a tiempo para ver aquella mujer, tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle- **espero que no sea demasiado tarde-** se apresuro para encontrarla.

Sakura no tardo mucho en llegar al la parte mas profunda del bosque- **hola sakura-** anko la estaba esperando como si nada- **me da gusto que hayas confiado en mi-** le sonrío.

**-****No confío mucho en ti**- a pesar de que sakura no recordara mucho algo le decía que aquella mujer no era de fiar- **pero necesito que me digas que es lo que sabes de mí- **tenia que saber su pasado.

**-****Vaya sakura**- _"maldición no es tonta pero no importa va a caer__**"**_**- te entiendo que no confíes en mi-** le sonrío- **pero lo único que te puedo decir es que las dos tenemos algo en común por eso te quiero ayudar**- sakura se le quedo mirando _"no entiendo como que algo en común_"- **pero bueno eso después lo sabrás ahora necesito que me digas que es lo que te ha dicho kakashi**- primero tenia que saber que era lo que le habido el peligris.

Sakura se le quedo mirando _"ella conoce a kakash_i"- **lo único que me dijo es que yo era jounin medico de esta aldea-** _"que es lo que me pasa por que siento esto cuando la veo_" sakura sentía como su corazón se sentía presionado cada vez que miraba aquella mujer.

**-**** eso es lo único que te dijo**- "**me lo imagine no es tonto para decirle toda la verdad"-** **kakashi no te ha dicho todo**

**-****¿Como que kakashi no me ha dicho todo?**- no entendía nada- **eso no puede ser por que me ocultaría cosas**- sakura dudo de aquella mujer _"el no me mentiría o si"_ empezaba a dudar de aquel peligris- **entonces dime que me a ocultado.**

**-****Claro que te puedo decir que es lo que te oculta- a**nko se le fue acercando poco a poco- **pero necesito que me acompañes-** sakura dudo en ir con aquella mujer pero tenia que resolver eso lo mas pronto posible**- ven confía en mi-** las dos chicas se fueron a otra parte del bosque "_ahora si kakashi me la vas a pagar por todo este sufrimiento"_ anko ya se había preparado para realizar aquel jutsu de memoria.

Mientras aquellas dos chicas se retiraban de aquel lugar kakashi iba lo mas pronto posible a la parte mas profunda del bosque, algo le decía que anko tenia que estar en ese lugar- **como fuiste posible anko de hacerme esto**- no entendía por que aquella mujer actuaba así- **en que me momento me descuide-** trataba de recordar aquella misión.

**-****Kakashi hatake**-Estaba tan concentrado el peligris que no, noto la presencia de aquella rubia**- te estoy hablando idiota**- lo que mas le molestaba a la hokague era que aquel hombre la ignorara bueno mas bien que todos lo isieran- **bueno este que le pasa-** no le quedo de otra que sacar un kunai y aventárselo directamente, sabia que no le iba a pasar nada aquel hombre por que lo iba a esquivar con facilidad

Kakashi alcanzo a esquivar el kunai por milagro**-Ummm...…-** volteo a ver quien había sido la persona en atacarlo - **tsunade**- se sorprendió un poco al ver aquella mujer en ese lugar _"¿que hace ella aquí? Que carácter tiene" _el peligris volteo a ver el kunai que estaba enterrado en la rama "_vaya por poco y me da_"-

**-****Hasta que por fin me haces caso-** suspiro- **veo que la edad te esta haciendo mas torpe-** le sonrío un poco, "_que es lo que sucede el jamás esta distraído"_ sabia que aquel hombre no era descuidado si no todo lo contrario era uno de los mejores, no por nada había sido capitán anbu tan joven y claro estaba en aquella lista para ser hokague.

**-****Ummm...…-** le sonrío- **no es que sea la edad tsunade si no que usted es muy buena- **como siempre sabia como sacar alguna escusa en cualquier momento.

**-****Vaya kakashi como siempre**- no tenia remedio aquel hombre la sacaba de sus casillas- **pero no es un buen momento para estar platicando**- recordó que tenía que buscar aquella kunochi traidora.

**-****Tiene mucha razón-** el peligris era un caso perdido- **me imagino que usted esta aquí por que algo descubrió-** tsunade se le quedo mirando-

**-****Si kakashi** - suspiro- **eh descubierto que anko es la causante de todo esto.**

**-****Así que ella es causante de todo esto**- tsunade se le quedo mirando- **van a encontrar pronto a Ino y a Hinata-**le sonrío a la rubia.

**-****Así que ya lo sabias-** para la rubia no era algo novedoso que aquel peligris supiera casi todo- **y se puede saber como te enteraste antes que yo-** tenia que preguntarle.

**-****Ummm...-** el peligris volteo a verla como si nada- **un simple presentimiento-** le sonrío

**-****Vaya con que un presentimiento**- definitivamente eso era algo ilógico -eso pero conociendo al peligris no se sorprendía tarde i temprano le diaria- **después hablaremos de tus presentimientos que tienes**-kakashi la miro como si nada, tsunade no podía creer que aquel peligris estuviera tan tranquilo bueno no era necesario el siempre era así- **kakashi acabo de descubrí algo m**as- kakashi se le quedo mirando- **eh descubierto por que sakura perdió la memoria.**

**-****Umm- **se paro por un momento- **y como es que perdió la memoria-** no entendía muy bien eso.

**-****Pensábamos que había perdido la memoria por algún golpe pero no fue así- **La rubia suspiro-**fue por un jutsu que le practico chiyo**- el peligris volteo a verla como si nada-

**-****Ummm... nunca había escuchado de algún jutsu que hiciera que perdiera la memoria**- kakashi se rasco la cabeza_" entonces eso quiere decir que la voy a recuperar_" se alegro un poco**-entonces eso quiere decir que.**

**-****Si kakashi ella puede recuperar su memoria por completo, chiyo me dijo como revertirlo**- tsuande igual estaba alegre por que por fin su alumna retomaría su vida pero también le preocupaba la reacción que pudiera tener con aquel peligris- **kakashi sabes que es lo que puede pasar si ella recupera la memoria-** le tenia que advertir que no iba a ser fácil que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

**-****Si lo se tsunade**- el peligris estaba consiente de eso-**por eso tengo que aclarar todo lo de aquella vez**- estaba seguro que esta vez iba a poder hablar con ella.

**-****Espero que se aclare esto pronto **- la rubia no quería ver a su alumna y mucho menos al pequeño sufriera- **por el bien de ustedes dos y de daiky** - a pesar de que de ves en cuando quisiera matar a la peligris por sus impuntualidades, lo apreciaba un poco.

Después de aquella pequeña charla los dos se fueron de ahí en busca de anko, no querían seguir perdiendo mas tiempo tenían que capturarla lo mas pronto posible para que no le hiciera mas daño.

"_por__ que chiyo le borraría la memoria así_" kakashi no entendía por que aquella ansina hiciera tal cosa- que **es lo que estas pensando kakashi- la** rubia conocía aquella mirada del peligris.

**-****Ummm...…-** el peligris volteo a verla-**cual fue el motivo que chiyo hiciera tal jutsu.**

"_maldición se me olvido que kakashi no es nada tonto, cosa que no le puedo mentirle tan fácilmente_"- **ya te avías tardado kakashi en preguntar**- le medio sonrío- **ella recordaba todo, lo que sucedió con tigo y ank**o-suspiro**- por ese malentendido ella se estaba dejando morir, al verla así chiyo tomo la decisión borrarle parte su memoria por bienestar de ella y del bebe.**

**-****Fue por su bien que hiciera eso**-Kakashi se quedo callado por un momento _"sakura has sufrido todo este tiempo por ese malentendido"-_**tenemos que darnos pris**a-no quería perder mas tiempo.

-A **donde me llevas**-sakura empezaba a fastidiarse- **ya no pienso seguirte mas si no me dices que es lo que sabes de mi mejor me voy.**

**Espera sakura** – anko no podía dejar que se fuera**- ya estamos aquí**- le sonrío.

**Que es esto- **sakura no entendía la razón del por que habían caminado tanto hacia ese lugar _"yo eh estado aquí"._

**Me imagino que te has de estar preguntando a ti misma que este lugar se te hace muy familiar**- sonrío- **pues si has estado aquí sakura aquí fue a donde tuviste aquel accidente**- aquella mujer la había llevado en la parte del bosque donde se dividía la aldea de la hoja y el rayo.

Sakura se quedo callada por un momento- **no puede ser esto-** empezaba a tener pequeñas imágenes de aquel accidente- **solo recuerdo haber recibido un golpe.**

**-****Veo que no recuerdas mucho-** anko empezaba acercarse a ella- **no te preocupes que te voy a hacer recordar-**"_por que me duele la cabeza"-_**sabes kakashi te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo-**

**-****Eso no es cierto** -empezaba a enojarse-el **jamás me mentiría si no todo lo contrario el quiere ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria**

Anko empezaba reír cínicamente- **te ha dicho lo que a el le conviene decirte sakura,**

**-****Eso no es cierto el me ha dicho lo que el sabe nada mas de mi pasado**- "_el no me ocultaría nada o si_" aquellas palabras empezaban hacerla dudar.

**-****Eso te ha dicho**- anko estaba mas cerca de sakura- **pues te ha mentido por que el te conoce tan bien-** "¿_como que me conoce?_"-**el fue tu sensei cuando eras mas joven.**

**-****¿Que? eso no es cierto por que lo recordaría- "**_no puede ser eso yo lo recordaría_"-**bueno digamos que te creo un poco, el que ganaría ocultándome cosas de mi pasado.**

**Por que el te ha hecho mucho ****daño, por eso te ha ocultado muchas cosas de tu pasado-**sakura empezaba a dudar- **aparte de eso por culpa de el te hirieron aquella vez que iba en aquella misión donde te asignaron como Ninja medico.**

**-****Yo no recuerdo nada de eso**- empezaba a ver más claramente aquellas imágenes en su mente.

------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------

Recuerdo que entre a una oficina-**Sakura necesitamos que vayas urgente a la aldea del rayo-** era una mujer rubia...

Después de salir de ahí empecé a correr por toda la aldea**- sakura estas bien-** estaba desesperada por haber visto algo que me afecto lo único que le dije aquella chica que estaba bien que no había ningún problema.

Después de ir aquella aldea veníamos de regreso yo estaba distraída en ese momento cuando me atacaron aquella rubia que me grito- **sakura ten cuidado-** lo único que alcance a ver era una mujer con una mascara no se le veía su rostro lo único que se le alcanzaba a ver su cabello color violeta…

--------------------------------------Fin del flash back-------------------------------

**-****Veo que empiezas a recordad aquella vez cunado te atacaron-** anko estaba mas cerca de sakura- **no puedes mentirme **

Sakura seguía recordando aquella mujer enmascarada "_espera un momento"-_** tu**- se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo- **eras aquella mujer que me ataco- **de inmediato reconoció aquella mujer por su cabello.

**-****Vaya sakura-** empezó a reírse- **si yo fui la que quiso atacarte, perdón mas mien yo iba a matarte pero si no hubiera sido por ino lo hubiera hecho.**

**-****¿Qué? pero por que quieres matarme**- no entendía por que aquella mujer quería hacer tal cosa- **yo no te hice nada para que lo hicieras.**

**-****Jajaja**- anko se acerco a ella- **tu me quitaste al hombre que amo**- se acerco un poco al odio- **te dije que tu y yo teníamos algo en común y eso es que tu y yo amamos a kakashi hatake**- sakura se quedo paralizada por escuchar aquel nombre- **tu y el eran pareja antes de aquel accidente.**

**-****Que estas lo**ca- no tardo en reaccionar- **yo no pude hacer eso según tu el era mi sensei eso esta mal visto en la aldea**- sakura estaba pensando en la posibilidad que todo eso fuera en verdad "_no puede ser eso"_ sin pensarlo dos veces miro aquel dije _"aquí tiene unas iniciales_" de percato que tenia unas pequeñas letras, _"supongamos que el y yo fuéramos pareja"_ en ese momento se le vino a la mente su hijo "_si eso es verdad entonces mi hijo_" no podía creerlo tal vez estaba ya loca "_espera sakura no puede ser coincidencia recuerdo que tuve una pequeña charla con daiky y el comento de su sensei"_

---------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------

**-****Que crees mama que mis compañeros me estaban molestando**- recuerdo que después de su primer clase en la academia me puse a platicar con el.

**-****Por que te estaban molestando**-no le puse mucha importancia es normal que tu primer día de clase te estén molestando pero tenia que preguntarle en caso que esto fuera a tener alguna consecuencia.

**-****Es que dicen que mi sensei se párese mucho ami**-me le quede viendo a mi hijo no entendía muy bien eso- **pero yo les dije que eso es ilógico por que todo mundo tiene a veces el mimo color de cabello y eso no significa que seamos familiares.**

-----------------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------

_-__"no eso no es posible "_Sakura empezaba a sentir un pequeño dolor en su pecho**- que es lo que haces**- se percato que aquella mujer sacaba unos pergaminos.

**-****Te voy a ayudar a que recuerdes aquel día que descubriste que kakashi te engañaba conmigo**- sonrío- _me vas a odiar pero al que debes de odiar es a kakashi-__** "el no me engañaría y mas con ella**_" al estar distraída sakura empezó a realizar varios movimientos con sus manos

Sakura no tardo en caer al suelo-**No eso no es cierto el no me engañaría**- estaba en estado de shock, aquellas palabras la había herido- **suéltame**- anko no tardo en sujetarle la frente.

Después de realizar el ultimo movimiento sonrío-**Ahora si vas a recordar**- mientras sostenía a sakura se percato que ya no estaba sola en ese momento-**vaya se han tardado-**

Tsunade fue la primera en aparecer-**Anko suéltala**- aquella mujer temida por la aldea le gritaba- es** una orden déjala-.**

**-****Vaya tsunade no pensé que usted estuviera aquí**- se le quedo mirando- **no se preocupe ella estará bien es por su bien.**

**-****Anko si la sueltas** **te prometo que no voy juzgarte severamente**- tsunade estaba demasiado preocupada por aquel jutsu- **deja que yo la ayude-** por mas furiosa que estaba no podía hacer nada.

**-****Vaya tsunade como siempre se preocupa por esta mocosa**- sonrío- **es capas de perdonarme para que no le haga nada pero no se preocupe que no pienso hacerle nada por ahorit**a_-"me vengare poco a poco de kakashi"-_ **vaya kakashi te habías tardo en salir**- mientras tsunade la distraía kakashi esperaba en el momento que bajara su guardia

No tardo mucho en que aquella mujer bajara su guardia-**suéltala ahora mismo anko- **no dudo en ponerle un kunai sobre la garganta**- si no lo haces aquí mismo te matare- **tsunade se quedo callada, no podía creer que aquel peligris estaba furioso, era algo raro verlo así ya que siempre conservaba la calma.

**-****Vaya kakashi-** anko no le importaba morir en ese momento- **nunca pensé que te podías enojar- **le reía cínicamente- **pero veo que** si- volteo a ver a sakura- **vaya que esta mocosa te cambio-** quería matarla en ese momento pero no podía tenia algo pendiente que hacer antes de hacer tal cosa-**deberías de agradecerme por ayudarte**- al realizar el ultimo movimiento aventó a sakura- **sabes creo que eh terminado aquí**- volteo a ver a kakashi-**adiós mi amor**- le sonrío antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo

**-****Anko**-susurro – **tsunade como se encuentra sakura-** kakashi reacciono de inmediato.

Tsunade no entenderá por que la había dejado ir así de fácil "_tendrá algo en mente" –_ **sakura hija estas bien- **corrió para observarla- **dime algo hija**- la pelirosa se encontraba en estado de shock

**-****No no no**- era lo univoque decía-¿**Por qué?**- mientras decía aquellas palabras se agarraba la cabeza para ella todo era confuso aquella imágenes que se le proyectaban en su mente la confundían **– tu**- volteo a ver a kakashi- **me engañaste-** es lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse.

**-****Sakura**- tsunade se alarmo al verla así- **kakashi tenemos que llevarla de inmediato al hospital-** tenia miedo que esto le ocasionara algún problema emocional.

**-****Vámonos-** sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo para salir corriendo de ahí , no quería perderla de nuevo, "_resiste mi amor_ " tenia miedo de perderla no sabia que era lo que le había hecho con exactitud anko, _"sakura mi amor perdóname no pude ayudarte de nuevo"_ de nuevo se sentía terrible por culpa de el su pequeña estaba sufriendo.

Kakashi tenía pensado hablar con ella después de encontrar a aquellas dos chicas pero de nuevo el destino le jugaba mal, pero a un tenia la esperanza de recuperarla a ella y así poder ser feliz con ella y su pequeño hijo.


	12. QUE SUCEDE

Hola que tal púes otra vez ando por estos rumbos después de un buen ratooootee que no me había parado por aquí pero si les dejara ke de plano creo ke el mes de febrero no fue algo muy bueno para mi, primero se me descompone mi lap,segundo salgo mal en mis exámenes, y tercero me castigan y me quitan el Internet ustedes pueden creerlo, de plano ahora si me fue mal pero pues me tuve que aplicar para que me quitaran el castigo y conectarme el Internet ke sinceramente sigo castiga pero ya saben con eso de los pretextos les dije a mis papas ke pues iba a gastar mas si me iba a un café ya saben la mentira piadosa ke tuve que aplicar jejejeje así ke pues rectificaron y pues me lo pusieron ahora pero bueno ay basta de tanto lamentarme lo importante ahora es que les traigo un nuevo capitulo ALGO PEQUEÑO pero emocionante ya saben ke acepto todo su apoyo y bueno también sus criticas jejejejej

Cuídense mucho y espero lo disfruten…

* * *

**CAPITULO 12 QUE SUCEDE**

En el bosque se percataba la silueta de una kunochi de cabello violeta-**ahora si kakashi vas a sufrir**-estaba alegre por haber dado su primer paso hacia aquella venganza absurda**- ahora solo me falta encontrar al mocoso-** tenia que seguir con su segundo paso. Para aquella mujer sus pensamientos era la venganza para el peligris para ella había sido una humillación que le hallan cambiado por aquella mocosa inexperta en todo eso jamás perdonaría, como era posible que una niña le había ganado en ,terrenos del amor, su ego y orgullo estaban por los suelos, para ella toda vía hubiera perdonado si hubiera sido alguien mas grande como kurenai pero no Sakura esa chillona jamás así que desde aquel día que se entero de que estaba con kakashi juro vengarse pero ahora era triple su venganza desde que se había enterado que habían engendrado a un hijo, por eso tenia que acabar con aquella mujer, junto con aquel mocoso, pero ahora también su objetivo era kakashi el era el principal que tenia que sufrir, antes pensaba en recuperarlo solo a el para así enamorarlo pero no ahora ese amor se había convertido en odio así que tenia que hacerlo pagar.

Mientras aquella mujer iba directo a su segunda victima en la parte mas profunda del bosque se podía observar varias siluetas de varios jounins de la aldea de la hoja corriendo a toda prisa para recatar a las dos kunochis perdidas.

El primero en llegar aquella cueva era sikamaru-**Maldición ¿donde están?**- el chico de la coleta estaba preocupado- **¿que es esto?**- se percato que habían varias huellas-¿a**caso serán de ellas?**- se agacho para observar mejor**- no deben de estar muy lejos**- se dio cuenta que había varias pisadas pero en una iba prácticamente arrastrando-**espero que estén bien-** sin perder mas tiempo se fue de ahí.

De igual manera que había varios jounins en el bosque, dos kunochis se encontraban a mitad del bosque descansado, en especial la chica de cabello azul-**Ino déjame aquí ya no puedo mas**- ya no podía dar un paso mas- ** ve por ayuda.**

**-****Ya te dije que no**- la rubia estaba enojada con su amiga**- así que si es necesario descansar las veces que sean necesarias lo aremos**- jamás dejaría a su amiga cueste lo que cueste ella se iría con ella.

**-****Ino**- la peli-azul guardo silencio**- se nos están acercando**- sin dudarlo utilizo su Byakugan.

**-Que estas asiendo hinata estas muy débil**- al ver que su amiga utilizaba su técnica se preocupo.

Hinata estaba demasiado débil lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la silueta de un chico rubio- **ino estamos salvadas es naru…-** no alcanzo a decir mas se había desmayado, gracias a su técnica agoto su ultima reserva de chacra.

Hinata despierta no puede ser- como toda Ninja medico empezó a revisarla en caso de que ella estuviera en peligro tenia que realizar varias técnicas pero gracias al cielo no fue necesario solo su amiga se había desmayado por tanto cansancio.

El chico rubio estaba algo desesperado- maldición hinata donde estas- volteo al cielo para ver si veía a su compañero- sai vez algo- mientras el corría por las ramas de los árboles su compañero había realizado su clásico dibujo en forma de ave para así poder ver mejor.

**-Naruto veo algo**- bajo un poco para decirle donde había visto dos mujeres- **me adelanto para ver quienes son**.

**No espera sai**- naruto no quería ser el ultimo en llegar- **esta bien adelántate**- el rubio tubo que acelerar el paso.

**-Maldición viene algui**en- de inmediato la rubia se percato de cierto chacra al principio se puso a la defensa pero al notar que ese chacra era de alguien conocido se relajo-sai-suspiro.

Sai no tardo en llegar a aquel lugar-ino- no dudo en auxiliarlas**- estas bien las dos.**

**-¡No! hinata esta ma**l- la rubia empezaba a desesperarse- ayúdala primero a ella- no quería perderla-llévatela - no podía contener su angustia.

**-Esta bien tranquilízate ino**- trataba de que se relajara**- quédate aquí naruto no tarda en llegar.**

**-Esta bien- **suspiro- **yo lo esperare pero vete** ya- no quería que aquel chico paliducho perdiera tiempo.

**-Ok**- sin perder mas tiempo saco uno de su pergaminos para dibujar un ave al tenerla ya lista realizo varios movimientos- ten cuidado en lo que llega naruto-ates de irse tenia que ver que no estaba en peligro**-adiós**- tomo a la chica de pelo azul y se fue de ahí.

**-Resiste hinata**- estaba demasiado preocupada por la salud de su amiga- **por que no estas aquí sakura**- a pesar de que ella era una Ninja medico definitivamente la pelirosa era la mejor- **narutoo.**

**-Ino**- el rubio no tardo mucho en llegar- **donde esta hinata**- de inmediato se percato de que no estaba la peliazul-dime que le paso la dejaste.

**-Ya cállate naruto-** como eh de esperar ino no tenia paciencia para aquel rubio

**-No me callo ino**- naruto estaba desesperado por ver al amor de su vida- que le paso dime

**-No te preocupes naruto se la acaba de llevar sai al hospital**- tenia que tener paciencia con aquel rubio, no era difícil saber como se sentía el- **ella esta bien**- mintió un poco no quería preocuparlo

**-Enserio ino-** se tranquilizo un poco- **entonces me voy directo al hospital.**

**-¿Qué?-** definitivamente aquel era tonto o por la desesperación no captaba que la rubia estaba mal herida y no podía caminar bien**- no piensas ayudarme o que.**

**-¿Ayudarte?- s**e quedo pensando- **a perdón ino ven te cargo**-sin dejar que replicara mas la cargo como si fuera un costal- **vámonos**.

"_En verdad naruto no es nada sensible"_ la chica no podía creerlo pero era lógico aquel chico era abecés un idiota-ten cuidado no vez como estoy.

**-Perdón ino**- se disculpo-ven vamos- sin avisarle la cargo para así irse lo mas pronto posible, no quería perder ni un minuto en esos momentos su prioridad era su esposa así que se fue de ahí

no avanzaron mas de dos metros cuando naruto avienta a Ino a unos arbustos**- pedazo de animal por que me aventaste**- la chica tenia muy mal carácter- **que te pasa que crees que soy un costal o que…**

**-Cállate Ino**- el rubio le grito**- que no te has dado cuenta que alguien nos esta siguiendo-** la rubia se quedo callada por un momento**- ocúltate rápido.**

Ino dudo de lo que le decía naruto, pero al verlo seriamente prefirió mejor ocultarse, pero no tardo mucho en salir nuevamente-**naruto no es ningún enemigo**- de inmediato se percato que era de alguien muy conocido.

-**Estas segura-** el rubio se le quedo mirando- **haber espera**- se sentó en el pasto para relajarse un poco y ver quien era.

-N**aruto**- ino no podía creer que aquel rubio se hubiera sentado como si nada- no es p**osible creo que jamás te pediría que me escoltaras**- le sonrío un poco

**-¿Quien yo escoltarte? para que si tu eres fuerte**- se le quedo mirando- **aya se quien es**- se paro de inmediato

**-Vaya naruto hasta que por fin te diste cuenta-** suspiro-**shikamaru**- al ver al jounin de la coleta se le aventó

**-Ino**- shikamaru se quedo paralizado no podía creer que ella estuviera viva-**estas bien**- la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-**eres algo problemática**-le sonrío

-**Eres un tonto**- le sonrío-**pero así te quiero a un que tu también seas muy problemático**-los dos empezaron a reír

**-COF COF** - el rubio quería llamar su atención**-chicos me podrían hacer caso por favor.**

**-Que sucede naruto**- la primera en contestar era la rubia- **que no ves que estoy con mi shikamaru.**

**-Ino-** el chico de la coleta le llamo la atención- **¿por cierto donde esta hinata? – **no tardo mucho en acordarse de la peliazul.

**-Se la llevo sai de inmediato a urgencias**- ino se quedo callada-**naruto que es lo que estas esperando ya vete.**

**-Es lo que quería decirles que ya me iba- **el rubio como siempre de testarudo- **shikamaru no se como la aguantas**- al escuchar eso ino se olvido que en esos momentos se tenia que comportar bien-**adiós.**

**-Narutooo- **ino estaba a punto de darle un golpe como se lo había enseñado sakura cuando este la sacaba de quicio- **me la vas a pagar.**

**-Amor tranquila ya sabemos como es naruto**- shikamaru trato de tranquilizarla –**ven vámonos para que te revisen también a** ti- se acerco a ella ara darle un pequeño beso en la frente, después de eso se fueron los dos caminando

-En la aldea-

Tsunade junto con kakashi había llegado lo mas pronto posible al hospital de konohan, no podía perder mas tiempo, aun no sabían que podía pasarle a la pelirosa al saber toda la verdad de esa manera,_ "sakura resiste amor"_ el peligirs no quería perderla de nuevo.

**-Tsunade**- la primera en salir era la asistente-sakura que le pasa- lo primero que se le venia a la mete era que anko le había hecho algo- **dígame le hizo algo**

**-No te preocupes shizune- **el peligirs quiso tranquilizar **– a un no sabemos que puede pasa**r- la chica se le quedo mirando no le entendía aquel peligris.

**-Shizune no pierdas el tiempo ve de inmediato a preparar la sala 6**- la rubia de mal carácter se encontraba desesperada pero a un así no perdía la cordura-** kakashi quédate aquí yo te informare su estado**- sin perder mas tiempo tsunade se fue directo a la sala 6 para atender a su alumna.

No le quedo de otra que aguardar en la sala de espera

-En el bosque-

En las orillas de la aldea taiky y pakun se encontraban dando vueltas en todo el bosque-**Oye niño-**pakun no era tonto de engañar- **no crees que ya es hora que me digas donde están tus compañeros-** le gruño al pequeño

**-Este no falta mucho perrito**- por mas que taiky quisiera engañar al perro no era nada fácil ya que este tenia el mejor olfato**- enserio no quieres un huesito-** le sonrío

**-Mira niño de una vez te voy aclarando que detesto a los mocosos como tu así que es mejor que me digas a donde esta hanna y daiky si no quieres que de una mordida te coma- **pakun no era muy paciente como su dueño-**así que será mejor que me digas bien en donde esta por que lo único que olfateo es otros jounin de la aldea y…- **

**-¿Y a quien mas?-** taiky era de igual de cínico que su padre "_que le pasa a ese perro tiene mal carácter"_ le sonrío cínicamente "_aparte de eso ya esta algo viejo por que ya ni puede terminar una oración"_

El pequeño empezaba a burlarse del perro cuando sintió alguien por la espalda-**Hola taiky.**

"_no por kami no, que sea todo menos el"_ volteo haber quien era el que lo saludaba- **¡P-A-P-A!-** el pequeño uchiha al ver aquella figura se quedo totalmente calladazo "_no puede ser ahora si estoy muerto"_

**-Sasuke**- pakun se le quedo viendo al pequeño y sin querer se escucho una pequeña risita**- que bueno que estés por aquí-** el uchiha mayor se le quedo viendo-**espero que ahora si estando aquí taiky nos diga bien donde esta Hanna y daiky.**

**Taiky**- sasuke se le quedo viendo**- donde están.**

**-Este yo veras papa es que- **no sabia que decir- **no creas que no es que no quiera, o que este engañando a este lindo perrito si no todo lo contrario pienso llevarlo a donde están-** le sonrío.

**-Seguro-** sasuke sabia perfectamente cuando su pequeño hijo entendía- **por que si mientes este lindo perrito se puede convertir en una fiera**- pakun se le quedo mirando a los dos con cara de quererlos morder aquellos uchihas- **así que dime en donde están**

**-Bueno es que yo**- "_maldición creo que ahora si hanna y daiky me van a deber una por que después de esto mi papa me va a castigar por un año_"-**no se donde están**-le sonrío a su padre.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando -taiky **crees que me vas a engañar a mi-**suspiro- **taiky se que quieres protegerlos a tus compañeros pero es necesario que me digas donde están**- el pequeño se le quedo mirando _"que le pasa a mi papa"_desconosia aquel uchiha-**por que ellos corren peligro así que dime donde están y no me vayas a salir con que son un equipo y se tiene que proteger eso te lo enseño kakashi y yo siempre te lo digo-**suspiro para cambiar de inmediato su tono de voz-**así que dime de una vez donde están por que si les pasa algo por no decirnos te vas arrepentir**

Taiky se le quedo mirando por un momento "_que hago_"-**pero papa**- "_no tengo que protegerlos_"- **ya te dije que no se**- el moreno tenia toda las intenciones de seguirle ocultando pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia su padre decidió mejor hablar- **esta bien se que me van a odiar por delatarlos**-suspiro-**cada uno se separo en diferente área para así encontrar mas rápido a hinata.**

**-Grrr…- **pakun gruño al saber que ahora seria mas complicado encontrarlos- **sasuke tenemos que separarnos para encantarlos.**

**-Entonces hay que hacerlo de una vez pakun**-suspiro para así relajarse un poco**-entonces como nos vamos a dividir**.

**-Yo iré por daiky y tu por han**na- para pakun lo principal era encontrar al pequeño peligris.

-**Entiendo pakun, me imagino que kakashi te pidió que lo buscaras**- para sasuke no era necesario una explicación el por que la división.

**-Si sasuke el me pidió que yo lo buscara y que lo protegiera de quien fuese**- kakashi le había dado esa misión al can pero el lo había tomado como algo personal-**así que me retiro no puedo perder mas tiempo.**

**- entiendo**-el uchiha sabia que kakashi sabía algo para que este haya invocado y sobre todo le haya pedido ese favor -**cuando los encontremos nos avisamos-** el perro asintió-**vámonos taiky.**

Sin perder mas tiempo los dos uchihas se retiraron de ahí para buscar a los dos pequeños restantes "_que es lo que esta pasando aquí no entiendo por que mi papa esta preocupa_do" el pequeño uchiha no sabia que era lo quien realmente estaba pasando pero claro no podía quedarse con esa duda**- papa-** le susurro- **que es lo que esta pasando realmente**- no entendía por que hasta su padre estaba involucrado en esto y sobre todo se le vea que este lo estaba tomando tan personal**- por que no nos dejan ayudar**- eso era realmente lo que ellos querían ayudar a su compañera-**dímelo.**

**-Taiky**- sasuke se detuvo- **es algo muy complicado para explicártelo y tal vez no lo entenderías pero-s**uspiro-**esto es una misión muy complicada para ustedes.**

**-Papa – **el pequeño se le quedo mirando- **desde cuando te preocupas de el tipo de misiones si tu bien sabes que todo tipo de misión sea cual sea su clasificación todas tienen su complicación que es lo que tanto ocultan**- sasuke se le quedo mirando a su hijo "_maldición no puedo mentirle así de fácil por que kami es igual ami de testarudo"_

**-Taiky ya te lo dije en estos momentos no te puedo dar una explicación- **empezaba a enojarse pero no podía ya que era lógico que su hijo tuviese dudas-**así que ahorita tenemos que enfoscarnos en su búsqueda-** por mas que quería excusarse no podía ya que taiky seguí insistiendo-**después te lo explicare bien que es lo que esta pasando pero ahorita vamos a buscarlos-** al decir eso fue la única manera que taiky dejara de preguntar, _"esta bien esperare a que me lo explique mi papa , si no tendré que yo investigar por mi propia cuenta_" el uchiha menor era difícil de convencerlo de que no hiciera algo si este se proponía algo lo cumplía.


	13. TE ODIO

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues otra vez ando por aquí jejeje, actualizando mi historia. Creo que ahora no tarde mucho o si bueno pero lo importante es que hay un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y pues van a ver que esto se esta poniendo demasiado interesante

Cuídense mucho

* * *

**CAPITULO 1****3 TE ODIO**

Ya había pasado mas de dos horas desde que tsunade y shizune estaban en aquella sala con sakura, para kakashi se le había hecho toda una eternidad todo esa espera, pero no podía perder la paciencia esa era una de sus cualidades de ser indiferente pero realmente pensándolo bien eso no era algo fácil de que aplicara esa manera de ser en estos momentos-**pero que esta sucediendo ¿por que no me han dicho nada?- ka**kashi empezaba a perder la poca paciencia-**maldición**-se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la sala dispuesto a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar la asistente de la hokague aprecio-¡**kakashi!-** el peligris se sobre salto un poco- **no puedes pasar a un**-suspiro para calmarse- no **te preocupes ella esta bien no hay ningún daño-** shizune tenia que darle un poco de esperanza al peligris- **espera a que salga en unos minutos mas tsunade ella te va a explicar mejor-** shizune no tenia el valor de explicarle al peligris que era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente-**así que espérala en su oficina mientras ella termina**

**-Ummm.....**- kakashi se le quedo mirando a shizune- esta bien la esperare en la oficina-"_que es lo que me esta ocultando"_ el jounin genio sabia perfectamente cuando le mentían, o le ocultaban algo, eso era gracias a su experiencia que había ganado en estos años.

**-Espero que me haya creído**-suspiro-**pero conociéndolo es mejor que tsunade le diga la verdad- s**hizune estaba algo preocupada por todo lo que se le vendría en adelante al peligris de nuevo y todo esto era gracias a su supuesta amiga "_anko por favor recapacita ya déjalos en paz"-_suspiro- **es necesario que yo misma tenga que ir a verla- **shizune conocía a anko por esa razón le había pedido a la hokague que la dejara intervenir en la búsqueda.

-------------------En el bosque------------------

Mientas tanto en el bosque las cosas seguían de igual manera todos estaban buscando ahora a los dos pequeños que faltaban-**lee necesito que nos separemos para así encontrar lo mas pronto posible a Hanna-** el jounin **de mallas verdes le daba instrucciones a su mini clon.**

**-Entendido Gai sensei**- el clon de la bestia verde brincaba- **me iré a toda prisa a buscarlos.**

**-Ese es mi chico**- Gai como siempre derrumba lagrimas de los ojos- **estoy tan orgulloso de el-**suspiro-**bueno no hay que perder tiempo hay que irlos a buscar-** sin perder mas el tiempo se fue corriendo a toda prisa.

"_shizune se que te prometí no hacerle ningún daño pero si es necesario lo are_" yamato no sabia realmente que hacer pero en esos momentos su prioridad era encontrar a tsunade para poderle explicarle-**espero que encuentre a tsunade ahí- **sin perder el tiempo se fue directo a la casa de chiyo.

En lo mas profundo del bosque se encontraba el pequeño peligris- rastreando unas huellas que había encontrado por su camino- ¿**de quien serán? no las identifico**- igual que el jounin genio era un buen castrador- **esta bien tendré que seguir a donde me dirigen**- sin pensarlo el pequeño peligris se dirigió hasta donde terminaran aquellas huellas, no tardo mucho en encontrar el final de las huellas estas terminaban en una cueva**- quien anda ah**í- de inmediato se percato que alguien lo estaba observando-**sal de ahí de una vez- **sin recibir alguna respuesta saco uno de sus kunais y lo aventó directamente a una de las ramas de uno de los árboles.

**- vaya daiky**- "_quien es"_ el pequeño solo alcanzo a escuchar unas risas

El pequeño se puso en posición de guardia por si acaso fuese un enemigo pero al distinguirle su banda se dio cuenta que era un jounin de la aldea- **discúlpeme pensé que era algún enemigo**- daiky estaba algo apenado por haber confundido un jounin de su aldea

**-No te preocupes daiky no soy ningún enemigo**- sonrío**- pero deberías de tener cuidado por andar por aquí ya que tu padre tiene muchos enemigos y puede que te hagan algún daño.**

Daiky no entendió aquella mujer de pelo violeta de lo que le estaba diciendo _"por que esta diciendo de mi padre si_"- **disculpe quien es usted**- se le quedo mirando _"acaso ella conocerá a mi padre"._

**-Perdón daiky que maleducada eh sido**-sonrío- **mi nombre es anko**-se acerco a daiky**- soy un jounin de la aldea de la hoja igual que tu padre.**

"_anko yo eh escuchado ese nombre antes_" al escuchar ese nombre daiky de inmediato desconfío de esa mujer**- perdón yo nunca la había visto en la aldea**- se le quedo mirando desconfiada mente _"quien es esa mujer y por que me habla con tanta familiaridad__**"-**_** por que me dice por mi nombre si yo no la conozco- **

"_vaya ese chiquillo es igual que su padre"_ anko sabia perfectamente que aquel niño no confiaría tan fácilmente en ella**- yo si te conozco daiky**- empezó acercarse mas a ella- **igual que a tu padre.**

**-¿Qué? Usted sabe quien es mi padre- **daiky se sentía algo emocionado por haber encontrado a alguien que tal vez le pudiera explicar quien había sido su padre y si este seguía viviendo- ¿**diga me quien es?-** tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle aquella mujer

"_Vaya por fin me eh ganado su interés_" anko sabia que esa era un buena táctica para acercarse al pequeño- **así es daiky yo conozco a tu padre-** sonrío cínicamente**- ¿quieres saber quien es?**

**-Si**- en esos momentos a se le había olvidado que alguna vez su abuela le había dicho que no fuera tan confiado que el siempre tenia que estar en alerta siempre y mas si se tratara de alguna mujer**-entonces usted lo conoce dígame quien es.**

**-Claro que si daiky**- "_ahora si kakashi no pienso dejar que seas feliz"-_ **necesito que me acompañes**- anko necesitaba alejarse de ahí en caso de que alguien estuviera cerca-

**-¿A donde quiere que la acompañe?**- a pesar de haber se ganado un poco su confianza daiky era desconfiado- **por que no me dice de una vez quien es mi padre**- la reta con la mirada**- usted no sabe quien es verdad.**

**-Claro que si se quien es daiky**-"_maldición ese mocoso será el primero en que lo pienso acabar"-_ **mira confía en mi vamos para platicar te voy a llevar a un lugar mas a gusto**- le sonrío- mira te voy a decir que tu ya lo conoces- se alejo un poco de el- **si quieres saber quien es tendrás que acompañarme**

"_como que yo lo conozco__**"-**_** no espere no se vaya**- al ver que se alejaba le grito- esta bien la **acompañare espero que no me este engañando.**

**-Claro que no daiky jamás te engañaría**-"_vaya tendré que ser mas cautelosa para que este mocoso me tenga confianza_"- **ven vamos.**

Sin pensarlo dos veces daiky se fue con aquella mujer a pesar que no le daba mucha confianza, tenia que arriesgarse para saber quien era su padre y también sabia el por que los había abandonado.

---------------------En el hospital-------------------.

En la oficina de la hokague se encontraba kakashi algo pensativo "_Como le hizo para ir y regresar en una hora-_ se quedo mirando al mapa que se encontraba en la oficina del a rubia- "_haber la aldea de la niebla y la aldea del rayo están separadas cuando mucho de donde estábamos a la aldea del rayo te llevarías dos días si fueras rápido__**"-**_** kakashi te estoy hablando**- el peligirs ya no pudo seguir penado mas ya que en ese momento escucho un fuerte golpe en la pared.

**-****Ummm...-** se quedo mirando haber quien había sido el que la haya quitado la concentración- **disculpe tsunade**- al ver quien era solo se le quedo mirando-**pensé que a un seguía con Sakura.**

**-****No soy un clon**- le respondió sarcásticamente**- claro que si soy yo tsunade la persona que tal vez algún día de estos te mate si me haces enojar-**

**-****Umm…-**kakashi se quedo callado por un momento- **no puede ser**- tsunade se le quedo mirando a kakashi "ahora_ a este que le sucede_"- **tsunade dígame en que momento a Sakura le aviso que se iría a una misión antes que yo me fuera o después que yo partiera-**

**-****Antes que tu partieras-**tusande no entendía por que le preguntaba eso

**-****Entonces fue antes que yo partiera**- _"entonces puede que sea qu_e**"-esta segura tsunade**

**-****Claro que si estoy segura kakashi**-tsuande se quedo pensando**-lo recuerdo** -_"claro que si fue el día que ella después regreso a la hora llorando"_

----------------------Flash back---------------------------------------

Sakura llego temprano ese día**- que tal tsunade**-entro como siempre con su sonrisa- _para que me necesita con tanta ur_gencia- como siempre mi niña preocupada.

**-****Te eh citado Sakura para que te vayas hoy mismo a una misión a la aldea del rayo como jounin medico**- le informe que tenia que partir hoy mismo ya que nuestros aliados habían sido atacados y por ese motivo nos había mando a pedir ayuda- **así que quiero que partas junto con ino y otros jounin médicos para ayudarlos**.

**-****Entiendo-** se me quedo mirando-**entonces solo falta que kakashi llegue verdad tsunade-** Mi Sakura conocía lo impuntual que era.

**-****no te preocupes por si llega tarde**-sonreí- **esta vez el no será tu compañero-S**akura se me quedo mirando**- el se ira a otra misión con otra persona**

**-**** entonces voy a preparar mis cosas**-suspiro- y haber si encuentro a kakashi para despedirme de el- mi niña sonrío picadamente y al notar que la observaba se sonrojo- **bueno tsunade me voy-**

**-****anda ve a despedirte de el**- como siempre la bromeaba por que sabia como era de penosa.

---------------Fin del Flash back---------------------------------------

**-****Por que me preguntas eso kakashi**- tsunade sabía que kakashi estaba pensando algo por aquellas preguntas- **a que quieres llegar con esto-**

**-****Ummm...-** el peligris se puso mas serio de lo normal**- es que eh llegado a la conclusión que anko no se fue con migo ese día si no un clon**- kakashi se le quedo mirando ala rubia-

-**Que estas loco ya verdad kakashi si hubiese sido un clon tu te hubieras dado cuenta desde un principio**- _"ahora si kakashi puedo decir que esta loco"._

-**y también eh llegado a pensar que de alguna forma anko se entero que Sakura se iba a ir a una misión**- suspiro-**sin mi por que yo igual iba a una misión.**

**-****¿Qué?** – tsuande se le quedo mirando-**no puede ser eso posible kakashi-**suspiro- **sabes que creo que será mejor que mejor no participes en esta misión y que mejor descanses**- definitivamente tsuande iba a designar que otro jounin se encargara de todo esto "_espera un momento tsuande_" de inmediato a la rubia se le vino un pequeño flechazo.

------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------

Antes que yo citara a Sakura había citado antes a esta anko**- buenos días tsunade sama- **ella entro a mi oficina**- para que me a citado usted.**

**-****Que bueno que hayas llegado- l**a invite a que se sentara**- necesito que te integres con kakashi a una misión a la aldea de la niebla-** la integre de inmediato con kakashi por que Sakura no podía ir esta vez así que tenia que mandar a esta anko

**-****Yo tsuande-** anko se me quedo viendo algo sorprendida**- no se supone que Sakura es su compañera de equipo.**

**-Si anko**- suspire por un momento al escuchar como anko se dirigía ami sarcásticamente-**Sakura es compañera de kakashi pero por esta vez vas a ser tu su compañera por que Sakura la voy mandar a la aldea del rayo a una misión sola-**me le quede mirando- **así que necesito que te encuentres con el así que vete-** cuando estaba a punto de salir le pedí que saliera por la parte de atrás de mi oficina por que en ese momento estaba tocando a la puerta Sakura.

-------------------Fin del Flash back-----------------------------------------

**-****Kakashi-** la rubia se le quedo mirando- **tal vez sea en verdad lo que me estas diciendo-** suspiro- **cuando yo le pedí a esta anko que saliera por la parte de atrás -**se quedo callada- **ella jamás lo hizo se quedo ahí para escuchar lo que le iba a decir a Sakura**

**-****Así que ella en verdad me engaño-** kakashi se sentía decepcionado de si mismo, como era posible que lo había engañado en su propia cara

**-****No te culpes**- tsuande sabia que el peligris se iba a culpar- **a todos nos engaño**-suspiro.

**-****Umm...-**suspiro pesadamente "_pero como fue que no me di cuenta antes"_ seguía reprochándose a si mismo- **lo se pero a un así no puedo creer que ella me haya engañado de esa manera-**tsunade se le quedo mirando.

**-****Kakashi**-tsunade se acerco un poco a el- s**e que te sientes mal por esto pero necesito hablar contigo acerca de Sakura**- el peligris se le quedo mirando

**-****¿Que le paso?-** se altero un poco, lo único que quería en estos momentos es que Sakura estuviera en peligro.

Tsuande no sabia como decirle la situación que estaba por enfrentar**-no puedo mentirte-**_ "claro que no por que el no es tonto"_**-así que voy hacerte franca contigo**-suspiro-**Sakura se encuentra estable después de todo anko no logro no logro hacerle algún daño**- kakashi suspiro-**pero-** "_ese pero no me gusto para nada"_kakashi sabia que eso significaba problemas.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle le algo importante shizune entro-**perdón tsunade por interrump**ir-se puso nerviosa-**pero Sakura acaba de despertar**

Para kakashi en ese momento era una luz de esperanza-disculpe tsunade voy a verla-sin dejar que la rubia lo detuviera se fue de ahí

**-¡****Kakashi!**-tsunade quiso detenerlo-**espera**- "_maldición"_ no pudo detenerlo.

**-****Tsunade**-shizune se preocupo-**a un no se lo decía verdad**-suspiro**-déjelo así podrán hablar.**

Tsunade se sentó de nuevo-**eso espero**-suspiro-que **Sakura razone**_**-**__ "por el bien de ellos dos"._

**-****A donde va**-shizune se quedo mirando-**será mejor que estén solos.**

**-****Lo se shizune que tengo que dejarlos solos pero**-suspiro-**necesito estar afuera para ver como van a reaccionar.**

**Tiene razón-**acepto ir con la rubia para así poder apoyar a uno de los dos.

----------------En el bosque----------------------

**-****Falta mucho**- el pequeño peligris empezaba a desconfiar de esa mujer- **no pienso seguirla más.**

"_maldito mocoso"-_ **no daiky ya llegamos**- sonrío fingidamente_- "eres igualito que tu padre__**"-**_** ven vamos.**

**Esta bien-s**uspiro y siguió a la mujer de pelo violeta "_tendré que desviarme un poco pero es necesario espero no se enojen mis amigos_" daiky estaba preocupado por no seguir buscando a la madre de su amiga_- "pero tengo que saber quien es mi padre y por que nos abandono"_ el siempre había tenido esa duda el por que su padre los había dejado así como si fueran cualquier cosa- **que pasa**

**-****No nada- a**nko se le quedo mirando- **ven pasa aquí podemos hablar mas tranquilamente- **lo invito a pasar a la cueva tenia que asegurarse que nadie los interrumpiera.

**-****Y bueno dígame**-daiky empezaba a desesperarse- ¿**quien es mi padre?**- a pesar de ser pequeño era muy directo.

"_vaya si que eres digno de ser hijo de kakashi"_anko se quedo mirando al pequeño no podía creer que era igual que kakashi- **vaya daiky**-suspiro-**esta bien veo que te interesa saber quien e**s-sonrío-**sabes a un que tu no lo creas tu ya lo conoces**

**-****Eso es imposible- **daiky se le quedo mirando "_para mi que no sabe"-_ **sabe usted no lo ha de conocer mejor me voy.**

**-****No espera**- lo detuvo-**esta bien como veo que eres muy directo yo seré igual que tu-**suspiro- **tu padre es kakashi**- sin pensarle dos veces le soltó las cosas.

**-****¿Qué?-** daiky casi se va de espaldas al haber escuchado ese nombre**- no eso no es cierto**- "_como va a ser el mi padre"_

**-No te estoy mintiendo en verdad el es tu padre- anko se le acerco- que acaso no ves la similitud que hay entre ustedes dos-**

**-****¡No!- **se le quedo mirando "_no puede ser eso_ o si"- **que los dos tengamos el mismo color de pelo no significa que el sea mi padre**-anko se le quedo mirando -**no eso no puede ser-** daiky estaba rehusado a creerlo pero recordó cuando taiky le había dicho que se parecían _"no puede ser eso el mi padre_**"** por mas que su m mente daba vueltas a creer que eso era mentira cada vez que recordaba las ocasiones que había estado con el siempre se había sentido a gusto .

**-****Daiky el es tu padre**- anko había dado su primer golpe contra kakashi- **yo jamás te mentiría-**se acerco a el para darle un abraso**- sabes que el los abandono a su suerte.**

**-¿Qué?**- Daiky salio de sus pensamientos- **entonces el nos abandono**-se le quedo mirando- pero por que lo hizo-¿**pero por que? Lo hizo**

**-¿Por qué**?-se le quedo mirando- **el nunca quiso a tu madre**- daiky se le quedo mirando-**el la utilizo como a todas** – sonrío ligeramente-**a pesar de que ella era su alumna.**

"¡_mi mama fue su alumna!"_ de inmediato recordó la foto que había visto en el cuarto de kakashi _"ella esta diciendo la verdad_" se le quedo mirando _"entonces esa niña era mi mama"-_ **por eso nos abandono**

**-****Si daiky esa es la verdad**-anko tenia que dar el segundo golpe- **por esa razón tu madre decidió abandonar la aldea antes de que la deshonraran.**

"_¿pero por que kakashi se acerco a nosotros_?" por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto para no odiarlo llegaba a la conclusión de que el peligris estaba arrepentido-**vaya ahora veo por que ese día al ver a m madre se sorprendió**-suspiro-**ahora que se quien es mi padre podré ir a buscarlo.**

Anko estaba totalmente satisfecha por lograr que daiky odiara a kakashi- **así que daiky no pierdas el tiempo y enfréntalo**

**-****Eso are**-suspiro-**pero antes tengo que seguir con mi misión**-para el lo principal eran sus amigos que sus asuntos personales.

**-****¿QUÉ?-** anko no podía permitir eso**- ¡no!, claro que no aras eso**-lo detuvo.

**-****Suélteme-** se quiso safar del agarre- **primero están mis compañeros.**

**-****Claro que no daiky**-anko sabia que si tusande lo encontrara o kakashi le dirían la verdad-**primero esta lo de tu padre**- al ver que el pequeño peligris no desistía tubo que implementar el plan B-**como veo que no vas a escucharme tendré que dejarte aquí.**

**-****¿Qué?**-antes que pudiera reaccionar, anko un jutsu para encerrarlo en una especie de jaula-**déjeme salir de aquí**.

-**No daiky**-sonrío-**tu eres mi oportunidad para vengarme de kakashi y claro aclarar algunas cosas-**se alejo de ahí.

Maldición- daiky comprendió que había caído en una trampa.

-----------En el hospital--------

Kakashi entro a la habitación de la pelirosa-¡**Sakura!-** se acerco poco a poco a la cama.

-¡**TU!-**Sakura reacciono al verlo-**lárgate de aquí**-se levanto un poco de la cama-¡**NO QUIERO VERTE!**- kakashi se quedo inmóvil al ver como reaccionaba Sakura

**-****Sakura tenemos que habl**ar-tenia que hacerla entender.

-**Tú y yo no tenemos que hablar nada**- empezaba alterarse.

Sin pedir permiso tsuande entro a la habitación**-kakashi es mejor que te retires.**

**-****Tsunade**-lr peligris no estaba dispuesto a obedecerla- **primero tengo que aclararle lo que paso.**

**-****Tu no me tienes que aclarar nada**-sonrío- **pero yo si**-suspiro- **alguna vez te ame pero ahora ya no**-tsunade quiso tranquilizarla pero no lo consiguió- **al contrario ¡TE ODIOOOO!-** le grito al peligris, con mucho rencor.

Kakashi se quedo callado, pereciera que en ese momento su corazón y alma se rompieran.

**-kakashi ****acompáñame**-shizune intervino al ver al peligris en shock**-creo tsunade es mejor que usted hable con ella-** a pesar de todo shizune no podía aceptar que Sakura tratara de esa manera al peligris-**ven vamos a la oficina-a**sí que kakashi se dejo guiar de shizune hacia la oficina-**estas bien-** se preocupo al ver que no reaccionaba.

**-****Umm…-**volteo a verla "_no puede ser_"se sorprendió a un mas al verle su mirada "_esa mirada es demasiado triste_"-**me puedes dejar solo**-sin preguntar se salio de ahí**-¿Por qué?-**golpeo la pared, para así desahogarse un poco, por mas que fuera una persona fuerte, no podía serlo en estos momentos aquellas palabras podía haberlas soportado pero esa mirada que había dado Sakura lo había destrozado _"en verdad me odia"._ Kakashi sentía que se ahogaba en esas cuatro paredes _"quiero salir de aquí_", sin pensarle dos veces salio por la ventana a toda prisa

**-****Kakashi**-tsunade quiso detenerlo-**shizune**-le grito de inmediato a su asistente-**quiero de inmediato que un ANBU lo siga**- esta vez no podía dejarlo irse así**-pero que sea precavido para que kakashi no se le pierda-** shizune no pierdo el tiempo de inmediato ya tenia uno de los mejores ANBUS en rastreo

**-****Disculpe tsunade**-la pelinegra entro de nuevo a la habitación –**quiero informarle acerca de la situación.**

**-****No te preocupes shizune ya estoy enterada de todo lo que esta sucediendo**-suspiro**-inclusive se quien esta detrás de todo esto-**estaba totalmente decaída- **pero ahorita no es un buen momento que hablemos ahorita hay que localizar a daiky**-sabia que la próxima victima seria el pequeño, no podía permitir que le hiciera algo a daiky después de todo el no tiene la culpa por esa dicho venganza de la kunochi de pelo violeta.


	14. EL SECUESTRO

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues otra vez ando por aquí para actualizar mi historia se que me eh tardo lo se ya no tengo vergüenza jejej pero bueno lo importante es que ya la actualice, espero que sea de su agrado

Cuídense mucho..

**CAPITULO** **14 EL SECUESTRO**

Las cosas iban complicándose cada vez más, pero también se iba acomodando las piezas del rompecabezas.

Tsunade empezaba a darse un suspiro cuando shizune entro sin pedir permiso**-tsunade es urgente que venga conmigo**-suspiro-**Sai viene con Hinata esta demasiado grabe.**

**-****¿Qué?-** de inmediato se levanto de su silla-**vamos-** salio a toda prisa con sus asistente.

-En el bosque-

Se encontraba la pequeña rubia-**mama ¿Dónde estas**?-empezaba a desesperarse-¡**PAPA!**- sin ninguna fuerza mas se sentó en una roca- **espero que daiky y taiky hayan encontrado algo- **salio una pequeña lagrima al imaginarse lo peor.

Mientras la pequeña seguía llorando, el jounin del jutsu de madera llegaba a la casa de chiyo.

**-****¿Quién es usted?**-la anciana era demasiado desconfiada.

-**Perdón por molestarla pero me informaron que tsunade se encontraba aquí**—suspiro-

Chiyo se le quedo mirando desconfiadamente, pero después de analizarlo y ver que aquel jounin no tenía ninguna intención de dañarla, suspiro- **ella no esta aquí joven salio a buscarla a Sakura**- "_maldición llegue tarde__**"-**_**así que será mejor que la espere en la oficina.**

**-****Esta bien**-por mas que quisiera indagar sabia que la anciana le diría nada- **pero necesito que usted venga conmigo –**no quería arriesgarse que anko le hiciera algo- para protegerla.

**-****Entiendo**-sin poner algún pretexto acepto- **solo deje que tome algunas cosas y me voy con usted**-entro a su casa dejando a yamato afuera-**creo que será mejor que me lleve esto**-tomo un viejo maletín y salio**-disculpe joven no se ha presentado.**

**-****Perdón si es cierto**-sonrío- **mi nombre es Yamato.**

**-****OK Yamato**-sonrío-**me puede ayudar con esto**—yamato se quedo sorprendido al ver el maletín "párese que se va de viaje**"- espero que no sea muy pesado para usted**- sonrío

-**No se preocup**e-tomo el maletín, al momento de tomarlo por poco se va de espaldas "_pero que lleva esta mujer_" suspiro "_párese que lleva piedras"_

Chiyo se le quedo mirando-**vámonos-** con algo de dificultad yamato se fue con la anciana.

-En el hospital.-

**-shizune**-tsunade se percato de la gravedad de hinata**-Donde esta Ino**- se imaginaba que tal vez la rubia estuviera mal.

**-no se preocupe Sai me informo que esta bien**-suspiro-**viene con naruto.**

**No perdamos tiempo**-tsunade seguía preocupada-**tráeme esto- le** entrego una pequeña lista de hiervas, lo primero que tenia que hacer era estabilizarle el chakra.

**-no tard**o-shizune se fue de ahí-espero poder ir a ver a esta anko-tenia la esperanza de hacerla entender.

Ya empezaba a obscurecer estaban a pocas horas que la obscuridad cayera, pero aun así con ese obstáculo seguirían adelante ya que para unos era algo personal.

**-¡PAPA**!- el pequeño uchiha no podía seguir con la duda-**creo que ya es necesario que me digas** –sasuke se le quedo viendo "_creo que no puedo seguir ocultándole la verdad"._

-**Esta bien taiky-s**uspiro-**tendré que decirte lo complicado de esta misión-**el pequeño se detuvo.

**-¿Qué sucede ****papa**?-taiky se le quedo viendo "_ahora que le pasa"-_te estoy hablando.

**-****Shhh-** lo volteo haber para que guardara silencio-ven vámonos- taiky estaba a punto de rehusarse a ir sin que es le diera alguna explicació si pienso explicarte-le contesto tranquilamente-pero ahorita acabo de sentir que Hanna esta unos metros de aquí así que vamos por ella.

Taiky se le quedo mirando era algo ver a su padre tan tranquilo "_pero yo no siento su chakra"_ se quedo callado para verificar lo que decía su padre-**es cierto vamos**- no tardo en reconocer a su amiga así que se adelanto.

Hanna seguía sollozando esta vez le había ganado la inseguridad, de que si seguía adelante no encontraría nada y mas ahora que casi estaba a punto de caer la noche**-¿Quién anda ahí**?- de inmediato se puso en guardia al sentir la presencia de un Ninja, son pensarle dos veces lanzo un kunai-**sal de ahí-**saco un segundo kunai.

**-oye**-taiky salio entre los arbustos- d**eberías de tener mas cuidado-**sonrío.

**-¡TAIKY!-**la rubia se le lanzo para abrasarlo-**tonto**-le dio un pequeño coscorrón**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-quédate atrás de mi**-saco un kunai**-no te separes de mi**-Hanna obedeció a su compañero al percatar que había dos ninjas.

Cuando estaban a punto de atacar, se detuvo al ver aquel uniforme verde ridículo-**que tal chicos**-sonrío súper guau

**-¡Gai sensei!-** los dos pequeños se sorprendieron al ver al jounin, así que de inmediato buscaron a su mini clon**-¡Lee!-**no tardaron en encontrarlo.

-**vaya vaya ahora veo que la juventud hoy en día esta mas desatada**-sonrío picadamente.

Los dos pequeños no se habían dado cuenta en la posición medio comprometedora-**este**-el primero en reaccionar fue el pelinegro- **no es lo que párese**-soltó a Hanna de la mano

**-Que hermosa es la llama del amor-**suspiro-**ya vez Lee, a estos dos pequeños eso es amor**-como siempre Gai y Lee se abrazaron y llorando.

Mientras aquellos dos asían su show Sasuke había llegado**-¡COF COF**!-tosió un poco para interrumpir.

**-¡SASUKE!-** Gai se incorporo tomando una posición mas seria-**Lee puedes llevarte a los dos pequeños.**

**-si Gai sensei-l**ee sabia que algo pasaba-**chicos acompáñenme**-sin discutir mas los tres se apartaron.

Estando ya seguros que nadie los escuchara el primero en hablar fue Gai-¿**Qué sucede? Sasuke.**

**-****Me imagino que estas enterado de la situación**- Gai se le quedo mirando con cara de no saber nada- **lo único que sabia era que los tres pequeños alumnos de kakashi estaba desaparecidos, junto con Hinata e Ino.**

**-entonces tendré que darte un breve resumen**-suspiro-**que te párese en el camino te vaya explicando**- sin perder mas tiempo los dos se adelantaron mientras los demás iban atrás de ellos.

Sasuke sin darle mas rodeos al tema, le explico que anko estaba involucrada, y que esta estaba realizando una tonta venganza contra kakashi por haberla dejado, el cual había funcionada desde la supuesta muerte de sakura, pero al momento de enterarse que la pelirosa estaba viva se le vino abajo su plan, así que ahora el plan era hacerle daño a la pelirosa y a daiky**-así están las cosas por el momento**-gai se quedo sorprendido.

**-Vaya a mi eterno rival quieren destruirlo**-sonrío-**no puedo permitirlo**-se paro para alzar su dedo pulgar derecho-¡**YO SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE VENCERLO!-s**asuke se quedo sin habla al ver que el jounin de cejas encrespadas lo tomaba a la ligera-**entonces hay que buscar a Daiky.**

**-no te preocupes por eso**-suspiro-**pakun** **lo están buscando**-gai se quedo callado

-¿**pakun?-**no entendía por que su eterno rival dejaba a cargo aquel perro en la búsqueda del pequeño-**por que no deja que otros lo busquen el ahorita seria de mucha ayuda para buscar a hinata y a ino.**

-**kakashi se lo pidió como un favor personal**-"_un favor personal mi eterno rival asiendo eso por un niño"_sasuke noto que el hombre no entendía, así que se acerco a el-**Gai es muy fácil**-bajo la voz-_**Daiky es su hijo por eso pakun lo esta buscando-**_

-¿**QUEEEE?-**Gai grito a todo lo que daba-**el es su hijo-**sasuke trato de callarlo pero no pudo- vaya **con razón cuando lo vi. Note el parecido entre** **ellos**-sonrío-**ya decía que ese color de cabello solo pertenece al clan Hatake-**suspiro-**daik….-a** punto de meter mas la pata, sasuke lo callo.

**-****¡Gai!-**se le quedo mirando-**nadie tiene que saber esto**-señalo a adonde estaban los pequeños con cara de no entender.

**-****¡Eh!**-Gai solo sonrío-**chicos aquí no a pasado nada**-río-**no me hagan caso.**

**-¡Papá!-**el uchiga menor se acerco-no **crees que de una vez nos expliques por que están hablando ¡tan secretamente! De Daiky**-taiky y Hanna se le quedaron mirando con cara de nosotros no nos engañan.

**-Creo que ****metí la pata verdad**-sonrío-**tu sabrás sasuke creo que ya no es bueno mentirles.**

**-no ya no es bueno ocultarl**o-suspiro- **¿por quien habrá sido**?-volteo a ver al jounin que estaba asiéndose el disimulado-**esta bien-** no le quedaba que decirles parte de la verdad**-¿Qué es lo que saben?-**pregunto directamente a los pequeños.

-nosotros no sabemos mucho-hanna respondió-**pero tenemos laduda de saber si ¿si sakura fue su compañera de equipo? La que alguna vez mis padres me dijeron y claro tu tío.**

**-si Hanna ella es nuestra compañera Sakura-suspiro**-**la que tanto Naruto te hablaba-**el rubio siempre le había hablado de la magnifica persona que era la pelirosa-**ella había muerto bueno eso creíamos**-los dos chunin se le quedaron viendo-**por que la encontramos de nuevo- s**e sentía alegre al saber que la pelirosa estaba viva- **así que por ese motivo teníamos que estar consientes que ella había ganado muchos enemigos así que al darse cuenta vidrian a buscarla**-suspiro-**y así fue en estos momentos tenemos que protegerla junto con daiky para que el enemigo no les haga nada.**

-**y ¿Quién es el enemigo?**-taiky fue el primero en preguntar esta vez-tienes que decirnos para así protegerlos.

Sasuke estaba dudando en decirles pero era lo mejor en caso que ella también les pudiera hacerles daños a ellos**-¡ANKO! Es el enemigo ahorita-**hanna y daiky se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que la pelirosa tenía como enemiga un jounin de la aldea.

**-¿pero tío?-**hanna no podía creerlo-**como anko ella es un jounin de la aldea que motivos debe de tener.**

**-los motivos son muy personales-**gai interrumpió-**por el momento tienen que saber esto.**

**-Gai sensei**-lee se acerco a el-**para que mentirles díganles.**

**-Hanna y taiky**-sasuke se acerco a ellos-**esto que les voy a decir es algo que nadie puede saber y en especial daiky**-ese era el principal que no podía saberlo-**así que si ustedes lo revelan tendrán que sufrir uno de los peores castigos-**tenia que espantarlos un poco-l**a razón por la que anko odia a sakura es por que kakashi la desprecio a ella por sakura.**

**-¿Qué?**-los dos chunin se sorprendieron-**ósea que mi tío kakashi y sakura eran novios-h**anna sonrío picadamente-**que lindo maestro y alumna tenían una relación.**

**-papa eso esta prohibido**-taiky no tenia nada de romanticismo-**además anko por que esta asiendo todo esto total la despreciaron**

**-si hijo esta prohibido pero tsunade acepto la relación por que vio que ellos se querían-**_"y claro para vengarse de mi por haberla hecho sufrir por el tiempo que me fui por mi venganza"_ sonrío _"bueno y también como lo dijo ella ya era necesario que kakashi sentara cabeza"- s_**e que para ti es absurdo lo que hace anko pero cuando una mujer esta despechada es capas de hacer todo para vengarse.**

**-vaya en eso si tiene razón mi tío sasuke**-suspiro-**nosotros las mujeres somos peligrosas en el amor**-los presentes rieron al ver lo madura que era hanna al hablar, nada que ver con su padre.

**-ahora que saben todo ****esto, hay que ir a buscar a tsunade y nos de un nuevo informe**-sasuke tenia que entretenerlos para que no siguieran indagando mas.

Al ver que los pequeños habían quedado satisfechos, siguieron el camino "_espera un momento si mi tío kakashi y sakura eran pareja entonce_s" hanna se paro a mitad del camino-**¡tío sasuke! Daiky es hijo de kakashi sensei verdad**-sasuke no podía creer la facilidad que tenia hanna de atar cabos.

-**¡papa!**-taiky volteo haber a su padre-es verdad eso- _"vaya por eso tenían ese paresido"_sasuke volteo haber a Gai

**-ami ni me digas nada eso era ****fácil que adivinaran-**la bestia verde de konoha sonrío- **o que acaso no notabas el parecido que tenían-**suspiro- **hay sasuke que nunca has visto la foto de kakashi cuando era mas pequeño.**

**-Gai sensei**-Lee se sorprendió-** como siempre usted sabe muchas cosas.**

**-Lee-**sasuke se le quedo mirando- **no es que Gai sensei sea un sabio si no que es lógico que supiera**-suspiro- **¿Qué no vez? Que el es mas viejo que kakashi**

El jonin de mallas verdes enfureció- - **yo no soy tan viejo**-todos se quedaron viendo-**toda vía llevo la llama de la juventud**-hanna y taiky se rieron, sasuke suspiro, mientras lee abrazaba llorando a su sensei.

**-¡COF COF!-**sasuke tosió para interrumpir aquella escenita ridícula**-creo que debemos irnos.**

**-Lee**-Gai lo aparto-**sasuke tiene razón vámonos**-sin ninguna interrupción siguieron el camino

Mientras tanto pakun seguía buscando a daiky-**Umm…**-empezó a olfatear-**no esta muy lejos de aquí-d**etecto el aroma del peligris-**pero no esta solo-**de inmediato detecto quien era-¡**ANKO!-**sin perder tiempo salio a toda prisa**-espero no llegar tarde por que s**i no-pakun sabia las consecuencias si algo le pasa a daiky-**ahora si kakashi me mata**-sabia lo importante que era esto para kakashi y claro también sabia que el peligris no lo perdonaría si fallaba.

-En el hospital-

Las cosas empezaban a calmarse-** shizune**- tsunade se sentó por un momento-**cuando llegue naruto me avisas**.

**-si**-shizune se le quedo mirando preocupadamente-**disculpe tsunade-**suspiro**-esta muy grave hinata**-se imagino lo peor.

Tsunade sonrío-no **te preocupes los dos es tan estables-**

Shizune se le quedo mirando-¿**los dos?-** no entendía a que era lo que se refería la rubia.

-**si shizune los dos**-sonrío al verle la cara-**hinata esta embarazada.**

**-¿Qué?-**se quedo sorprendida-**por fin una buena noticia-**suspiro-**al menos para naruto por que para kakashi le esta yendo mal con sakura-**seguía preocupada por el peligris.

**-no te preocupes shizune**-suspiro-**se que al hablar con sakura entrara en razón**-tenia fe que al explicarle todo el malentendido las cosas funcionarían entre ellos-te **encargo voy haber a sakura**-se levanto de su silla-**me avisas cuando el ANBU encuentre a kakashi**-al momento de que iba saliendo de su oficina entro alo naranja con negro**-¡NARUTO!**

El rubio hiperactivo había entrado a toda velocidad**-¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué sucede**?-hablaba rápidamente**-no se quede callada vieja tsunade y dígame**

**-cálmate naruto-**shizune tubo que intervenir al ver la pequeña venita saltada de tsnade-**deja que hable.**

**-naruto**-por mas que quiso calmarse fue todo un fracaso-**si no te calladas de una vez no pienso decirte nada-**al rubio no le quedo de otra que controlarse-**los dos se encuentran bien**-suspiro-**ahorita por el momento hinata y el bebe necesitan reposo.**

**-que bien que estén bien**-suspiro-ummm... **espere un segundo** –se rasco la cabeza- **¿de que bebe habla? No me día que a hanna le dice así.**

**-hay naruto-** suspiro-**no me refiero a hanna-**dio un golpe a s escritorio**-si no que hinata y el bebe tienen que estar en reposo**-naruto seguía sin entender-**¡hay te voy a matar por idiota!**

Antes que hiciera tal cosa tsunade, shizune intervino-**tsunade tranquilícese-**la tomo del hombro-haber naruto para que entiendas mejor-suspiro- **vas hacer ¡PAPA! De nuevo.**

**-****¿papá?-el** rubio se cruzo de brazos para entender mejor-**¿Qué? Papa yo de veras vieja tsunade-l**a rubia afirmo co n movimiento de cabeza-**por que no me lo dijo antes estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí-**salio a toda prisa a buscar a la peliazul.

**-****Tranquila**-shizune le acerco n baso de sake-**creo que esta vez se lo merece**

**-Vaya shizune veo que has cambiado**-sin decir nada se sentó de nuevo y tomo su baso.

El rubio iba corriendo por el pasillo a toda prisa que sin querer ya había atropellado no que oto anciano y no decir que a un jounin-**naruto ten cuidado**-cuando estaba a punto de atropellar a una kunochi pelirosa se paro

**-****¡sakura!-**salto sobre ella para darle un abraso pero en ese momento recibió un golpe**-¡auch! ¿Por qué me pegas**?-se sobo el Chichón-**espera un momento**-abrió los ojos-¡**sakura me recuerdas**!-sonrío y fue directo abrásala pero se detuvo.

-**claro que si a recuerdo todo**-sonrío-**ven dame un abraso-**sabia que naruto labia extrañado así que dejo que la abrasara.

**- que bueno sakura que recuerdas todo**-sonrío-**ahora si kakashisensei va dejar de sufrir por ti**-sakura volteo haberlo- **me da mucho gusto por que la verdad pobre de kakashi sensei si lo hubieras visto-**suspiro**-bueno que la verdad lo respeto al ver como ocultaba ese dolor solo sus amigos mas cercanos nos dábamos cuenta, al saber que tu estabas muerta le dolió mas que la muerte de su padre e inclusive la de sus dos compañeros-**el semblante de naruto cambio tristemente-**sabes yo no se que hubiera hecho yo si perdiera a hinata-**al oír esas palabras sakura lo abraso-**por kami se me olvido hinata**-se separo**-te dejo sakura por que la voy haber quiero ver la cara que va a poner al saber que otra ves somos ¡PAPAS!-**la abraso de nevó y se fue dejándola confundida

**-¡Naruto!-**se quedo confundida acaso era verdad todo lo que le decía su amigo-**no puede ser posible eso-**al decir eso sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

**-¡sakura!-**la asistente de la hokague se sorprendió al ver a su amiga**-te encuentras bien**- sin pensarlo la abraso-**que bueno que estas bien.**

**-****¡Shizune!**-sakra la abrazo- **estoy confundida**-no sabia que hacer**-naruto me ha dicho unas cosas que no puede ser posibles eso.**

**-****¡Sakura!**-shizune se le quedo mirando-**ven dime que es lo que no es posible- l**as dos se fueron de nuevo al cuarto.

-En el bosque-

Pakun no tardo en llegar a la cueva**- aquí esta-**entro con cuidado**- ¡daiky**!-se sorprendió al verlo en la jaula- **te encuentras bien.**

Daiky se le quedo mirando-**un perro que habla**-se sorprendió**-creo que ya estoy loco**

**-****Grr**r-gruño el perro daiky lo había ofendido-** si hablo y que con eso**- se le quedo mirando-** pero eso no es lo importante-**suspiro-**ven te voy a llevar a casa.**

**-¡****Enserio!-**daiky se levanto-** quiero ver a mi mama para que me diga que mi papa es kakashi- **pakun se le quedo mirando _"esa maldita víbora le dijo"._

-**Ya lo sabes- pa**kun suspiro-**anko te lo dijo verdad- **no podía creer hasta donde llegaría la venganza de esa mujer-**grrr**- pakun se puso en defensa.

**-****Que sucede-** daiky se le quedo mirando- **es esa mujer**-el se puso en defensa-

**-****Quédate atrás de mí-** pakun tenia que proteger al niño**- sal de una ves anko.**

**-****Vaya-**salio entre las sombras**- ahora kakashi manda a sus perros para hacer el trabajo**-río.

**-****Mas bien tienes suerte que sea yo**-la miro desafiándola**-por que si viera en donde tienes a s hijo no se que te haría.**

**-****Jajaj el no me aria nad**a-se burlaba del perro- **por que a fin de cuentas soy de la misma aldea que de e**l-sabia que el peligris tenia muy en cuenta los lasos que tenían en la aldea-** así que no creo pakun.**

**-****Grrr-**pakun se sorprendió al ver lo cínica que era- **eso espero que no se le olviden esos lasos-s**abia que kakashi por n amigo daba su vida ahora por su hijo que no aria.

**-****Cállate-** le quiso dar un golpe pero no pudo**- todo por eso voy a dejarte aquí para que veas como voy a matar a este mocoso.**

**-****No te atrevas anko-** le gruño y le lanzo para atacarla, pero por mas que quería herirla no podía la kunochi era muy rápida para el

**-****Pakun**-daiky quiso ayudar al perro pero no pudo-**déjalo no lo mates.**

**-****No pienso matarlo**-lo cargo-** me vas a servir para que le des este mensaje a tu amo**-le susurro en el oído- **ve y dile**- rápido hizo un clon y se lo aventó para que este lo dejara en la oficina de la hokague.

En la entrada del la aldea yamato y chiyo llegaban**-venga ya hemos llegado-** sonrío a los dos jounin que estaban cuidando-**que tal chicos**

**-****Hola yamato**- se le quedaron viendo**- fuiste por tu abuela que lindo eres**-bromearon un poco

-¿**a quien? le han dicho abuela**- chiyo de un movimiento rápido se acerco a los dos jounin**- que bonitos modales tienen los de konohan**-los dos jounin se sorprendieron al ver la rapidez de la mujer

**-****Perdón**- no pudieron decir nada mas**- señora-**le sonrieron

**-****Así me gusta**-sonrío- **y por cierto mi nombre es chiyo y no soy abuela de este muchacho encantado**r-le guiño el ojo

Yamato se sonrojo**- chiyo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos con tsunade**-en ese momento quería desaparecer de ahí

**-****Esta bien vamos**-se alejo de los jounin-**deberían de tener mas cuidado**

**-****Si**-los dos respondieron-**chiyo-**Sin decirle nada mas se fueron directo a la oficina de la hokague.

En la oficina de la hokage e encontraba shizune algo preocupada**- disculpe tsunade por la tardanza**-se disculpo**-pero estaba platicando con sakura.**

**-¡****Con sakura!**- se levanto de la silla- ¿**que le has dicho?-** se preocupo**- por que no esperaste a que yo hablara con ella**

**No se preocupe**-suspiro- **no le he dicho nada solo la escuche**-la rubia suspiro**- me comento que naruto le había dicho de cómo había estado kakashi el día que se entero que ella estaba muerta así que solo la consolé**

**-****Hay ese naruto**- no quería que se encontrara con nadie a un- **pero creo que ese tonto la haya hecho reflexionar un poco**- se sentó de nuevo en su silla-**y ahora que pasa**- apareció un ANBU

-**Disculpe hokague-** la saludo respetuosamente-**ya tenemos la ubicación de kakashi**- se les había complicado un poco encontrarlo pero lo habían encontrado.

-**Esta bien ahora mismo iré a verlo**-se levanto de su silla-**shizune si pasa algo me encentras aquí**- le dio un pergamino

**-****tsunade va a ir hablar con el**- se sorprendió al ver a la rubia

**-****así es shizune**- la rubia sabia que ella podía ayudarlo ya que lo conocía-** así que infórmame si pasa algo**- de inmediato tsunade realizo el jutsu de tele transportación- **así que estabas aquí kakash**i- suspiro**-pensé que ibas a estar en la tumba de óbito**-sabia que cuando algo le preocupaba iba haber a su amigo pero jamás se había imaginado que estuviera en la tumba del colmillo blanco

**-****ummm...…-**kakashi respondió como siempre-** tenia que platicar con mi padre**- su cara estaba agachada para ocultar las lagrimas-** ya tiene mucho tiempo que no vengo haberlo**

**-****si es lo que veo**- se acerco un poco a el-** la ultima ves fue cuando lo enterraron.**

Kakashi jamás había pisado la tumba de su padre ya que a un sentía vergüenza por el**- así es**- a un no lo superaba que su padre por haber sido deshonrado se había quitado la vida eso jamás se lo había perdonado- **pensé que ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo**- sabia que al platicar con el se sentiría mejor

**-¡****Kakashi!-** le dio una palmada en la espalda- **el no es el único con el que puedes p**laticar- el peligris se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la rubia-**yo puedo escucharte y apoyarte**- tsunade era muy fría pero igual tenia sentimientos- **yo se lo que has sufrido en silencio por sakura-**se acerco mas a el para darle un pequeño abrazo-**de igual forma pensé que al momento que sakura recordara sus vidas cambiarían pero veo que siguen empeorando pero por mas que veas hay una esperanza.**

**-¡****Tsunade!- **kakashi correspondió el abraso de la rubia tenia mucho tiempo que no lo abrasan y lo asían sentir apoyado- **sabe todo lo que eh pasado a lo largo de mi vida-** la rubia estaba conciente que el jounin a temprana edad había empezado a sufrir**-cuando sakura entro en mi vida por primera ves aprendí lo que era ser feliz pero cuando me la arrebataron de nuevo mi vida era obscura**-suspiro-** pero ahora pensé al verla de nuevo viva había una puerta abierta a la felicidad pero de nuevo me la serraron**- se separo de tsunade**-ahora ninguna puerta esta abierta-**tsunade se sorprendió al notar el rostro descubierto_ "kakashi sin mascara" _no podía creer que l jounin no trajera su mascara_ "si fuera otra situación le diría lo atractivo que es por eso mi alumna se fijo en el"_ pero de inmediato sus pensamientos se fueron al verle los ojos de tristeza que tenia en ese momento-**tsunade cuando acabe todo esto quiero irme de nuevo al grupo ANBU como capitán quiero que me de misiones que me alejen de aquí**-kakashi había tomado la decisión de irse de ahí la única manera es ser de nuevo capitán de las fuerzas de elite de konohan

**-¡****Kakashi!**- se sorprendió-** a un no pierdas la esperanza- **sabia que el peligris de nuevo quería alejarse de aldea como hace años lo hizo cuando su padre murió el siempre prefería las misiones mas complicadas y las que lo hicieran estar fuera de la aldea por meses inclusive por años-** no tomes decisiones así por que ahora tienes a un hijo.**

**-¡****Un hijo!- **kakashi no había pensado en daiky tal ves esa podía ser la puerta que de nuevo abriera para estar con ellos pero tal ves no que pasaría si el niño lo descubriera de seguro lo odiaría o tal ve lo podía querer**- cree usted que esa sea mi esperanza**

**-****Si kakashi el es tu esperanza**-sonrío poco- **así que no te desanimes y sigue adelante además sakura puede cambiar su opinión**- kakashi se le quedo mirando**- naruto le dijo como te sentías cuando la perdiste**-suspiro-**ambos sabemos que ese tonto tiene una gran facilidad de cambiar a la gente**

**-****ese naruto**-sonrío- **puede que funcione**- sabia que su ex alumno tenia ese don-**ummm...-**kakashi de inmediato cubrió su rostro

-**Shizune que a pasado-** tsunade se preocupo al ver a su asistente.

-**Tsunade perdón por interrumpir pero necesito que los dos vengan de inmediato al hospital- **sin pedir alguna explicación los res usaron su técnica de tele transportación.

**-****¡Pakun!**- kakashi se sorprendió al ver a su amigo mal herido-¿**pero quien te hizo eso?**- se acerco a la camilla-** donde esta daiky**- de inmediato se le vino a la mente su hijo que tal ves pudiera estar herido.

**-¡****Shizune!**- tsunade reacciono-**¿donde esta daiky**?- en esos momentos lo primordial era el pequeño.

**-****No esta aquí**-shizne se acerco- **solo anko vino a dejar a pakun afuera del hospital**

**-¡****Que! ¿Y donde esta?**-tsunade reacción agresivamente al escuchar el nombre de esa traidora.- **la agarraron.**

**-****No tsunade**-agacho la mirada**- era un clon.**

Pakun despertaba**-Ka-ka-shi an-ko tiene a da-i-ky me dio esto para que te lo dier-a-**kakashi se acerco para tomar el pergamino**- per-don por no po-der defender a da-iky cof cof- **se sentía apenado por no haber cumplido su promesa- el esta.

-**Ya no hables mas pakun-** suspiro- **descansa**- lo acaricio-** no te preocupes se que hiciste todo por protegerlo ahora me toca a mi.**

**-****A donde vas kakashi**-tsunade lo detuvo**-se que quieres ir tu solo pero es mejor que vayas con apoyo- **se acerco a el para susurrarle en el oído-**todos somos un equipo por eso debemos apoyarnos**

**-¡****Tsunade!-** se quedo callado al escuchar las palabras-**pero**-se le quedo mirando la rubia-**tiene razón además yo siempre lo eh dicho**

**-****Así es kakashi-s**onrío-**ven vamos a mi oficina**-volteo haber a donde estaba su asistente-**shizune quiero que les informes a los que están en la misión que se reúnan en mi oficina lo mas rápido**- la pelinegra se fue para avisarles por radio para darles nuevas indicaciones


	15. TU y YO

Que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues de nuevo ya sabe ando por aquí catalizando mi historia que me eh tardado siglos en terminarla pero no se preocupen ya casi llega a su fin pero bueno por el momento disfruten el capitulo.

**CAPITULO 15**** Tu y Yo**

Tsuande y kakashi se encontraban en la oficina esperando a los jounin que estaban encargados en la búsqueda-shizune que sucede-su asistente entraba- pero que haces aquí-se sorprendió al ver a la pelirosa.

-¡Tsunade!-volteo haber a donde estaba el peligris- quiero que me diga la situación en la que se encuentra mi hijo- kakashi se le quedo mirando.

-No lo hemos encontrado- kakashi le respondió a la pelirosa- pero no te preocupes lo voy a encontrar- el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso-Por que de igual forma el es mi hijo-kakashi no iba a dejar que la pelirosa le quitara así de fácil su derecho.

-¡Tu hijo!- contesto altaneramente- perdón kakashi pero tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre el- los dos se miraron-así que no es tu hijo- lo miro furiosamente.

Tsunade no sabia que si golpear a su alumna o a kakashi- ahorita no es el momento para que se pongan ustedes dos a discutir-suspiro- además Sakura a un que no quieras el es su hijo- la rubia defendía entre comillas al peligris- además eso lo tienen que discutir en privado

-Esta bien tsunade-Sakura suspiro- así que dígame que es lo que sucede.

Kakashi iba responderle pero tsunade lo interrumpió- lo tienen secuestrado Sakura- no podía mentirle

-¿Qué?- no podía creer quien había sido capas de hacer eso- pero quien se a atrevido hacerle daño a mi hijo-sabia que tenia enemigos pero la duda era quien había sido capas.

Tsuande suspiro- fue anko Sakura- de inmediato la pelirosa volteo haber al peligris- pero ahorita no es un buen momento que yo te lo explique- a la rubia se le había ocurrió una buena idea para que esos dos hablaran-kakashi necesito que tu y Sakura se adelanten-los dos miraron- para recatarlo no podemos perder mas el tiempo-suspiro- no sabemos que le pueda hacer

-Yo no pienso ir con el- Sakura reclamo primero- en ese caso voy sola o con naruto- no quería ni verlo-o de mínimo con sasuke no se quien sea menos el- señalo al peligris

-Sakura tu no decides la que decide soy yo-la rubia se levanto de la silla- así que es esta es mi orden- Sakura suspiro y se cruzo de brazos- ustedes van hacer equipo ya que en primera kakashi es un buen rastreador y obviamente tu Sakura al verte daiky pude que se vaya contigo fácilmente-la rubia sospechaba que anko había envenenado al pequeño en contra de kakashi-así que de una ves váyanse yo esperare a que los otros vengan.

A Sakura no le quedo de otra que irse con kakashi a la fuerza-tsunade- cisne se le quedo mirando- cree que es buena idea que ellos dos estén juntos ahorita.

-No lo se shizune-conocía a su alumna y lo conocía a el- pero es mejor que estén solos ahorita- tenia la esperanza de que reaccionaran.

-Si usted lo dice-no venia que eso fuera funcionar pero era lo mejor- voy a ver quien a llegado- salio para ver quien se encontraba-yamato- se sorprendió al ver a su novio-quien es ella- "_yo que recuerde no tiene abuela"_

-Shizune-sonrío yamato- ella es chiyo la persona que cuido todo este tiempo a Sakura- "_conociéndola pensó que era mi abuela"_

-Que tal señorita-sonrío la anciana- al ver su rostro me imagino que ella es su novia- los miro picadamente.

Yamato casi se ahoga con su propia saliva- será mejor que de una ves vayamos haber a tsunade- quería salir de ahí- disculpe tsunade-entro saludando a la rubia con respeto

-Yamato pasa- suspiro-que sucede- veo que estaba chiyo-perdón chiyo- se disculpo al no saludarla.

-Tsuande-sonrío- este joven guapo y apuesto me trajo aquí para cuidarme- yamato se sonrojo al ver la mirada picarona de chiyo-así que acepte claro y pensé que seria de ayuda estando aquí

-Que bien que estén aquí-le dio mucha risa al ver al jounin- ya que tengo que informarles como esta la situación-suspiro-pero esperemos que vengan los demás- la rubia no quería repetir las cosas dos veces-así que en lo que viene quiero platicar con chiyo-la asistente y el jounin salieron.

En las puertas de la aldea se veía como iban entrando 3jounin junto con 2 genin-que tal chicos-los dos jounin encargados de vigilar la puerta los saludaron-nos han informado que cuando los veamos les dijéramos que bañan directo al despacho de la hokague.

-Entiendo-el moreno sabia que algo pasaba-vamos para ya- se quedo inmóvil al ver a Sakura junto con kakashi.

-Oye sasuke-la bestia de konoha señalo a la pareja-pero si ese es mi eterno rival-suspiro-creo que hay que enseñarle modales-se cruzo de manos-como es posible que no sea capas de saldar a su rival.

-Gai-sasuke suspiro-creo que no es buen momento para que-se quedo callado al ver como s mini clon lo abarajaba y lloraban juntos- hay no puede ser-suspiro-hanna, taiky acompáñenme al despacho- los dos pequeños se quedaron asombrados, pero no crean por aquellos ridículos, no si no al ver juntos a kakashi y a Sakura.

Hanna sonrío-hay que lindo-volteo haber a su compañero- los papas de daiky.

-¡Hanna!- el uchiha menor se le quedo mirando- nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi- no podía creer que esa niña era como todas de cursi-papa en verdad no las entiendo.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando a su hijo- no te preocupes algún día las entenderás-suspiro-vámonos- sasuke tenia un mal presentimiento.

Ya en las afueras de la aldea kakashi se paro por un momento-que sucede-Sakura lo volteo haber

-¡Sakura!-se acerco un poco a ella- es mejor que hablemos primero antes de encontrarnos con anko- kakashi tenia que aclararle muchas cosas

-Que estas loco-Sakura no tenia ninguna intención de hablar con el- no pienso perder el tiempo contigo-frunció la boca- y mas ahora sabiendo que tu ¡AMANTE! Tiene a mi hijo-en los ojos de Sakura se veía odio hacia kakashi.

-¿Qué?-kakashi se le quedo mirando jamás lo había mirado con esos ojos de odio- ella no es mi amante Sakura estas equivocada-Sakura sonrío cínicamente.

-Umm…-volteo haber el cielo- como digas kakashi-suspiro-además no me importa si es o no lo es-de nuevo voltea haberlo- lo importante para mi es mi ¡HIJO! Así que si qieres quédate aquí y deja de que yo pierda vaya sola- Sakura quiso avanzar pero no pudo al sentir la mano de kakashi que la sostenía-suéltame- Sakura empezó a forcejear con el.

-No pienso soltarte Sakura hasta que me escuches- al ver que no lo iba a escuchar a la buena la jalo hacia el.

-Pero que demo-se quedo callada al sentir su cuerpo de ella junto al de el-kakashi-susurro su nombre y se quedo callada "pero que es lo que siento" su cuerpo se estremecía al estar junto a el _"por que de nuevo mi corazón late_" no podía creerlo que su corazón la traicionara así, por que le hacia eso en estos momentos _"por mas que quiera odiarte no puedo" _

Los dos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos paresia como si el tiempo fuera su aliado y se detuviera para que de nuevo ellos dos reaccionaran y las heridas que tenían en su corazones se reparan-Sakura-kakashi se acerco lentamente a ella para besarla.

-¡Kakashi!- Sakura no podía rechazarlo al contrario quería sentir de nuevo sus labios juntos con los de ella, ya estando a milímetros Sakura reacciono-pero que estas asiendo-lo empujo un poco para que ella pudiera safarse-suéltame- pero la fuerza con la que la tenia tomada no podía alejarlo de ella _"no no puedo dejarme llevar mi hijo es mas importante_" así que para que la soltara con su otra mano que tenia libre le planto una bófeta con todas sus fuerzas-que no entiendes que te odio- le grito con todas sus fuerzas- que no quiero que me toques- lo miro cruelmente.

Kakashi la soltó de inmediato-¡Sakura!- susurro su nombre antes de quedarse callado _"en verdad me odias_" no sabia que hacer era como si la herida de su corazón se abrieran mas de lo que estaba. Realmente no le había dolido el golpe, a fin de cuentas ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo golpearan con tal fuerza para el eso era lo de que le había dolido eran sus palabras y esa mirada que le daba de odio.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- Sakura se encontraba en el piso gracias al empujón que le había dado kakashi-por que me- se quedo callada al verlo herido a un costado del pecho-kakashi- se preocupo al verlo parado sin moverse.

En lo mas alto de un árbol se veía una silueta-Vaya kakashi- empezó a reír- a pesar que de lo que te acaba de decir eres capas de protegerla.

-¡Anko!-kakashi de inmediato se puso a la defensiva- yo siempre la voy a proteger- se paro enfrente de Sakura- a Sakura y a mi hijo-la miro con ojos de odio-así que es mejor que me lo entregues ala buena- a pesar de quererla ver como su enemigo no podía.

Jajaja-anko reía- que piensas hacerme kakashi matarme- anko salio entre las sombras- por favor no serias capas de matar a alguien de la aldea- la kunochi sabia que el no podía tocarla

-Si es necesario anko lo are- la pelivioleta se retrocedió al ver la mirada de asesino que tenia- y mas por proteger a los que quiero soy capas de matar a quien sea no importa si rompo las reglas-sin pensar dos veces se lanzo un kunai para que no diera un paso mas- para mi eso ya no valen- Sakura se quedo callada al ver como kakashi era capas de protegerla a pesar de que lo haya insultado _"no has cambiado nada_" ella era la única que había conocido los verdaderos sentimientos de kakashi-así que dime de una ves donde tienes a mi hijo- no quería repartirlo dos veces.

-Vaya kakashi- retrocedió de nuevo "_será mejor que me aleje de el"_ – veo que has cambiado por esa-señalo a Sakura- pero no eh venido a discutir tonterías-suspiro- si quieres de vuelta a tu hijo tendrás que venir por el-sonrío- mañana a medio día nos vemos en lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido-"_creo que es mejor no provocarlo mas"-_ espero que llegues a tiempo-al decir lo ultimo desapareció de ahí.

-¡Anko!- Sakura se lanzo para darle un golpe, pero para su mala suerte la pelivioleta era mas rápida que ella- maldita víbora cuando te encuentres enfrente de mi me la vas a pagar por todo el daño que me has hecho- golpeo el árbol donde se había encontrado la kunochi.

-¡Sakura!- kakashi se acerco a ella- no te preocupes voy a rescatar a mi hi...-se callo-perdón a daiky- no quería seguir escuchándola mas ya que sus palabras lo herían mas.

-¡Kakashi!- Sakura se preocupo al ver la herida profunda que tenia-siéntate para que te revise- se acerco a el.

-No te preocupes- se alejo de ella "_no quiero que me_ toques" el simple rose de ella lo lastimaba- no perdamos el tiempo con esto-Sakura se le quedo mirando-ahorita es necesario entrar al bosque prohibido de una ves-se reincorporo como si nada-ya que es difícil llegara lo mas profundo del bosque.

-Pero kakashi estar mal herido- como Ninja medico no podía permitir que el avanzara mas- déjame verte además no es muy lejos de aquí.

-Lo se que no es muy lejos de aquí- de nuevo se alejo de ella- pero el problema es que es difícil llegar hasta ya por las trampas que han puesto-suspiro.- creo que no es necesario que te recuerde la ves que entro naruto

Con el nieto de hokague

- si recuerdo que esta lleno de trampas-recordó a ves que querido amigo el rubio entro para ayudar al pequeño para que encontrara el trébol de cuatro hojas, y para su desgracia activaron una trampa- pero por eso es necesario que te revise para que estés bien y puedas guiarnos hasta ya

-ya te dije que no- alzo un poco la vos para que se alejara de el por completo- así que vámonos- fue el primero en avanzar

Al llegar a la reja kakashi invoco a uno de sus perros-pero como te atreves hacer eso mas sabiendo que estas herido- Sakura no podía creer que kakashi a pesar de su condición gastaba su chakra.

-Akino necesito que le informes a tsuande donde se encuentra la ubicación de daiky- le entrego un pequeño pergamino-anda ve rápido- el perro ladro y se fue de ahí.

Sakura se le quedo mirando a kakashi-que le ha sucedido a pakun-se le hizo raro no ver al perro que usaba su mismo champo.

-Umm-volteo haberla- el esta mal herido-Sakura se preocupo por el estado de pakun- no te preocupes la hermana de kiba lo esta atendiendo ahorita-suspiro-ven vamos a entrar- de un brinco paso la reja

Sakura hizo lo mismo- pero que les haces kakashi a tus perros- suspiro- se ve que no eres capas ni de cuidarlos tu- recordó que ella siempre era la que se preocupa por recordarle a kakashi que les diera de comer, que los bañara y que por supuesto los sacara a dar un paseo.

-Umm- "_recuerdo cuando ella me regañaba por no cuidarlos bien"-_ya se que no los cuido bien- le había dolido ver que por s culpa pakun podía haber muerto- y mas a pakun es mi culpa por hacerlo prometer que cuidara a daiky con su propia vida.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió al ver hasta donde podía llegar kakashi por proteger a daiky-por eso esta mal herido- suspiro al ver la cara de kakashi- recuérdame en comprarle un hueso- bromeo un poco para quitar la tensión y la preocupación de kakashi.

-Claro-suspiro- que te recordare para que le compres un hueso-sonrío- por que ahora si se lo merece el pobre- sin hablar mas los dos siguieron caminando con cuidado- no te separes de mi- Sakura no le discutió- ya que puedes activar una trampa-la tomo de la mano- perdón se que no quieres que te toque pero es necesario- sus ojos reflejaban tristeza- pero solo un momento solo deja guiarte y después te suelto.

-Esta bien- por mas que quisiera soltarlo no podía ya que su cuerpo necesitaba sentirlo.

En la aldea

Ya se encontraban los jounin reunidos en la oficina de la hokague- veo que ya están todos-volteo haberlos-el único que falta es naruto-sonrío-pero bueno no es necesario ahorita- los jounin sabían las condiciones que había estado hinata- las situación esta en estos momentos así- la rubia les dio una breve explicación del secuestro de daiky, de que Sakura ya recordaba- así que ya están todos enterados por eso necesito que se agrupen para ayudar a kakashi y a Sakura- suspiro- y de igual manera necesito que me traigan ya sea viva o muerta anko- shizune se quedo helada al ver a la rubia con la expresión de una asesina "_anko no por favor ríndete"_ se preocupó al ver que tal ves su amiga estaba en peligro por haberse metido con Sakura- que sucede akino- la rubia fue interrumpida por el perro de kakashi.

-perdón tsunade-El perro la saludo respetuosamente-kakashi me pidió que le entregara esto-se acerco para entregarle el pergamino- si no me necesitan mas me retiro- desapareció

Tsunade de inmediato abrió el pergamino- maldita- le dio un golpe al escritorio.

-¿Que sucede tsunade?- yamato se atrevió a preguntar- algo le sucedió a kakashi sempai.

-No ellos están bien- el peligris no había informado de su pequeña herida- me acaba de informar que anko se les apareció para informarles que mañana tienen que estar a medio día en lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido- los presentes se quedaron callados- yamato tu serás el líder junto con gai- los dos señalados se acercaron al frente- el primer equipo será encabezado por yamato y sasuke-suspiro-necesito que ustedes su misión va hacer en detener a kakashi o a Sakura en caso de que pase algo terrible- a pesar de que sus ordenes habían sido en traer ya sea viva o muerta anko realmente no podía permitir que ellos se ensuciaran las manos-el segundo equipó el cual va a estar encabezados por gai, sai y lee se van a enfocar a rastrarlos y por supuesto ustedes se van a encargar de traérmela de alguna forma- la rubia no podía ser bondadosa así que si era necesario matarla ellos serian los encargados- shizune necesito que tu también vayas si alguno sale herido-suspiro-así que te vas con yamato- de una manera tenia el presentimiento de que podía ayudar a que anko reaccionara.

-Disculpe tsunade- la anciana los interrumpió- si no es mucha molestia podría yo acompañarlos-los presentes se le quedaron mirando-en caso que necesiten mas ayuda.

Tsuande pensó antes de aceptar la idea de chhiyo-esta bien chiyo puedes ir- conocía las habilidades de chiyo- así que gai te encargo a chiyo- el jounin de las mayas verdes sonrío súper wuau- así que váyanse ahora mismo y encuéntrenlos-ya mas relajada- yamato sasuke necesito que ustedes estén cerca de kakashi y Sakura- los dos jounin entendieron las palabras de la rubia.

-No se preocupe-yamato suspiro- nosotros seremos los encargados de que no sucede otra cosa- el jounin sabia la preocupación que tenia-así que nos reti- yamato fue interrumpido por un rubio que entraba como loco.

-Vieja tsuande por que no me informaron que se estaba reuniendo-el rubio cruzaba los brazos- así que díganme.

-Naruto- la rubia estaba a punto de lanzarle un kunai- no te informamos por que ahorita debes de estar pendiente de tu esposa y tu hija.

Ellos están bien-se rehusaba a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada- además Sakura y kakashi son mis amigos- se acerco sin temor a la rubia- y no pienso quedarme aquí sin ayudarlos.

-Esta bien naruto- conocía al rubio- te vas a ir con yamato-suspiro- por favor explíquenle de la forma mas adecuada para que entiend- de nuevo fue interrumpida- pero ahora quien me interrumpe- voltea haber hacia la puerta- pero que hacen ustedes aquí- hanna y taiky se encontraban parados en la perta.

-Taiky que haces aquí-sasuke fue el primero en regañar a su hijo- perdón tsunade- se disculpo- donde esta tu madre que no deberías de estar con ella

-Si papa se supone que debo de estar con ella- los jounin se quedaron callados al ver como el pequeño uchiga le contestaba a su padre-pero en este momento daiky esta en peligro-suspiro- así que nosotros somos sus compañero y amigos y no podemos permitir estar aquí sin ayudarlo-

Además kakashi sensei siempre nos ha dicho que a los amigos hay que ayudarlos- hanna sonrío como toda una buena niña- verdad papa

-Si hanna- naruto le dio la raso a su pequeña hija.

-Naruto- sasuke se le acerco para darle un golpe- como se te ocurre darle la razón que no ves que es peligroso que ellos vayan con nosotros.

-Sasuke- naruto se acerco a su amigo- no podemos negarle que no nos acompañen ya que seria como romper la regla de kakashi- el pelinegro se le quedo mirando-además ellos saben como defenderse han tenido a un buen maestro...

La rubia se les quedo mirando.- naruto se te olvida una cosa- suspiro- que yo soy la única que puedo decidir si van o no van- suspiro-hanna, taiky se que quieren ayudar y lo que les ha enseñado kakashi pero ahorita no es bueno que vayan ya que no saben como esta la situación- les hablo de una menara tranquilamente

-No se preocupe de eso tsuande- la pequeña rubia le sonrío- nosotros ya sabemos quien es Sakura y que kakashi es padre de daiky.

-¿Qué?- la rubia de inmediato voltea haber a sasuke y a gai- quien de ustedes dos les dijo- de inmediato sasuke señalo a gai- a pero tenias que ser tú- el jounin de las mallas verdes se escondía atrás de su mini clon

-Disculpe tsuande- chiyo interrumpió- permita que ellos vayan- los dos pequeños la miraron tiernamente- además como dice este muchacho rubio simpático tienen a un buen maestro- le sonrío picadamente a naruuto- no se preocupe ellos pueden estar a mi cargo.

Tsaunde quería negarse pero conociéndolos a un que los amarraran escaparían-esta bien pueden ir-suspiro-pero van a estar a cargo de chiyo-los dos pequeños sonrieron- de todas maneras sasuke y-voltea a donde estaba el rubio- yamato si vieran que es peligroso los regresan- suspiro- ahora si ya pueden irse-se sentó de nuevo en su silla

En bosque Sakura y kakashi seguían tomados de la mano-kakashi-noto que el peligris estaba mas frío de lo normal- no estas bien-se paro-déjame que te revise por favor.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- no quería preocuparla mas-así que vamo…-al dar el paso cayo al suelo.

-Kakashi- Sakura empezó a examinarlo-eres un idiota- noto que la herida no era muy seria pero si estaba demasiado profunda el cual ocasiono que perdiera bastante sangre- puedes pararte

-Si espera- se levanto con cuidado-no te preocupes-suspiro

-Espera-esta ves ella lo tomo de la mano-será mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco- kakashi quiso rehusarse pero al ver la cara de Sakura prefirió hacerle caso-mira haya hay una cueva vamos para aya-Sakura lo abraso para que ella fuera su apoyo-anda quítate el chaleco para que te revise- se recostó- eres un idiota- noto la sangre que tenia la ropa-como es posibles que sigas siendo un despreocupado en lo de tu salud- siempre le había molestado que kakashi primero era primero cumplir la misión y después su salud.

-Umm…-como siempre se hacia el indiferente-yo eh cambiado Sakura- la pelirosa volteo haberlo "_es cierto no eres el mismo_" se percato que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza- no eh dejado que me revises por que para mi ahorita lo mas importante para mi es daiky.

-No deberías de preocuparte por el-suspiro- si no yo por que el es mi hijo solo mío y ya te dije que el no es nada tuyo kakashi así que es mejor que dejes de pensar que el es tu hijo- Sakura quería seguir atacando- espera a un no eh terminado.

Kakashi se paro de nuevo- sabes pensé que al recordarme podía aclararte todo el malentendido Sakura y podía de nuevo ser feliz-suspiro-pero veo que sigues siendo una niña caprichosa- Sakura quiso responderle pero prefirió callar- a un que digas que no me preocupe por el por que no tengo ningún derecho sobre de el como padre esta bien lo entiendo, pero a un que no quieras el me preocupa al fin de cuentas el es mi alumno y le eh tomado mucho cariño- para no discutir mas se fue a la salida-será mejor que continuemos- se alejo de ahí para seguir

-Kakashi-esas palabras realmente la había herido a ella-¿Por qué?- por mas que ella quisiera que su hijo el no se encontraran jamás no había sido así la vida le había jugado y lo peor es que a un que el no se hubiera enterado de que fuese su hijo le había tomado cariño _"ahora entiendo eso de que la sangre llama" _a pesar de que no sabían ninguno la verdad se habían tomado cariño los dos- que debo de hacer- Sakura no podía negar que su hijo le tuviera cariño pero que era lo que tenia que hacer si escuchar su versión o seguir creyendo lo que ella vio.


	16. EL RESCATE

Mis jóvenes lectores pues otra vez ya saben ando por aquí actualizando ahora si creo que no me tarde tanto verdad jejje, es que ya me jalaron las orejas,esperen dejen me ver si no esta por aquí….(susurrando) "_Es que la verdad kakashi se enojo conmigo, me dijo que era una floja de primera que si tenia tiempo para andar hablando por teléfono eh irme a tomarme un cafecito con las amigas, por que no tenia tiempo para acabar la historia que no se valía que ya tenia casi un año y no la terminaba" _o por kami ahí viene no digan nada

-kakashi-cof cof que tanto susurras bere.

-Umm que pasó kakashi ¡yo! Susurrando hay no como crees para nada.

Kakashi: Umm crees que estoy loco-se acerca a mi lapo- haber que tanto estas escribiendo-me arrebata la lapo- a con que me estas poniendo como un regañón Umm

-este no kakashi jajaj para nada no es que solo comento que me regañaste un poquito je jeje.

-kakashi- Umm como no quieres que te regañe Berenice si ve cuanto tiempo tienes escribiendo y no puedes terminar por que según tu no tienes tiempo

-pues es la verdad kakashi no tengo tiempo que no ves como en la escuela me dejan un buen de tarea-suspiro- ve mis ojeras que tengo por estar estudiando.

-kakaka_umm si aja eso cuéntaselo a las lectoras e, a la mejor ellas si te la creen por que yo no

-¿Qué? Acaso estas diciendo que no hago nada.

-kakashi-Umm no lo estoy diciendo lo estoy afirmando

-queeeeee-

-kakashi: no te hagas la sentida eh haber déjeme que les diga a tus lectores lo que haces-tose- miren en primera bere según esta investigando no se que de tal materia de derecho no se que perdón-se apena- pero es que no se que realmente lo que esta estudiando esta bere pero bueno sigamos ella según esta investigando.

-oye si lo hago.

-kakashi-si aja pues no creo por que siempre que paso por aquí veo que estas viendo videos medios chistosos y uno que otro anime inclusive tu mama, el cual es un amor.

-hay si barberote nada mas por que te da de comer gratis.

-kakashi-pues no soy barbero déjenme decirle que la señora cocina muy rico eh y ase unos postres riquísimos.

-ahí si aja shalalala

Kakashi: perdón pero algún día yo le voy a decir a su mama que los invite a comer-sonrío-pero en que esta vamos a si pues bueno pero eso no es todo bere los fines de semana disque vas a tomar un cafecito si aja te vas a...

-oye kakashi que te pasa por que cuentas mis intimidades aquí eh.

-kakashi: umm eso no es ninguna intimidad eh pero si quieres cuento la ves que te caíste de la silla cuando te mandaron un correo el cual salio la cara del exorcista eh pero eso no fue todo el grito que diste me deja sordo eh pero lo pero es que lance mi icha icha al patio el cual por cierto tus queridos perritos me lo destrozaron eh

-oye kakashi hatake por que cuentas mis intimidades eh

Kakashi- jeje hay perdón se me salio pero así es esto la tuve que regañar así que por eso desde ahora no la dejo que pierda el tiempo.

-hay ya basta eh bueno mis jóvenes lectores ya no le hagan caso a este loco y mejor lean el próximo capitulo espero les guste.

-kakashi-oye bere cuando piensas pagarme mi icha icha eh.

-oye kakashi creo que mi mama te esta hablando.

Kakashi-enserio bueno chicas adiós.

-jeje lo engañe para que se le quite bueno pues cuídense mucho y espero les guste.

CAPITULO 16 EL RESCATE

Sakura seguía indecisa realmente no sabia que hacer si seguir creyendo lo que ella había visto ese día o dejar que kakashi le explicara "por _que ahora estoy dudando en lo que vi."_ recorrido los días que estaba a su lado y el jamás le había mentido en ningún momento al contrario el había sido franco con ella en todo momento a tal el grado de en sellarle realmente el kakashi que era una persona con sentimientos, era fuerte pero a la ves era frágil _" eres muy bueno aparentando fortaleza_" suspiro lo volteo haber **"**_pero siempre tus ojos son los que te delatan_" ella había aprendido a interpretar su mirada, ella era la única que el había confiado sus sentimientos, pero igual ella le había confiado todo y el que hizo _"romper mi corazón" se paro al sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo._

**-****Umm**-kakashi volteo haberla-**que sucede sakura**- se preocupo al ver su mirada- **no te preocupes el va a estar bien el solo me quiere hacer daño a mi.**

**-****Estoy bien kakashi**- el peligris se había imagino que había sido por daiky- solo que- "_sakura enfrenta la verdad_"- quiero saber la verdad- se le quedo mirando.

**-****La verdad**- no entendido al principio- qieres que te diga lo que paso realmente ese día- "me estas dando la oportunidad" se alegro un poco

-Si kakashi- sakura no sabia si era ella la que hablaba o su corazón el cal quería confiar de nuevo en el- dime realmente si anko es tu amante- sakura dudo pero tenia que afrontar las cosas de una ves.

-Esta bien-suspiro-ven vamos a sentarnos para descansar y puedo platicar mejor contigo- los dos se fueron a sentar en unos troncos que estaban cerca-espera deja prender una fogata- se percato que sakura temblaba de frío

-Si por favor- no podía negar que estaba desacostumbrada al clima de konoha- gracias- le agradeció por darle su _chaleco "sigues siendo el mismo caballero de siempre"_ siempre le había encantado que el fuera atento con ella-ahora si kakashi te escucho.

-Esta bien- suspiro para tranquilizarse- lo que sucedió es que anko lo había planeado todo sabes que ella juro vengarse de mi por haberla dejado por ti-sakura estaba consiente de eso y la muy víbora había hecho varias cosas pero ninguna había funcionado y todo gracias a tsuande que la había dado un alto desde el principio-al escuchar que no ibas a ir conmigo planeo matarte sakura

-¿Qué?- se quedo sin palabras- entonces ella fue la que me embosco ese día en el bosque-suspiro- con razón la había sentido que alguien me seguía pero no pensaba que era ella sentí su chakra pero no pensé que fuera ella por que desde un principio sope que ella se fue contigo.

Ella no se fue conmigo sakura bueno si pero realmente me engaño con un clon de sombra- sakura miro la cara de kakashi que era de arrepentimiento- si me hubiera percatado que no era ella no hubiera pasado nada de esto pero me engañó-cerro el puño para dar un golpe en la tierra- pero estaba distraído por lo que paso contigo que realmente no puse atención en la misión solo pensaba en el momento en verte y aclararte que ella fue la que me beso cuando te vio acercándote a donde estábamos.

-Con razón- recordó verla sonreír cuando la vio acercarse- entonces ella lo hizo apropósito- a n desconfiaba de la versión de kakashi- por favor kakashi por que no la rechazaste si vistes sus intenciones.

-Sakura yo no te sentí- kakashi trataba de explicarle pero sakura seguía rehusándose a creer la verdad- esta bien sakura quieres creer lo que viste y no quieres confiar en mi- le molestaba la actitud de sakura.

-Pues no kakashi ya no confío en ti-se levanto para arrojarle el chaleco- creo que fue un error dejar que me explicaras- sonrío- y por favor cuéntale eso no se a tu abuela o no se por no creo que a ti el jounin genio te haya engañado con un clon de sombra por favor- sonrío cínicamente-y sabes que ya me quiero ir no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo- suspiro- mi hijo están en peligro por tu culpa kakashi , así que si esa le hace algo a mi hijo recaerá sobre de ti-de nuevo esa mirada tan fría de sakura.

-¡Sakura!- "_por que no Confías en mi_"-esta bien cree lo que quieras- ya no podía permitir verse débil ante ella-pero igual te digo que cuando salve a mi hijo no quiero que me niegues a verlo por que a partir de ahora yo pienso estar a su lado- sakura quiso reaccionar pero se quedo callada al ver la mirada fría de el.

-Así-suspiro-pues si el quiere estar a tu lado lo dejare por mi no hay problema- no le iba afectar tan fácilmente esa mirada- pero si no quiero no pienso obligarlo- para acabar la discusión sakura avanzo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué?- se quedo inmóvil- es cierto eso- la duda empezaba a fluir en el-¿ que tal si no quiere? estar el a mi lado como ella- su ultima esperanza se esfumaba al pensar que era lógico que su hijo lo pudiera odiar- ¡sakura!- la alcanzo- si eso es lo que el quiere no te preocupes no pienso obligarlo- "_y ahora que le pasa_" Sakura se le quedo mirando- ni mucho menos a ti no te preocupes por eso ya que cuando termine todo esto voy a regresar de nuevo como capitán en el grupo ANBU- kakashi esta ves se alejo de ella

-¿Que?- ella se quedo inmóvil al pensar que ya no lo volvería haber definitivamente- no por que me hace esto- ella se había dado la idea no estar con el pero se conformaba en verlo- kakashi no- no sabia que decirle si decirle que si se había vuelto loco en querer regresar o decirle que no lo hiciera ya que realmente lo necesitaba ella y su hijo pero su orgullo le gana- que bueno que piensas regresar a si mi hijo y yo no vamos a verte-sonrío cínicamente pero no le duro mucho esa sonrisa al sentir ese dolor intenso en su corazón- falta mucho-quiso cambiar el tema.

-Umm- la ignoro por completo-cuando estemos a punto de llegar te informare para así decirte el plan que tengo- los dos prefirieron seguir sin hablarse.

En la aldea ya estaban todos organizados partieron a donde kakashi les había informado-chicos- antes de entrar al bosque les llamo a todos- necesito que no se separen de gai y de mi entendieron-se le quedo mirando al rubio y a los pequeños-eso va para ti naruto,hanna y taiky-los tres aceptaron no separarse por un momento- ahora que ya estamos todos de cuerdo vámonos- sin perder mas el tiempo saltaron la vaya- los de mi equipo nos adelantaremos mientras el equipo de gai se va por la parte de atrás- a si fue todos desaparecieron en el bosque.

En el bosque se encontraba Anko, estaba furiosa por ver a kakashi y a sakura juntos-maldición yo quería que se separaran- golpeaba un árbol-creo que los eh hecho que se junten mas- le molestaba la idea que por ella esos dos se reconciliaran-no no puedo permitir eso-suspiro y entro a la cueva-Ey mocoso no es hora de dormir-le dio una pequeña patada para despertarlo

-¿Qué?- se despertó daiky- déjame ir ya- el pequeño la retaba- quiero aclarar las cosas que me dijiste anda déjeme salir por que si no- saco un kunai

-Que piensas hacerme mocoso- se reía de el- por favor no puedes ni escaparte así que mejor cállate- daiky no la miraba _"vas haber que si me puedo escapar"-_ que es lo que estas asiendo-noto que hacia varios sellos con las manos –que- se quedo sorprendida al ver el jutsu de kakashi-maldito mocoso no puedo creer- realmente era el hijo de kakashi al haberlo dominado así de fácil.

Daiky había realizado el jutsu de tele transportación- no puede ser si pude- se sorprendió al llegar al bosque- que bueno que siempre me fijaba como lo hacia kakashi sensei- daiky siempre le había dado curiosidad de cómo utilizaba esa técnica- bueno ya ahora debo ver en donde estoy- empezó haber por todos lados pero no reconocía el lugar- maldición que debo de hacer- se dio cuenta que estaba obscureciendo- tengo que esconderme- avanzo con cuidado hasta que se encontró una pequeña cueva- kakashi sensei nos ha dicho que siempre debemos revisar-aventó una piedra en caso que hubiera algún animal salvaje- que bueno que no hay nada- entro para descansar un poco.

-maldito mocoso donde te metiste-no lo encontraba- con que quieres jugar verdad-suspiro- como es posible que un mocoso me gane-estaba furiosa pero no iba a dejar que un mocoso le ganara así de fácil no claro que no.

Las horas iban pasando rápidamente como si el tiempo no se detuviera a su favor si no todo lo contrario pareciera que quisiera que se apuraran para encontrar al pequeño.

Daiky abrió los ojos- ya esta amaneciendo- se asomo con cuidado- será mejor que me vaya de aquí antes que me encuentre- salio de ahí con cuidado y dio un salto a uno de los árboles mas altos-así no me podrá encontrar- trato de no utilizar su chakra.

Anko ya desesperada por no encontrarlo-maldito hijo de kakashi pero tu serás el primero en que te mate- se tranquilizo para así concentrarse-ya te encontré- por mas que daiky quiso ocultar su chakra le fallaba a un.

Sakura y kakashi ya casi llegaban al punto de encuentro—espera sakura- se detuvo al sentir el chakra de daiky- lo sientes

-¿Qué?- se quedo quieta- es daiky- se le quedo mirando- vamos por el- noto que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Los dos partieron-no esta muy lejos- se dio cuenta que estaba a dos metros de distancia de ellos.

Yamato y sasuke no estaban tan lejos de ahí y pudieron sentir el chakra de daiky-sasuke lo sentiste.

-Si yamato- se preocupo- apurémonos- lo primer que se le vino a la idea era que ya todos estaban reunidos- no queremos que ocurra algo- no quería que sakura o kakashi cometieran una tontería.

-¡Maldición!-daiky se dio cuenta que era seguido no solo por una persona si no que también había dos acercándose a el- pero de quienes son- no tardo mucho en saber quienes eran esos dos- mama- se quedo parado al sentir a anko detrás de el

-Te encontré maldito mocoso- sonrío- que pensabas que te iba a escapar así de fácil pues no mocoso- cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo por la chaqueta se alejo- ¿Qué?

Sakura había llegado al lugar -Suelta a mi hijo maldita víbora-sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo un kunai- ven daiky-

Daiky s quedo inmóvil- vaya sakura- se burlaba al verla- veo que sigues teniendo ese genio, no se como te soporto kakashi-suspiro-por cierto hablando de el donde est…- se quedo callada al sentir n kunai en su garganta.

-Hola anko- la saldo cínicamente- daiky ve a donde esta tu mama_- "kakashi sensei"_ se asombro al ver su mirada de asesino.

-Vaya kakashi-sonrío- se me había olvidado lo rápido que eres- eso era lo que le gustaba del peligris la agilidad de el-veo que no piensas dejarme así de fácil verdad-"maldición tedie que pelear con el" al pensar las posibilidades de que podía ser mujer muerta, le dio un golpe en el pecho, asiendo que kakashi se desestabilizara -ahora vas a morir sakura- se lanzo directo a ella.

-¡Sakura!- kakashi no pudo moverse rápido ya que el golpe se lo había dado en la herida que tenia-maldición-se agarro el pecho.

-Maldita- anko no pudo darle el golpe a sakura- ya se me había olvidado que eres fuerte.

Sakura saco un kunai- pues si quieres te lo recuerdo- la pelirosa incremento su chakra para darle un golpe.

-Jajaj no creo que puedas ni tocarme- se burlaba de la pelirosa- espero que recuerdes esa noche cuando casi te mataba.

Sakura sonrío no dejaría que eso pasara- esa ves me venciste por que estaba distraída-suspiro- pero esta ves no creo que puedas- kakashi quiso intervenir- tu no te metas kakashi eso es entre ella y yo

-¡Sakura!- no podía permitir que la hirieran o la matara anko- no puedo dejar que.

-Cállate kakashi- anko le grito- es como lo dijo eso es entre ella y yo- le lanzo un kunai para que no se acercara, ah kakashi no le quedo de otra que quedar al margen de las dos kunochis daiky- se acerco al pequeño-te hizo algo-se acerco al pequeño que estaba sorprendido al verlo.

-Kakashi sensei- naruto fue el primero en llegar a la pelea- pero que sucede- se percato que su amiga estaba peleando con anko- que no piensa detenerlas

-¡Naruto!-kakashi lo tomo de la ropa- espera

-¿Qué?- se le quedo mirando- esta loco como es posible que deja que sakura este peleando con esa.

-¡Naruto!-sasuke era el segundo en llegar-tranquilízate- el rubio se le quedo mirando- no te preocupes déjalas además ellas tienen cuentas pendientes- pero el rubio se resistía.

-¡Naruto!- yamato se acerco al rubio- tu crees que kakashi arriesgaría así de fácil a sakura-suspiro-si viera algo malo las detendría- no le quedo de otra que aguantar haber a su amiga- kakashi ya viste a daiky- se preocupo al ver al pequeño con la mirada perdida.

-¡Daiky!- se preocupo kakashi- ¿que te sucede?- se agacho para revisarlo

-Estoy bien- se alejo de kakashi-no me hizo nada- agacho la mirada-

Sakura y anko daban sus mejores golpes pero a un así ninguna atinaba-maldita víbora-sakura le gritaba- por que has hecho todo esto- para sakura no había ninguna necesidad de pelear-si ya tenias a kakashi-lanzo un kunai- me hubieras dejado tranquila

Anko se aparto de ella- crees que tenia a kakashi-empezó a reír- hay la nena se creyó lo que vio ese día que me vio besarlo- se burlaba de sakura-tu crees que si lo hubiera tenido ya te hubiera molestado-sakura se le quedo mirando _"entonces es verdad lo que me dijo kakashi_"-por mi hubiera sido que creyera que estabas muerta- para ella hubiese sido lo mejor si en verdad lo hubiese reconquistado- pensé que con eso me podía acercar y hacer que me amara pero no fue así-le lanzo varios kunais-pero no por que a un sabiendo que estabas muerta el te seguía amando- sakura se descontrolo-por eso planea todo esto para vengarme de el por no amarme-alcanzo a rosar a sakura con un golpe-quiero verlo sufrir.

-¡Sakura!-naruto no podía mas así que quiso intervenir- déjala de una ves anko que no entiendes que kakashi nunca te va amar-se interpuso entre las dos para que no se hicieran daño-a la que ama es a ella-señalo a su amiga- ya basta ríndete.

-¡Naruto!-sakura lo tomo de la ropa para aventarlo donde estaban los demás- no quiero que nadie se meta- los volteo haber- así que me aburrió esto se debe de acabar ya anko-sakura no estaba dispuesta a perder contra ella así que se lanzo directo para atacarla,

Pero anko no se iba a dejar vencer así que saco un kunai-sakura-kakashi se dio cuenta de las intenciones de anko así que sin pensar dos veces se dirigió para interferir.

-Anko no- en ese momento shizune aparecía para detenerla- ya basta- corrió hacia donde estaban las dos

-¡Shizune!-anko se distrajo al ver a au amiga, al ver eso sakura le propino un golpe directo en el estomago asiendo que esta volara un metro de ahí-sakura- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Sakura!- shizune se sorprendió al ver que sakura no se había detenido-ya basta- Sakura estaba dispuesta acabar con anko- ya dejen eso las dos- pero para la pelirosa no era nada fácil de quererla perdonar por haberse metido con lo que mas quería.

Kakashi se acerco a sakura- ya basta sakura- la tomo de la mano para que reaccionara-ya se termino todo esto ahorita lo mas importante es daiky.

-¡Daiky!- sakura reacciono y volteo haber a su hijo- que le sucede- se percato que su hijo pareciera que estuviera en otro mundo-ya te dije que no me toques- se soltó de kakashi y se dirigió a donde estaba su hijo- mi niño estas bien- se agacho para verlo.

Kakashi se quedo parado sin hacer nada- kakashi no pienses nada mas acércate- yamato se acerco a el para darle ánimos- el es tu hijo anda ve- kakashi volteo haber a su amigo.

-¡Yamato!- no sabia que hacer si huir de ahí o en verdad acercarse a ellos- pero si.

-Kakashi no lo pienses- sasuke se acerco a el- anda

-Hay mi eterno rival- gai se acerco para darle un golpe en la espalda- nunca pensé en mi vida verte indeciso-le sonrío-no lo pienses y ve acércate- lo empujo para que reaccionara.

Y como si gracias al empujón de gai lo hiciera reaccionar se acerco con cuidado-daiky- sakura quiso alejarlo pero chiyo se acerco a su lado para que ella no hiciera nada-hijo reacciona que tienes- se preocupo al verlo así.

Daiky reacciono al escuchar a kakashi –hijo- se le quedo mirando a los dos y dio paso hacia tras- por que mama me mentiste- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- por que y tu por que me dices hijo si no tienes ningún derecho al decirme eso- daiky estaba furioso- los odio a los dos- sakura y kakashi no sabían que hacer en verdad ellos habían herido a su pequeño hijo- déjenme- se hecho a correr, al ver a su hijo alejarse ellos se fueron tras de el.

Hanna y taiky quisieron ir tras el pero naruto ni sasuke les permitieron moverse- pero papa- los dos niños respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Hanna y taiky- chiyo se les acerco- es mejor que se queden junto a sus padres-les sonrío- esto solo lo pueden resolver sakura y kakashi-los niños se rehusaron a quedarse pero se distrajeron al escuchar esas risas.

-Jajajaja- anko se reincorporo un poco-ahora si los dos van a sufrir- de todo sus planes había conseguido que uno diera fruto-por todo lo que yo eh sufrido.

-Ya cállate anko- shizune le dio una cachetada para callarla- eres una idiota- anko se le quedo mirando jamás había visto a su amiga- nadie te a hecho sufrir solo tu eres la única que se a hecho daño- la tomo de su chaqueta para que la viera- que no recuerdas que kakashi siempre fue franco contigo y te dijo que no te quería que solo te aceptaba para no estar solo-los jounin que estaban presentes se quedaron callados, anko solo se quedo mirando _"no eso no es cierto"_ se negaba a creer pero recordó ese día.

-Flash back-

Recuerdo que ese día estaba en el bar con los demás celebrando al cumpleaños de genma, ya estaba algo tomado así que decidí irme a la barra para sentarme n poco y estaba el ahí-hola anko- kakashi me saludo como siempre son su típica sonrisa-veo que de nuevo estas tomada.

Creo que si kakashi-no podía negar si se me veía- veo que tu como siempre de aburrido- kakashi no le gustaba tomar en publico- no se cuando va hacer el día que en verdad te diviertas

-Umm- se rasco la cabeza – si yo siempre me divierte anko solo que de diferente manera- me dio mucha risa al ver como me contestaba tan indiferente.

-Si tu lo dices-me acerque un poco a el-oye no quieres que mejor nos vayamos no se a otro lado.

-Umm...-suspiro- no seria mala idea- me quede sorprendida al ver que kakashi aceptaba mi insinuación de parar la noche con el- manda vamos si no quieres que me arrepienta.

De inmediato reaccione y lo tome del brazo para que no se me escapara ese hombre la verdad siempre lo había deseado-pasa- no tardamos mucho en llegar a mi departamento, al entrar ahí el se acerco para besarme-que no piensas quitarte la mascara- se me hizo raro que no se la quitara después de todo solo estábamos los dos.

-¡No!- se negó a quitársela- si quieres una noche conmigo debes de aceptar que no pienso quitarme la mascara-se alejo de ami-aceptas así o mejor me voy.

-¡No espera!- no podía dejar que ser me fuera así de fácil-esta bien- así que acepte estar con el no me importaba así que esa noche los dos después de terminar de hacer el amor me recosté junto a el-oye kakashi en verdad eres muy raro- le hable pero al ver que no me respondía me pare- oye te estoy hablando-suspiro-este ya se durmió que poco aguante tiene- me quede callada al escuchar que algo susurraba-esto me faltaba este habla dormido-me acerque para escuchar mejor

-Sakura-me quede impactada al escuchar como decía el nombre de su alumna no podía creerlo que acaso el estaba enamorado de ella, no podía creerlo así que suspire y me acosté para dormir, a la mañana siguiente me desperté y vi que el ya se estaba vistiendo para irse así que me levante y el giro para verme, le iba a decir que si quería que le hiciera algo de desayunar pero me quede callada cuando me dijo-anko no estas saliendo con nadie verdad.

-No por que- no entendía por que me decía eso- no me digas quieres que salgamos.

-Umm no seria mala idea-seme quedo mirando.

-En serio kakashi-me empecé a reír-que acaso quieres estar a mi lado por que me amas- la verdad me alegre al pensar que kakashi me amaba como yo lo eh querido

-Umm-volteo haberme- no anko estas confundida quiero salir contigo por que tal ves me siento algo solo y aburrió de siempre hacer lo mismo- se quedo pensativo-si quieres podemos salir pero de una ves te aclaro que yo a ti no te ama solo esto es por un raro

Me quede sorprendida pero acepte estar con el a fin de cuentas yo lo quería a mi lado como fuera-esta bien kakashi no suena mala la idea yo igual me siento sola- la verdad mentí ese día lo acepte por que pensé que podía enamorarlo y también cambiarlo pero desafortunadamente nunca fue así.

Fin del flash back

-¡Shizune!- anko se quedo callada-en verdad eh sido una tonta- ella siempre había sabido que el amaba a sakura pero a un así quiso estar a su lado.

-¡Anko!-shizune la abraso para consolar a su amiga- por favor reacciona y deja ya todo esto.

Naruto se acerco-anko ya déjalos en paz ellos en verdad se aman y por mas que intentes separarlos no has podido si no al contrario los has unido mas- anko se le quedo mirando.

-Ya basta naruto-sasuke se acerco-creo que ya entendió-suspiro-ven vámonos deja que gai y sai se la vayan llevando-los dos jounin se acercaron- hay alguien que la esta esperando.

Shizuune esta en condiciones para que no la llevemos-gai se acerco para levantarla-sai ayúdame a ponerle esto- como si fuera una criminal la esposaron- perdón anko pero a partir de ahora serás tratada como un criminal.

-Vamos anko-sai la tomo de los hombros- es necesario que seas castigada por lo que has hecho-anko agacho la mirada para no ver como la miraban sus compañeros de la aldea-yamato nos vamos adelantando- sin decir nada mas se la llevaron a la aldea para recibir el castigo que se merecía.


	17. NO ME DEJES

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues ya sabrán imaginado que pues ahora si me estoy aplicando para terminar esta historia ya sabrán por quien eh sido obligada a estar aquí encerrada en mi recamara sin poder salir y mucho menos ver videos y otros animes.

-kakashi: Umm bere estas hablando mal de mi otra ves

(Risa nerviosa) je jeje no para nada yo seria incapaz "auxilio por favor este hombre me a secuestrado y lo pero de todo me tiene amenazada" a hola pakun jeje je

Pakun- hola bere será mejor que sigas escribiendo sino quieres que grrr

-jeje oye pakun mira aya esta nala mi perrita es muy linda no.

Pakun-oye es cierto es muy linda-sonríe-es soltera.

-si pakun anda ve a conquistarla-pakun desaparece-que bueno ahora si me podré ir fumarme un cigarrito.

-Kakashi: Berenice eres una tramposa como es posible que ocupes la debilidad de pakun eh.

-jeje yo no solo le comente que era muy linda-suspiro-oye por cierto mi mama te andaba buscando

Kakashi: si aja como si de veras crees que voy a caer dos veces eh-suspiro.

-Mama de bere: ahí aquí estas kakashi te ando gritando desde hace media hora-suspira- que no piensas ir a comer.

-je jeje ya ves kakashi que ahora no te estaba engañado.

-mama de bere- y usted señorita de que se ríe eh-se acerca a mi lap- mejor en ves de estar pediendo el tiempo viendo esos animex deberías de ponerte hacer la tarea-suspiro-no se que voy hacer en verdad kakashi espero que tu puedas corregir a esta niña por que su padre la tiene demasiadamente consentida eh

-mama-me sonrojo-por favor no me estés regañando como si fuera una niña que no ves que tengo 23 años ósea no inventes y mas enfrente de kakashi-observo y veo que el muy miserable se esta burlando- y bueno que tiene de malo que papa me consienta eh-suspiro y por cierto se llaman animes eh pero no estoy viendo ahora eso si no estoy terminando una de mis historias.

Mama de bere- vaya hasta que por fin lo haces eh-,e sorprende al saber que mama sabe a que me dedico a veces- por que me ha dicho kakashi que ya te habías retrasado eh y creo que no es justo para tus lectores que hagas esto.

Mama-me sonrojo-kakashi hatake-le lanzo una almohada pero la esquiva-anda mejor vete a comer por que si no puede que alguien se la coma eh… pakuuun no quieres.

Kakashi-bueno señora este déjela al rato platicare con ella-sonríe-además no se preocupe que la tengo secuestrada por este fin de semana para que termine una de sus historias-los dos salen de mi recamara.

-perdón mis jóvenes lectores que pena la verdad, pero que le puedo hacer así son las madres, pero bueno olvidemos ese asunto, Ya que me la pagara kakashi, pero bueno espero que les guste este capitulo que esta un poco trágico

Cuídense mucho.

CAPITULO 17 NO ME DEJES

Sakura corría tras su hijo-daiky espera por favor escúchame- kakashi iba a su lado- déjanos ya en paz kakashi que no ves que nos haces daño- no estaba dispuesta dejar que se acercara a su hijo- que no ves que no quiere estar a tu lado.

-No Sakura no pienso dejar a mi hijo así de fácil- no podía dejar que ella lo separara de el-así que ya basta-la miro fríamente- ya madura ya no eres la chiquilla de antes que se dejaba engañar así de fácil-ya se había artado de que ella solo lo lastimara-creo que ya te lo eh explicado hasta anko te dijo no- Sakura se parao y volteo para darle una cacheta.

-Crees que no eh madurado- lo reto- pues lo eh hecho kakashi por que para mi el mas importante para mi es mi hijo solo el antes que yo-sabia que lo primero antes que ella era su hijo- así que a partir de ahora solo primero es mi hijo y nadie mas así que tu solo quedas fuera de nuestras vidas.

Daiky se detuvo al escucharlos como se peleaban-Ya cállense los dos-volteo para verlos- que tanto pelean que no se dan cuenta que los dos tuvieron la culpa-suspiro-no me mires así madre por que tu tuviste la culpa por haberme mentido yo cuantas veces te pregunte por mi padre y que era lo que me decías tu y mi abuela que tu no recordabas nada-Sakura quiso explicarle pero no la dejo- por favor quien olvida eso mas bien no querías que lo supiera verdad para no darme cuenta que mi padre te engaño-volteo hacia donde estaba kakashi- y tu el que engañaste a mi madre vienes a decir que no piensas separarte de mi-suspiro- si cuando tu y yo hemos estado juntos nunca ya veo ahora por que te acercaste a mi como sensei claro por que querías remediar tus errores no-kakashi quiso explicarle pero de igual forma no los dejo-así que se quejan.

-Daiky mi niño espera por favor deja que te esplique-avanzo hacia donde estaba – en verdad yo no recordaba nada hijo si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera permitido que el se acercara a ti- quiso acercarse a el pero daiky retrocedió de nuevo-maldición-sin querer el pequeño activo una de las trampas-quítate de ahí-al ver que no reaccionaba quiso empujarlo pero la que fue empujada de ahí fue ella-pero que-se fijo que kakashi la había aventado.

Kakashi llego primero antes que la lluvia de kunais llegara hacia daiky, así que lo único que hizo fue abrasarlo para protegerlo con su cuerpo-kakashi sen-se le quedo mirando al ver como lo protegía.

Al cesar la lluvia de kunais kakashi lo dejo de abrasar para mirarlo-se encuentra bien-sonrío al ver que estaba bien su hijo-que bien no alcanzo a darte ninguna.

-¿Por que ¿lo hiciste-no entendía-a pesar que te dijera que te odiaba, me protegiste.

-Por que es mí deber protegerte-al ver ola mirada de kakashi daiky lo abraso- por que eres mi hijo y no dejaria que te pasara nada- al decir eso empeso a toser.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- se dio cuenta al abrasarlo que se le había encajado en la espalda varias kunais-mama ayúdalo esta sangrando- quito sus manos de la espalda y se dio cuenta que asaban llenas de sangre.

-¡Kakashi!- Sakura se levanto para ir a su lado- ayúdame a recostarlo- al estar en el suelo le quito la ropa para revisarlo mejor-eres un idiota- le dio un golpe- como es posible que siempre me hagas esto.

Kakashi sonrío- no te enojes-alzo la mano para acariciarle la mejilla-sabes que no dejaría que tu murieras prefiero yo sacrificarme-Sakura no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¡Kakashi sense!i-naruto y los demás había llegado a donde estaban-pero que es lo que paso Sakura que es lo que hiciste-lo primero que se le vino a lamente era que su amiga lo había herido.

-¡Cállate naruto!- Sakura lo volteo haber-como es posible que te atrevas a decir que yo fui capas de hacerle esto-suspiro-yo jamás lo dañaría por que lo ¡AMO!- no aguanto mas y empezó a llorar-sasuke llévate a daiky de aquí por favor-no quería que lo vieran así-shizune ayúdame por favor-empezaba a desesperarse al ver que no podía controlar la hemorragia que tenia en el pecho ni en la espalda.

-Haber déjame revisarlo-shizune alejo a Sakura- kakashi no te duermas- el peligris empezaba acercar sus ojos-Sakura ayúdame a que no se duerma por que no lo podemos perder.

-Kakashi por favor no te duermas-Sakura intentaba despertarlo-tienes que salir de esto-no quería perderlo-daiky por favor aléjate de aquí sasuke.

-Ven daiky-sasuke se acerco para alejar al pequeño-ven vamos con hanna y taiky.

-No sasuke sensei-se negaba a alejarse de el- quiero que estar con kakashi sensei-suspiro-no mas bien con mi papa no me dejes que me aleje de el por favor-

-Daiky-kakashi alzo la mano para acariciar su cabeza- nunca pensé escuchar que alguien me dijera papa-sonrío-es raro pero me gusta al escucharlo en ti-tosió de nuevo-gracias por escuchar eso en ti.

-¡Papa!-sasuke alejo al pequeño al ver la situación-no por favor déjenme estar a su lado no-trataba de zafarse pero sasuke no lo dejaba.

-Ven daiky-naruto se acerco a donde estaba- no te preocupes vas haber que kakashi va a estar bien de veras- trataba de darle ánimos-verdad sasuke- a pesar de ser ingenua sabia que kakashi estaba mal herido pero por eso quería darle ánimos al pequeño.

-Déjenme por favor estar a su lado- sasuke y naruto no dejaban que se acercara-es mi papa.

-Daiky-hanna se acerco abrasarlo- tranquilízate el va a estar bien- miro a su padre-verdad papa-naruto solo se le quedo mirando- ven vamos con el tonto de taiky.

-Shizune por favor dime que esta bien-al ver que su hijo se alejaba Sakura se acerco a kakashi-amor por favor no puedes rendirte así de fácil-

Shizune no le podía mentir kakashi estaba mal herido-Sakura no puedo hacer mas-se alejo para que ellos hablaran.

-Que- trato de acumular su chakra para curarlo pero se dio cuenta que eso era imposible ya que la herida del pecho era la mas grave que todas- por que kakashi por que- se recostó en su pecho- no me dejes mi amor no por favor quiero estar a tu lado-kakashi alzo su mano para abrasarla- perdóname mi amor por ser tan estupida.

-Sakura-sonrío-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte al contrario tu eres la que me debes de perdonar por todo lo que ha pasado cof cof.

-Ya no hables mas-le bajo su mascara para ver su rostro- solo quédate conmigo-se acerco para besarlo.

Kakashi le sonrío-gracias mi amor por esto y por darme la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo-al decir eso se quedo cerro los ojos.

-Kakashi no por favor despierta no por favor no-trataba de reanimar su corazón- amor-lo abraso para llorar

-Sakura ven-sasuke se acerco a su amiga- ya no trates mas el ya- no podía decirle.

-¡Papa!- daiky ya no sentía su chackra- por que.

-Ven daiky-naruto lo abraso con todas su fuerzas-debemos de ser fuertes-quería ser fuerte pero desafortunadamente el no haba aprendido eso de el así que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-todo va a estar.

-Suéltame sasuke déjame- le dio un golpe para que no la alejara de su cuerpo, sabia que kakashi podía abrir los ojos para decirle que la amaba-chiyo- abrió los ojos al sentir a la anciana- no dejes que me aparten de el.

-No hija no voy a dejar que te desaparten del el- se agacho para ver al peligris-shizune necesito que lo lleven de inmediato al hospital podemos salvarlo- shizune se le quedo mirando junto con yamato- se que van a pensar que estoy loca pero hay una manera para que no muera.

-Chiyo el ya esta muerto-yamato se le acerco-es mejor dejar que Sakura llore aquí.

Shizune "no _puede ser es cierto"-_chiyo se refiere a ese ritual- recordó que había un ritual para ayudar a kakashi- yamato sasuke ayúdenme a levantarlo-los dos jounin se le quedaron mirando en verdad esas mujeres ya estaban locas- no se me queden viendo solo tenemos poco tiempo.

Sakura se les quedo mirando-de que ritual hablan- no recordaba haber escuchado algo de un ritual.

-Sakura confías en mi-chiyo se le acerco-

-¡Si!-Sakura sabia que si chiyo y shizune no le darían esperanzas en balde- ustedes hagan lo que les dice.

A yamato y sasuke no les quedo de otra que hacerles caso y levantar a kakashi en una sabana-espero que en verdad exista algo-sasuke no quería que le dieran esperanzas a su amiga.

-Vámonos- todos se levantaron para irse- naruto hazte cargo de daiky-el rubio solo se les quedo mirando- yamato, sasuke, Sakura, chiyo quiero que vean los movimientos de mis manos para que lo copien esta es la única manera de llegar rápido- sin preguntarle siguieron las ordenes de shizune y en un abrir de ojos aparecieron en la entrada de la aldea- que bien pensé que no lo ibas a lograr-.

Los dos junin que estaban en la puerta se quedaron mirando- pero que sucede- se acercaron para ver que sucede- pero que le paso a kakashi-se sorprendieron al ver al jounin que estaba lleno de sangre- acaso el esta muer..- se callaron al pensar esa posibilidad.

-No pierdan el tiempo y avísenle a tsunade que la necesitamos urgentemente en la sala 10 del hospital- uno de los jounin desapareció de inmediato- vamos a llevarlo- sin perder el tiempo se fueron directo al hospital.

Tsunade se encontraba revisando el periódico para ver el numero del billete de lotería- maldición- frunció la boca.

-Ahora que sucede tsunade- jiraiya se le quedo mirando- no me digas volviste a perder-sonrío

-No al contrario- jiraiya se le borro la sonría-gane- suspiro-presiento que algo va a suceder.

-Esperemos que no tsuande- el sanin a veces le dama miedo cuando ganaba tsunade-no se si de plano te maldijeron o esto es coincidencia-suspiro.

-Tsuande- un jounin entraba sin pedir permiso- perdón pero la necesitan en la sala diez del hospital.

-Que en la sala 10-no comprendía por que la quería ver ahí- estas seguro- esa sala solo era utilizada para casos de gravedad y en ocasiones para hacer algún ritual.

-No me equivoque tsuande-suspiro-kakashi hatake bien mal herido- tsuande se levanto de inmediato de la silla- al parecer creo que no va.

-Maldición- se le quedo viendo a jiraiya- ya ves te lo dije algo iba ocurrir- arrugo el boleto de la lotería-te dejo

-Espera- jiraiya la detuvo- te acompaño puedo hacerte de utilidad en algo- no sabia en que podía ayudar pero quería ver cual era el estado de kakashi ya que le tenia un gran aprecio.

En bosque se había quedado naruto, con los tres pequeños-daiky-hanna se acerco a su compañero-no te preocupes el va a estar bien-lo tomo de la mano-verdad papa.

-Si hanna-sonrío un poco- no te preocupes daiky kakashi es muy fuerte-suspiro- el jamás se dejaría vencer por esto,Daiky solo los miraba-taiky puedes irte adelantando con hanna- el pequeño uchiha sin decir nada tomo de la mano de la pequeña rubia y se alejo un poco

-Oye taiky – se rehusaba a dejar a su amigo- deja que este con el.

-Hanna-suspiro- deja que mi tío naruto hable con el asolas creo que es necesario ahorita-hanna comprendió que era lo mejor alejarse de ahí.

-Daiky-naruto se agacho para estar a su alcance- no te preocupes todo va estar bien de veras-suspiro-ya veras que cuando pase todo esto te puedes acercar a el y platicar-daiky subió la mirada- y vas haber que Sakura va a dejar que ustedes se vean-sonrío-ella seria incapaz de separarlos de ti en verdad a un que ella tenga mal genio-el peligris sonrío- va haber la manera además ella a un sigue amando a tu papa- en eso estaba seguro el rubio- quieres que un día de estos te platique como nos conocimos.

-Enserio se le quedo mirando-naruto sensei

-Si pero con una condición-sonrío-que no me digas naruto sensei como que eso no ve a mi que te párese que mejor me digas-suspiro-tío naruto-daiky se le quedo mirando- a un que te parezca extraño siempre a sasuke y a Sakura los eh visto como mis hermanos por eso a un que no tengamos ningún laso sanguíneo, lo tenemos por que eso nos enseño kakashi que en el momento que nos escogieron para estar juntos como equipo seriamos a partir de ahí como una familia así que por eso eres ya mi sobrino.

Daiky sonrío-vaya si que kaka-suspiro-bueno mi papa les han enseñado muchas cosas naru-movió la cabeza-tío naruto-sonrío

- ya ves que suena mejor-sonrío- anda ven vamos para que veas a tu papa- ya mas relajado entre comillas daiky y los demás se fueron de ahí.

En hospital

Tsuande había llegado como un rayo a la sala diez- Sakura shizune- las dos la miraron- pero que sucedió aquí- se impacto al ver a kakashi- fue anko.

-Tsuande- chiyo intervino- creo que ahorita no es momento de explicaciones ya que tenemos poco tiempo para revivirlo.

-Que- se acerco al cuerpo- pero si el esta- se callo al ver la cara de Sakura.

-Tsuande- shizune se acerco- aparentemente lo esta- la rubia se le quedo mirando con cara de estas locas que les pasa que no ven el cuerpo- así que queremos realizar el ritual ese-

-¿Que?- como podía creer que su asistente le pedía ese ritual prohibido- pero no puedo permitir eso shizune por que estaría violando las reglas- Sakura se le quedo mirando lo cual le partió el alma ver a su querida alumna sufriendo- es que no.

-Hay tsuande por favor cuando has llevado las reglas en pie-jiraiya intervino-ahora no me vengas con que quieres seguir las reglas-suspiro- que tiene de malo que lo hagas mira-señalo a Sakura- que no la ves como esta no eres capas de por ella y por daiky hacerlo

-Bueno supongamos que me paso las reglas el cual siempre lo ago-en eso no quedaba la rubia que siempre las rompiera- no creo que se pueda ya que es muy difícil inclusive yo a mi experiencia nunca lo eh podido hacer.

-No se preocupe tsunade- chiyo hablo- ya que yo lo eh hecho varias veces así que solo necesito que ustedes me ayuden con su chakra ya que por mi edad me debilito fácilmente por eso la llame a llamar para que usted por su experiencia y estas niñas por su fortaleza me ayuden-suspiro-además yo no pienso que ellos dos sea justo que ahora que de nuevo la vida les dio una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos por un simple accidente se separen.

Tsunade se les quedo mirando y en especial a Sakura "_mi niña esta mal_" sabia que Sakura no era capas de seguir adelante- esta bien chhiyo lo aremos pero esto solo lo sabremos nosotros- se les quedo mirando.

-Joven yamato- suspiro "_sabia que era buena idea traer mi maleta"-_ necesito que me traiga mi maleta- yamato salio sin preguntar- joven sasuke necesito que me traiga todo esto- le dio una lista-shizune necesito que dibuje una estrella mientras tu Sakura quiero que te pongas a un lado izquierdo-suspiro-tsuande necesito que usted este a mi derecha para ayudarme- chiyo empezó a explicarles como se llevaría el ritual el cual consistía en dibujar una estrella y dejar cuerpo en medio de esta , pero lo mas importante era concentrar todo el chakra posible para hacer una trasferencia hacia el cuerpo de kakashi-ahora que es eh explicado todo esto concéntrense ya que es difícil-volteo haber a Sakura- Sakura de una ves te digo que esto no pueda que funcione así que debes de estar consiente de todo esto-tenia que hacerla consiente a Sakura- esto depende de que kakashi quiera regresar de donde este- el único que podía decidir era el peligris

-Si chiyo-tenia la esperanza que iba a funcionar- así que hagámoslo.

Bueno tsaunde ya que a consentido-suspiro, no perdamos el tiempo y hagamos el ritual de resurrección-estando ya todo listo las 4 mujeres se pusieron en posición- ahora si perdón señor- le hablo a jiraiya- necesito que usted y estos jóvenes nos ayuden así que necesito que se ponga en forma de triangulo y nos presten un poco de chakra- ya estando preparados comenzaron a reunir el chakra posible, chiyo fue la primera en empezar a realizar los sellos las demás la siguieron-ahora si kakashi- cerro los ojos la anciana.

En otra dimensión

kakashi se encontraba recostado en la hierva-Umm-empezaba a despertar- en donde estoy- se levanto para ver en que lugar estaba- no se supone que yo estaba muerto- se encontraba confundido-Umm estaré vivió, acaso me están asiendo una broma y me dejaron aquí en medio del bosque-suspiro al ver que no era broma ya que sentía en su alma y corazón una tranquilad- jeje creo que no al parecer esto es el paraíso-sonrío-pensé que no tenia derecho- el siempre había sabido que por lo que había vivido su alma no tenia derecho a pisar el paraíso- que es esa luz- se percato que había una luz a pocos metros de donde estaba- será mejor que vaya haber- la curiosidad le gano al fin de cuentas no perdía nada de ver que era eso total al parecer tendría mucho tiempo- Umm que mal que no pude traer mi icha icha así no me aburriría estando aquí- a pesar de encontrarse ahí bromeaba un poco y maldecía a kami por no ser tan consiente y no dejarlo pasar su icha icha en el paraíso- que me preocupe algún día jiraiya lo encuentre por aquí-suspiro y empezó a reír al imaginarse a jiraiya en el paraíso si es que llegaba vendiendo sus libros de seguro hasta kami los compraría- Umm que bueno hay alguien- se alegro un poco al ver que no estaría solo en la eternidad, así que se acerco para ver quien era y saludarlo después de todo no era mala idea que se hiciera de algún amigo, al estar ya mas cerca y ver quien era se quedo parado- no puede ser tu aquí.

La persona que estaba viendo así la fogata volteo haber- hola kakashi-sonrío- te eh esperado por mucho tiempo hijo mío-sonrío.

-¡PA-PA!- kakashi estaba impresionado al ver a sakumo enfrente de el- nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí-suspiro-pero me da mucho gusto ya que te eh extraño-se acerco para abrasarlo.

-Yo también hijo te eh extrañado mucho-sonrío al ver a kakashi con su sonrisa- que te párese que nos sentemos a platicar ya que veo que tienes muchas cosas que decirme-suspiro.

-Umm pues no es mucho padre-se rasco la cabeza-mi vida a sido un fracaso-agacho la mirada-pero veo que vamos a tener mucho tiempo así que bueno te voy a platicar.

-No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo kakashi-el jounin no entendió eso, así que solo suspiro- así que dime lo mas importante que es para ti.

Así que kakashi sonrío y empezó primero a platicar de sus compañeros de equipo que había tenido cuando era joven- la verdad padre que ese obito era muy chistoso y a veces era un torpe de primera-sonrío- la verdad al principio me cayo mal pero después empecé a valorarlo a que el me enseño muchas cosas y una de esas era que tu eres en verdad tu habías sido un gran héroe ya que salvaste a tus amigos no como yo lo pensaba-agacho la mirada.

-No te preocupes hijo-le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda- lo importante es que tu amigo te haya hecho ver las cosas.

-La verdad si padre-suspiro-pero desafortunadamente nuestra amistad no pudo seguir ya que el dio la vida por mi- de nuevo su mirada era triste- espero encontrarlo aquí para poder platicar-sonrío después de todo su amigo lo vería- así me podré burlar de el un poco por que pobre conociéndolo a de seguir enamorado de rin- los dos peligrases rieron-pero lo voy a molestar ya que ella sigue enamorada de mi a pesar que ya se caso ella a un sigue amándome-suspiro-que raro es el amor verdad

-Si hijo es muy raro-se le quedo mirando picadamente- y veo que tu ya lo probaste- kakashi se puso nervioso pero a la ves triste-bueno sigamos después me dices eso-cambio el tema- veo que te convertiste en sensei la verdad no pensé que mi hijo seria capas de hacerlo.

jeje la verdad yo tampoco de hecho ya estaba pensando que nunca iba a tener ningún alumno hasta que llegaron ellos-sonrío- la verdad yo sigo sin entender por que los pase después de todo esos mocosos me dieron mala impresión cuando me hicieron esa bromita y lo pero de todo que yo caí y todo por andar leyendo-suspiro-pero después entendí el por que los pase ya que ellos se me imaginaban a mi equipo-sakumo se le quedo mirando- si de veras jeje creo que ya me parezco a naruto-se rasco la cabeza y empezó a explicarle lo de sus alumnos del parecido que tenían sasuke era el de joven,naruto era obito, y rin era Sakura- por eso me alegro que ellos fueran mis únicos alumnos

-Bueno hijo- de nuevo esa mirada picarona- y no creo que solo por eso-kakashi por poco se atraganta- vaya hasta que por fin llegas-

Kakashi volteo haber quien era el que llegaba-o-b-i-to- se paro de inmediato para abrasarlo- amigo mío pensé que no te vería pronto-sonrío-pero me alegro que estés aquí-suspiro-pero veo que sigues siendo un impuntual de primera veo que no vas a cambiar verdad.

-Kakashi creo que tu no eres el indicado de decirme lo de la puntualidad-le dio un golpe en la espalda- antes puede que si lo aceptara pero lo que eh visto tu te has convertido en un impuntual de primera así que ni te quejes eh.

-Je jeje bueno esta bien pero tu tuviste la culpa eh- se agarro el ojo que tenia el sharingan

-Que les párese que mejor guarden silencio-sakumo intervino- y me sigas platicando ya que tu tiempo se esta acabando

-Padre pero de que te preocupas si se ve que vamos a tener mucho tiempo aquí-suspiro-pero bueno esta bien seguiré así que obito tomemos asiento

-Si kakashi anda ya platica-sonrío- ya que estoy sorprendido que tu el jounin de mal genio se enamoro anda dime como es la chica que te caso- el uchiga jamás se imagino ver a su amigo- me da gusto que encontraras la felicidad

-Bueno obito la verdad creo que ralamente mi felicidad no duro mucho-sakumo y obito se le quedaron mirando-al principio pensé eso pero creo que me equivoque- sin rodeo alguno empezó a platicar de cómo se como se había enamora de su alumna de su relación clandestina que habían tenido hasta que la rubia los ayudo

-Vaya tsuande- sakumo se sorprendió al escuchar que la rubia se había hecho hokague y la segunda era que había aceptado su relación-si que me has sorprendido

-Si kakashi yo también-sonrío obito- pero quien esa tsaunde no me digas que es la sanin de mal genio y la que tiene esa maldición.

-Si obito- sakumo sonrío- es ella-suspiro-pero bueno sigamos platicando-kakashi volteo haber hacia atrás-que sucede

-Umm-suspiro-es que creí haber escuchado que alguien me hablaba-sonrío-creo que ya estoy mas loco de lo que estaba- ya sin ninguna interrupción siguió platicando pero esta ves lo mas trágico de su vida.

-Kakashi-sakumo se acerco junto con obito para abrasarlo- pero veo que hay algo de felicidad no.

Kakashi suspiro- la verdad si padre-sonrío- daiky me dio un poco de felicidad otra ves-suspiro- la verdad nunca pensé que yo me convertiría en padre.

-No pues ni yo eh kakashi-obito interrumpió- así que solo espero que no se parezca a ti eh.

-La verdad un poco- obito se le formo una gota en la frente- lo único bueno es que no saco mis costumbres-sonrío- saco mi inteligencia y la fortaleza de Sakura.

-Sakumo sonrío-vaya entonces mi nieto va hacer todo un prodigio como tu-kakashi sonrío pero de nuevo volteo- creo tu tiempo se a acabado-suspiro.

-No me diga eso-obito suspiro- pensé que iba a tener mas tiempo-sakumo se le quedo mirando- jeje bueno ya no me diga nada ya lo se que yo me atrase.

-Umm-se les quedo mirando- de que tanto hablan ustedes- se rasco la cabeza- no entiendo eso de que mi tiempo se esta acabando pues que a donde voy a ir-se quedo callado- hay no me digan kami me dio permiso para estar aquí-suspiro- Umm ya se me hacia raro que yo iba a estar en el paraíso.

-Kakashi no es que kami te vaya a mandar a… bueno ya sabes a donde-no le gustaba mencionar ese lugar obscuro- si no que ahorita no es tu tiempo para que estés aquí- kakashi se le quedo mirando "ahora si no entiendo nada"- ya que tienes que seguir vivo.

-Padre como qieres que siga vivo que no vez que estoy aquí- se alegraba un poco pero a la vez se sentía triste.

-Hay kakashi-obito se acerco para darle un coscorrón-perdón amigo pero quería hacer que tus neuronas funcionen de nuevo-suspiro- lo que tu padre se refiere es que la vida te esta dando una segunda oportunidad para estar con Sakura y daiky-movió la cabeza-ahora si ya entendiste

Kakashi se les quedo mirando-como cree eso no es posible-se quedo cayado-no me digan que.

-Si kakashi-sakumo se levanto- creo que no es necesario que te esplique el ritual ese verdad

-Pero- se quedo callado al escuchar esa vos- Sakura- ahora si ya reconocía esa vos-me esta llamando.

-Si kakashi-sakumo se acerco para abrasarlo- este no es tu momento así que ve hijo y disfrútalo-sonrío- no te preocupes algún día nos veremos.

-Si kakashi anda ya no los hagas esperar- se acerco para abrasar a su amigo-algún día así que ya vete-

-Pero- no quería irse-yo quiero – no le quedo de otra a kakashi así que les sonrío y cerro sus ojos.


	18. UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

-Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues otra ves ando por aquí n poco retrasada pero es que me le escape a kakashi este fin de semana ya que tenia una my buena fiesta

-Kakashi: si aja si para ti todas son buenas

-si kakashi si aja bueno no quiero discutir así que bueno espero que disfruten ya que pues ya es casi uno de los últimos capítulos así que ya saben.

-Kakashi_ vas haber bere vas haber me engañaste…..

-Si aja bueno cuídense mucho

Capitulo 18 una segunda oportunidad.

Naruto y los tres pequeños había llegado a la aldea- naruto- los jounin que siempre estaban en la puerta se quedaron mirando tristemente- creo que es necesario que vayas rápido a la sala diez del hospital ya que kakashi esta- se callaron al ver la cara del rubio

-Si ya lo se- les hizo que se callaran al ver a daiky- pero no se preocupen el va a estar bien de veras-sonrío-ven daiky vamos

-¡Naruto!- los jounin lo detuvieron- si nos puedes avisar que paso- estaban preocupados por el peligris- por cierto gai y sai trajeron a esta anko ella ya se encuentra en la sala de interrogación

-Que bueno-Hanna interrumpió- se lo merece-suspiro-ojala que la torturen por lo que hizo

-¡Hanna!-taiky se acerco a la rubia- creo que no es buen momento para tus comentarios eh- señalo a donde estaba daiky

-Jejej perdón-sonrío- bueno vamos haber- ella estaba preocupada por sensei-ven daiky vamos a ver a tu papa-lo tomo de la mano para llevárselo de ahí.

-¿Qué?-uno de los jounin sorprendió- no me digas naruto que daiky es hijo de kakashi hatake-el rubio les sonrío-vaya bien se lo tenia guardadito-sonrío picadamente

-Si eh- el otro jounins sonrío- con raso el parecido.

-Ya chicos-naruto se les acerco- después les diré-suspiro- ahorita necesitamos ver como esta- sin mas interrupciones se dirigieron a la sala.

En la habitación 10 se encontraba Sakura llorando-kakashi mi amor por favor no me dejes-abrasaba el cuerpo del peligris- por que- volteo haber a tsaunde- chiyo por favor dime que si funciono esto y que kakashi va a despertar- lloraba sin cesar- mi amor no me dejes por favor.

-¡Sakura!-tsaunde se acerco- chiyo te dijo que no era seguro esto- no sabia como hacerla entender-ya pasaron 5 minutos desde que terminamos y no hay respuesta-se acerco para alejarla-así que deja que nos llevemos su cuerpo.

-No tsuande- se rehusaba a dejarlo-el tiene que despertar no me puede dejarnos-l esperanza a un no moría- ya sabemos como es de tardado a la mejor se perdio por el camino de la vida-tsaunde suspiro-si eso es verdad amor.

Tsaunde se alejo un poco-shizune- le llamo a su asistente- ve por una inyección para dormirla- sabia que Sakura no iba a dejar que se llevaran su cuerpo así que era necesario aplicarle una inyección y dormirla-yamato ve haber si ya llego naruto-suspiro-sasuke por favor ayúdame-

El moreno se acerco un poco para agarrar a Sakura-ven Sakura- pero ella se rehusaba-tsunade- la rubia de nuevo le dio la orden-perdón Sakura- la tomo a la fuerza.

-Déjame sasuke- se resistía- es mejor que me sueltes si no quieres que te haga daño- al ver que su amigo no la soltaría concentro el Poco charca que le quedaba para empujarlo- ya les dije que me dejen.

Chiyo se acerco-déjenla en lo que llega shizune- suspiro- vengan hay que dejarla un momento a solas- no les quedo de otra que salir del cuarto.

Naruto llegaba corriendo al hospital- vieja tsaunde- grito al ver a la rubia- que sucede como esta kakashi- se quedo callado al mirarla.

-¡Naruto!-agacho la mirada- el no- se quedo callado al ver a daiky.

-Que sucede- se paraliso al ver como lo miraban- no mi papa esta- quiso entrar al cuarto pero sasuke lo detuvo-suéltenme quiero verlo por favor- se les quedaba mirando

-Sasuke déjalo-se acerco al uchiha- que este con Sakura-pero el moreno se rehusaba a que daiky viera así kakashi-perdóname amigo entonces- lo empujo para que soltara al pequeño-anda ve.

-Naruto-sasuke le dio un golpe- que acaso eres un idiota-el rubio se e quedo mirando- como es posible que permitas que lo vea así.

-Ya basta los dos-la rubia intervino- no quiero ahorita un escándalo-suspiro-shizune- vio a su asistente-vamos a tranquilizar a Sakura-miro a jiraiya- ya que tu no has hecho nada ayúdame a sacar a daiky- el sanin se le quedo mirando" ¿Qué_? yo no hice nada"_

Daiky llego a donde estaban- mama- se acerco con cuidado a Sakura- por favor no me digas que papa esta muerto-por mas que quiso aguantar esas lagrimas no lo logro al ver el cuerpo de kakashi- no papa por favor no me dejes- abraso el cuerpo.

-¡Hijo!- Sakura solo se le quedo mirando- por favor sal de aquí- no quería que su pequeño viera a kakashi en ese estado.

Tsunade entraba a la habitación- sasuke agarra a Sakura- sin dejar que Sakura se resistiera la alejo del cuerpo.

-No sasuke déjame- ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar-shizune no me inyectes por favor no quiero que me duerman tsundae- shizune en un movimiento rápido le inyecto el tranquilizarte-por que-se desmayo Sakura.

-Llévatela sasuke- la rubia se acerco a daiky-ven daiky vámonos anda- el pequeño se aferro al cuerpo de kakashi-jiraiya por favor llévatelo tu.

-No se me acerquen-saco un kunai- si no quieren salir heri…- tiro el kunai al sentir que alguien lo agarrada del hombro.

-No puede ser-tsaunde y shizune caían desmayadas al ver esa mano-chiyo estoy viendo bien.

Daiky volteo haber quien lo tomaba de los hombros-P-A-P-A- se sorprendió al ver a kakashi sonriéndole.

-Hijo no causes problemas-sonrío- hazle caso a tsunade-tosió un poco-auch párese que alguien me dio una paliza-bromeo un poco.

Jiraiya tomo a daiky-ven hijo- el pequeño siguió al sanin- no puedo creerlo kakashi- le sonrío al peligris.

Tsuande y chiyo se acercaron para examinarlo- joven yamato necesito que me de el te que prepare- yamato a un sorprendido se acerco a darle el baso- tenga tómelo-sonrío-le va a saber un poco feo pero le va a ayudar para que no le duela el cuerpo- yamato lo ayudo a levantarse un poco para que lo bebiera.

-¡Kakashi sempai!-no sabia si abrasarlo o llorar-en verdad cada vez me dejas sorprendido-suspiro

-Umm-sonrío- no se por que dices eso yamato-suspiro para beber todo el liquido- en verdad sabia esto mal-cerro los ojos- perdón donde esta Sakura- se le hizo raro no ver a su pelirosa- clarito la escuche.

-No te preocupes ella esta bien-la rubia se acerco- recuéstate de nuevo para que descanses-kakashi obedeció- shizune ve por una camilla-suspiro-yamato ayuda…- por poco y tsaunde cae enzima de kakashi al escuchar al rubio

-Kakashi sensei- se le aventó para abrasarlo-esta vivo- lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas pero fue noqueado por tsaunde

-Que mala es- kakashi le dio mucha risa-pero creo que estuvo mejor así ya que hay acaba de lastimarme mas de lo que estaba.

Tsaunde sonrío- anda descansa un poco- suspiro- llévenselo al cuarto- salieron todos de ahí.

Naruto no podía creerlo-Ey naruto estas bien-se acerco sasuke- que sucede- se preocupo al ver que no le respondía.

-Sasuke-volteo haberlo- en verdad esto si que es un milagro no puedo creerlo que la vida les de otra oportunidad.

-Pues si naruto para que ves como es la vida-sonrío-pero anda no pierdas mas el tiempo ve con hinata de seguro la pobre a de estar preocupada.

-Si tienes razón-sonrío-me avisas cuando Sakura despierte si- salio corriendo haber a su esposa.

-Ese naruto-sai se acerco-en verdad no cambia- les daba mucha risa ver la rubio que seguía con su misma esencia- en verdad todo esto nos a dejado una enseñanza-suspiro.

-Si sai-suspiro- pero creo que ahora seré que vallamos a ver a las personas que queremos- los dos se despidieron para ir a ver a esas personas queridas, sasuke a su esposa eh hijo y pues sai a su novia.

En la oficina de la hokague tsunade se bebía el segundo baso de sake-tsuande por favor no debería de beber- shizune no podía creerlo

-Shizuine- se le quedo mirando-es mejor que me dejes ahora si beber por que esto me ha dejado con los nervios desechos-suspiro-en verdad nada mas por que soy la hokague y no puedo pero si pudiera ya me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Bueno tsuande-jiraiya se acerco- no creo que puedas volverte mas loca de lo que estas-sonrío y al mismo tiempo esquivo un kunai-oye que te párese que cuando termine el turno nos vayamos a tomar unas copas de sake- la rubia sonrío-bueno shizune me voy a robar esta noche a tsunade

-Pero-la morena se rehusaba-esta bien pero mañana tiene que estar a tiempo para decidir que es lo que va a pasar con-agacho la mirada-anko-suspiro.

O es cierto-suspiro- pero no te preocupes- sabia que shizune le preocupaba a esa víbora-ya se que castigo se merece-sonrío-puedes ir a ver como esta Sakura por que es poco lo que le dimos de dosis así que yo creo que se le va a pasar el efecto en unos 15 minutos

-Si-se fue a revisar a su amiga- daiky a donde vas- en el pasillo se encontraba al pequeño-pensé que estabas con Sakura.

-Umm este- sonrío- es que quiero ver a-se apeno un poco-mi papa.

-Quieres ir a verlo-sonrío-anda ve pero no hagas mucho ruido ya que esta descansando-el pequeño sonrío y fue directo al cuarto del peligris-Sakura- se sorprendió al verla parrandéese.

-Sakura espera hija-chiyo trataba de sostenerla- descansa un momento.

-No chiyo no quiero-se paro de la cama pero a un tenia el efecto de tranquilizante la cual hacia que se balanceara de un lado a otro- quiero que me dejen estar a su lado.

Shizune se acerco a su amiga-Sakura si no te tranquilizas no pienso decirte lo que paso- Sakura se le quedo mirando- anda ven siéntate por que lo que voy a decirte puede que te desmayes de la impresión-la obligo a sentarse- quien se lo dice usted o yo-sonrío

-Ya díganme de una ves-no tenia tiempo ella solo quería llorar en su cuerpo-que me quieren decir.

-Sakura-chiyo sonrío- funciono-Sakura abrió los ojos- el esta vivo- Sakura se paro de inmediato y callo al suelo.

En la habitación a donde se encontraba kakashi, daiky se metía con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido-papa-susurro- en verdad me puedes querer como tu hijo-acerco un banquito para sentarse a un lado de el- no quiero separarme de ti pero mama no se si quiera que estemos juntos-suspiro-por que yo quisiera que fuéramos una familia-agacho la mirada para que no lo vieran llorar.

-Umm-daiky subió la mirada al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza-daiki no te preocupes del que no te quiera como hijo-sonrío-eso jamás lo dudes por que desde el primer día que te vi. Supe que yo a ti te iba a querer diferente que tus compañeros.

daiky lo abraso y lloro-kakashi-el jounin sonrío-perdón puedo decirte papa- se apenaba un poco al decirle así.

-Umm-suspiro y se le quedo mirando "creo que no le gusto"-claro que si hijo puedes a partir de ahora puedes decirme así-el pequeño sonrío- por que como que no me gusta eso de kakashi-los dos rieron.

-¡Papa!-de nuevo sus lagrimas salían-perdón se que un Ninja no debe de demostrar sus emociones-se apeno y se aguanto para no llorar.

-Eso es cierto hijo pero-lo abraso- es normal que de ves en cuando hacerlo no crees- daiky se sorprendió al ver como caía una lagrima en el ojo de kakashi-así que no te apenes

-¡Papa! tu-lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas-perdón- recordó que el jounin estaba herido- oye papa- se sentó en la cama- pero como le vamos hacer con mama es que yo quiero que seamos una familia.

-Umm-se quedo callado al mirar a la pelirosa en la puerta llorando-Sakura- no sabia como iba a reaccionar-dayki creo que eso lo tenemos que arreglar tu mama y yo pero no te preocupes que llegaremos a un acuer…-se quedo callado al ver como se acercaba.

¡Kakashi!-suspiro y se sentó en la cama-creo que no es necesario que lleguemos tu y yo a un acuerdo por que-kakashi solo se le quedo viendo- no es necesario eso-los dos peligrisi se quedaron mirando decepcionados al pensar que con Sakura no se iba a llegar a un buen acuerdo-daiky- el pequeño quiso interrumpir pero no lo dejo-por que yo quiero formar una familia contigo amor-sonrío un poco- como lo habíamos planeado-se acerco a el para abrasarlo.

-Sakura- se levanto un poco para poderla abrasar mejor- ven daiky-el pequeño se subió de nuevo a la cama para abrasarlo.

Shizune y chiyo lloraban al ver como esos dos se abrasaban-y ahora que les sucede-tsuande apareció al ver que se tardaba su asistente-no puede ser- se sorprendió al ver a Sakura, abrasando a kakashi y a su ves los dos abrasaban a su pequeño hijo-creo que cera mejor dejarlos a solas-tsunade se aguantaba para no llorar-ahora si necesito un baso de sake.

-Creo que yo también-shhizune acepto que la rubia tomara-salud por esos dos-sonrieron.

-La verdad que si-chiyo las acompaño con un baso de sake- por el bien de mi pequeño nieto-sonrío

Las tres mujeres junto con sanins dejaron a un lado el trabajo para tomarse una botella de sake, ahora si merecían una celebración.

En otra habitación el rubio abrasaba con fuerzas a su esposa-mi vida-hinata se sonrojaba- en verdad no puedo creer lo que paso-suspiro-solo esperemos que ya por fin Sakura reaccione.

-Yo igual espero eso naruto-sonrío-me gustaría ir a verla- ya tenia ganas de platicar con su amiga-crees que puedas llevarme haberla.

-Si claro-sonrío-pero antes ha alguien que quiere verte- le hizo la señal para que entrara una pequeña rubia

-Mama-se lanzo a abrasarla con cuidado- te extrañe mucho- se quería hacer la fuerte para no llorar- no sabes que es lo que a pasado-sonrío.

-Si ya me lo contó tu papa como unas 20 veces-sonrieron-pero bueno haber cuéntame tu- no podía negarle a su pequeña rubia que le contara su versión-vaya Hanna eres muy fuerte.

-Verdad que si mama-sonrío-hubieras visto como ataque a esa mujer enserio-naruto se le formaba una gotita en la frente "_pero si eso no paso"- _y lo mejor de todo es que daiky lo protegí-se sonrojo al acordarse de que lo había tomado de la mano- hay mama en verdad que suerte tiene daiky.

-¿Por que hija?-sonrío a su pequeña

-Es que no puedo creerlo-suspiro- que kakashi sensei sea su papa de veras que suerte-sonrío-ve mama el sensei es considerado el jounin genio no y aparte es una leyenda el y su abuelo- naruto se cruzo de brazos.

Que pasa mi vida-hinata conocía a su esposo-no me digas que estas celoso de kakashi-sonrío.

-¡Yo celoso!-empezó a reír-para nada kakashi sensei siempre ha sido mi admiración claro.

-Hay papa-suspiro- la verdad que daiky tiene suerte pero yo tengo mucho mas suerte por tenerte como papa-lo abraso- además mi abuelo fue el cuarto hokague-sonrío-el igual fue una leyenda.

Naruto le sonrío-si hija el fue una leyenda Yondaime-suspiro- pero bueno ya dejemos que descanse mama por que si no le va hacer daño a tu hermanito.

-Es cierto-abraso a hinata- así que mama descansa por que no quiero que mi hermanito le haga daño-le dio un beso en el vientre de hinata-papa puedo ir a buscar a daiky-se sonrojo.

-No creo- voltearon haber todos quien era el que entraba a la habitación-ya que estoy aquí-sonrío

-Daiky-Hanna se bajo de la cama para abrasarlo- te encuentras bien-se sonrojo- ven mira ella es mi mama creo que no la conocías mira.

Hanna lo tomo de la mano-buenas tardes hinata sensei- se apeno un poco al ver como lo miraba-este yo venia haber a Hanna- se puso nervioso.

-Hola daiky-le dio mucha risa- mucho gusto pero no me digas así dime tía hinata- el pequeño se sonrojo- ya que tu mama y yo somos como hermanas.

-Así es daiky- la pelirosa entraba a la habitación- así que dile tía-hinata sonrío- como estas amiga-se acerco- espero que este naruto te este cuidando bien- se le quedo viendo al rubio

-Que estas insinuando Sakura-se cruzo de brazos- yo la cuido como mas que a mi propia vida- las dos chicas rieron-oigan

-Si me imagino naruto.-suspiro- como la has de cuidar-se acerco a su amiga-por favor dime que este menso si te de comer bien no solo ramen instantáneo- el rubio mas cruzo los brazos.

-Hay Sakura-se le formo una gotita en la frente- no te preocupes solo comemos ramen cada tercer día.

-Hay si serás naruto-le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- pobre de mi amiga y Hanna.

-No se preocupe-la rubia respondió- a mi me fascina el ramen que seria feliz si diario comiera- a Sakura se le formo una gotita en la cabeza

-En verdad-suspiro-que raro que a ti también te guste-empezó a reír- espero que el próximo bebe no salga con esas costumbres.

-Que graciosa Sakura-empezaba hacer cara de puchero-solo te paso ese comentario por que te eh extrañado mucho- se acerco para abrasarla- en verdad me da mucho gusto que estés viva.

-Hay naruto- se aguanto para no llorar enfrente de ellos- pero ami también me da gusto de nuevo estar con ustedes- le tomo la mano a su amiga.

-A mi también- kakashi aparecía recargado en la puerta- me da gusto que de nuevo estas aquí-sonrío

-Kakashi- Sakura se sonrojo-pero que haces ahí paradote-suspiro- se supone que debes de guardar reposo.

-Hay Sakura-sonrío-ya conocemos a kakashi sensei que el odia los hospitales- todos rieron- de que te preocupas ya se me hacia raro que no se haya escapado-suspiro—cera mejor que lo amarren

-Umm-se rasco la cabeza- mejor naruto no digas nada por que a ti también te tienen que amarran para que no te escapes-sonrío

-Kakashi sensei-hinata se sonrojo- mejor los dos se callan.

Kakashi sonrío-ande kakashi sensei vamos a que se recueste-el peligris se rehusaba- a no quiere-suspiro-esta bien yo que le iba a dar un nuevo tomo del icha icha.

-Umm- sonrío- bueno si es eso puede que si me vaya a recostar de nuevo- era fácil de convencerlo-haber naruto donde esta

-¿Que es eso?-los dos pequeños no entendían.

-Umm-kakashi se rasco la cabeza-cuando crezcas daiky te voy a decir de -que se trata- la rubia se cruzo de brazos-Umm no te enojes hanna ya que tu eres niña y no creo que te vaya a gustar eso.

-Kakashi-la pelirosa se le quedo viendo-no se te ocurra enseñarle eso a mi hijo eh-hinata se sonrojo- no quiero que el sea un pervertido como su padre- kakashi se hizo el ofendido- y mucho menos que hanna se entere de eso-suspiro- no te preocupes hanna no te pierdes de mucho-hanan solo se le quedo mirando-anda naruto ya llévatelo para que se recueste.

-Si Sakura-naruto se acerco- tome kakashi sensei-le entrego el libro-será mejor que nos vayamos si no quiere que Sakura- la pelirosa volteo haberlo- jejej nos vemos- los dos jounin se alejaron de ahí.

-Hanna – hinata se levanto un poco- por que no se van jugar a otro lado para que nos dejen platicar.

-Mama- se sonrojo-ya no somos unos niños pequeños para jugar eh- la rubia tomo de la mano al peligris- ven daiky vamos a platicar.

-Si hanna pero- se sonrojo al ver como lo tomaba de la mano- creo que no es necesario esto- la rubia se fijo y luego lo soltó- jejej ven vamos a platicar-los dos pequeños salieron.


	19. QUE SUCEDERA

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores ya se que me quisieran matar por tardarme jeje según yo ya la iba a terminas pero es que las vacaciones en verdad no me han dejado jeje yo y mis pretextos poco creíbles jajaj pero bueno chicas les tengo una buena y mala noticia….. mmm les diré la mala es que este es el penúltimo episodio si así es después de mas de un año ya casi la termino y la buena es que el ultimo capitulo les va a encantar y espero subirlo pronto ahora si no prometo pero me voy a apresurar vale

Bueno pues cuídense mucho y espero que disfruten este penúltimo capitulo

CAPITULO 19 QUE SUCEDERÁ

Ya había pasado dos días desde el incidente, y tsunade seguía sin darle un castigo a la kunochi de pelo violeta-disculpe tsuande-shizune solo la miraba-ya ha decidido que es lo que va hacer con ella- estaba nerviosa por su amiga.

-No se a un shizune-a un no decidía el futuro de la kunochi a pesar de querer ejecutar el peor castigo no se decidía a un- por eso tendré que ir hoy a ver a los del consejo por que final de cuentas yo no decido por completo-se quería lavar las manos en cierta forma pero no podía a que final de cuentas era un Ninja de la aldea-así que depende de ellos-suspiro-voy a ver como sigue kakashi-sonrío-por que conociéndolo ya ha de estar desesperado ese hombre-salio hacia el hospital.

En hospital.

-Vaya kakashi sensei-naruto siempre se encontraba con el peligris- y dígame que se siente ser padre-se burlaba un poco- por que yo la verdad yo no me puedo imaginar.

-¡Naruto!-la pelirosa se levantaba para darle un tremendo golpe-como se te ocurre preguntar eso-suspiro.

-Hay naruto-sasuke iba llegando a la habitación- como quieres que sienta idiota-suspiro- pues igual que tu-

Naruto sonrío- bueno es que yo no me puedo imaginar a kakashi y a sakura de padres.

Kakashi al ver la escena que protagonizaban sus exalumnos se reía- de que se ríe kakashi sempai-yamato se le quedo mirando junto con sai.

-Umm-volteo haberlos- es que no vas creerlo pero-se les quedo mirando- extrañaba eso-señalo a donde estaban sus ex alumnos- nunca van a cambiar.

Yamato se le quedo mirando a kakakashi- si es lo que veo- se alegro al verlo- que eso te a caído bien- vio en sus ojos la felicidad de nuevo.

-Umm-sonrío-si yamato en verdad me siento bien al ver esto-suspiro-bueno a veces por que a veces si enfadan-se rasco la cabeza.

Los tres pequeños iban entrando a la habitación y se sorprendieron al ver a sus padres discutiendo como si fueran unos niños-hola chicos-sai fue el primero en saludarlos-cof cof- tosió un poco para que esos tres dejaran de discutir- que necesitan.

-Venimos haber a ver a mi tío kakashi-la rubia hablo primero-oye sai-la rubia se le acerco al jounin-por que mi tía sakura esta golpeando a mi papa.

-Bueno Hanna-sonrío- eso es una historia muy larga que contar el por que tu tía sakura siempre golpea a tu papa.

-¡Sai!- la pelirosa escucho al paliducho- que es lo que le dices a la niña de mi-Hanna se alejo un poco-hola Hanna-sonrío- veo que vienen haber a kakashi verdad-

-Si tía sakura-Hanna se escondió atrás de taiky y daiky-pero vemos que no es un buen momento.

-Ya ves sakura- naruto se levanto del suelo- ya espantaste a mi hija-suspiro- no te espantes Hanna así es tu tía sakura-se acerco a su pequeña- esta un poco loca-daiky se le quedo viendo al rubio-jeje no es cierto daiky.

-¡Papa!-taiky se acerco a sasuke-no puedo creerlo que tu el gran uchiha se comporte así-sasuke se puso nervioso-nunca te había visto así-sonrío-pero me agrada verte así que cuando estas con tu cara de serio-naruto fue el primero en reír-naruto.

-¡Vaya sasuke!-la pelirosa se le acerco para darle una pequeña palmada en la espalda- en verdad no puedo creer que a un sigas teniendo esa cara de pocos amigos-suspiro- te pasas pobre de mi sobrino- taiky sonrío.

-Cof cof-sasuke tosió nervioso- no es que tenga cara de poco amigos por que si-suspiro- es la costumbre-se rasco la cabeza- pero eso no es cierto taiky yo siempre estoy de buen humor-los presentes se le quedaron mirando-bueno ya ven naruto vamos a dejar que los tres pequeños vean a su maestro- tomo a naruto de la chaqueta para llevárselo.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya que tenemos una misión verdad sai- se despidió de kakashi los dos y se retiraron.

-Bueno chicos ahorita regreso-sakura se despidió igual-por favor cuídenlo bien-suspiro- y no dejen que se escape-salio de la habitación para ir en busca de la rubia de mal genio.

-Umm-sonrío-que tal chicos- dejo su libro en la mesita para ponerles atención- como les ha ido en su entrenamiento.

-No muy bien kakashi sensei-la rubia suspiro-es que no es lo mismo con gai sensei-se acerco al peligris- es que nos hace correr mucho.

-Umm-kakashi sonrío-el es así Hanna-suspiro.

-Bueno no tengo ningún problema con eso-agacho la mirada-el problema esta en que como se la pasa diciendo sus 55 victorias y 54 derrotas con usted –suspiro-ese es el problema kakashi sensei.

-Ummm...-se le formo una gotita en la frente al ver las caras que hacia la pequeña rubia- no te preocupes ya pronto voy a salir de aquí-sonrío

-De veras kakashi sensei-salto de felicidad-por eso cuando salga lo voy a invitar a comer ramen-sonrío

-No por favor Hanna-el uchiga se acerco-todo menos eso de por si a tengo con mi tío naruto y ahora t-suspiro-no me castigues así

-Umm-kakashi se rasco la cabeza- te entiendo-suspiro- que sucede daiky- se le quedo viendo a su pequeño.

-Este yo-se puso nervioso- quisiera yo pues bueno yo este- suspiro.

La pequeña rubia se le acerco a su compañero- hay daiky- movió la cabeza-anda díselo-se acerco para darle un pequeño golpe en la espalda- ven taiky vamos a buscar a mi mama-lo tomo de la mano- por que si no mi papa me va a regañar por dejarla-los dos pequeños salieron.

-Que sucede daiky-kakashi se preocupo-anda dime- sonrío.

-Bueno es que-suspiro-quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar ahora que pues yo soy tu-agacho la mirada-hijo-lo ultimo susurro- es que mama no me ha dicho que va a pasar si nos vamos a ir con mi abuela chiyo o en verdad es enserio eso de formar una familia.

-Ummm... daiky- se quedo sorprendido realmente no se había puesto a pensar que era lo qué iba a pasar a fin de cuentas el y sakura no había arreglado las cosas bien solo sakura había dicho que si quería formar una familia con el pero no se había puesto a charlar bien- no te preocupes ya veremos que es lo que va a pasar-sonrío pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la cara del pequeño- hijo quieres que vivamos juntos verdad.

-Bueno este yo este- se rasco la cabeza- la verdad si papa-se sonrojo un poco- pero no se mama y tu que es lo que van a decidir.

Kakashi sonrío-no te preocupes ya veras que convenzo a mama-daiky sonrío- así que mejor ve a jugar con ellos-señalo a los dos pequeños que estaban escondido en la puerta-

-Oigan-se les quedo mirando- no se suponía que ustedes iba a ver a la tía hinata- suspiro-ya lo se no me digan nada- sabia que le iba a decir que eran compañeros y lo tenían que apoyar- nos vemos-sonrió antes de salir.

-Hola daiky-la rubia saludo al pequeño- veo que vienes a haber al flojo de tu padre- los pequeños se le quedaron mirando- kakashi vengo hablar contigo- se puso mas seria de lo normal-así que chicos vayan a ver que hacen- los tres pequeños se fueron en busca de la peliazul.

-Ummm...-kakashi se le quedo mirando- que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo tsunade-sabia que esto era serio- es acerca de anko-tenia el presentimiento que si a que no les habían informado que había pasado con ella.

-Si kakashi-suspiro- vengo hablar de ella- se cruzo de manos- a un no se la dado un castigo- kakashi suspiro- ya que no depende de mi todo si no tengo que consultarlo con los del consejo- se cruzo de manos- creo que ambos sabemos que es lo que va a pasar con ella.

-Umm- no era necesario que le dijesen que era lo que pasaba con los traidores- la van a tratar como a una traidora- sabia que era la pena de muerte por traición- y cree que es necesario eso- kakashi no era tan cruel como para dejar que esa víbora muriera así de fácil.

-No lo se kakashi-la rubia dudaba en que la ejecutaran- ya que esta es la segunda ves que nos traicionan-por mas que la quisiera defender no se podía a que sus antecedentes hablaban mal de ella- por eso creo es mejor que eso se los deje a los del consejo.

-Umm ya veo-se le quedo mirando- yo solo puedo decirle que si hay otra manera de castigarla espero que se le ocurra ya que al fin de cuentas es un jounin de nuestra aldea – kakashi tenia muy en cuenta los lasos de la amistad-yo por mas que hubiera querido matar no lo hubiera hecho así de fácil pero-suspiro-si tocaba a mi hijo o a sakura no lo hubiera pensado dos veces- eso si era mas que claro por su familia era capas de matar a quien sea.

-Eso lo se kakashi ya que te conozco- la rubia sabia que ese hombre defendía a sus seres queridos- pero creo que esta ves no- se quedo callada al ver a sakura- hola Sakura-sonrío como si nada- bueno creo que será mejor que los deje a solas-se les quedo mirando picadamente-a por cierto kakashi ya estas dado de alta- sakura se le quedo mirando-así que si quieren irse pueden hacerlo ya-se despidió del peligris salio

-Tsunade- kakashi le hablo-solo le voy a decir que a final ella se arrepintió-sakura no entendía de que era lo que hablaban esos dos- así que usted también puede dar su opinión- tsunade solo se le quedo mirando y se fue de ahí.

-Kakashi de que hablan-sakura se acerco- que es lo que ocultan o que pasa.

-Umm- se hizo el que no la había escuchado bien- de nada sakura-sonrío-por cierto ahora que ya me dio de alta quisiera que tu y yo platicáramos acerca de nosotros- suspiro- creo que es necesario que hablemos a solas.

-Este yo- a un la ponía nerviosa-claro kakashi pero no creo que se pueda hoy ya que daiky- esa era la única excusa que se le venia a lamente _"a un no estoy preparada para estar contigo_" sakura lo había perdonado pero a un sentía que ellos no podían estar juntos.

Sakura pensaba que se había librado pero para su desdicha la anciana aparecía- hola kakashi- chiyo anda por ahí y había escuchado lo que decía Sakura-perdón por interrumpirlos-sonrío inocentemente-pero no te preocupes sakura daiky se va hoy conmigo- no iba a dejar que usara a su pequeño nieto de escusa- así que ustedes pueden hablar- kakashi se le quedo mirando-así que se pueden ir yendo-suspiro-no te preocupes yo voy por daiky

-Pero chiyo- no podía creerlo que esa linda ancianita le volteaba bandera así de fácil-no quiero que- se callo al ver la mirada que le ponía chiyo-esta bien.

Kakashi sonrío-entonces sakura y esta resuelto-se levanto con cuidado de la cama-este creo que será mejor que me esperen afuera en lo que me cambio- se apeno al ver la cara de chiyo _"fue mi imaginación verdad por que no creo que chiyo sea capas de mirarme con esos ojos medio lujuriosos al verme en bata"_no podía creerlo que esa linda ancianita fuese capas pero mejor era que se vistiera rápido.

-Abuela chiyo- sakura se le quedo mirando- como es posible que me haga eso-suspiro- que no ve que a un no estoy preparada para esto.

Sakura no puedes huir de esto- suspiro-además tu le dijiste a daiky que iban a formar una familia así que anda y de una ves habla con el- esta ves no iba a dejar que la pelirosa huyera así por que si-o que acaso no qieres estar con el- le sonrío picadamente.

-Bueno este yo pues- realmente quería estar con el pero era difícil haber estado sin el 6 años eso era bastante tiempo así que sentía que ese tiempo que ella no estuvo a su lado había sido tiempo perdido que había ocasionado una brecha entre el y ella, así que aquí la cuestión era si podía cerrar la brecha y seguir como si nada-si quiero chiyo pero es que le digo o mas bien que voy hacer- se sonrojo

-Hay hija –suspiro- ya has estado con el a solas-sonrío picadamente- cuando no recordabas nada y ve no paso nada-tosió un poco-bueno no creo que nada malo si no al contrario algo bueno

-Hay abuela chiyo-se sonrojo-como puede ser qué diga esas cosas-sonrío-pero creo que tiene razón esa ves paso algo-sonrío-ha que cosas digo-abraso a la anciana.

-Umm sakura- ya vestido salio de su habitación- que sucede- noto que sakura estaba sonrojada- vámonos ya.

-Si-agacho la mirada "_ya basta sakura te comportas como una niña_" suspiro "_ya soy toda una mujer"-_le encargo mucho a daiky abuela chiyo-la anciana sonrío- vámonos ya kakashi.

-Si-se acerco un poco a ella para tomarla de la mano-gracias abuela chiyo-sonrío y desapareció de ahí en su típica bola de humo.

Tsunade se encontraba en encontraba en oficina junto con los ancianos del consejo- tsunade la hemos reunido para ver que es lo que vamos hacer con anko-el ambiente se sentía tenso para todos- de nuestra parte nosotros la podemos castigar como traidora ya que no es la primera ves que lo a hecho creo que no habla mucho en sus antecedentes pero a n así la perdonamos esa ves que se fue con orochimaru ya que estaba mas joven pero esta ves al atacar a Ninja de la misma aldea y secuestro opinamos que se le de la pena de muerte-suspiraron-pero t eres la ultima en que decide.

Tsunade solo los escuchaba y meditaba para dar una respuesta ya que jamás en la vida le había tocado esta situación en decidir la vida de uno de sus jounin- entiendo-suspiro "_pero se lo merece"_ no podía dejar que ningún jounin los traicionara así que eso seria un buen ejemplo de aquel que cometiese tonterías pero la clasificarían como un hokage demasiado cruel- se que anko a cometido errores y creo que este ha sido su mayo estupidez que lo anterior ya que por culpa de uno del jounin genio lo a cometido.

La anciana interrumpió-así es eso a sido una estupidez por un jounin por eso nosotros no nos a gustado la idea que entre jounins haya relaciones amorosos por eso se ha creado las reglas-se le quedo mirando a la rubia- pero vemos que se han roto por kakashi hatake el cual a sido descuido por haberse enredado con su alumna sakura haruno - no les había gustado la idea de que ellos estuviera juntos- al principio nos rehusamos a esa relación ya que no estábamos de acuerdo de eso pero usted nos aseguro que no iba a pasar nada-suspiro- y vea lo que paso.

-Si lo se- tsuande no se iba dejar intimidad por ellos por que final de cuentas esa relación a sido verdadera no iba a dejar a su alumna que sufriera mas de lo que ya había sufrido por eso ella fue la que los apoyo incondicionalmente en su relación por que los dos fe un cambio- que los se asegure que nada iba a pasar-suspiro-pero realmente yo sigo apoyando esa relación ya que los dos se les a beneficiado mucho.

-Para nuestro punto de vista no lo creemos así por eso igual estamos pensando que ellos dos no pueden estar juntos- para los ancianos era un pretexto separarlos a que no les gustaba y querían ponerlos de ejemplo por haber roto las reglas- así que ellos tendrán que separarse por que no queremos que otra exnovia o exnovio vengan a ocasionar problemas a la aldea.

-¿Qué?- no podía permitir que los separan así por que si- no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión – después de tanto sufrimiento no era justo que ahora que la vida les daba una segunda oportunidad de estar juntos- ellos ahora tienen qué estar juntos ya que los dos tienen un hijo y por eso.

-Solo por eso tsuande- rió el anciano- para nosotros no es justificación alguna eso-suspiro-además- el pequeño no creo que le pase nada por no tener a sus padres juntos.

Tsuande estaba a punto de perder la cordura pero no podía matar a esos dos ancianos ya que podía meterse en un problema- están equivocados al pensar de esa manera-suspiro- ellos no hacen ningún daño- no se iba a dejar vencer pero al parecer creo que tenia que bajar las manos al ver la mirada de esos ancianos.

Pero para s buena fortuna el sanin pervertido entraba así como si nada-disculpen por la interrupción-saludo con respeto-pero eh pasado por aquí y eh escuchado su platica-se les quedo mirando-así que decidí intervenir a favor de esa pareja- la rubia se le quedo mirando- mi opinión acerca de ellos es que a nadie les hace daño , por que finalmente la decisión de anko de hacer esas estupideces fue por ella no por ellos dos por que ella no acepto nunca que kakashi nunca la amo ese fue el problema de esto-los ancianos se le quedaron mirando – sabemos las reglas pero nunca se rompieron por que Sakura haruno no era ya su alumna era una jounin y las reglas no dicen nada de prohibir relaciones entre jounin-los ancianos no podían protestar ya que era la verdad- además ellos son uno de nuestros mejores jounin de la aldea se que eso no hay escusa pero dense cuenta que esa relación le favoreció a kakashi hatake que no recuerdan como era- los ancianos se pusieron a meditar y realmente kakashi estaba perdido en la obscuridad siempre el asía cada misión que le ocasionaba casi la muerte- y no se diga de Sakura haruno ella realmente estaba afectada por la huida de ese uchiha vengador y el cual ocasiono que hiciera locuras- en eso no estaban muy de acuerdo pero si reconocían que la pelirosa se había cometido varias locuras junto con el rubio- así que no creen que es justo que estén juntos.

Los ancianos se pusieron a meditas la situación de todo lo que le había dicho el sanin y finalmente ellos no habían tenido la culpa- además la reunión es acerca de que es lo que se va hacer con anko.

La reunión seguí por unos cruenta minutos mas ya que no se decidían por completo la decisión de la pelivioleta-entiendo-los ancianos junto con la rubia había llegado a un acuerdo-entonces me retiro para darle la decisión a anko-la rubia y el sanin pervertido se despidieron y salieron de ahí.

En el hospital chiyo se encontraba buscando al pequeño peligriss- pero donde se abra metido este niño-siguió preguntando hasta qué una enfermera le había dicho donde andaba- daiky hasta que por fin te encuentro- se le quedo viendo-y ahora que tienes por que estas todo rojo- no entendía hasta que vio a cierta rubia- a Hanna perdón hola-sonrío picadamente al ver que la pequeña la tenia tomada de la mano-o ya veo por que estas así.

-Abuela chiyo- el color se le subió mas-bueno Hanna creo qué ya me voy con mi mama-sonrío y se soltó de la mano-vámonos abuela- se llevo de inmediato de ahí.

-Mi pequeño nieto ya tiene novia- le dio un fuerte abraso- en verdad eres como tu papa de coqueto y guapote-sonrío picadamente.

-Abuela chiyo pero que cosas dices-se sonrojo a un mas-oye y mi mama a donde se a metido- quería cambiarle el tema.

-A es cierto se me había olvidado-suspiro-sakura se fue con kakashi-daiky se sorprendió- si hijo van hablar los dos- s cara cambio a preocupación "_hay no"-_no te preocupes vas haber que ellos van a tomar una buena decisión-sabia que esos dos se iban arreglar las cosas además ya estaba mas que claro-anda vámonos nosotros a la casa-los dos se retiraron para descansar.

Ya En la casa de kakashi, sakura se encontraba regañándolo –eres un idiota o que kakashi- el peligris solo se le quedaba _mirando "sigue con el mismo genio_"-que no ves que acabas de salir del hospital no puedes desgastar así de fácil tu chakra- sakura siempre lo regaba como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Umm lo se-alzo de hombres-pero no quería que en el camino nos hicieran perder el tiempo preguntándonos-suspiro-por eso lo hice por que quería a estar a solas contigo- sakura se sonrojo.-pero veo que tu no querías-se indigno.

-¿Qué?- se puso nerviosa- no es eso si quiero estar contigo- a kakashi se le iluminaron los ojitos-por que quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar con nosotros- no le duro mucho la iluminación de sus ojos-mas bien con daiky se que dije que podemos formar una familia pero no se de qué manera kakashi hacerlo-sakura tenia miedo de estar con el- ya que para mi y para el seria difícil adaptarnos a tu manera de vivir.

-Ummm...- se le quedo mirando-eso no es difícil yo puedo adaptarme a su ritmo de vida-suspiro-además Sakura de que te preocupa si me conoces como soy aquí el problema seria daiky pero no veo n problema-sonrío-el se a acostumbrado a estar conmigo

-Si pero no lo es lo mismo como sensei- n buena escusa para sakura-a que el te trate como padre es difícil no crees.

-En eso tienes razón- no lo había pensado de esa manera-pero no creo que sea difícil ya que tu lo pudiste hacer-sakura se había acostumbrado a tratarlo en la intimidad y en lo profesional-así que yo quiero que los dos se vengan a vivir conmigo.

-¿Qué?-se puso nerviosa- pero la abuela chiyo que va a pasar con ella no la podemos abandonar así de fácil no se puede- sakura no sabia que decir- así que será mejor que pues cada quien en s casa esta mejor mira puedes ver a daiky cando quieras puede quedarse a dormir aquí o los días que quieras.

-Sakura-se acerco a ella-que es a lo que le tienes miedo-la conocía perfectamente-se sincera contigo misma dime que es lo que pasa.

-Yo a que le tengo miedo-empezó a reír-a nada kakashi solo que pues a cada quien hizo su vida y pues creo que-se callo al sentir los brazos de kakashi-por favor no me hagas esto- sakura era vulnerable a los abrazos de el.

-¡Sakura!- se acerco al odio de sakura-dime cual es tu temor para no querer estar conmigo.

-¡Yo!- no pudo resistirse mas las lagrimas salían-es que kakashi para mi es difícil de nuevo estar contigo-se aferraba a su pecho-por que hemos estado alejados por 6 años los cuales perdimos ese tiempo por culpa de-suspiro- los dos hemos cambiado mucho y para mi es difícil seguir tu ritmo y además cada quien ha decidió su vida-empezó a recordar esos años- la cual no habíamos planeado kakashi- ellos habían planeado casarse y un futuro tener familia pero por desgracia sus planes se los cambiaron-por eso creo que es mejor que sigamos con nuestras vidas míralo de esa forma daiky no se a acostumbrado a estar contigo así que no es difícil eso y pues yo- kakashi no quería escuchar mas tonterías así que la callo con un beso, quería qué ella se diera cuenta que eso de que el tiempo perdido podían recuperarlo-kakashi.

por falta de aire los dos se separaron-Sakura se que planeamos muchas cosas pero no se han perdido por completo-sonrío-recuerdas cuando hablamos de tener un hijo que por cierto yo casi me ahogo al escuchar eso-Sakura sonrío- ahí esta nuestro hijo-la abraso-lo cal te agradezco por haberme hecho padre- suspiro-por eso quiero que estemos juntos por que yo quiero una familia-sonrío un poco-no importa el tiempo que perdimos eso déjalo atrás mejor vamos a seguir adelante los- Sakura se separo un poco de el para verlo a los ojos- no quiero volver a estar solo sakura- ella sabia que el había sido siempre un hombre solitario hasta que ella llego a su vida.

-kakashi- sakura se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos como caían lagrimas-amor-le partía el corazón verlo así- perdóname-lo abraso- nunca vas a volver a estar solo- esta ves ella lo beso y de nuevo se separo un poco- me tienes a mi y a daiky-sonrío para quitar esa ambiente de tristeza- así que los tres viviremos aquí.

-¡Sakura!-la tomo de la cintura para atraerla a s cuerpo-te amo-los dos ya no podían resistir para estar juntos, los dos se fueron caminando hacia llegar al cuarto de kakashi.

Tsunade se encontraba ya en su oficina-shizune-le hablo a su asistente-necesito que me traigas a esta anko- la pelinegra se puso nerviosa-anda no te me quedes viendo.

-Si tsunade-no le quedo de otra que irse junto con dos ANBUS a donde se encontraba anko-disculpe- no había tardado mucho en llegar de nuevo a la oficina.

-Hazla pasar- no quería perder el tiempo- anko- se le quedo mirando- pueden esperarme a fuera- shizune quería rehusarse pero al ver como la miraba la rubia se fe junto con los dos anbus a una banca qué estaba por ahí cerca—creo qué no es necesario que te explique en la situación que estas metida verdad-se le quedo mirando

-No tsuname- agacho la mirada-estoy consiente en como se me va a tratar-suspiro-como un traidor.

-A si es anko-suspiro-para muchos eres peor que una traidora-se le quedo mirando-pero para mi en lo persona eres una escoria anko-la pelivioleta abrió los ojos-que te sorprendes que acaso creías que después de haber atacado a sakura la cual esa niña para mi es como si fuera mi hija no iba a juzgarte y te iba a tratar bien pues no-sonrío- te voy a ser sincera para mi en lo personal yo hubiera preferido que se te castigara como a una traidora y se te diera el peor castigo que es la muerte- se quedo callada por un momento.

-Si lo se tsunade-anko no quería parecer nerviosa- así que si esa es la decisión- agacho la mirada para que no la viera la rubia.

Tsuande suspiro- veo que lo tomas con valentía anko pero-suspiro-no va hacer necesario que se te aplique tal castigo-anko alzo la cabeza-creo que eso deberías agradecérselo a el-señalo a donde estaba su ventana.

Anko se quedo sorprendida-kakashi- no podía creer que el peligris estuviera presente en esos momentos-que haces aquí…

-ummm...-le sonrío como si nada- hola anko- la peli violeta no podía creerlo- no te sorprendas en verme-suspiro- a pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste anko no podía ser capas de ver a un camarada que lo mataran por traición por eso se a tomado la decisión de que se te castigara de otra manera que creo qué tanto para ti a todos nos convenía por que a pesar de que tsuande tenga ese genio no es capas de matar a uno se sus jonin de la aldea creo que al cuarto hokague nos enseño que una aldea unida siempre va a destacar a una que este desintegrada-esas palabras que el decía el peligris la había herido a un mas-así que tsuande tomo la decisión correcta-sonrío.

-Así es kakashi-alzo la ceja-anko a partir de ahora tu cargo de jounin será suspendido por un largo tiempo el cual te voy a ser sincera no sabría realmente si se te devolviera así que se podría decir que en pocas palabras -serás como una civil- anko solo miraba ya que no tenia cara para hacer algún reclamo- así que necesito tu banda y el uniforme junto con todos tus reconocimientos en mi oficina en caso de que no me los traigas no te preocupes un anbu ire a recogerlos de buena manera por que si no ahí si no podré detenerme-suspiro.

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza- se que para ti va hacer difícil esta situación y mas para tu clan pero creo que es lo mejor a que se te juzgara como traidora-por mas que el peligris se haya compadecido de ella no iba a pasar por lo qué le hizo por eso el sabia que eso era pero que la muerte- así que disfruta tu vida-suspiro- anko como sabemos que a partir de hoy eres un civil y que vas a necesitar un trabajo el cual sabemos que ningún aldeano va a contratarte y creo que sabemos el por que.- alzo la ceja.

Tsunade tosió un poco para que el peigris la dejara hablar- como dice kakashi eres un civil y creo que vas a necesitar dinero para los gastos que tienes-suspiro- tome la decisión que podrás trabajar aquí en la torre claro e de aclarar no como jounin si no vas a desempeñar las labores como un civil el cual es hacer la limpieza de toda la torre y si es necesario en otros sitios- la rubia no era tonta como le había dicho qué era peligroso tenerla ahí en la torre ya que podía vender información no al contrario como siempre ya había dado dos paso mas que los demás la quería tener ahí para poderla vigilar pero en caso de que ella no pudiese había ya dos anbus la cual la cuidaría las 24hrs-así que anko eres libre por este día por que a partir de mañana quiero las cosas que te eh pedido y claro vas a empezar a trabajar.

Anko solo se quedaba callada no sabia se agradecer por darle una segunda oportunidad a un que eso haya significado la peor humillación o preferir morir pero creo que era mejor quedarse con la primera opción ahora si estaba dispuesta a tomar enserio esa oportunidad-kakashi-antes que desapareciera el jounin se acerco- perdóname por lo que te hice- agacho la mirada-se que no tengo cara para decirte esto pero-suspiro-gracias.

-Ummm...-Kakashi suspiro- espero que esta ves no te vuelvas a equivocar-sonrío-tsuande me retiro- como siempre con su típica bola de humo desapareció.

Tsuande sonrío levemente- shizune- le grito a su asistente- espero que en verdad anko estés arrepentida-suspiro.

Shizune entro lo mas rápido que pudo- me llamaba tsuande-miro a su amiga.

-Si shizune-suspiro-escóltala a su casa- se le quedo mirando- ustedes necesito que ustedes la vigilen- se dirigió a los anbus- ya peden retirarse.

Shizune no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando "la abran perdonado" esperaba que en verdad lo hicieran pero conociendo a la rubia las posibilidades eran cero-no te preocupes-anko se dio cuenta la cara que tenia su amiga- me dieron otra oportunidad-sonrío

Shizune suspiro- que bien- su cara cambio- pero espero que esta ves no te equivoques- abraso a su amiga y la dejo en custodia de los dos anbus.

Las cosas empezaban a ponerse en su lugar poco a poco para todos. Pero para muchos les faltaban mas cosas que vivir.


	20. LAS COSAS SIGUEN

Hola que mis jóvenes y queridos lectores espero que se encuentren bien, bueno pues que puedo decirles, que se me cae la cara de vergüenza en verdad ahora si estoy apenadísima , me puse a checar y no te que esta historia me eh tardado un bueeeno en terminada seria injusto que no les dijera qe no se enojen conmigo pero la verdad háganlo por que por khami llevo un buen rato de no actualizar, me eh pasado, pero pes les comento de súper rápido mi motivo por el cual desaparecí un rato de aquí es k mi ama se me puso un poco enferma y pues teníamos que cuidarla y la verdad la inspiración no me llevaba por unos problemillas pero pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo espero sigan leyendo mi historia y sobre todo me lleguen mucho comentarios jeje cuídense mucho y aquí les dejo un capitulo

CAPITULO 20 LAS COSAS SIGUEN

Ya había pasado un mes aproximadamente después del aquel imprevisto en la aldea ,por fin se podía decir que ya estaban en paz por n momento, ya que siempre estaban alertas y mas tsunade que no podía darse el lujo de confiar en la peli-violeta, pero la rubia tenia la confianza que por fin haya aprendido su lección- shizune-la rubia se encontraba en s oficina tomando se un poco de sake- espero que esos dos ya estén mejor – estaba un poco preocupada por Sakura y kakashi pero no era mucho que preocuparse ya que esos dos ya había hecho las paces y por fin ya estaban viviendo juntos con su pequeño peligris que lo observaba y veía que iba hacer el próximo Ninja genio junto con el pequeño uchiha y no decir la rubia que no estaba tan mal pero ahorita su prioridad eran esos dos pequeños que quería que los entrenaran mas.

-Disculpe tsnade- shizune entraba con precaución- me estaba hablando- se impresiono al ver la rubia con un buen humor.

-Si shizune- suspiro- necesito el día libre hoy- se le quedo mirando a su asistente-no quiero que me empieces a decir que no ok- shizune suspiro para no gritarle- ya que hoy quiero e día para ir con chiyo- alzo la ceja- no me mires así con esa cara de por que quiero ir con esa ancianaza-suspiro- lo que pasa es que eh investigado que ella es una de las mejores médicos en la aldea del rayo y quiero que me enseñe varias técnicas y remedios el cual nosotros estamos un poco atrasados.

Shizune no podía creer que la rubia quería darse el día libre para estudiar nuevas técnicas así que lo pensó y empezó a meditar ya que la conocía y podía ser que la estuviera engañando-esta bien tsuande- no podía desconfiar de ella así que accedió- yo me are cargo de lo demás.

Tsunade sonrío-me retiro- la rubia tomo su ultimo trago de sake y se fue de ahí-no quiero que me molesten así que te dejo a cargo-shizune se le quedo mirando _"no se por que pero presiento que tsunade me tomo el pelo" _sabia que esa sonrisa era de complicidad pero solo esperaba que en verdad sea cierto lo de aprender cosas nuevas.

-Disculpa shizune- la pelivioleta se asomaba ala oficina de la hokague- donde esta tsunade.

-¿Que pasa anko?-suspiro- por el momento no esta- a pesar de que fuera su amiga ya no confiaba en ella así que no podía decirle que la rubia no iba estar en todo el día- pero que necesitas.

-Es que ya termine de hacer todo los pisos así que quería ver si me podía dar la tarde libre es que- se sonrojo un poco- me invitaron a cenar- shizne alzo la ceja.

Shizune se le quedo mirando y vio en sus ojos de nuevo ese brillo que a había perdido por su tonta venganza- espero que no me estés mintiendo- quería asegurarse que no le estuvieran tomando el pelo pero al ver la cara de su miga se tranquilizo-esta bien te voy a dar el día pero- suspiro- sabes que no puedes ir a solas- después del incidente tsuande le había dejado a un anbu para que la cuidara las 24 horas-así que si no le molesta al chico con el que vas a salir pedes ir.

-No te preocupes shizune el sabe mi situación-sonrío-gracias- se acerco y abraso a su amiga me voy a poner guapa- salio de la oficina junto con el anbu que la seguía.

En el campo diez como siempre a medio día se encontraban reunidos el kakashi junto con su equipo- hola chicos-los saludaba como siempre.

-Kakashi sensei-la rubia era la primera en reclamarle-como es posible que llegue dos horas después de la hora citada es el colmo- alzo la ceja- no puede ser daiky que tanto hace tu papa para que llegue tarde.

El pequeño peligris solo alzo los hombros- la verdad yo también me pregunto eso-suspiro- el siempre sale temprano.

-En verdad no podemos creerlo- el pequeño uchiha hablaba- pero como siempre dice mi papa kakashi sensei nunca va a cambiar.

-Ummm...-kakashi se les acerco- si no se habrán dado cuenta estoy aquí presente para que hablen mal de mi eh-alzo la ceja- y por cierto les recuerdo que a ustedes no les debe de interesar que es lo que hago por que yo nunca le eh dicho mi vida privada así que- se hizo el ofendido- así que todo por andar metiéndose en donde no les hablan me van a dar 20 vueltas a todo el campo

-¿Qué?-la rubia se le quedo mirando- eso no es justo- kakashi se le quedo mirando _"es parecida a naruto_"- toda vía que llega tardísimo nos castiga-

Taiky le tapo la boca para que no siguiera reclamando- será mejor que empecemos- algo le decía que si seguía reclamando la rubia les iba a poner mas pesado el castigo-vámonos daiky- el pequeño peligris alzo los hombros y empezó a correr junto con sus amigos.

Kakashi solo se les quedo mirando-si que son igualitos a ellos- sonrío y salto a un de las ramas de un árbol-ahora si podré leer mi nuevo tomo ya que Sakura no me deja en la casa- empezó a abrir su libro des pues de mucho tiempo podía leer con tranquilidad sin que Sakura le estuviera gritando por toda la casa que no podía leer eso y mas cuando estaba daiky ya que ella no quería que su hijo fuera un pervertido-ummm...-alzo la mirada para ver quien era el que lo interrumpía.

-Veo que no cambia kakashi sensei- sonrío- es el colmo que castigue así a mis sobrinos-suspiro-solo por decir la verdad.

-Umm-suspiro-hola naruto- saludo al rubio como si nada-creo que tu eres el menos indicado de decirme algo ya que tu pequeña es igualita a ti-sonrío- creo que tu mas que nadie sabe que me molesta queme cuestionen las cosas- naruto trago saliva al entender que era lo que se refería el peligris-además no les hace mal que hagan un poco de condición física.

Naruto solo se le quedo mirando- creo que si tiene razón-suspiro- creo que para la próxima le voy a decir que a usted le molesta que lo cuestionen para que no lo vuelva hacer- seria mejor que a su pequeña niña le valla advirtiendo que solo escuchara y obedeciera.

-Hay por favor naruto-kakashi volteo haber donde estaba la segunda persona que había llegado- una cosa es que lo cuestione y los castigue de esa manera-sonrío-ambos sabemos que es una excusa para que el peda leer ese libro-sonrío burlonamente.

-Umm-suspiro "_creo que esos dos quieren provocarme_" conocía a sus dos alumnos y sabia que ellos no estaban aquí por pura casualidad-veo sasuke que no estas aquí observando los avances de tu hijo verdad-alzo la ceja _"por no dejarme leer mi libro se van a atener a la consecuencias por provocarme"_

-Tks-alzo la ceja sasuke- veo que como siempre sabes a que hemos venido-sonrío- espero que ahora si nos des la revancha-se le quedo mirando al rubio.

-Vaya kakashi sensei-sonrío el rubio- veo que usted como siempre esta a dos pasos adelante que nosotros- sasuke se le quedo mirando _"hay este tonto que no sabe que kakashi nos conoce a la perfección y por eso sabe a que hemos venido_" suspiro- verdad sasuke.

-Ummm...-kakashi sonrío al ver a esos dos discutir como si fueran unos niños toda vía- están seguros que quieren hacerlo ahorita- se levanto de la rama y guardo su libro en su porta surikens.

-Si kakashi sensei-naruto saltaba de emoción-ahorita queremos la revancha- se le quedo mirando a sasuke.

-Ummm...-se bajo de la rama junto con el moreno y el rubio-si ustedes quieren-suspiro-dejen avisarle a mis alumnos que por hoy a sido todo- realizo varios movimiento con las manos, para crear un clon para avisarles que ya podía retirarse

Los pequeños llevaban ya la quinceava vuelta- hay ya nos falta poco-la rubia exhalaba para controlar el chacra- oigan después de esto podemos ir a comer algo de ramen.

-Hay hanna- taiky se le acerco- si no te cuidas desde ahorita-movió la cabeza desaprobando a la rubia- en unos años vas a estar gorda.

-¿Qué?-la rubia se paro en seco-es lo que acabas de decirme- taiky se le quedo mirando "_creo que le esta haciendo daño juntarse con mi tía Sakura_"- jamás en t vida se te ocurra decirle eso a una mujer por que en verdad puedes estar en peligro- se fue acercando poco a poco- así que será mejor que para la próxima pienses dos veces las cosas que vas a decir-alzo la mano para darle n tremenda cachetada.

-Umm- el clon de kakashi había llegado en el preciso momento para salvar al uchiha- que es lo que pasa aquí- se le quedo mirando a la rubia _"creo que le esta haciendo daño estar con Sakura"_-solo venia decirles que esto es solo por hoy-la rubia empezó a reclamar pero la controlaron sus compañeros- adiós-desapareció de ahí.

-Pero que le pasa a kakashi sensei-la rubia se cruzo de manos- en verdad que es raro-se le quedo mirando a daiky- como le haces daiky.

-Como que como le hago-se le quedo mirando a la rubia- pues no es nada difícil solo hay que entenderlo-se quedo pensativo-que mas bien mama como le hace-alzo la ceja- no es que lo critique pero si en verdad es raro-suspiro.

-¿Que sucede daiky?- el uchiha se le quedo mirando- a poco no te habías dado cuenta que mi tío kakashi es raro-empezaron a reír.

-Hay daiky-la rubia se loe acerco- en verdad si es raro y lo pero es que siempre lo a sido-suspiro-mi padre siempre me decía eso que desde que ellos eran alumno de el nunca lo han entendido bien-sonrío-verdad taiky.

-Si hanna-sonrío-mi papa me decía lo mismo-suspiro.

-Si es lo que veo-alzo la ceja-pero creo que mi mama es la única que medio lo conoce-suspiro-bueno más bien que le conoce el rostro- los dos pequeños se le quedaron mirando.

-¡Daiky!-la rubia se le acerco- no me digas que no conoces el rostro de kakashi sensei- se le quedo mirando a taiky "_no pede ser eso" _suspiro "_creo que mi papa se va a quedar con la duda de nuevo"._

-Eso no es posible hanna-sonrío-es ilógico que el hijo de kakashi no conozca su rostro-se le quedo mirando al peligris- verdad daiky- "no _puede ser eso no como_" suspiro "_mi papa se va quedar con la duda_".

-En verdad amigos yo no conozco el rostro de mi papa- la rubia y el moreno abrieron los ojos y quedaron mirando "_no puede ser mi papa me dijo que le preguntara a daiky como era kakashi"_ los dos chicos agacharon la cabeza "_inclusive me dijo que si conseguía una foto de el me iba a recompensar con lo que yo quiera"_ suspiraron los dos al saber que no podían con la misión que sus padres le habían dado-pero por que me miran con cara de decepción.

-¿Qué?- la rubia suspiro-no por nada daiky-

-Hay daiky- el uchiha suspiro decepcionado pero de inmediato se le vino a la mente una idea-oye por que no le dices a kakashi que te lo muestre- pero se desecho la idea ya que recordó cando su papa junto con su tío le había hecho esa pregunta y el les había mostrado otra mascara

-No se me había ocurrido- los dos chicos se le formo una gotita en la frente-pero es buena idea chicos yo creo que le pienso…- volteo para donde estaba el peligris con sus dos tíos- oigan no se si estoy viendo bien pero esos dos no son sus padres-los chicos voltearon.

-Oye ese es mi papa-la rubia se sorprendió- pero que están haciendo.

-Pues yo lo que alcanzo haber es que se están preparando para un combate- alzo la ceja- vamos haber que pasa- se preocuparon al ver que iban a empezar una pelea así que se apresuraron.

En el campo diez kakashi estaba en posición de combate junto con naruto y sasuke- ahora si kakashi sensei le vamos a ganar- el rubio estaba seguro que no perderían- sasuke vamos-sonrío-como lo planeamos.

-Tks- alzo la ceja- creo que no has aprendido naruto en no decir las cosas-suspiro-anda vamos- si pensarle dos veces atacaron a kakashi sin ningún problema.

Como siempre se les había hecho costumbre acorralaban al peligris para que no tuviera ninguna salida, y los dos atacaban al mismo tiempo para no dejarlo que tuviera alguna ventaja de atacarlos-Umm-kakashi esquivaba los golpes sin ninguna dificultad- veo que han mejorado el trabajar en equipo- siempre se sorprendía que esos dos trabajan mas en equipo ahora si podía decirse que había madurado mas de lo que el pensaba- pero a un así les falta mucho-sonrío como si nada y sin ningún problema les asentó varios golpes que los hizo retroceder- será mejor que lo tome enserio- al ver que los dos empezarían atacar mas enserio se descubrió su sharingan para leer sus movimientos.

Es un tramposo kakashi-naruto suspiro- pero no importa- sonrío-vamos sasuke.

-No te preocupes naruto no por nada eh estudiado los movimientos kakashi- el uchiha también tenia un as en la manga así que activo su sharingan para estar al mismo nivel de kakashi-vamos.

El rubio y el moreno hicieron varios movimientos al mismo tiempo para atacarlo con sus técnicas al mismo tiempo-Umm-kakashi suspiro y los esquivo como si nada pero cal fue su sorpresa que ese ataque solo había sido una distracción para que unos clones de ellos lo atacaran de verdad-maldición- por poco esos dos asentaban un buen golpe pero por su habilidad lo esquivo-por poco y esos dos me dan-suspiro-esos dos si que me pueden superar- en eso no cabía duda así que el se lo tomo un enserio y creo varios sellos para crear uno de las tantas técnicas que había copiado.

-Pero que es eso- naruto se sorprendió al ver esa técnica-jamás la había visto- se le quedo mirando sasuke.

Si t no la has visto menos yo- el uchiha estaba tan sorprendió de esa técnica que combinaba el do elementos que era agua junto con fuego que asían una especie de torbellino juntos- no pude verlo ni con mi sharingan- los movimientos de la manos de kakashi no había podido verlos-maldición- no les quedo de otra que retroceder pero por mas rápido que lo esquivaban los había alcanzado y los había absorbido en el centro del torbellino.

-Kakashi sensei- naruto abrió los ojos al ver al peligris en el centro del torbellino- no pede ser- estaba sorprendido- como siempre nos sorprende con una técnica nueva.

A los dos no les quedo de otra que metalizarse que de nuevo había perdido- Umm- kakashi se detuvo a la mitad del ataque-hola chicos- después de saldar a sus tres pequeños alumnos se recargo en un árbol.

-Kakashi sensei-la rubia se preocupo al ver lo pálido que se veía el peligris-esta bien.

Naruto y sasuke abrieron los ojos para ver que era lo que pasaba-papa- daiky se acerco para sostener al peligris al ver que por poco y se caía-estas bien- se le quedo mirando.

-No te preocupes daiky-le sonrío a su pequeño para que no se preocupara- creo que esto es solo por hoy naruto y sasuke- "_pero que es lo que me pasa"_ sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Sasuke se acerco a donde estaba- kakashi creo que será mejor que bañamos para que te examinen- se preocupo al ver que tal ves había ocupado demasiado chakra tan rápido después del accidente.

-Kakashi sensei-naruto se alarmo al verlo- chicos será mejor que vayan a visarle a la vieja tsuande que vamos al hospital- los dos pequeños se fueron para el hospital dejando al pequeño peligris.

-En verdad estoy bien- kakashi estaba rehusándose a pisar de nuevo un hospital- solo estoy algo mareado-cerro y abrió los ojos para que se le pasara- creo que si será mejor que me lleven- sin rehusarse mas accedió a ir al hospital al ver que no solo era el mareo si no que tenia nauseas.

Sasuke y naruto se acercaron para que se apoyara en ellos para que pudiera caminar sin caerse.

Daiky iba caminado al lado de ellos demasiado preocupado por el estadote padre- no te preocupes daiky-kakashi le sonrío-puede que sea que haya comido algo mal- no quería que se preocupara s pequeño.

-Seguro- suspiro-eso espero papa-sonrío-mira ya llegamos al hospital-se le quedo mirando-voy adelantándome para ver si ya le avisaron a tsunade-al momento de entrar al hospital se encuentra con sakra el cual no se veía muy alegre que digamos- daiky donde esta tu padre-se cruzo de brazos y suspiro para relajarse final de cuentas el pequeño no tenia la culpa que s padre era un descuidado en su salud- vallas hasta que por fin llegan-alzo la ceja al ver a los tres jounin entrando al hospital-haber recuéstenlo en la camilla- los presentes hicieron lo que les decía la pelirosa- llévenlo a la sala 2 por favor- amablemente les pedía a unos de los camilleros que se lo llevaran- a ustedes dos ni se les ocurra escapar de aquí así de fácil-suspiro-daiky quédate con ellos en lo que reviso a kakashi-suspiro y se alejo ahí

Naruto y sasuke sabían lo que les esperaría en el momento que regresara la pelirosa así que idearon escaparse pero mejor no ya que de todas maneras los iba a buscar y la verdad les iría demasiado mal así que prefirieron sentarse junto con los tres pequeños en la sala de espera.

En el consultorio 2 entraba sakra demasiado molesta-kakashi- el peligris se le quedo mirando con algo de miedo "por eso no quería venir al hospital" sabia lo que le iba esperar cuando se enterara sakra de lo que había hecho a poco tiempo de haber estado aborde de la muerte- pero que es lo que estabas pesando-por mas que quiso controlarse no pudo ya que la sacaba de sus casillas a veces-en usar tu chakra que no te quedo claro que por un buen rato no podías usarlo que solo te dieron permiso de entrenar a tus alumnos que no tendrías ninguna misión para que no tuvieras tanto desgaste-ahora si estaba furiosa- eres un idiota kakashi-

-Umm-kakashi solo suspiro- no use mucho de mi chakra solo el necesario-se excusaba como si no hubiera hecho nada malo-además solo tuve un pequeño mareo –sonrío-puede que a la mejor solo sea una infección.

-Vaya kakashi hatake- el peligris se le quedo mirando- con que ya eres medico como para decir que no es nada grave- alzo a ceja- pues déjame decirte que aquí yo soy la doctora y yo soy la que digo lo que tienes-suspiro-que no entiendes que no quiero que te pase nada- agacho la mirada para que no la vera como caía una lagrima de sus ojos.

-Amor-kakashi se sintió mal al ver a su pelirosa-discúlpame en verdad ya no lo voy hacer- se levanto con cuidado de la camilla y la abraso-no te pongas así –coloco una de sus manos en s barbilla para subir s rostro y besarla- anda revísame y veras que no es nada grave.

-Eso espero-suspiro para relajarse y así comenzar a revisarlo y efectivamente como le había dicho kakashi no había sido nada grave-déjame examinarte de nuevo- estaba algo dudosa al revisarlo ya que ni una infección tenia al contrario erario s salud estaba en buenas condiciones- por el momento no encontrado nada anormal así que será mejor que para la próxima semana vengas a sacarte unos estudios de sangre para estar mas seguro- antes que saliera del consultorio lo amenazo por un momento que si no venia a realizar los estudios que ni se preocupara de dormir junto a ella en un mes-ya puedes retirarte-sin decir nada el peligris salio del consultorio como todo un niño regañado.

-Kakashi sensei- los tres pequeños se levantaron de su asiento al ver al peligris- como esta.

-Umm-se les quedo mirando-no se preocupen todo esta bien-sonrío pero se quedo pensando "_que la verdad me preocupo ese mareo que tuve"_ suspiro _"tal ves será mejor que baya haber a chiyo para preguntarle si esa técnica traerá consecuencias"_

-Me alegra kakashi que este bien- naruto se le acerco-por el bien de nosotros por que si no- se acerco un poco a kakashi- mi hija y taiky podían haber crecido sin un padre-sonrío-ya que ambos sabemos el carácter de Sakura-kakashi solo se le quedo mirando.

-Naruto-sasuke se acerco-será mejor que nos retiremos-el uchiha quería salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible- ya que tenemos otras cosas pendientes-no quería demostrar enfrente de su hijo que huía como cobarde de la pelirosa.

-Umm-kakashi se les quedo mirando y empezó a burlarse al ver la cara que ponían al ver a Sakura que pasaba por ahí-no se preocupen ya pueden retirarse chicos- no quería que sus dos sobrinos vieran morir a sus padres en manos de su... perdón de Sakura-daiky vámonos- los dos peligris salieron del hospital para descansar.

En el camino kakashi iba demasiado pensativo "_ahora que lo pienso bien sakra y yo que somos"_ no sabia como definir su relación bueno se puede decir que eran novios cuando todo sucedió pero ahora como se podía definir que era n matrimonio pues no por no estaban casado así que como se podía definir la situación que vivían en pareja _" a mi eso No me a importado pero no seria mala idea que ahora que esta daiky formalicemos bien esta relación"_ si eso tenia que hacer lo único era que tenia que recordar a donde había dejado aquella cajita que había comprado.

Daiky iba caminando a lado de kakashi igual que el estaba en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta como la gente se les quedaba mirando de manera extraña "_por que mi papa no deja que vean s rostro"_ esa era una intriga que se le había quedado después de la conversación que había tenido con sus camaradas "bueno a mi mama si la deja que la vea pero por que ami no" suspiro y se le quedo mirando-Umm que sucede hijo- kakashi se le quedo mirando- por que traes esa cara de preocupado.

Daiky se le quedo mirando- no me pasa nada-kakashi se le quedo mirando- esta bien dio puedo mentirte verdad papa- daiky sabia que su padre era difícil de engañarlo- es que estaba platicando con hana y taikyy hace un rato y me quede pensando de lo que me dijeron-suspiro-pero no es nada importante.

-Umm-kakashi se le quedo mirando y se preocupo al ver su cara- estas seguro daiky que no es nada por que lo que yo veo es que si es algo que te esta preocupando-alzo la ceja para esperar si le decía- acaso no me tienes confianza

Daiky se sorprendió al ver lo manipulador que era s padre- en verdad crees papa que voy a caer como mi mama- kakashi se sorprendió "_vaya que este niño es parecido a mi"_- pero esta bien papa te lo voy a decir-sonrío al ver la cara que puso kakashi-es que se sorprendieron al ver que yo no conozco tu rostro- suspiro, Kakashi alzo la ceja "_todo esto es por mi mascara"_ sonrío al ver que también tendría los mismos problemas con los hijos de sus exalumnos "_solo espero que no vallan a empezar a organizarse a querer ver mi rostro como sus padres_"- pero no es nada importante eso para mi-sonrío y cambio de tema-oye papa que vamos a comer.

-Umm-se le quedo mirando- no se que se te anote que vallamos a comer- sonrío al ver que a veces su pequeño tenia muchas cosas de su pelirosa- ya se ramen- daiky empezó hacer gestos al escuchar la palabra de ramen el solo reía- no es cierto ya se donde vamos a comer-sin reprochar nada el pequeño se dirigieron a donde el iba a comer ala casa de roshi era un pequeño puesto fuera de la aldea el cual era demasiado famoso por sus platillos.

Mientras tano en el hospital Sakura seguía de un lado a otro sin poder descansar n solo momento-sakra te sientes bien-una de las enfermeras s percato que estaba pálida

-Si rey estoy…-no alcanzo a decir lo último ya que sintió que todo el suelo se movía

-Sakura- de inmediato la morena corrió para que no cayera al suelo-será mejor que descanses por n momento-se preocupo al ver el estado de s compañera.

Shizune que iba pasando por ahí se percato del estado de Sakura-estas bien-se preocupo al verla

-Si shizune-sonrío-todo esta bien-suspiro para reincorporarse.

-Segura-se le quedo mirando-si te sientes mal pasa a verme- sakra se le quedo mirando-tsunade no esta ahorita-suspiro-fue a buscar a chiyo.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió al saber que tsuande había ido co chiyo-vaya si que es raro-las dos mujeres empezaron a reír-nos vemos- se despidieron y siguieron con s trabajo.

Pero al poco rato de nuevo se mareo pero no solo era eso si no que tenia nauseas-pero que es lo que me pasa-suspiro-eso ya no me esta gustando.

De nuevo su compañera se acerco-será mejor que te revisen-estaba preocupada.

-En verdad estoy bien-sonrío como si nada- pede que me sienta así después del susto que me lleve al ver a kakashi- "si eso es" se quedo pensativa-sabes mejor me voy a descansar-sin decir nada dejo sus cosas y salio del hospital pero antes le informo a shizune

La pelinegra se quedo un poco inquieta-espero que solo haya sido por el pequeño susto que llevaste-suspiro-será mejor que le diga a tsunade que la revise –sonrío y siguió con su trabajo.

Mientras tanto los peligrases seguían caminando por la aldea después de haber comida-papa en verdad te sientes bien- el pequeño estaba preocupado- es que casi no comiste nada.

-Umm-kakashi se le quedo mirando- no te preocupes en verdad estoy bien- "que siendo sinceros no me esta agradando que a un me sienta mareado y para colmo me da asco la comida"-es que ya ves que me cuido-sonrío- mira ya llegamos a casa- quería cambiarle el tema para que no se preocupara el pequeño.

Así que los dos entraron a la casa y siguieron conversando un poco mas-oye papa- suspiro-retomando el tema de hace un rato-kakashi se le quedo mirando algo asombrado ya que su pequeño si era my directo-por que no dejas ver tu rostro-se le quedo mirando.

-Umm-suspiro-es una historia muy larga que n día de estos te la voy a contar-el no quería hablar de su pasado bueno mas bien nunca le había gustado ya que era recordar cosas trágicas- oye daiky no quieres ver una película- al pequeño no le quedo de otra que aceptar ir a ver una película.

Al llegar al departamento Sakura noto que todo estaba apagado-y ahora donde están-fue directo a la recamara y cual fue su supresa al ver aquella imagen-k lindos- sus dos peligrases dormidos y abrasados-son igualitos-sonrío al ver a su pequeño-lo único que hace falta es que el se quite la mascara- suspiro "_bueno eso si no me gustaría que fuera en publico por habría una que otra arrastrada_" se acerco lentamente para obsérvalos.

-Umm-kakashi abrió su ojo al sentir a Sakura-hola amor-le sonrío.

-Pensé que estabas dormido-sonrío al ver que kakashi no cambiaba-pero para que te pregunto, si tu siempre estas alerta-suspiro-veo que fue un día pesado-noto que su pequeño no hizo el intento de despertarse-veo que por fin duerme tranquilamente-noto que el rostro del pequeño reflejaba tranquilidad.

Kakashi le extendió el brazo para que se acostara-ven tu también te vez cansada-Sakura no puso resistencia

Sakura se le quedo mirando-amor-suspiro-ahora si puedo dormir tranquilamente-sonrío y fue quedándose dormida.

Kakashi suspiro y se quedo mirando a su pequeño-siempre van a dormir tranquilamente ya que estoy aquí para cuidar su sueño-sonrío y se fue quedando dormido junto con Sakura.


	21. ¿QUE PASA?

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues de nuevo por aquí, como había comentado iba a empezar a actualizar esa historia por que en verdad e da mucha pena haberla dejado así pero bueno así que aquí les dejo la continuación….

CAPITULO 21 ¿QUE PASA?

Ya había pasado una semana después de aquel pequeño incidente de kakashi junto con sus exalumnos, todo aparentaba tranquilidad a excepción de Sakura que a un seguía con esos mareos y no nada mas era eso si no que ahora ya era algo de vomito, el cual provoco que kakashi se preocupara, al verla de esa manera y mas aquella mañana que por poco y se cae de las escaleras, si no fuera por sus instintos, Sakura hubiera ido al suelo-Sakura será mejor que vayamos al doctor- la pelirosa se le quedo mirando- no me salgas que todo esta bien-alzo la ceja-anda ve a vestirte.

Sin decir un pero Sakura se levanto con cuidado-espera deja me cambio- suspiro al ver como la miraba el peligris- no te preocupes-sonrío para ver que no era nada mas que una simple infección o tal ves el cansancio se debía a eso-anda vamos- no tardo en vestirse-creo que exageras.

-Umm-suspiro-no exagero- no era por anda pero kakashi se había vuelto mas protector de lo que era antes-daiky- le llamo a su pequeño-ve i adelante y diles a tus compañeros que no va haber clase ahora- el pequeño se le quedo mirando preocupado-no te preocupes-sonrío-solo vamos haber que t mama este bien-el pequeño suspiro-anda no pierdas el tiempo-sonrío-no quiero que mi hijo sea un impuntual

-Si papa-alzo la ceja y se le quedo mirando "_como es posible que el me diga eso si el es un impuntual_" no podía creer que era un cínico de primera-nos vemos mama-se acerco a la pelirosa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-perdón- se sonrojo al ver lo que había hecho.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando y se dio cuenta que su pequeño había sacado mas cosas de Sakura que de el había sido pocas cosas pero le gustaba eso de su pequeño- hijo no debes de apenarte-se acerco y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza- es bueno tener sentimientos-sonrío y dejo al pequeño-vámonos-tomo de la mano a Sakura y salieron del departamento.

Al llegar al campo numero 10 la primera en reclamar era la rubia-daiky llegas tarde-lo miro con cara de pocos amigos-como es posible que de poco tiempo que llevas con kakashi sensei ya se te hayan pegado sus malas costumbres-lo miro reprochándole-eso es el colmo-suspiro- y ahora tenemos que esperarlo a el-se sentó en el pasto

Taiky que era mas observo noto que el peligris venia pensativote sucede-daiky- se le quedo mirando- no me digas que vas a empezar hacer como kakashi sensei-bromeo un poco-y a que hora piensa venir.

-Umm- daiky se les quedo mirando y suspiro- mi pa...- se quedo callado al ver lo que iba a decir-kakashi sensei no va a venir-recordó que cuando estaban en los entrenamientos no podía llamarlo padre si no sensei- ya que se fue con mi mama al hospital- se sonrojo un poco al darse cuanta que a la pelirosa no podía llamarla con su nombre-perdón con.

-Hay ya daiky-la rubia lo interrumpió-no exageres con el protocolo eh-sonrío- no se por que no le dices papa enfrente de nosotros a kakashi sensei-suspiro-bueno es mas fácil con la tía Sakura por que ella no es nuestra sensei pero eso no tiene nada que ver-la rubia siguió con sus reproches.

-Ya hanna-el pequeño uchiha la interrumpió al ver que daiky se sentía incomodo-el sabe sus razones por que es así-suspiro- y bueno como esta mi tía Sakura- cambio el tema para que daiky no estuviera incomodo- espero que no sea nada grabe.

-Mmm...-daiky medio le sonrío a su compañero por agradecimiento- no solo fue por chequeo medico por que no se a sentido bien-suspiro-que mama dice que ella como medico es solo una simple infección o tal ves cansancio por eso se siente así pero-se detuvo- p-a-pa- con un poco de nervios al decir eso continuo-dice que es mejor que la revisen.

Hanna sonrío-ya ves daiky que no es difícil llamarle así a kakashi sensei-se acerco y le dio una palmada en la espalda- no te preocupes la tía Sakura va a estar bien-sonrío-anda vamos a desayunar algo por que en verdad tengo mucha hambre-los dos pequeños se cayeron al suelo al ver a la rubia como si nada-que esperan-suspiro-hay tenían que ser hombres.

El uchiha se le acerco a s compañero-creo dayki que no es bueno que se siga juntando con mi tía Sakura- daiky solo sonrío-en verdad.

Al medio escuchar a rubia lo que decían se volteo- que es lo que están diciendo-se acerco para darles un pequeño golpe-si serán- se dio la media vuelta y siguió normal.

-Auch-daiky entendió que era lo que se refería el moreno-mejor ya ni digas nada taiky- se dio cuenta de sus intensiones-pero creo que tienes razón-de nievo la rubia volteo-no me mires así hanna- sonrío y hanna se sonrojo al ver aquella sonrisa- ven vamos a comer- la tomo del brazo –anda taiky- el uchiha se les quedo miando y comprendió que el no tenia ni una sola oportunidad con la rubia.

Mientras tanto kakashi y sakura habían llegado al hospital-hola-la primera en saludarlos era shizune- -me imagino que bienes a...- al primero que volteo haber había sido a kakashi, no sabia muy bien las consecuencias de esa técnica pero solo esperaba que solo el había venido obligado por sakura al hospital pos n simple chequeo

-Umm…-kakashi se le quedo mirando-no soy yo-alzo los hombros y suspiro-es por sakura-señalo a la pelirosa.

-Hay kakashi-se le quedo mirando feo- es n exagerado de primera-shisune se le quedo mirando y sonrío- es solo una simple infección-suspiro-piensa que no puedo yo misma automedicarme-kakashi volteo para donde estaba la morena.

Shizune no aguanto y empezó a reír asiendo que los presentes se le quedaran miranda-anda sakura-no seas tan gruñona-le dio un golpecito en la espalda-déjate consentir-le guiño el ojo asiendo que Sakura se sonrojara-si me permites kakashi me la voy a llevar al consultorio-vio como el peligris quería protestar-anda no exageres tu también-sonrío- déjame ella esta en buenas manos-se le quedo mirando-además a veces es bueno que los esposos no estén presentes en los chequeos para las mujeres

-Umm-kakashi entendió a lo que se refería-esta bien a qui la esperare-suspiro- anda amor-le dio n pequeño beso en la frente y vio como se alejaba de el, así que no le quedo de ora que ir a la sala de espera.

Ya e el consultorio las dos mujeres se sentaron-es un exagerado shizune-suspiro-en verdad.

La morena solo la mirada-Sakura entiéndelo- la pelirosa se le quedo mirando- es normal que sea así después que pensó que te había perdido- al escuchar eso Sakura comprendió a lo que se refería s amiga-anda no es malo dejarte consentir de el-sonrío-además tiene miedo de perderte de nuevo.

Sakura suspiro y agacho la mirada-fue muy fuerte para el verdad-shizune se le quedo mirando y se acerco a ella para darle un abraso-tiene razón -shizune-sonrío-creo que es bueno que me deje consentir por el-sonrío-bueno ya basta de decir cosas tristes-quería dejar el pasado-será mejor que me revises por que conociéndolo es capas de entrar si pedir permiso- las dos mujeres se rieron.

En eso tienes razón-sonrío-y mas si ve que nos tardamos- ya se imaginaba al peligris entrando por la ventana-anda desvístete y ponte esta bata- la pelirosa obedeció- haber recuéstate para empezar a revisarte- la moreno empezó con el checo principal que era revisar sus pulmones, el corazón…. después de n rato dirigió sus manos a la parte del vientre y se le quedo mirando- sakura- la pelirosa se sobresalto un poco- cuando fue la ultima ves que fe t periodo.

-Mmm...-Sakura empezó hacer cuentas- hace un mes mas o menos- se le quedo mirando- eh tenido un retraso pero se me hace normal por que soy irregular.

Shizune se le quedo mirando seriamente- puede ser pero espera- se levanto del banco y se dirigió a la puerta-no te me vallas a ir eh-le sonrío-no te preocupes- vio la cara de angustia de la pelirosa.

Al poco rato entro la rubia-sakura-la brazo con cuidado- mi niña por que no has venido a verme a mi primero-se le quedo mirando seriamente.

-¡Tsunade!-Sakura estaba mas angustiada-solo vine a que me revisaran por eso se me hizo fácil venir con shizune-sonrío-además usted esta mas ocupada con otras cosas-suspiro

-Hay sakura-un poco sentida la rubia-sabes que tu para mi eres lo mas importante-la morena se le quedo mirando- bueno ya-sonrío-haber déjame revisarte-empezó a tocar con cuidado el vientre de la pelirosa y se le quedo mirando y sonrío-vaya que tenemos aquí-la sonrisa fe mas picarona.

-¿Que sucede? tsunade-sakura estaba nerviosa- es algo malo- sus ojos se abrieron al ver la cara de tsunade.

-No creo que sea nada malo-sonrío- bueno solo si kakashi- "que mas vale que si"

-Hay ya tsunade que tengo-le contesto un poco grosera-perdón-se disculpo por su falta de respeto-pero es que me esta poniendo nerviosa.

La rubia empezó a reír-hay mi niña no puede ser posible que no tengas la mayor idea- señalo a s vientre-quieres que te lo explique con manzanas o que.

Sakura se quedo mirando-haber solo eh tenido mareos, un poco de vomito y bueno alguno que otro antojo solo eso que puede ser…-de inmediato sus neuronas trabajaron-¡NO PUEDE SER!- la rubia se le quedo mirando- estoy emb…-de la emoción no pudo continuar y menos de un minuto empezó a llorar

-Kakashi empezaba a preocuparse así que fe a echar n vistazo-pero que sucede-no alcanzo a escuchar bien lo que decían así que sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta del consultorio-Sakura-se sorprendió al ver a su pelirosa llorando

-Kakashi-la rubia le grito al ver como se dirigía a Sakura sin pedir permiso-si serás que nadie te a ¡ENSEÑADO MODALEEEES!-estaba a punto se tomarlo del chaleco y arrojarlo lo mas lejos de ahí pero se contuvo a que shizune la tomo del brazo- esta bien-recordó que no podía dejar a su nieto sin padre y bueno menos al próximo así que suspiro-será mejor que los dejemos-las dos mujeres salieron.

-Amor que sucede-se sentó en la cama para abrasarla-todo va a salir bien-no sabia que era lo que se trataba pero tenia que ser fuerte para ella.

-Kakashi-lo abraso y empezó a llorar-que va a pasar ahora- lo abrasaba con mas fuerza

Kakashi no entendía nada pero fuera lo que fuera el iba a estar ahí-amor no te preocupes-Sakura volteo a verlo y vio en sus ojos esa seguridad que ella tanto amaba de el-anda dime que sucede.

Amor-lo abraso contadas sus fuerzas y suspiro-es que yo…-por el llanto no podía hablar bien-no se como lo vas a tomar-de nuevo su inseguridad salía pero no ella ya no era esa pequeña niña temerosa no ya no lo era, al contrario ella ya era una mujer hecha y derecha así que tenia que afrontar las cosas y por el bien de s hijo-estoy embarazada- sin ningún rodeo le dijo las cosas.

Kakashi se quedo helado al escuchar lo que acaba de decir su pelirosa-Sakura-no podía decir nada-tu-se le quedo mirando.

-Kakashi-ella lo interrumpió antes que dijera algo- yo quiero tener a ese hijo-suspiro y se alejo un poco para verlo a la cara- se que es poco el tiempo que hemos estado de nuevo pero-kakashi le puso un dedo en los labios para que no hablara mas.

-Sakura- con un tono de vos serio le hablo- no importa el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos de nuevo-sakura se mordió el labio inferior para poder escuchar lo que el decía-jamás te pediría que no tuvieras a mi hijo-sonrío para tranquilizar a su pequeña- al contrario éste nuevo hijo que viene es para que nuestro laso se fortalezca mas-se bajo la mascara y la beso.

Tsuande que estaba de metiche (hay perdón este bueno si andaba husmeando) se le resbalaron unas cuantas lagrimas a escuchar al vago de kakashi-yo sabia que sakura había escogido a un buen hombre- por fin reconocía que su pequeña iba hacer feliz-ven shisune vamos a entrar- la morena se le quedo mirando con una gota en la frente esa rubia era muy entrometida pero era lógica a la pelirosa siempre la haba querido como a una hija-cof cof-la rubia entro sin pedir permiso.

-Tsunade- la pelirosa se sonrojo al ver la cara de picarona que le ponía la rubia-este yo- estaba sonrojada-kakashi- volteo para ver si el se había subido la mascara.

Ya con todo y la mascara puesta volteo haber a la rubia-tsunade-la saludo como si nada-no se preocupe mas-le sonrío- por que a partir de hoy la voy hacer mas feliz.

Tsunade sonrío- eso espero kakashi- tenia que amenazarlo un poco- por que si no-alzo su puño asiendo que kakashi solo suspirara- OK- suspiro-bueno Sakura a partir de ahora no podrás hacer mas esfuerzo necesario- antes que se retiraran le dio unos cuantos consejos y los dejo ir- a por cierto si sientes mareos puede tomar eso-le dio unas pequeñas píldoras-no te preocupes son naturales-le sonrío-anda ya puedes llevártela a descansar.

-Claro-sin decir nada la tomo en brazos-si a no va a decir nada mas me la llevo- en un movimiento con las mano desapareció con su típica bola de humo.

Al llegar al departamento Sakura fue la primera en gritar un poco-¡KAKASHI!- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-si serás- se le quedo mirando-como te atreves a usar mas chacra de lo que tiene permitido-el peligris solo sonrío-hay no te pongas a reírte como menso-ahora si echaba chispas-y lo pero es que ahora debo de regresar por mis cosas-suspiro

Kakashi se le quedo mirando y vio que solo traía puesta la bata del hospital-mmm...-se le acerco para abrasarla-no te preocupes t cosas van a estar bien-ya con la mascara bajada la abraso y le dio un beso-además podemos mandar a daiky por ellas-la tomo distraída y empezó a besarla

Sakura por un momento se perdio en esos besos pero reacciono al recordar a s pequeño-daiky-se separo bruscamente de kakashi-que vamos hacer con el.

Kakashi un poco aturdido reacciono-que sucede con el- se le quedo mirando- no creo que pase nada malo.

-Como no kakashi-suspiro- no crees que esto le pueda afectar mas-el peligris no creía que eso sucediera además el ya había enfrentado algo mas fuerte- que vamos hacer- sabia que su pequeño por mas fuerte que fuera eso no lo era ya que el había sacado parte de ella- en verdad no lo conoces mejor que yo.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando en verdad eso era un poco de verdad pero el era bueno en ver como reaccionaba la gente- sakura no te preocupes-la abraso-el es muy fuerte-la pelirosa lo miro-ya lo se-no tena que decirle que el era un poco parecido a ella- yo voy hablar con el-sakura se preocupo un poco-confía en mi-le sonrío.

-Esta bien pero- no iba a dejar así de fácil de no intervenir-yo voy a estar contigo-lo abraso, sabia que nada podía ocurrir estando con el a su lado.

Al poco rato llego daiky demasiado pensativo _"tal ves estoy exagerando las cosas como dice hanna_" suspiro y entro al departamento-hola-saludo.

-Hola hijo-sakura lo recibió con su mejor sonrisa-donde andabas- se le quedo mirando-por que has tardado mucho- como toda madre sobre protectora no le gustaba que su hijo anduviera así en la aldea y mas al pensar que ella y kakashi tenían demasiados enemigos.

El peligris se le quedo mirando y noto que esta incomodo por lo que le decía Sakura-Umm-kakashi se acerco-como te ha ido- le sonrío-espero que bien eh-se le quedo mirando pícaramente ya que el no era ningún tonto, no todo lo contrario se dio cuenta de aquella miradas le hacia la rubia y que el no era tan indiferente que digamos.

-¡PAPA!- se sonrojo al entender el comentario-solo fui a comer con…-se quedo callado- mis compañeros de equipo-sonrío-solo son eso-sabia que el peligris era demasiado fijado-será mejor que valla hacer lo que tengo pendiente.

Antes de que se retirara Sakura le hablo-daiky antes que te vallas necesitamos platicar contigo-ella estaba demasiado preocupada por la reacción que podía tener al enterarse que iban a tener n nuevo integrante en la familia.

-¿Que sucede?-se les quedo mirando-es algo malo- recordó que había ido al hospital

La pelirosa iba a contestar pero se adelanto kakashi-mmm... no lo creo-se le quedo mirando- ven siéntate-se dirigieron a la sala, estando ya cómodos kakashi se quedo mirando a Sakura para que lo deja habar y ella suspiro para que el siguiera- dayki como veras no tenemos mucho tiempo estando juntos como una familia-el pequeño se le quedo _mirando "que sucede acaso se van a separar_" empezaba a preocuparse- no te preocupes no es eso-como si el peligris mayor le leyera la mente lo tranquilizo- no es todo lo contrario nosotros vamos a seguir juntos como una familia y ahora mas que nada ya que- dio una pequeña pausa y mirado de reojo a sakura y sin ningún rodeo tenia que decirlas cosas ya que su pequeño no era de esos que tenias que explicarles con manzanitas- vamos a tener un hijo.

-Kakashi-Sakura no le agrado en la forma como había soltado las cosas- daiky- se le quedo mirando a su pequeño- es algo que no teníamos paneado a un y mas al ver el poco tiempo-suspiro- esta es una sorpresa para nosotros esta noticia pero-estaba nerviosa al ver a su hijo como la miraba- espero que te guste la idea de tener un hermanito.

Daiky estaba sorprendido "_van a tener a otro hijo"_ estaba algo incomodo por la noticia ya que pues el sinceramente a un no estaba muy bien acoplado a esta nueva vida "y ahora que va a pasar conmigo" se puso un poco triste al pensar que ahora el iba a quedar en segundo termino, se les quedo mirando y vio en los ojos de su madre esa luz que ya no tenia, así que suspiro y antes que empezara con su monologo de que el iba hacer el iba hacer genial, y que sus responsabilidades por ser el mayor etc.…interrumpió a la pelirosa- o que bien madre-sonrío final de cuentas si le daba gusto.

-Daiky-sakura un poco menos convencida por lo relajado que estaba el pequeño se acerco-en verdad te alegras- el pequeño sonrío y la abraso- o mi niño.

-Claro que si mama-le dio un beso en la mejilla-así a tendré con quien entrenar mejor- sakura sonrío-bueno será mejor que ahora si me vaya hacer lo que tengo que hacer- se despido de los dos adultos y se fue a su recamara

-Kakashi-volteo haberlo-crees que lo tomo bien-no estaba muy conforme con daiky-no crees que sea necesario hablar con el.

-Umm- se quedo pensativo _"algo le sucede"_ a su pequeño no podía engañarlo- no te preocupes- para no preocupar a Sakura la abraso-el es un buen niño-le dio un beso-el va a estar bien- sakura suspiro y vio que kakashi estaba seguro-ven vamos para que comas algo- tenia que dejar pasar unos días para poder hablar con daiky y ver que era lo que sucedía en verdad.

Y así pasaron varios días después de aquella pequeña platica, las cosas se podría decir que cambiaron mucho pero realmente no fe la gran cosa ya que los entrenamientos seguían como si nada, kakashi llegando tarde, Sakura yendo al hospital que claro ya no tenia mucho trabajo que digamos, y ya que le habían dado las tardes libres ella se iba haber a su quería amiga hinata el cual ya tenia tiempo que no la veía.

-Sakura-la peli azul se acerco para abrasarla- como has estado-se preocupaba por ella-todo esta bien-vio que estaba pensativa.

Sakura se le quedo mirando y sabia que no podía mentir- hay amiga-suspiro-es que no si se esto este bien para mi y para daiky que estemos kakashi y yo de nuevo juntos- a pesar de que el peligris le haya demostrado seguridad ella sentía que había sido muy rápido-es que siento que- agacho la mirada- a la mejor le asemos daños a el y as ahora que pues estoy embarazada de nuevo-sonrío pero sus lagrimas cayeron.

-O sakura-la peliazul la abraso- pero como es que piensas eso- se le quedo mirando-si se que muy rápido pero final de cuentas ustedes dos se aman además daiky esta feliz por eso no-sakura dudo un poco eso de que su pequeño estaba muy feliz bueno si lo estaba pero había algo que no entendía-deja de pensar cosa que ni van al caso-sonrío-ahorita debes de preocuparte por ese bebe-sonrío-además puede que nuestros pequeños sean mas que amigos- empezaron a reír a que no era muy obvio las actitudes que tomaban la rubia y el peligris al estar juntos-anda alégrate- Sakura un poco mas relajada que al final su amiga tenia la razón ellos dos se amaba y no decir que kakashi en verdad quería a daiky creo que estaba mas que claro ya que sin saber la verdad el lo quería, así que cambio el tema y empezaron a platicar lo que hinata había hecho en esos años donde ella había desaparecido.

después de un rato siguió la conversación- me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo hinata-le daba mucho gusto ver a su amiga feliz-pero eso si dile a naruto que no exagere en darte ramen-empezó a reír que su amigo seguía como siempre- pobre de mi sobrina- la peliazul le aclaro que a la pequeña le fascinada- una a echado a perder pero por eso estoy aquí para que el otro bebe no siga sus paso-las dos mujeres rieron-será mejor que me vaya si no kakashi va andar buscándome por tola la aldea- sonrío y sal de la casa de su amiga.

En el camino se había encontrado a varios de sus compañeros y solo los saludaba y seguía su camino hasta que encontró mas adelante a su compañero de equipo junto con su pequeño- sakura- se acerco para saldarla-como has estado.

-Hola sasuke- lo saludo- yo muy bien- se le quedo mirando- veo que ahora que eres padre has cambiado- se sorprendió que a no era aquel joven amargado (n/a: no es por nada pero si lo era)- me da mucho gusto- no había tenido mucho tiempo en platicar con el.

El pequeño que estaba ahí se les quedo mirando _"si mi imaginación no me juega yo diría que mi papa la ve con ojos de amor_" el sabia que su padre había despreciado a un joven cando era mas joven pero después de mucho el se había arrepentido al ver la dejado-hola tía- el pequeño interrumpió la conversación- oye voy haber que tanto hace mama- sabia que era mejor que ellos hablaran a solas-nos vemos-desapareció dejándolos solos.

Sakura se apeno un poco- no te preocupes- el moreno sonrío- el no se fija en esas cosas-suspiro- ya sabrás que el salio como yo-hizo una pequeña pasa-bueno no en todo por que salio mas cosas de yuki.

-Me da gusto saber eso-bromeo un poco-o no te enojes era una pequeña broma-le dio una palmada-pero e verdad e da gusto que hayas continuado con t vida después de…- se quedo callada al recordad cuando el había ido a su casa dos noches antes que ella tuviera aquel accidente.

-Flash back-

Kakashi como siempre estaba retrasado así que ella continuo haciendo la cena- pero quien será ahora- se molesto un poco al escuchar que tocaban la puerta -sasuke-se sorprendió al ver al moreno-pero que haces aquí…- se sorprendió al verlo tomado- pero ve como estas- se acerco para ayudarlo a entrar-ven siéntate aquí-lo ayudo a recostarse en el sillón- deja ir por café- no tardo mucho en hacer un café demasiado cargado-pero que es lo que a pasado para que estés así- no entendía por que el moreno estaba de ese estado-si tu no eres así.

El solo la miraba-qui-eres-saber…- ella solo se le quedo mirando- es ¡POR TI! Sakura- se levanto despacio- o por favor no me mires así-sonrío- no me digas que no te has dado cuenta cuando te miro cuando estas con kakashi- sonrío cínicamente- que me molesta cuando el te abrasa.

-Sasuke-Sakura solo lo moraba-creo que estas algo tomado y no sabes lo que dices- ella no era nada ingenua si se había dado cuenta pero que podía hacer ella si se había enamorado de kakashi-además lo nuestro quedo mas que claro cuando me dejaste en esa banca-a un le tenia un poco de coraje- así que ahora no me vengas con que ahora te arrepientes y me amas por favor sasuke eso ya no va ahorita y mas que ahora estoy con kakas…-sasuke la beso para que no pronuncia el nombre del peligris

-Sakura- se alejo de ella al ver que ya no le correspondía-en verdad lo amas a el- a un que no quería admitirlo ahí se dio cuenta que sakura no mentía- vaya que estupido eh sido al venir aquí-empezó a reír- creo que no me queda mas que decirte que seas feliz- se levanto como pudo y salio de ahí sin decir nada mas.

Sakura se quedo callada-sasuke-suspiro- que lastima que ahora te das cuenta- le daba pena ver que su amigo le había dicho lo que ella siempre había querido pero ahora ya esas palabras ya no le interesaban ya que por ella era feliz con kakashi.

-Fin del flas back -

-Perdón- se disculpo al ver que había sido n error haberle recordado.

-Sakura- el morenos se acerco n poco- no te disculpes- la tomo de la mano- seria mentira que te dijera que ya no siento nada por ti-sakura se sorprendió lo que decía- y que aun recuerdo lo que hice y que siempre me voy arrepentir-suspiro-pero como te dije aquella ves veo que eres feliz con kakashi-suspiro- pero creo que eso ya es pasado ya que me dolió perderte pero a un que no lo quieras creer me sentí mal por kakashi por que el sufrió mas que nosotros- sakura se sintió mal al escuchar a su amigo- y bueno es mejor vivir el presente no lo crees-sonrío

-Sasuke- apretó su mano- en verdad quiero que seas feliz como yo lo soy ahora- sin querer derramo unas lagrimas.

-No llores por mi sakura- subió su majo hacia su mejilla para limpiarle esas lagrimas- en verdad soy feliz-volteo haber a donde estaba su pequeño junto con su esposa- a mi manera.-sonrío- no creas que no la amo- vio que sakura se preocupaba- no seas tota- le soltó la mano para darle un golpe en la espalda- ella me dio lo que mas eh querido- sakura voltio a donde estaba el pequeño-así que basta de decirnos cosas tristes- la abraso y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-anda será mejor que vayas con kakashi por que conociéndolo ya habrá mandado a sus nikens a buscarte- los dos sonrieron-ya ves lo exagerado que es y mas ahora que estas embarazada-suspiro- y no te preocupes.

-Sasuke- le sonrío-ahora puedo estar mas tranquila que eres feliz a tu manera- bromeo un poco y se retiro de ahí sin antes despedirse de su familia.

Al llegar al departamento se encontró a los nikens de kakashi- y ahora que sucede- se preocupo al ver a kakashi dándoles órdenes

-Sakura-suspiro el peligris- ya me tenias preocupado- se acerco para abrasarla- ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarte- sakura empezó a reír al ver también a su pequeño con pakun hablando.

-No me mires- daiky sonrío- ya ves que mi papa es un exagerado de primera- suspiro.

Kakashi solo suspiro- en verdad kakashi- sakura le dio mucha risa- te pasas- le dio un pequeño coscorrón- pobre de pakun y los demás- el antes mencionado se le quedo mirando como el gato con botas junto con los demás- los haces trabajar mucho- se acerco al pequeño de los perros- hay pakun no crees que a veces no te arrepientes de haber hecho el contrato con el.

El perro sonrío-a veces Sakura- el peligris mayor se le quedo mirando- o no me veas así kakashi- se le quedo mirando con esa mirada de gato con botas.

-Ni creas que van a caer con esa mira- se quedo callado al ver a su hijo y a sakura mimándolos- ummm...-suspiro- tramposo.

-Hay ya kakashi-sakura se levanto- sabes que yo también te mimo- daiky se les quedo mirando y empezó a burlarse- ven pakun les voy a dar algo de comer-así sin pedir permiso los perros se fueron a la cocina con sakura.

Depuse de un rato kakashi corrió a los niken perdón les dijo que se fueran amablemente- daiky será mejor que vayas a descansa ya que es algo tarde y no quiero que llegues tarde mañana- daiky alzo la ceja y empezó a reír

-Si papa- se le quedo mirando burlonamente-espero que tu tampoco llegues tarde- Sakura empezó a reír como su pequeño le recalcaba su impuntualidad- nos vemos mama-sin decir nada mas se retiro.

En la habitación sakura ya se había puesto mas cómoda para dormir- y dime sakura que tanto estuviste haciendo- tenia curiosidad al ver lo que hacia ella-veo que te fue bien-se quito la mascara y se recostó a n lado de ella.

-Fui a ver a hinata para platicar con ella-sonrío- es que quería saber todo lo que había pasado-se acerco para abrasarlo y contarle un poco lo que había hablado con s amiga- y después de regreso me encontré a sasuke-kakashi se le quedo mirando- al verlo con su familia me dio mucho gusto- sonrío-y mas ahora que ya hemos aclarado las cosas.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando-me da gusto saber eso- sonrío-por el bien de el-Sakura se sorprendió-por que te sorprende al ver que ya me había dado cuenta que a un te sigue amando-suspiro-sabes que yo estoy en todo.

-Si ya vi.-no podía creer que el trataba como si nada a sasuke sabiendo que el a un seguía amándola pero bueno que se sorprendía si kakashi era una persona segura y sabia que ella ya no le correspondía- te amo- lo beso y lo abraso para dormir cómodamente

Kakashi se le quedo mirando y vio que ya estaba un poco mas relajada- yo también- la beso y la abraso-anda vamos a dormir- pero a pesar de verla así sabia que a un le preocupaba daiky "_será mejor que vea que es lo que le pasa "_sabia que su pequeño le preocupaba algo, al poco rato los dos se quedaron dormidos abrasados.


	22. LAS COSAS SE ACLARAN

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues de nuevo por aquí con esta historia como les dije ahora si eh regresado para continuar espero k sea de su agrado cuídense y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

CAPITULO 22 LAS COSAS SE ACLARAN.

Dos meses había pasado y Sakura empezaba a sufrir los pequeños problemas que tenían las que estaban embarazadas, bueno lo bueno era que los mareos ya no los tenia si no mas bien kakashi que de repente en los entrenamientos los tenia, el pobre había sufrido demasiado, pero la ventaja de esa condición era que sus tres alumnos discretamente se burlaban de el, por todo lo que les había hecho-pobre de mi papa-daiky solo lo miraba recargado en un árbol- en verdad que mama abusa de el- se compadecía un poco del peligris.

La rubia se le acerco-por que pobre de el-se le quedo mirando-mas bien pobre de mi tía Sakura- como chica tenia que defender a las mujeres- ella es la que carga con todo no creas que es fácil tener a un hijo-los dos pequeños se le quedaron mirando-en verdad mira nosotras tenemos que sufrir primero por las nauseas, los vómitos y lo pero es los cambios hormonales que tenemos-suspiro-que bueno hay algo bueno de todo esto-los pequeños criboso se le quedaron mirando mas- es que nos cumplen nuestros antojos.

Taiky se acerco a la rubia- en verdad Hanna que inconsciente a veces son las mujeres- la rubia lo miro- a un que no lo creas no crees que es fácil soportar sus cambios hormonales-suspiro-si es difícil-la rubia sin decir nada se acerco y le dio un golpe-auch si duele-la rubia sonrío daiky en verdad vas a tener problemas con esta muj…-se quedo callado al ver esa mirada asesina de su compañera.

Daiky reía al verlos-hanna en verdad taiky si tiene un poco de razón-al rubia sonrío- pero no en toda- el pequeño uchiha fue el sonrío esta ves- se que es bueno cumplirles los antojos pero hay un limite no crees- suspiro-es que no es justo que a las dos de la mañana se le ocurra comer fresas con crema-los pequeños se acercaron- pobres digo si vieran a mi papa haciendo eso-sonrío y recordó lo que había pasado unas noches anteriores.

-Flash back-

Kakashi estaba ya empezando el quinto sueño cuando sintió que alguien lo movía-Umm-medio adormilado contesto-que sucede Sakura- se incorporo para prender la luz y verla mejor-te sientes mal acaso- se despertó al creer que tal ves pasaba algo malo.

Sakura se le quedo mirando y suspiro-no me pasa nada malo-agacho la mirada- es que-se le quedo mirando- tengo algo de hambre- se apeno un poco- y se me antojo comer unas fresas con crema-le sonrío- puedes traerme unas.

-Si claro- se incorporo y fue a la cocina para ver si había fresas para preparársela- amor- regreso a la habitación- creo que vas a tener que comprar otras cosas por que no hay- se rasco la cabeza-no se que te párese unos duraznos o no se.

-¿Qué?-se le quedo mirando-no yo no quiero otra cosa-suspiro-yo quiero mis fresas con crema- agacho la mirada.

-Amor- miro el reloj para ver que hora es para ver si podía haber una tienda abierta- pero si son las 2:00 de la mañana- Sakura se le quedo mirando feo _"vaya ahora veo que una mujer embarazada si es peligrosa"_

-Pues puedes ir a comprarlas- alzo las cejas- que no sabes que hay tiendas que están abiertas las 24 hr- suspiro- se ve que no te importa mimarme-sus ojos e llenaron de lagrimas

-Amor- kakashi le conmovió ver a su flor de cerezo-esta bien voy a ir a comprarlas- suspiro y se cambio para salir en busca de una tienda k estuviera abierta.

-¡Papa!- el pequeño adormilado se asomo-que sucede- se rasco la cabeza.

-Daiky-le sonrío- no pasa nada malo-suspiro-solo t mama que se le antojaron unas fresas- el pequeño se le quedo mirando _"hay apoco va a ir a comprárselas ahorit_a"- oye ya que estas despierto puedes ir con ella.

-Si- suspiro-anda será mejor que vayas por que ves como se pone mama-los dos peligrises sonrieron.

Una hora después regreso con las famosas fresas con crema-amor ya las traje-suspiro-perdón por tardar pero es que tuve que recorrer varias tiendas pero por fin las conse…- se quedo callado al ver a Sakura dormida.

Daiky empezó a reír-creo que tardaste demasiado papa- suspiro-yo que tu deberías de tener cuidado cuando despierte mama-se levanto de la cama ara irse a su cuarto- espero que no te mande al hospital-kakashi solo suspiro y dejo las famosas fresas y volvió a recostar.

Y como lo había dicho daiky Sakura había levantad y lo primero fue despertar a kakashi y reclamarle por su tardarse y que si por su culpa su hijo salía con cara de fresa el iba a tener la culpa.

-Fin del flash back-.

-No puede ser si que se paso mi tía Sakura-la rubia empezó a reír-con razón kakashi sensei no rinde en los entrenamientos-los pequeños empezaron a reír pero se quedaron callados a sentir al peligris junto a ellos.

-Umm-suspiro-veo que a un siguen con energía suficiente-les sonrío- vayan a darme 20 vueltas en todo el campo ahora- se le quedo mirando con cara terrorífica que juraría que yamato le había enseñado muy bien- pero que se creen esos niños-suspiro ya que de nuevo esos mareos-hay será mejor ir con tsuande para que me quite esto- si eso aria por que ya empezaba a fastidiarse de estar así.

La rubia corría al lado del peligris creo que será mejor no hacer enojar tanto a kakashi sensei-lo dos pequeños sonrieron-en verdad es peligroso eso.

-Ahora si le doy la razón a Hanna- el moreno sonrío-en verdad a veces mi tía si da miedo- se le quedo mirando a daiky- oye te sucede algo- no había querido preguntarle pero no taba algo de tensión cando mencionaban al kakashi.

-no me pasa nada taiky- el pequeño suspiro- o esta bien si- no podía engañar al uchiha- pero mejor vamos después a comer y platicamos- sonrío y sn decir mas a completaron las vueltas- listo kakashi sensei- la rubia se le quedo mirando "_por que daiky lo trata así a mi tío"_ alzo a ceja "_acaso el le abra pedido que tuviera tanta formalidad con el_" no podía créelo que su tío fuera así toda vía sasuke lo podía creer pero de kakashi no por que el era muy diferente bueno no mucho claro pero los trataba de otra manera.

-Umm- kakashi bajo de la rama del árbol con cuidado- eso es todo por hoy-les sonrío-los espero mañana- suspiro-traten de llegar a tiempo-se raso la cabeza al ver las caras de sus alumnos-daiky voy a llegar a ver a tsunade así que dile a tu mama que no me espere.

-Si pa.. Perdón kakashi sensei- kakashi se le quedo mirado "_por que le cuesta trabajo decirme papa"_ no entendía por que su hijo era tan formal con si el no se lo había pedido.

-Esta bien hijo- el pequeño se sonrojo-será mejor que vayas a ala casa si no a sabes como se pone tu mama- se acerco y le acario la cabeza.

El pequeño suspiro-quería ver si puedo ir a comer con mis compañeros- se le quedo mirando apenado-y también quería ver si puedo ir a haber a mi abuela.

-Umm- le sonrío-esta bien puedes ir-suspiro-pero no llegues tarde a casa- se le quedo mirando al ver que el pequeño iba a decir algo pero mejor se callo- voy a mandar a pakun para que le vaya a avisar y no se preocupe-sonrío-anda ve por que si no hanna va a venir a buscarte-se le quedo mirando pícaramente.

El pequeño iba a reclamarle pero como siempre kakashi desapareció- a papa- susurro – se pasa- estaba apenado por lo que le decía pero suspiro y se acerco a su compañeros- perdón- les sonrío-vamos a comer por que ahora si muero de hambre-empezaron a reír ya que se les hacia raro escuchar al peligris que tenia hambre, sin decir nada mas se fueron de ahí pero antes volteo haber para a tras y sonrío "_hay mi papa se pas_a" noto que andaba pakun escondido, no podía creer que aveces exageraba pero bueno creo que era algo normal ya que era su hijo así que suspiro y siguió caminando con sus compañeros.

Poco después llegaron a donde siempre la rubia quería comer ramen, y como siempre ellos no podían replicar ya que la rubia se ponía de mal genio aceptaban a la mala comer ahí.

Mientras comían taiky le pregunto que era lo que pasaba con el cada ves que mencionaban a kakashi y sin mas rodeo el pequeño les fe explicando de cómo se sentía, no podía decir que kakashi era mal persona no al contrario era un buen padre que bueno a veces exageraba al protegerlo pero era normal a que pues s padre era muy conocido y tenia muchos enemigos y pues el aceptaba como era, pero el aun no se había acostumbra a estar con el no era lo mismo haberlo conocido como sensei a ahora que era su padre, el sentía que las cosas había cambiado y que no podía hablar sinceramente con el, por miedo a que se molestara, y pues le gustaría convivir mas con el pero a veces no se podía ya que a el lo mandaban a misiones y pues el lo veía mas cuando estaban en los entrenamientos, no se quejaba pero a el le hubiera gustado que le dedicara mas tiempo, y que a el le gustaría que lo llevara de campamento, o de paseo pero solos sin que su madre estuviera ahí, por que el quería saber mas acerca de su padre, si sabia lo poco que le había dicho su mama pero pues no era suficiente el quería preguntarle pero no era posible.

El uchiha se le quedo mirando cuando termino-daiky kakashi sensei siempre a sido muy reservado en sus cosas- el mas que nadie sabia eso por lo que le contaba su padre- no te preocupes mi papa ni mi tío naruto no conocen muchas cosas del-el peligris se sorprendió- en verdad conocen muy pocas cosas y eso a sido por que ellos han investigado o por lo que les decía mi tía Sakura- sonrío-que viendo las cosas creo que mi tía es la única que lo conoce mas- suspiro-pero no creo que mucho.

La rubia se le quedo mirando-daiky- los dos pequeños voltearon haber a su compañera- mira no te hagas mas enredos yo se que mi tío es muy reservado creo que eso esta mas que claro pero-suspiro- si mi tía pudo sacarle información que tu no puedas- alzo las cejas-quítate esos temores y pregúntale lo que mas quieras saber no creo que no te conteste.

Daiky suspiro- es que ya le pregunte una ves- lo pequeños se le quedaron- y no me contesto-suspiro-solo se quedo callado y me cambio el tema- agacho la mirada- como qieres que le pregunte de nuevo-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no derramo una- es difícil eso.

La rubia se le quedo mirando- daiky- se acerco y lo abraso- se que a veces mi tío es difícil pero-suspiro-a ala mejor lo agarraste mal momento- se alejo un poco de el- y puede que no hayas hecho bien la pregunta- le sonrío-haber que le preguntaste.

El peligris estaba sonrojado- pues le pregunte que por que no dejaba ver su rostro-suspiro- y no me dijo nada solo se quedo callado.

-O ya veo- el uchiha se le quedo mirando- no lo tomes a mal que haya hecho eso daiky- suspiro- es que a el no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado-suspiro-enserio mi papa me lo ha dicho

La rubia se acerco de nuevo- daiky a la mejor se le hace difícil eso-suspiro-pero no será mala la idea que poco a poco le fueras preguntando-sonrío- no te preocupes si mi tía Sakura que tu que eres su hijo no puedas-lo abraso de nuevo-animo-sonrío-será mejor que ya nos vayamos por que tenemos que hacer mas cosas- se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Daiky ya un poco mas relajado se fue a buscar a su abuela ya que tenia tiempo que no iba a visitarla, ene l camino iba suspirando _"tienen razón ellos puede que si se l pregunto de nuevo me conteste_" ya mas animado se fe caminado pero antes se detuvo y volteo asía atrás-oye pakun no tienes sed.

El perro se quedo asombrado por que el pequeño lo había descubierto así que no le quedo de otra que salir de su escondite-vaya veo que eres el hijo de kakashi-sonrío- no cabe duda- se le quedo mirando y vio que al ves en un futuro ese pequeño podía ser digno de ser su dueño claro nada mas hay que ver si kakashi permitía que su hijo firmara el contrato de pacto.

Daiky sonrío- ya ves que o soy nada ingenuo- el perro gruño al ver que era un cínico como su padre- anda no te enojes- se acerco y lo acaricio- no tienes sed.

-Oye- el perro le gruño un poco- no crees que soy un perro normal eh- a veces no le gustaba que le hicieran carisias- pero será mejor que kakashi te lo explique ya que yo no creo que te gustaría que yo lo explicara a mi modo-el pequeño se alejo un poco de el por que, el sabia que no era un perro normal-pero solo por que no sabes voy a dejar que me acaricies- dejando su mal humor dejo que lo mimaran un poco-oye si me puedes dar un poco de agua.

-Claro-sonrío-pero pedes esperar un poco-el perro se le quedo mirando-es que ya casi llegamos a la casa de mi abuela chiyo-sonrío-ahí podrás tomar lo que quieras-suspiro- y si tienes hambre le pediremos-se quedo pensativo-que no creo que tenga croquetas- bromeo n poco.

-Que gracioso eres niño- no le había gustado esa broma- creo que será mejor que yo te vaya explicando la diferencia entre un perro de casa y uno que es Ninja- le gruño

-Ya no seas tan gruñón-le sonrío-anda vamos a la casa- le cambio el tema, ya que la verdad no quería saber como le iba a explicar las dos diferencias entre normal y Ninja.

Al llegar a la casa la anciana lo saludo con un fuerte abraso-daiky- le sonrío-pensé que ya se había olvidado de esta pobre ancianaza- el pequeño se apeno-o no me pongas esa cara era solo una broma-le sonrío-anda ven vamos a comer algo- se quedo mirando al perro- o que lindo perrito-se acerco para acariciarlo- me imagino que kakashi te lo haya comprado

daiky empezó a reír al ver la cara de pakun- no abuela chiyo no me lo compro- tenia que explicarle antes que pakun se le echara encima-el es uno de los niken de mi papa-sonrío.

-O ya veo- se alejó un poco de el- será mejor que pasemos- se le quedo mirando al perro – pero en verdad es lindo- pakun se le quedo mirando con cara de poco a amigos- o no te enojes- le sonrío-ven mira aquí tengo algo de sobras, para que comas.

Ahora si ya era el colmo que podía aguantar pakun-yo no como esas cosas por que no soy un perro de casa- se había ofendido- será mejor que regrese con kakashi veo que aquí estas a salvo- sin despedirse desapareció

-Vaya que genio tiene- sonrío- creo que es mejor que le vayas diciendo a kakashi que vaya educando mejor a sus nikens-suspiro-ven hijo vamos a comer.

Daiky empezó a reír al ver la cara de s abuela y no decir la de pakun pero creo que si era necesario decirle a s padre que lo fuera educando mejor por que si se pasaba de maleducado, ya sin decir nada se fue a comer con su abuela y empezó a platicar de lo que había hecho, sin mencionarle cono se sentía por que conociendo a su abuela iría directo haber a tsuande o su padre para reclamarle pero el no tenia la culpa, ya que a la mejor el estaba exagerando las cosas así que mejor le platico de cómo iba avanzando en sus entrenamientos y de cómo se llevaba con sus compañeros.

Al poco rato de estar con su abuela, se despidió y se fue de ahí para no llegar tan tarde ya que no quería preocupar a su madre y mucho menos a kakashi así que se fue directo a casa- ya vine mama- se sorprendió al ver que no estaba- y ahora donde fue-se preocupo un poco.

-Umm-volteo al escuchar esa vos- no te preocupes ella ahorita esta con tsuande- la cara de daiky cambio a preocupación-ella esta bien-sonrío-solo se va a quedar ahí dos días por que nosotros vamos a salir de misión.

-O ya veo-suspiro-será mejor que prepare mis cosas- con poco animo fue a preparar su cosas "_yo que quería hablar con el ahora_" no le quedo de otra que dejar esa platica-listo- no tardo mucho.

-Umm-kakashi que estaba leyendo su libro se le quedo mirando-espero que no te falte nada- le sonrío-ven vamos por que no quiero llegar tarde

Daiky empezó a reír-vaya mi papa quiere ser puntual aho….-se quedo callado al ver a kakashi-perdón no quise decir eso-estaba apenado.

-Umm- kakashi suspiro-no te preocupes- le sonrío-ven vámonos-los dos salieron.

Al salir de la aldea se percato que no había parado para recoger a su compañeros- oye papa- un poco tímido le hablo- y hanna y taiky donde están-no entendía por que no estaba ahí, o tal ves que ellos ya estaban adelante y por eso decía kakashi que no quería llegar tarde ya que no los quería dejar solos mucho tiempo.

-Ummm...- se le quedo mirando- ano te preocupes por ellos-alzo los hombros-la misión solo es para nosotros dos- le sonrío-creo que ya te había explicado-por poco y daiky cae de la rama del árbol- que sucede- se paro al ver que el pequeño no avanzaba.

-Perdón kakashi sensei pero- le hablo formalmente como se debía ante una misión-pero no me has explicado de que se trata la misión-se le quedo mirando.

-Ummm… no-se quedo pensativo- o que despistado soy-se rasco la cabeza- entiéndeme es que ya estoy un poco viejo- sonrío- en el camino voy diciendo los detalles- suspiro- no es la gran cosa solo tenemos que ir a dejar unos documentos al feudal.

Daiky se le quedo mirando- entiendo- suspiro "mi _papa no esta viejo o si" _no sabia realmente su edad, ni sus hobby bueno mas bien casi nada por que el día solo dijo su nombre y nada mas y después los hizo que dieran vueltas en el campo solo eso, así que ahora le quedaba mas que claro no sabia nada de su padre y lo pero es que la gente a su alrededor si bueno no mucho pero si sabían mas que el eso era frustrante para el pero que podía hacer, solo lo que le había dicho hanna si eso aria.

Kakashi que iba a su lado se le quedo mirando y se le escapo una pequeña rosita _" como se párese a Sakura"_ recordó cuando Sakura se quedaba callada y asía muecas graciosas, el asía lo mismo, bueno no tan exageradamente pero si se paresia a ella- daiky sucede algo- quería saber que era lo que lo tenia pensativo.

Daiky reacciono y se le quedo mirando- oye papa cuantos años tienes- sin rodeo alguno le pregunto- hay perdón- se regaño así mismo "_hay pero como le pregunto así t_an directo"- oye no me has dicho a donde vamos-cambio el tema.

-Umm- le dio mucha gracias ver a su hijo "veo que lo que me dijo pakun era cierto" recordó que en la tarde lo había visto "que por cierto debo castigarlo por la manera de comportarse" se quedo pensativo por la platica que había tenido con su niken.

-Flash back-

Pakun después de haber desaparecido llego a donde estaba su dueño- hola kakashi-el perro estaba de mal humar- no pede ser posible que a tu hijo no le hayas explicado la diferencia entre un pero domesticado a uno que es Ninja.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando- y ahora que sucede pakun- le daba mucha risa verlo así.

-No te me quedes mirando así kakashi hatake-le gruño-nada mas por que eres mi dueño no creas que te puedes salvar que no te de una buena mordida- el peligris se quedo asombrado- pero me detengo solo por que firmaste con nosotros el contrato pero- se le quedo mirando-puedo hablar con tsuande para ver la forma de safarme de ese contrato-sin rodeo le explico que su pequeño hijo el comentario que haba hecho y lo pero era que la anciana lo había rematado ofreciéndole sobras- así que ve diciéndole a tu hijo lo que soy.

Empezó a reír –vaya que mi hijo es muy inteligente- se asombro que su pequeño se había percatado de la presencia de pakun.

-Puedo decir que es digno de ser tu hijo-el perro tenia que reconocer que el pequeño podía ser el nuevo Ninja genio-pero eso no le da el derecho de ofenderme de esa manera- estaba mas que ofendido.

-O ya pakun no seas tan enojón-el perro le gruño "_será mejor que no lo provoque"_.- esta bien le explicare la diferencia-suspiro- y dime que averiguaste de lo que te mande hacer- quería cambiar el tema y funciono por que el perro le informo lo que había escuchado- o ya veo-se sintió un poco mal al ver lo que pensaba s hijo.

-Si ya no me necesitas para nada me retiro-se despido de el pero antes se acerco a el-espero que lo arregles por que si vi mal al muchacho- kakashi lo acaricio y se despido- ahora vas a empezar tu.

-Umm-sonrío-no te enojes- sspiro- no tengo la culpa que a veces te ves lindo que dan ganas de acariciarte-bromeo un poco- oye espera- el perro desapareció- será mejor que ya no lo haga enojar por que si no es capas de romper el contrato-suspiro y fue la oficina de tsuande para explicarle un poco.

-Pero si serás kakashi hatake-la rubia no se lo había tomado muy bien lo que le estaba sucediendo- pero que eres un bruto- se le quedo mirando- yo decía que mi pequeña se había fijado en un tarado-suspiro- pero espero que lo soluciones por que pobre de ti que mi nieto sufra por tu culpa- lo amenazo un kuai-esta bien voy a darte dos días libres-suspiro-dile a Sakura que es una orden que se quede en mi casa- conocía a su alumna lo testaruda que era- anda ya vete.

Sin decir nada salio de la oficina- si que le hace falta a esa mujer que se case- se quedo callado al ver lo que había dicho, no es que tuviera miedo mmm... bueno si le tenia miedo por que podía acabar con el o algunos anbus que andaban por ahí podían ofenderse y capturarlo por ofender a la líder de la aldea así que mejor salio sin decir nada.

-Fin del flash back-

Daiky que estaba a su lado se percato que su padre se había quedado callado y pensativo bueno eso no era novedad pero se preocupo-que sucede- al ver que no decía nada empezó a ponerse en posición de defensa tal ves su padre había percatado algunos ninjas.

-Umm- kakashi percato el estado de su hijo- no pasa nada daiky- al ver que su hijo su hijo menos tenso sonrío "vaya que el esta alerta siempre" le dio gusto como era su hijo- tengo 32- sonrío

Daiky se le quedo mirando-perdón- no entendió al principio a lo que se refería pero no tardo mucho en comprender-vaya no eres tan viejo- se avergonzó por lo que decía- perdón-suspiro y siguió sin decir nada hasta después-gracias.

Ahora el sorprendido era kakashi-Umm- se le quedo mirado y sonrío como era posible que algo tan insignificante le daba las gracias, pero era algo lógico ya que su pequeño realmente no sabia nada de el- ya casi llegamos- sonrío y siguió observando disimuladamente a su pequeño.

Al llegar a las afueras de la aldea se sorprendió daiky al ver aquel paisaje _"que hermoso_" suspiro y volteo haber a kakashi disimuladamente- es muy lindo- pensó que hermoso seria quedar se ahí acampar con su padre, pero era algo ilógico ya que iban a una misión y lo mas probable era que tenían que pasar por ahí así que fe viendo par después poderse escapar eh ir de campamento tal ves con su amigos, ya que esa laguna era muy hermoso y no decir esa cascada que caía y lo mejor era el pasto verde que resaltaba muy bien el paisaje lo único que faltaban eran venados y pájaros cantando pero buen era de noche así que eso seria verlo en el día pero a un así con la luz de la luna se veía hermoso el lugar, suspiro de nuevo y noto que kakashi se había quedado a medio metro de el- que sucede- empezó a revisar por todos lados pero no sintió a nadie.

-Ya hemos llegado- daiky un poco desubicado se le quedo _mirando "acaso la cascada será una entrada a una aldea oculta_" eso pensó por que pues realmente kakashi no le había dicho exactamente la ubicación de la aldea donde se entregarían el lugar- que sucede daiky- veía a su pequeño- es buen lugar para acampar-le sonrío- no lo crees así-Los ojos de daiky se iluminaron de alegría, al pensar que su padre lo había llevado a ese lugar para acampar "_no eso no es posible"_ se desanimo al pensar que era lógico que descansaran ahí ara otro día seguir- ven vamos si no mas recuerdo por aquí acampaba con mi padre-sonrío- ven vamos-se alejando uno cuantos metros de la laguna para llegar a la parte alta donde había una pequeña colina- si es aquí- le sonrío a s pequeño.

Sin decir nada el pequeño saco de su mochila su casa de campaña y empezó a armarla, al principio se peleo con ella pero no dejo que le venciera así que por fin la pudo armar-vaya- volteo haber al peligris que ya estaba cómodo sobre una roca leyendo un poco-ahora si me vas a explicar la misión- se acerco y se le quedo mirando.

-Ummm-dejo de leer y se le quedo mirando-ven siéntate aquí-le señalo que se sentara a un lado de el, y sin decir un por que el obedeció-sabes daiky-se le quedo mirando a su pequeño- no hay ninguna misión- el pequeño abrió los ojos y se enojo un poco- solo fue una pequeña mentira para sorprenderte-sonrío- y ve que lo logre-suspiro-anda no te enojes- en ese momento agradeció que no tuviera el genio de Sakura.

"_mi papa me trajo de campamento como yo quería_" se alegro al ver que su padre había hecho lo que el había querido ,pero aquí la duda era como es que lo había sabido se quedo pensativo y recordó-pakun- susurro el nombre del perro.

-que es lo que dijiste daiky- no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que decía su pequeño-es muy hermoso verdad- volteo haber a su pequeño y se preocupo al ver la reacción que tenia, no era la que el había pensado-que sucede.

Volteo haber a kakashi y sspiro-vaya veo que pakun escucho mi conversación- agacho la mirada- creo que no te hubieras molestado por hacer esto- se sentía mal al ver que su padre lo había hecho por que había dicho su perro, Y para no hacerlo sentir mal accedió hacer tal cosa, que se alegraba pero realmente no había sido de kakashi.

-Daiky- lo tomo de la barbilla para que lo vea- no creas que esto lo hice por lo que me dijo pakun-ele pequeño lo miraba- lo hice por que fue una buena idea que tu y yo pasáramos mas tiempo juntos- esas palabras para daiky no significaban nada, solo había sido para que el no se sintiera mal.

-No es necesario kakashi sensei- estaba algo molesto y decepcionado- además no se me hace justo que hayas mandado a pakun a espiarme- alzo las cejas- si te hubieras molestado en preguntarme que me sucedía yo creo que- volteo la mirada para que no lo dejara como se escapaba una mirada-así que no te preocupes-suspiro- solo estoy exagerando…-medio sonrío.

"_si __que es de testarudo como sakura"_ suspiro-esta bien enójate conmigo es lógico que lo estés y mas por que pakun fue a espiarte por que yo le ordene- en ese momento se formo un silencio incomodo- pero lo hice por que me preocupabas hijo-subió su mano para acariciar su cabeza- y no sabia como acercarme a ti daiky solo lo escuchaba- voy a ser sincero contigo- su vos cambio a una mas dura- se que para ti a sido duro todo esto y es lógico por que tu vida cambio de un día para otro-suspiro- para mi también lo a sido- daiky volteo haberlo _"que es lo que quiere decirme"-_ pero no es como te imaginas que no quería esto- volteo para ver el cielo- al contrario yo siempre había querido una familia- de nuevo suspiro- eso era lo que yo mas anhelaba y lo tengo pero veo que esto no se me da- sonrío- yo eh estado a acostumbrado a vivir solo desde que tenia 11 años- el pequeño se sorprendió pero no dijo nada dejo que hablara- se que es difícil para ti pero imagina para mi- volteo haber a su pequeño- por que yo estoy igual que tu-

-Por que estas igual que yo- hablo sin ningún problema-no entiendo- alzo la ceja.

-¿Por qué?-suspiro- yo también tenia miedo acercarme a ti- sonrío-para mi es mas fácil con Sakura por que yo la conozco desde hace años y se como es pero tu- hizo una pequeña pausa- eres muy parecido tanto a Sakura y ami- volteo al ver a daiky- y no se como reaccionarias al acercarme mas a ti-de nuevo miro el cielo- lo eh hecho pero no de la manera como has querido tu y te pido perdón por no ser el padre que a la mejor tu quisieras- al escuchar lo que decía kakashi daiky lo abraso- daiky- suspiro- en verdad para mi es difícil por que yo no se como ser un padre- miro a su pequeño- yo perdí a mi padre cuando tenia tu edad- se sorprendió el pequeño- y no recuerdo casi nada de el-sonrío-mi único recuerdo que guardo fue cuando me trajo aquí a acampar antes que el- se quedo callado ya que a un esa herida no sanaba por completo.

-¡Papa!- se alejo un poco de el-perdóname por ser un egoísta- de nuevo lo abraso- no digas eso tu eres una buena persona en verdad- suspiro- y creo que has hecho un esfuerzo- se quedo callado y volteo haberlo y noto que al hablar del pasado realmente le dolía, y comprendió por que aquella ves su padre no le había contestado a su pregunta- que tonto eh sido- kakashi volteo haberlo- pero lo único es que yo quería saber mas de ti- dejo de abrasarlo y lo miro a los ojos- es que me sentía mal y a la ves celoso que la gente a tu alrededor sabe mas cosas que yo-suspiro-eso es realmente por lo que yo me sentía mal y creo que-agachado- te eh herido por ser un caprichosos-sonrío-creo que hanna tenia razón que si solo me hubiera molestado en solo preguntarte adecuadamente me hubieras contestado mis dudas-subió la mirada para mirar el suelo- pero ahora me conformo es que estés conmigo.

De nuevo se formo ese silencio, pero ahora no era tan incomodo-daiky- suspiro- la gente que me rodeo no me conoce realmente- sonrío- ni tu mama- daiky se sorprendió "_pero yo pensaba que si_"- lo único que saben es por que han averiguado por andar de chismoso- empezó a reír un poco al recodar a sasuke y naruto husmeando en los archivos y eso había sido gracia s a Sakura que tenia acceso pero si no hubiera sido por eso no sabrían cuando era su cumpleaños y quien era su padre y otras cosas insignificantes-solo por eso saben cosas de mi- sonrío.

-Vaya- suspiro-así que por eso saben de ti- sonrío- y yo me sentía celoso por eso-se rasco la cabeza- creo que eh sido muy tonto

-Un poco- daiky lo volteo haber algo molesto por ese comentario- o no te enojes-sonrío-sabes ahora los demás se van a sentir celosos de ti- el pequeño no entendió- por que ahora tu vas a tener el privilegio de saber mas cosas que los demás- subió la mirada al cielo- sin necesidad de andar husmeando en los archivos-hizo una pausa- que realmente no se por que lo hacen si ahí solo viene datos insignificantes- daiky empezó a reír- anda haber pregúntame que es lo quieres saber-sonrío al ver mas animado a su hijo

Vaya que el pequeño se sentía emocionado, al ver que ahora podía conocer mas cosas de el-haber que pedo preguntarte- no iba a perder el tiempo y menos antes que su padre se retractara- tu edad ya te pregunte y me dijiste que tenias 32 años-el mayor solo lo miraba y le daba gracias las muecas que asía- o ya se- sus ojos se iluminaron- ¿Cual es tu comida favorita?, ¿Qué te gusta mas el flan o el chocolate?, ¿Te Gusta ver la Televisión o escuchar música?, ¿solo te gusta leer ese libro medio raro?, ¿Qué es lo que haces en tu rato libre?, ¿Quién fue tu maestro? ¿ A que edad te convertiste en jounin?, ¿Por qué e dicen que eres un Ninja Genio?- suspiro-será mejor que me contestes eso primero-río al ver que solo kakashi lo miraba.

"_vaya que si tiene muchas preguntas"_ le dio risa todo lo que le había preguntando-Ummm veamos- se quedo pensado por un momento- mi comida favorita la verdad no tengo una en especial-daiky se le quedo mirando-en verdad en esas cosas no me fijo si son saludables o ricas lo como-hizo una pausa para seguir contestando- si eligiera entre el flan y el chocolate m inclino mas asía el chocolate, casi no me gusta ver la televisión por que no tengo mucho tiempo libre-suspiro- y si lo tengo me gusta estar mas con ustedes creo que ahí contesto que es lo que me gusta hacer en mi tiempo libre-sonrío- no solo leo ese libro raro como dicen, también leo un poco de historia, en ocasiones alguna otra que otro novela, pero la verdad me gusta mas mi libro raro- el pequeño empezó a reír- que por cierto ese no se te vaya a ocurrir leerlo por que no es apto para menores de edad- el pequeño se quejo- cuando crezcas si quieres puedes leerlo pero conociendo a tu madre me mataría si lo hicieras así mejor no lo hagas-bromeo un poco pero la verdad ya se imaginaba a Sakura dándole un infarto al ver a su pequeño leyendo-mi sensei fue minato el padre de naruto-hizo una pausa para recodar cuando conoció al padre del rubio hiperactivo el lo apreciaba mucho por que el fue uno de las personas que lo apoyo- me convertí a en jounin a los 11 años y esa razón me dicen el Ninja genio- dio un peque suspiro y espero que las preguntas siguieran, y así fue el pequeño siguió con mas y mas preguntas, y el gustosamente le contestaba ya que lo veía mas animado.

-Vaya papa- suspiro el pequeño- me imaginaba que eras sorprendente-sonrío-pero eres mas que eso- kakashi sonrío al ver como su hijo lo admiraba mas que antes "_vaya eso es como se siente cuando tus hijos creen que eres lo mejor"_ recordó como el se sentía cuando escucha todo lo que decían de su padre para el siempre fue lo mejor hasta ese día- creo que se me acabaron las preguntas- se quedo pensativo pero recordó la mas importante- o se me olvidaba una-suspiro-¿Por qué usas esa mascara? y bueno quiero saber ¿Por qué tu tienes el sharingan? Eso no me queda claro por que tú no eres del clan uchiha.

"_ya se __había tardado en preguntarme eso"_ realmente l no quería contestar esas dos ultimas preguntas, por que no quería revivir el pasado pero su pequeño tenia esa curiosidad y el mas que nadie había dicho que preguntara lo que quisiera-antes que conteste me imagino que quieres ver mi rostro verdad-el pequeño se alegro-esta bien te lo mostrare- era lógico que s hijo quería conocerlo bien en todo así que bajo su mascara poco a poco- que tal- sonrío al ver la cara que ponía.

-Papa- se levanto para verlo mejor-ahora veo por que mama se enamoro de ti- le dio una palmada en la espalda- yo si fuera mama creo que esta feliz que utilices esa mascara por que conociéndola ya hubiera matado a unas cuantas mujeres- kakashi no pudo y empezó a reír por el comentario de su hijo.

-O gracias por halagarme- sonrío- pero si tienes en eso razón t madre ya hubiera matado- el no era nada ingenuo ya que sabia que así con mascara varias mujeres se le insinuaban, recordó cuando Sakura las fulminaba con la mirada ahora imaginarse sin ella, ya hubiera corrido demasiada sangre, claro no era que se sentía el súper modelo, el siempre se había considerado normal pero ahora si que las mujeres eran las que decidían, sonrío pero su sonrisa se apago para ponerse mas serio.

-Papa- noto algo de melancolía en los ojos de kakashi-si no qieres contestarme por que usas esa mascara no hay problema-sonrío-yo solo quería ver tu rostro-suspiro-ahora si mis compañeros se van a morir de envida al saber que ya se como es rostro- kakashi lo miro – pero ni crean que me van a chantajear de sacarte una foto-empezó a reír-eso jamás y bueno mama me mataría por hacer eso- se rasco la cabeza-bueno no es para tanto verdad- miro asía donde estaba su padre y vio que estaba mirando al cielo.

-No creo que t madre te matara-se le quedo mirando-eres lo que mas ama en esta vida-eso si que estaba mas que claro y el también era lo que mas quería- no te preocupes pedo contestarte esas dos preguntas- su tono de vos cambio a una mas tensa- yo oculte mi rostro por vergüenza- daiky lo miro _"pero por que si no es feo al contrario tiene bonita sonrisa, y su rostro es lindo_"- ya te había dicho que yo me quede sin padre cuando tenia tu edad- suspiro-el se quito la vida por que fue deshonrado por sus compañeros- hizo una pequeña pausa y le contó lo que había pasado acerca de sakumo hatake y cuando el era mas pequeño se sentía defraudado y por eso lo había ocultado por que se paresia mucho a su padre y le molestaba su comparación "_vaya ahora que lo veo yo también me parezco a mi papa pero yo no aria eso a un que hiciera algo malo, bueno no lo creo_"-por esa razón lo hago-suspiro-que ahora veo no se por que sigo haciendo eso mmm...-se quedo pensativo-yo creo por que ya se me hizo una costumbre.

-Papa-se acerco a el-yo creo que será mejor que sigas con eso-suspiro-si no quieres que mama mate a una mujer-los dos rieron.

-Yo creo que si-le sonrío- y bueno acerca de mi sharingan- suspiro y se levanto la banda para abrir su ojo- este fue un regalo que me dio mi amigo obito- sin dar rodeo alguno le contó todo lo que había pasado cuando había ido como su primer misión y los errores que había cometido_" vaya no pedo creer que papara era puntal y lo pero es que era my estricto eso de las reglas que tenemos, pero creo que es algo normal ya que el no quería ser como mi abuelo" _daiky lo veía ay ahora comprendía las palabras que le había dicho antes de empezar con sus preguntas- así es por eso que tengo el sharingan-sonrío-creo que ahí están las respuesta el por que de la mascara y de mi sharingan.

Daiky se sintió un poco mal al ver a s padre y si ninguna pena lo abraso-papa- se recostó en su pecho-veo que has sufrido mucho- sin querer derramo esas lagrimas-pero ahora no estas mas solo-lo miro y se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de kakashi se hacían mas rojizos por esas lagrimas que se aproximaban-ahora tienes una familia-las palabras de su hijo lo conmovieron" _si ahora la tengo_"- y hora será mas grande por que viene mi hermano- se quedo pensativo- espero que sea niño para poder practicar con el-sspiro-bueno no seria mala idea que fuera niña así podré protegerla- sonrío- ese es el deber de un hermano mayo no.

-Si así es daiky- lo abraso de nuevo- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-aspiro-a es algo tarde-sonrío al ver la cara de puchero que ponía su hijo-mañana seguiremos con las preguntas- el pequeño sonrío- y podemos hacer lo que quieras- sin ningún reproche se metió a la casa de campaña dejando solo a kakashi- vaya padre ahora en verdad pedo decir que te entiendo-miro asía el cielo- no es nada fácil ser padre-sonrío- ahora obito ve en lo que realmente me eh convertido-noto como unas lagrimas caían de su ojo izquierdo- ahora si pedo decir que soy feliz- al decir lo ultimo se fue a recostar para descansar un poco ya que conociendo a su pequeño lo mas probable era aprovechar esos dos días con el.


	23. UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA

Hola mis queridos lectores después de un rato ando por aquí ya que eh tenido mas tiempo libre así que decidí escribir un poco jeejeje espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo que ya poco a poco va terminando esta historia espero ya no alargar mas el final jeejeje eso espero, cuídense mucho y disfruten

CAPITULO 23 Un Pequeño Problema

Después de aquellos dos días libres donde kakashi y daiky convivieron, realmente les había caído bien, ya que mudamente se había conocido los dos, ahora si se podía decir que ya el pequeño se sentía más seguro y feliz de estar con sus padres-

Al llegar al departamento encontraron a sakura cocinando para darles la bienvenida- mama- el primero en llegar abrasarla era el pequeño- te extrañe mucho- sakura se le quedo mirando a kakashi _"espero que les haya servido esto a los dos_" tenia sus dudas pero al ver a su pequeño se sintió mejor.

-Yo también hijo-lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas- y dime como te fue con tu papa-tenia que preguntar.

-Muy bien-sonrío y miro a kakashi que estaba recargado en la puerta de la cocina- si vieras mama que fenomenal es papa- sonrío-ya veo por que te enamoraste de el sakura se sonrojo, pero continuo escuchando todo lo que había hecho con kakashi en esos dos días, claro que no se la iba a pasar haciendo preguntas no claro que no tenia que aprovechar para que le enseñara una que otra técnica, pero eso no había sido nada mas, habían ido a pescar, nadar sobre el lago, después una que otra carrera realizaron pero lo mas divertido fue la cara de s padre que había puesto después de aquel mareo le había dado pero de ahí fuera no había pasado nada- eso fue todo lo que hicimos.

-¡Vaya!- le dio mucha gracias ver todo lo que le contaba-veo que te divertiste demasiado-lo abraso- ahora que me has contado todo será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha para que comamos juntos- daiky comprendió que ella quería hablar con su padre y sin ningún pero se retiro-veo que las cosas salieron bien-se le quedo mirando.

-Umm si- se acerco para abrasarla, con cuidado-todo se soluciono- suspiro- amor-la acerco mas a su cuerpo- ami no me extrañaste-se recargo un poco en su hombro de ella.

Empezó a reír sakura-amor-se giro para verlo- eres un tonto-le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza-como dices esas cosas-le bajo la mascara y lo beso-sabes que si-subió sus manos para abrasarlo por el cuello-si te extrañe mucho-le sonrío picadamente- por que la verdad tu eres el único que me mimas- puso su cara de cordero a medio morir- por que tsunade no-suspiro- en ningún momento se compadeció de mi- kakashi se le quedo mirando.

-No me digas- sonrío-que se te ocurrió a las 2:00 de la mañana a un antojo-sakura sonrío inocentemente- y me imagino que la malvada de tsunade te mando por un tubo- le dio mucha ternura su rostro y no resistió y la abraso- pobre de mi niña-se acerco a susurra- como sufrió sin mi- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Si amor- lo abraso- ella no m-e cumplió mi- empezó hacer su vos de sufrida-antojo-suspiro- y abraso mas a kakashi.

-Amor-sonrío al ver lo chantajista que se había vuelto- y que es lo que se te antojo- se separo un poco para verla mejor.

-Se me antojo-agacho por un momento la mirada-de esos chocolates que están rellenos de rompope-suspiro-no se si te acuerdes cuando fuimos a las afueras de la aldea había un pequeño puesto- kakashi se le quedo mirando- y vendían esos chocolates.

-Umm si- se quedo pensativo-me acuerdo de esos chocolates-sonrío sakura- pero amor no creo que ese puesto a un este ahí- tenia que hacerla recapacitar que era algo ilógico que a un estuviera esa señora- si se te antojo el chocolate por que mejor comes de los que una ves te regale-le sonrío pero de inmediato se le borro-amor…

Sakura tenia la mejor cara de cordero a medio morir no mas bien seria como el gato con botas o mas bien era una combinación junta…- o esta bien no importa-suspiro-será mejor que siga haciendo la comida- dejo de abrasar a kakashi y fingió un puchero- será mejor que.

A kakashi le partía el alma verla así, a un que sabia que era un chantaje no podía permitir que su pelirosa sufriera- amor- se acerco- esta bien voy a ir a haber si esta la señora-sakura volteo y le sonrío- pero no prometo nada entendido.

-Si amor-le dio un beso- yo sabia que tu no me ibas a mandar por un tubo como lo hizo tsunade-suspiro-a un que después se arrepintió al verme hecho llorar- agacho la mirada-creo que será que le pida una disculpa- mordió su labio inferior realmente su conciencia le decía que había estado mal hacer ese chantaje con ella-por que me compro unos chocolates a otro día-sonrío.

-Umm- no podía creer que esa mujer era realmente peligrosa pero a un así la maba- espero llegar a tiempo para la cena- suspiro y salio del departamento para buscar los famosos chocolates, tenia que cumplirle esos caprichos por que le remordía la conciencia cada ves que recordaba que el no había estado cuando ella estaba embarazada de daiky, eso le dolía demasiado y no le perdonaría a anko que le haya a arrebatado el estar con ella , y ver como crecía su pequeño, así que a n que fuera el antojo mas loco trataría de cumplírselo por que esta ves quería disfrutaría del embarazo de su nuevo bebe ,aclaro sin decidir a daiky, el era uno de las cosas primordiales, así que trataría de ser un buen padre.

Después de dos horas el peligris llegaba justo cuando estaba la cena-amor-sakura lo recibió con la mejor sonrisa- si los conseguiste- vio la cara de kakashi- no te preocupes si no- sabia que no podía exigir algo imposible-ven vamos a cenar.

-Umm-kakashi se quito la mascara y le sonrío-para mi no hay ningún imposible- saco de su porta surikens una bolsa-ten espero que sean estos-sonrío-por que la verdad si se me hizo difícil encontrar a la señora-suspiro- y que me los vendiera fue una audi sea- empezó a reír al ver la cara de satisfacción que ponía sakra-anda primero vamos a cenar-se acerco al odio-espero que me des una recompensa-se sonrojo la pelirosa.

Hay kakashi- volteo para donde estaba daiky y con suerte el pequeño estaba leyendo un libro- claro que si la vas a tener-le dio un beso-daiky que estas leyendo- se acerco al pequeño ya que quería asegurarse que estaba leyendo-veo que te interesa la historia-suspiro al ver que no traía ese libro pervertido de su padre-anda vamos a cenar.

-Si mama- empezó a reír-no te preocupes – sakura se le quedo mirando-papa me a dicho que esos libros no son adecuados para mi edad- sonrío-pero dice que cuando sea mayor a la mejor si- sakura casi le da un infarto y volteo haber a kakashi

-Umm-se le quedo mirando- por que me miras así- se hizo el inocente- yo solo le dije la verdad.

-Si aja la verdad- alzo la ceja-creo que alguien no va a tener recompensa- sonrío de satisfacción al ver el rostro de kakashi- vamos a cenar espero les guste- sin decir nada todos se sentaron a la mesa como una verdadera familia.

Ya había pasado tres meses y sakura ya empezaba a quitarse un poco los antojos el cual agradeció kakashi por ahora si se estaba arrepintiéndose por haber dicho que será capas de cumplir cualquier antojo loco, pero a un así estaba mas feliz que nunca por que ya empezaba a funcionar bien su familia como el siempre quiso, daiky ya era mas fácil hablar con el y era mas franco con lo que no le gusta, así que ya estaba mas satisfecho de que su pequeño ahora si era feliz, ahora su única preocupación era en como decirle a sakra acerca de su relación sin que lo tomara mal, pero eso ya seria después por que no quería que tuviera un arranque de locura y le afectara al bebe, así que mejor prefirió por el momento decirle a tsunade que lo mandara mas a misiones ya que tenia pensado comprar una cosa para que estuvieran mas cómodos. Y así fue como fue a visitar a la rubia.

-Que necesitas kakashi-la rubia se le quedo mirando enojada-no me digas que le has hecho algo a mi pequeña- dejo de leer los papeles para verlo con furia si ese era el caso ahora si no se detendría y le daría una paliza, claro no podía matarlo pero si lo aria que estuviera un mes en el hospital ese seria su pero castigo.

-Umm-suspiro _"a veces si me da miedo tsunade"_ sabia que su suegra postiza podía matarlo- solo venia a pedirle que me diera unas cuantas misiones- al rubia se le quedo miranda con cara de muy pero muy pocos amigos- claro que no sean tan peligrosa-s se rasco la cabeza-por que en verdad quiero ver a nacer a mi hijo-sonrío

La rubia lo mirando y aun se seguía preguntando por que se abra enamorado de ese cínico- y para que quieres ahora irte de misión- tenia que ver cual eran sus intenciones tal ves tuviese a alguien y quería dejar a su pequeña-claro si se puede saber- empezó a sacar un pequeño kunai en caso que sea necesario arrojárselo y decirle que era un idota si decía que era por otra.

-Umm-suspiro-es que quiero comprar una casa nueva- la rubia se relajo al escuchar eso-ahora que voy a ser padre de nuevo como mi departamento es pequeño-sonrío-pero como no me alcanza con mi sueldo de sensei por eso quiero misiones para poder juntar el dinero y comprar antes que nazca mí bebe.

La rubia se mordió el labio al ver creído que kakashi podía abandonar a su pequeña- entiendo- suspiro- y no crees mejor que la casa que te dejaron te sirva- se le quedo mirando y se arrepintió por lo que había dicho- o perdón-sabia que kakashi no había querido esa casa por sus recuerdos, solo el la conservaba por que su madre antes de morir se lo había pedido-esta bien te daré misiones-suspiro-que no van a ser peligrosas- no quería que perdiera la vida- pero es una buena paga.

-Esta bien-sonrío- antes que empiece necesito que alguien me apoye con mis alumnos- tenia que dejarles a un buen maestro no dudaba de los demás pero conociendo a esos tres pequeños iba a protestar y mas la rubia- no se quien este disponible.

-Haber veamos-la rubia saco un folder y empezó a revisar- gai no puede por que igual me pidió misiones- hizo una pasusa y empezó haber -naruto no por que esta su hija en el equipo,sasuke descartado así que el único que quedaría seria- suspiro- sai es el único libre- kakashi se le quedo mirando y para ser sinceros no le agrado mucha la idea y mas al ver que era un poco raro no dudaba de sus preferencias por tenia novia pero como seria como maestro, si el era un ANBU- no te preocupes el es bueno enseñando-sonrío la rubia-para que te quedes mejor yamato va a estar ahí.

-Esta bien- acepto la idea ya que yamato estaría ahí supervisando- me retiro iré a informarles a mis alumnos que voy andar en misiones- se despidió y desapareció de ahí.

Y como siempre la rubia estaba organizando que después de la clase fueran a comer ramen-hay no hanna-taiky era el primero en oponerse-vamos a comer otra cosa-suspiro- una ves en tu vida deja de comer ramen.

-No quiero-la rubia se encaprichaba- además a mi me gusta- volteo haber al pequeño peligris-verdad que no hay ningún problema contigo daiky.

-Bueno hanna- el peligris sspiro- no seria mala la idea que comiéramos otra cosa- la rubia lo miro con cara de pocos amigos-anda vamos a otro lado- le sonrío eh hizo que la rubia se sonrojara- que les párese que vamos a mi casa y le decimos a mi mama que nos prepare algo.

La rubia saltaba de emoción-si esa idea me gusta- abraso a daiky-pero oye no crees que mi tía sakura pueda-se preocupo-ves que ella esta embarazada y creo que será mucho esfuerzo hacer eso no- daiky se quedo pensado y si tenia razón la rubia era mucho pedir y no creo que a su padre le agradara la idea que el hiciera que su mama les cocinara- hay kakashi sensei-la rubia fue el primero en gritar al ver al peligris- y ahora que nueva escusa tiene-cruzo los brazos-espero que en verdad no sea la típica eh.

-Umm-kakashi les sonrío-no ahora no tengo ninguna escusa-los tres pequeños cayeron al suelo- solo vengo avisarles que va haber días donde no pueda darles clases- la rubia empezó a protestar- hanna- se e quedo mirando y la rubia callo- es que necesito ir a misiones- su hijo se le quedo mirando- a no se preocupen no son peligrosas-volteo haber a su hijo-así que espero que no traten mal al sensei que venga- se dirigió a la rubia-y no quiero berrinches- la rubia se sonrojo-así que pórtense como lo que son unos chunin-suspiro- así que por hoy les voy a dar el día libre.

La rubia brinco de emoción- yo sabia que kakashi sensei no era tan malo-se callo –no es cierto- se ruborizo- y bueno entonces que vamos hacer.

El pequeño uchiha-ni creas que vamos a comer ramen- el no quería dejarse esta ves manipular-en todo caso me gusta la idea de daiky.

-Si es buena pero no creo que se pueda-la rubia se le quedo mirando-además mi tía sakura no podría- volteo haber a daiky-así que mi idea es la mejor-puso sus manos en la cadera para verlos triunfantemente.

-Umm-kakashi que no se había ido le intereso la plática y más al escuchar el nombre de sakura-y ahora que sucede- se le quedo mirando a daiky que estaba sin decir nada.

-Es que a hanna se le ocurrió la grandísima idea de ir de nuevo a comer ramen- puso cara de desilusión-y la verdad es que no queremos- la rubia volteo haberlo- y les dije que no seria mala la idea que mama no hiciera algo rico de comer-suspiro-pero pues ella no puede por que seria mucho esfuerzo para ella.

-Umm- le dio mucha risa ver la cara de taiky y su hijo de decepción- no seria mala la idea de que fueran a la casa a comer- no era que quería defender a su chicos ero la verdad que lo pobres sufrían cada ves que iba a comer a ramen, así que lo comprendía por que la verdad el estuvo en esa citación que claro a veces se zafaba ya que decía que estaba dieta y que el cuidaba su alimentación pero cuando no podía tenia que comer- claro que sakura no creo que peda hacer de comer- la rubia lo miro _"entonces para que dice que vayamo_s"-pero si quieren yo les puedo hacer de comer lo que quieran- los dos pequeños lo voltearon haber con ojos de felicidad- claro pero no seria ramen hanna-la rubia lo miro enojada.

-Si tío kakashi- el uchiha dejo las formalidades- l que sea es bueno-se acerco para susurrarle-mientras no se ramen- se callo al ver a la rubia- este que les aprese que nos vayamos ya-le sonrío como si nada.

La rubia si pocas ganas accedió a ir a la casa de daiky así podría ver a su tía Saura para poder platicar, mas a gusto por que la verdad no era muy cómodo hablar con los chicos, así que no le vería nada mal ir con sakura además ella si le daba buenos consejos, así que al llegar a casa la rubia fue la primera en abrasar a la pelirosa con cuidado-tía sakura-le sonrío- vaya veo que el bebe esta creciendo.

-Hola hanna-se alegro ver a la rubia-chicos- saludo a los tres hombres que la miraba- y ese milagro que vienen-vio a kakashi.

-Umm- sonrío-es que ellos no querían ir a comer ramen- la rubia voltio haberlo fríamente- así que los invite a comer-se rasco la cabeza.

-O ya veo-volteo haber a los tres pequeños-así que es lo que quieren- se levanto con cuidado ya que la panza ya le empezaba a molestar y eso que ya tenia 5 meses, por un momento se maldijo por que kakashi la consintiera pero bueno ella era fácil.

-No te preocupes mama-sonrío daiky- papa dijo que el iba a cocinar- la pelirosa se sorprendió- espero que sepa hacer de comer- le susurro-por que no creo que mi tío sasuke y naruto les agrade la idea que sus hijos se enfermen por papa.

-No te preocupes daiky-la rubia empezó a reír y le susurro-el es muy bueno cocinando- volteo haber al peligris que sonreía al ver como la rubia y el moreno peleaban-además aquí estoy si se llegan a enfermar-bromeo un poco- en lo que kakashi hace de comer que les párese que vayan ala recamara haber un poco la televisión-sin decirles dos veces los tres pequeños se fueron- vaya me sorprendes- se acerco para abrasar al peligris- que te guste convivir mas- le daba mucho gusto que kakashi ya no era tan reservado- no se que tiene esos niños- le bajo con cuidado la mascara-por que yo que recuerde jamás tu hiciste eso-suspiro-espero que naruto no venga a reclamar- sonrío

-Umm- la acerco mas a su cuerpo- tal ves por que ahora que los tengo me hayan cambiado- le dio un beso y sbio la mascara- anda descansa en lo que yo les hago de comer- sakura sonrío y se fue a sentar en un bando de la barra de la cocina- no estas incomoda ahí- sakura se rehusaba a irse de ahí-esta bien-dejo que su pequeña lo viera como cocinaba- a por cierto- mientras lavaba un poco de vegetales hablaba con sakra- tsuande me a mandado hacer varias misione-seco las verdura y se dirigió al refrigerados para sacar algo de pollo- así que será bueno hablar con chiyo para ver s se pede quedar en los días que yo no este- volteo haber a sakra y vio s cara de preocupación- no te preocupes no voy a estar en peligro-sakura suspiro y se relajo y siguieron platicando en lo que kakashi seguía picando los vegetales y el pollo lo cortaba en tiras para así poder hacer unas brochetas de pollo con verduras.

Después de una hora la comida ya estaba lista, y sakura sonreía al ver la cara de satisfacción que ponían los tres pequeños, por la comida que había realizado kakashi, pero a un mas le dio risa al ver la cara de hana y taiky cuando kakashio se sentó a la mesa, ellos hubieran jurado que por fin conocería su rostro del peligris pero cual fue su sorpresa que el los distrajo diciendo que había visto algo en el cielo, y ellos inocentemente voltearon pero al ver que los había engañado se habían molestado y sorprendido al ver que el ya había terminado de comer, esa cara de desilusión la hizo recordad a sus dos amigos cuando la ponían, y después le reclamaba por que ella ya lo conociera así que lo mismo le paso a daiky que miraba a su padre con complicidad.

Después de aquella agradable comida, y que por cierto el rubio había ido a ver a kakashi para reclamarle y hacerse el sentido de que como era posible que había hecho para comer a hanna y a ellos jamás les había hecho ni una sopa instantánea, y no decir de sasuke que igual entre sus comentarios había salido lo sentido que estaba, pero solo kakashi se excusaba que en ese tiempo se le quemaba la sopa instantánea y que apenas había empezado hacer de comer, un poco inconformes aceptaron lo que decía kakashi bueno solo naruto por sasuke solo lo miro desaprobando su comentario, pero de ahí en fuera las cosas están normal.

Y así el tiempo volaba que ya había transcurrido dos meses, y las cosas a un seguían normal, sakura ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo y empezaba a fastidiarse que ni chiyo ni kakashi le dejaban hacer muchas cosas, inclusive tsuande ya la había mandado a descansar a su casa y eso para ella era la muerte por que prácticamente se la pasaba en casa sola, bueno no siempre por que chiyo iba a verla en las mañanas un rato y en la tarde regresaba a su hogar después de ver que daiky regresaba de su entrenamiento con Sai y en ocasiones Yamato iba a supervisar, pero no podía creer que la trataran delicadamente pero bueno era normal ya que un día había tenido un poco de sangrado, pero solo había sido un pequeño susto pero no era para alarmarse ya que tsunade controlo la situación pero bueno se dejaba mimar, pero creo que esta ves kakashi había exagero hasta ya poner a pakun a que la vigilara y en caso de haber problema le informaría a kakashi, pero bueno no se por que si quería cuidarla había aceptado en varias ocasiones irse de misión es realmente no le había gustado la idea así que cuando el regresaría si le iba a reclamar.

Y así que al momento de verlo lo saludo como si nada- hola amor- se le quedo mirando y no entendía por que esa actitud de _ella "puede que sea por el embarazo_" recordó que había leído en una revista que la mujeres estaban en constante cambios hormonales así que no le dio mucha importancia- y daiky ¿donde esta?- noto que su pequeño no aparecía a saludarlo, y pensó que estaba castigado por eso el mal humor de sakura.

-No esta aquí -al poco rato le contesto-lo invitaron a quedarse en la casa de taiky- suspiro-así que solo estamos tu y yo- alzo la ceja- me imagino que has de tener hambre- suspiro

-Umm no mucha- se quito la mascara y se acerco-pero me gustaría otra cosa- la intento abrasar pero ella se alejo- que sucede sakura- no le había gustado la actitud de Sakura-

-No me pasa nada- alzo la ceja- bueno si me pasa algo- volteo haberlo-no se que es lo que esta pasando-suspiro- pero siento que no quieres estar a mi lado-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-mejor dímelo y no pongas de excusa que estas en misiones- empezó a sollozar- que acaso ya te diste cuenta que fue un error que vivamos juntos.

Solo la miraba "y ahora por que dice esas cosas" se acerco a ella para abrasarla-sakura- la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera-como se te ocurre todas esas tonterías- se puso mas serio- en verdad crees que te estoy evadiendo por favor- se había molestado ya- lo estoy haciendo por ustedes-suspiro.

-Hay por favor kakashi- no comprendía lo que decía por su misma furia- si lo hicieras por nosotros no se por que debes de irte a misiones las cuales no me vengas a decir que no son peligrosas-medio sonrío-ambos sabemos que todas son peligrosas- estaba furiosa.

-Sakura será mejor que te tranquilices por el bebe- no quería que se alterara mucho- en verdad lo he hecho por ustedes- de nuevo intento abrasarla pero ella se alejo, lo cual lo puso algo molesto.

-¿Que haces?- se le quedo mirando cuando el metía la mano en su porta suriken y sacaba algo y se lo aventaba- y esto que es-miro una llave.

-Umm- kakashi la miraba enojado-eso era una sorpresa-suspiro-pero como siempre debes de- se quedo callado ya que no quería discutir mas- es nuestra nueva casa-suspiro- por eso eh pedido mas misiones para poder juntar y comprar una casa antes que naciera el bebe- se recargo en la pared para controlarse.

Sakura se sentía de lo pero, como era que a estas alturas de la vida siguiera con sus inseguridades, eso no podía creer se había comportado pero que una niña berrinchuda "y según yo ya eh madurado", solo lo miraba y no sabia que decirle-amor- se fue acercando a el pero se detuvo-auch-se agarro el vientre

Al ver como sakura que se inclino para enfrente y agorándose se preocupo-Sakura- se acerco para tomarla de los hombros- te dije que no te alteraras- se le quedo mirando como era posible que en sus condiciones no se pusiera a pensar que le asía mal, pero que podía esperar ella siempre había sido así de impulsiva- será mejor que vayamos a ver a tsuande- no quería perder tiempo y mas al haberle dicho la rubia que si volvía a pasar lo del sangrado la levara inmediatamente.

-No espera- sakura lo tomo del brazo- no me pasa nada malo-suspiro y le tomo la mano-siente como se mueve- llevo su mano hacia la panza.

Kakashi se quedo inmóvil al poner la mano en la panza de Sakura-se esta moviendo- sonrío al sentir aquella sensación- se siente chistoso-la pelirosa lo miro y sonrío.

-Yo no diría que se siente chistoso-suspiro- me acaba de patear… auch- se sobo su estomago.

-Umm- movió su mano asiendo n pequeño giro- ya pequeño- sonrío y volteo haber a sakura- todo esta bien- se agacho y le subió la blusa a sakura para descubrir su panza- creo que mama ya entendió que no debe de portarse mal conmigo- le beso la pasa.

Ella solo lo miraba y sintió una alegría al ver lo que asía –eres un tonto-le dio un coscorrón-como dices eso-lo miro-Auch-de nuevo otra patada- eso si me dolió-

Se levanto para mirarla- es que mi pequeño se molesto al escuchar lo que me decías-sonrío- y por eso te pateo- sakura se le quedo mirando-así que mejor pórtate bien si no quieres que te siga pateando- esta ves sakura le dio un peñisco-auch si me dolió- se sobo el brazo y se agacho de nueve- me acaba de dar un peñisco mi amor

-Oye- de nuevo sintió que el pequeño la pateaba- auch no le digas eso por que en verdad estoy creyendo que si me esta pateando por defenderte-el peligris sonrío-ya amor todo esta bien ya no voy hacer enojar a papa- el bebe se fue tranquilizando poco a poco- amor- agacho la mirada-perdóname.

Kakashi no podía estar enojado tanto tiempo así que la abraso y la beso- es normal que sientas dudas-suspiro-era mejor que te hubiera dicho la verdad- la acerco mas a su cuerpo- pero ya ves como soy de misterioso.

Si es lo que veo- se recargo en s pecho-y yo tan tonta- sonrío-quieres cenar- el peligris la miro y la siguió asía la cocina-espero te guste por que lo hizo la abuela chiyo- el solo sonrío y comió tranquilamente por que la verdad que se estaba muriendo de hambre y todo por hacer rápida la misión y así poder ver a Sakura.

Al poco rato que estuvieron en la cocina decidieron ir a descansar por que kakashi se había agotado demasiado-ven vamos a dormir-la tomo en sus brazo y la llevo cargando y la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama- te amo- y la beso para después abrasarla- que sucede- la vio pensativa.

-No sucede nada amor- se le quedo mirando-bueno es que- agacho la mirada quisiera ver la casa- a un estaba apenada.

El le sonrío y la abraso con tosas sus fuerzas- qieres ir mañana- Sakura sonrío-esta bien vamos mañana-le dio un beso y la abraso de nuevo para irse quedando dormido.


	24. UN DÍA FELIZ Y UN PEQUEÑO ENFRENTAMIENTO

Hola mis queridos lectores de nuevo por aquí si a un que ustedes no lo crean jaajaj pase por aquí pare subir el penúltimo capitulo si así esa un que usted no lo crea ya solo falta un capitulo mas para darle el final a esta querida historia que es la que me a gustado escribir snif snif pero así es eso pero espero les guste este capitulo cuídense mucho

CAPITULO 24 UN DÍA FELIZ Y UN PEQUEÑO ENFRENTAMIENTO

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel pequeño problema que tenido Sakura con kakashi, se puede decir que a partir de ese da Sakura ya no tubo ninguna duda claro eso si no se le quitaba a veces lo inseguridad que se le podía hacer ella siempre había sido así pero ahí la llevaba cada ves que vea a kaakshi junto con daiky sonriendo mutuamente y haciéndose maldades entre los dos, en verdad pareciera que todo ese tiempo perdido se había recuperado. Y lo bueno para ella es que el ya había dejado de ir a misiones y se había dedicado de nuevo a sus alumnos que no paraban de quejarse de lo mal que les había ido con sai.

-Es que no es por nada kakashi sensei pero es que el tío sai-la rubia suspiro-es medio raro- cruzo las manos- bueno lo único que puedo decir es que era puntual- suspiro- eso es lo que voy a extrañas.

-La verdad que si eh kakashi sensei- el uchiga hablo-pero de lo de más no lo creo que lo extrañemos-sonrío-no me quejo que es mal maestro pero es que-suspiro

Daiky fue el que hablo- es que esa sonrisa que nos ponía en verdad sacaba de quicio-suspiro-pero entendemos que sea así por que- alzo la ceja-nos explicaba el capitán yamato es que el pertenece al grupo ANBU y por eso no lo había enseñado a mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Bueno eso si- hanna reflexiono-pero por dios no creo que sea tan difícil aprender a mostrar sus sentimientos-volteo haber al peligris mayor- bueno que si lo comparamos con usted kakashi sensei- alzo los ojos- usted es mejor-suspiro-por que no s exaspera su sonrisa.

-Hanna-el uchiha la regaño- creo que no es bueno comprar a la gente-alzo la ceja- si no te han enseñado-se quedo calarlo a ver a la rubia

-Umm- kakashi intervino al ver que se venia una pelea entre larubia y el moreno- me alegra que me hayan extrañado-sonrío como si nada- así que como veo eso espero que se esfuercen- los tres pequeños miraron y temieron por sus vidas- así que por eso quisiera ver que es lo que les enseño sai en lo que yo anduve afuera- la rubia quiso protestar pero mejor se quedo callada- ahora quiero que vayan a dar 15 vueltas en todo el campo ahora.

Los tres pequeños salieron disparados, a kakashi le dio mucha risa verlos como esta ves no protestaban y comprendió que creo que se había pasado un poco, pero rectifico después, ya que no era bueno dejarlo que se quejaran de sus mayores que claro los comprendía por que para ser sinceros esa sonrisa si exasperaba, así que por el bien del paliducho seria mejor que empezara a cambiar esa sonrisa.

Después de que los tres pequeños había qedado exhaustos, les dejo parte del día libre, mientras el y Sakura acomodaban las cosas que les faltaba para poder mudarse a su nuevo hogar

-Hola amor-la pelirosa lo saludo-veo que llegas a tiempo-como le encantaba burlarse del peligris.

-Mmm...- sonrío-yo siempre llego a tiempo-se acerco para abrasarla-solo que a veces me pasan cosas extrañas-se defendía.

-Hay tonto-le dio un coscorrón-será mejor que nos apuremos-le sonrío- si es que quieres que hoy todo quede listo.

-Esta bien-con mucha fuerza de voluntad la dejo de abrasar, pero antes se agacho para besarle la panza que ya cada ves estaba mas grande-mi amor no le des mucha lata a mama- a sakra le dio mucha risa ver como kakashi le hablaba al bebe, pero creo que seria buena idea eso por que últimamente el pequeño se movía demasiado-a donde vas- la tomo de la mano-quedamos que yo iba hacer el que iba hacer mas esfuerzo que tu.

-Pero no hay problema- como le molestaba que no la dejara hacer nada- o esta bien- al ver como la miraba, no le quedo de otra que sentarse en la silla, solamente sellando las cajas- espero que esto no sea mucho esfuerzo-burlonamente se dirigió a el que estaba moviendo las cajas de un lado para otro y de ves en cuando quitando unas repisas.

-Umm-se le quedo mirando- si por mi fuera solo mirarías- le sonrío-pero esta bien has lo con cuidado-como le encantaba hacerla enojar un poco- no me mires así-noto como lo miraba feo, pero sin decir mas el continuo con s labor de mover las casa de un lado para otro.

Al poco rato llego naruto junto con sasuke para ayudar un poco-sakuraaaa- el rubio fue directo abrazarla a la pelirosa-vaya que hermosa te ves embarazada-le sonrío-pero yo que u temperaba a cuidarme-se acerco un poco a ella-por que puedes quedar n poco llenita.

-Naruto-le dio un tremendo golpe que al pobre rubio lo dijo inconsciente - como se le ocurre decirme eso- miro al ver al peligris-que viéndolo bien si tiene razón- miro su panza- ah noo eso no-suspiro-desde mañana kakashi no quiero que me cumplas ningún antojo-empezaba preocuparse- si no t serás el culpable.

-Umm-suspiro-si amor- se acerco-pero no se por que te preocupas si de todas maneras me encantas- le guiño el ojo- tu para mi eres bella- la abraso.

-Hay kakashi-se sonrojo al ver como la miraba sasuke-será mejor que se apuren- suspiro y se fue a sentar para seguir sellando las cajas.

-Sasuke- el peligris se acerco- por favor despierta naruto-sonrío-o si no ponlo donde no estorbe.

El moreno empezó a reír- si kakshi- se acerco con un baso de agua y se lo arrojo directo a la cara- no vienes a dormir nada mas naruto.

Sasuke- se reincorporo- si no estaba dormido por que si no ve que Sakura me noqueo-suspiro- pero será mejor que nos apuremos-con un movimiento se levanto y empezó ayudar al peligris.

Al poco rato ya habían terminado de empacar todas las cosas- oye kakashi- el rubio se acerco- no entiendo una cosa- los presentes se le quedaron mirando- por que compraste una casa nueva- se cruzo de brazos-si tenias la de tu familia.

Sakura se le quedo mirando al peligris "si es cierto"- naruto- le hablo al rubio-creo que es mejor que vayas bajando las cajas para ir empezando a dejarlas en la casa.

El rubio quiso reprochar- nauto- sasuke intervino- anda vamos-suspiro-si no te apuras no encontraremos ramen- sin decir nada se fueron los dos.

-Amor-Sakura se levanto de la silla con cuidado-estas bien- se acerco ya que sabia que a un tenia ese dolor en su corazón.

-Umm-el sonrío- será mejor que nos apuremos-suspiro-por que si no van a venir los chicos-tomo una de las cajas y salio del departamento.

-Kakashi…-Sakura lo miro- a un te duele- se sentía mal que aun su peligris tuviera esa obscuridad en su corazón- auuch-dejo de pensar cuando sintió un leve dolor en el vientre.

-Mama- en ese momento entro el pequeño-estas bien-se acerco para ayudarla a sentar de nuevo- será mejor que le hable a papa- se giro para salir- hanna, taiky cuiden de mama en lo que le hablo a…

Sakura lo tomo del hombro-daiky-el pequeño giro para verla- no te preocupes solo fue una patada que me dio-sonrío y se reincorporo "será mejor que vaya a ver a tsunade" sabia que ese dolor no era tan normal-que les párese que les haga algo de comer-sonrío como si nada.

Los tres pequeños se quedaron viendo solamente-Umm- el peligris mayor entro-que sucede chicos-los noto que estaban raros- Sakura- miro a la pelisora y se acerco-estas bien

-Si amor-sonrío-es solo que este pequeño es muuy inquieto- se agarro la panza-verdad amor-suspiro.

Kakashi nada convencido se agacho enfrente de Sakura y tomo su panza-así que mi pequeño anda dándole lata a mama-se acerco para besar su estomago-será mejor que te portes bien- Sakura le daba risa como hablaba con el bebe- por que no creo que te convenga-sonrío-auch- volteo haber a Sakura-por que me pegas

-Si serás- alzo la ceja-como le dices eso al bebe- suspiro-pobre lo vas a traumar- los tres pequeños que estaban presentes empezaron a reír- anden chicos vamos preparar algo de comer por que yo me muero de hambre

-Mama- el pequeño la detuvo-no se si te has dado cuenta pero-suspiro-no creo que puedas hacer algo de comer.

La pelirosa volteo y se percato que a no había nada en el departamento-tienes razón-sonrío-entonces iremos a comer a la calle-se quedo pensativa.

-Sakura-el rubio apareció-no te preocupes pueden i ra mi casa-sonrío- seria buena idea que todos nos reunamos como los viejos temor-recordó cando todos estaban reunidos recordando viejos tiempos.

-Pero-volteo haber al rubio- creo que hinata pueda hacer de comer a todos- suspiro-eres un inconsciente naruto- se acerco ara darle un golpe por no pensar en su amiga que estaba embarazada- kakashi-sintió como la tomaban de los hombros.

-No es necesario que hinata cocine-sonrío-podemos comprar algo-sonrío-además no es mala la idea de naruto-suspiro-que te parece que te vayas adelantando-miro a los pequeños-por favor cuídenla bien- sin decir nada salieron del departamento para ir a la mansión hiuga, dejando a los tres adultos terminar de llevar las cosas.

Al la hora los tres hombres llegaron a la mansión con varios paquetes de comida- hola-la peliazul los recibió con una sonrisa-pensé que iban a tardar mas- se sorprendió al verlos-pero pasen.

-Hola hinata-saske se acerco junto con su esposa que había ido a recogerla-espero que no haya problema.

-Claro que no-sonrío-pero pasen adelante- les enseño donde estaba el comedor-pero pensé que se iban a tardar-volteo haber a su esposo

-Hay corazón-sonrío el rubio-fe my fácil-suspiro-por que somos ninjas no- se cruzo de brazos-para nosotros es fácil trasladar las cosas rápido- la peliazul comprendió que lo mas seguro era que había trasportado por medio de un jutsu las cosas así que no pregunto na mas.

-Hola hinatta-el ultimo en llegar era kakashi acompañado-espero que no haya problema-señalo a una rubia.

-Que graciosos eres kakashi-la rubia lo mira- mejor dime que no querrías que viniera-suspiro- y sabes lo que pasaría-lo miro "en verdad tsuande si da miedo" suspiro "pero es una chismosa"- que tanto miras- noto que el peligris sonría- que bueno que no se leer la mente por que si no ya estarías muerto-sabia que ese hombre pensaba demasiado y una de esos pensamientos era con ella y sabia que no eran nada buenos.

-Ho-la...- la peliazl saludo un poco cohibida- no es ninguna molestia tsunade que usted venga-sonrío-pero pasen.

La rubia sonrío-ya vez kakashi- saldo a la peliazul y entro a la mansión como si nada.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente todos platicaban de sus anécdotas de cada uno y de ves en cuando ahí las mujeres se daban consejos maternales, dejando fuera a los hombres fuera y solo mirándolas y de ves encunado apuntando disimuladamente sus consejos. Los tres pequeños se retiraron de la mesa, para ir a jugar ala recamara de la rubia.

Al poco rato cada uno fue despidiéndose y retirándose con su familia para realizar cada uno sus labores así dejando a hinata y a naruto en su hogar-veo que por fin todos hemos recuperado el tiempo perdido-suspiro-verdad amor-miro al rubio que tenia su mejor sonrisa.

-Si amor-sonrío y la abraso-ahora en adelante todos estaremos bien-suspiro-pero ven será mejor que descansemos-volteo para donde estaba su pequeña y se acerco para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a recostar-a la mejor un día de estos mi pequeña se de ánimos para decirle lo que siente- sabia que le gustaba el pequeño peligris.

Solo espero que no se parezca tanto a kakashi-empezó a reír al recordar todo lo que le platicaba su amiga de el-bueno solo los defectos-corrigió or que la verdad tener a un mini kakashi la verdad seria buena idea para el clan.

Mientras tanto kakashi y Sakura iban caminando tranquilamente observando a su pequeño caminar pensativo- que sucede amor-se percato que la rubia miraba a su pequeño.

-Nada-sonrío pero no podía mentirle-es que veo que daik se párese mucho a ti-vio como el pequeño suspiraba-no me mires así- miro como kakashi la miraba burlándose un poco de ella sin querer- ya se que en físico se parecen eso seria muy tonto decir que no pero-suspiro- a lo que yo me refería es que el es muy reservado igual que tu-alzo la ceja-yo quisiera que compartiera lo que siente-sonrío-pobre de hanna.

-Umm-se rasco la cabeza-pero por que pobre-no entendía lo que trataba de decir sakra-si dices que se párese tanto a mi-sspiro-no creo que la vaya hacer sufrir- sonrío-al contrario creo que la aria muy feliz-se acerco y la abraso-como yo lo hago contigo.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco pero viéndolo bien no era la gran cosas que kakashi siempre estuviera a tanto de todo-por eso lo digo-de nuevo no entendió el peligris- no malinterpretes las cosas amor-suspiro-yo se que la va hacer sufrir pero-se rasco la cabeza-es que sabiendo como es el padre de tonto en cuestión amorosa no dudaría que daiky le costra trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos-lo abraso-como a ti te costo trabajo decirme que me amabas.

Kakashi comprendió lo que trataba de decirle y por mas que quería defenderse era la verdad, ya que por mucho tiempo e callo al decirle lo que sentía por ella-si eso pasa-suspiro-estaremos ahí para ayudarlo-sonrío-por que a un que no lo creas el se pare mucho a ti- se acerco para darle un pequeño beso-así que no te preocu…-se quedo callado al ver a cierta kunochi

-Amor- volteo para donde miraba el peligrins-Daiky- reacciono y se acerco a donde estaba su pequeño para abrasarlo protectora mente y mirando con furia la kunochi de pelo violeta-Anko.

La peli violeta se quedo parada al verlos-hola-los saludo tímidamente-este yo- no tenia cara para enfrentarlos de nuevo- no se preocupen yo espero a- se quedo callada al ver como kakashi se paraba atrás de Sakura y su pequeño y le dedicaba una mirada fría.

-Hola anko- lo saludo fríamente- me imagino que tsunade te dio el día libre- abraso a Sakura y poco a poco fue poniéndola a un lado de el junto a su pequeño- o caso estas asiendo algo- a un no podía perdonar a esa mujer así que si de nuevo sus intenciones eran malas esta ves no iba a tener piedad sobre de ella y mas ahora que Sakura estaba embarazada.

-Espero que así sea-Sakura estaba nerviosa al tener enfrente aquella mujer- si no- kakashi la tomo del hombro para que se callara- kakashi-lo miro y entendió que no era necesario amenazarla ya que estaba mas que claro que el estaba ahí y creo que con lo nerviosa que estaba la peli violeta entendía muy bien.

-No se preocupen- reacciono después de un momento en silencio-yo solo pasaba por la aldea- suspiro- a un que se que no es buena idea-sabia que los pocos que habían sabido de lo que ella había hecho la miraban fríamente- pero es que espero a alguien- suspiro al ver al jounin que venia a lo lejos-genma- los dos peligris junto con la pelirosa voltearon para quedarse sorprendidos al ver al jounin.

-Hola- saludo el jounin- perdón la tardanza pero es que tsunade me mando hacer unas cosas-se acerco para tomarla de la mano-que gusto es verte con tu familia kakashi-los dos jounin se mirándose podía decir que cada uno con su miraba le daba a entender que protegía a la persona querida

-Hola genma-lo saludo indiferente-si digo lo mismo que milagro que te veo por aquí-sus palabras lo decían todo-será mejor que nos retiremos- tenia que actuar prudentemente por que final de cuentas ellos eran unos jounin de la aldea y para ser sinceros no quería afrontar a nadie mas por el momento y mas ahora que veía a anko, esta ves podía ver un cambio.

-Sakura-la peliviolete tomo la mano de Sakura haciendo que kakashi reaccionara y sacara un kunai y sin pensarlo jalo a la pelirosa detrás de el- kakashi- se quedo callada al ver como la miraba con furia " aun no confían en mi"-genma-aun mas quedo impresionada al ver a su acompañante reaccionando de la misma manera del peligris.

-Kakashi-el jounin apuntaba con su kunai-se que te hizo daño anko-miro al peligris desafiándolo- pero a pesar de eso yo no pienso dejarla sola- a pesar de todo el la amaba-así que pienso defenderla de quien sea.

-Umm-miro a donde estaba su pequeño y observo que esta a lado de el protegiendo a su madre- yo puedo decir lo mismo genma- sabían los jounin que jamás se arrían daño pero a un así tenían que dejar claro que ellos lucharían por lo que mas querían

La poca gente que asaba por ahí se quedo observando impactados al ver dos jounin enfrentándose, lo cual hicieron que inmediatamente corrieran para pedir ayuda ya que no sabían que era lo que pasa.

Al ver la reacciono de la gente Sakura reacciono-amor-tomo del brazo de el para que la miraba-creo que no es necesario que esto llegue a mas-señalo al ver que la gente empezaba a amontonarse-además no creo que anko se atreva hacerme algo de nuevo-miro a donde estaba la mujer- o no es así-la miro.

-Sakura- miro a la pelirosa- ella tiene razón genma- miro alrededor y comprendió que esto no le convendría mas a su reputación- si me lo permites kakashi solo quería decirle a Sakura que-agacho la mirada- que realmente estoy arrepentida y se que jamás que por mas que quisiera reparar mi daño no podría- miro al pequeño peligris-pero en verdad quisiera que me perdonaran por mi estupidez-sin pensarlo se arrodillo ante la pelirosa.

Los dos jounin presentes junto con el pequeño se quedaron sin palabra no podían creer que lo que estaba asiendo la kunochi de pelo violeta-anko….-poco a poco fueron bajando s kunai cada quien.

Sakura a un mas sorprendido al ver aquella mujer que al principio no creía de sus palabras pero al ver arrodillada frente a ella comprendía que en verdad estaba arrepentida, y para ser sinceras en esos momentos se estaba controlando mucho por que si por ella fuera ya la hubiera enterrado bajo dos metros de un golpe pero la verdad no valía la pena así que suspiro-anko-se acerco un poco a ella- será difícil que yo te perdone por que como bien lo dices tu error ocasiono mucho dolor-miro a donde estaba el peligris-pero-suspiro-tratare de ir perdonándote por que a pesar de quererme separar de kakashi no pudiste-sonrío-ve como es el destino- alzo la ceja- por favor levántate-estiro su mano para ayudar a la mujer-solo espero que esta ves seas sincera- anko medio sonrío-y se feliz con genma que en verdad se ve que te quiere

-Sakura- se sonrojo al ver como la miraba el jounin- en verdad espero que seas muy feliz-miro y noto su abultado estomago- kakashi-miro al peligris- en verdad espero que algún día me perdones- sonrío y se acerco al jouunin-será genma que me voy nos retiremos- lo tomo de la mano y se alejo unos cuantos pasos.

-Anko-el peligris la miro- no soy quien para perdonarte pero-suspiro- te deseo lo mejor-sonrío-con el tiempo espero que todos sanemos nuestras heridas- tomo de Sakura y de su pequeño y se alejo de ahí.

Ya todo estaba más que claro que por el momento no podían darle el perdón pero que con el tiempo se lo darían y solo esperaban que poco a poco la confianza se diera que eso realmente seria difícil ya que no se puede olvidar pero tratarían.

A los cuantos minutos que la familia hatake se fuera llegaba una rubia enojada- pero que es lo que pasa aquí- empezó a pasar entre la gente para ver a la kunochi de pelo violeta-ankoo- sin preguntar nada se acerco-que demonios estas haciendo- la pelivioleta no dijo nada.

-Disculpe tsunade-genma se atrevió a contestarle- no pasa nada-sonrío-solo fue un mal entendido- la rubia no estaba muy convencida- creo que con esto ya se aclararon muchas cosas-

Un ANBU se acerco a la rubia- disculpe tsunade- acerco con cuidado- no hay ni9ngun problema- le explico lo sucedido.

Miro asía donde estaba anko- entiendo-se acerco a ella- será difícil anko yo ya te lo había dicho-alzo la ceja- pero me da gusto que en verdad los hayas afrontado- sabia que tarde o temprano seria necesario que Sakura y anko junto con kakashi arreglaran el problema por que final de cuentas siempre vivirían ahí- y por cierto genma- se acerco al jounin-jamás te atrevas a puntar con un kunai a Sakura- no le había gustado para nada que el jounin se hubiera metido-por que si no es kakashi el que te da tu merecido seré yo- lo miro con furia y Sin decir ya nada se alejo de ahí.

Después de un rato de una pequeña caminata en la aldea la familia hatake dejaba al pequeño con la abuela chiyo para que se quedara a dormir ahí mientras que kakashi acomodaba las cosas de su nueva casa y que por cierto Sakura no había querido quedarse ya que ella quería estar por un momento a solas con su peligris así que sin discutir dejaron al pequeño y ellos se fueron a su nueva casa.

-Amor-Sakura se lanzo para abrasarlo- muchas gracias-sonrío-pero no era necesario todo esto-miro que la nueva casa era bastante grande, y si que lo era, ya que contaba con dos piso, rn el de arriba había cuatro recamaras cada una tenia su baño, en la parte de abajo tenia para una sala grande y no decir que la cocina era grande igual, en la parte trasera se encontraba un patio grande junto con una alberca mediana para que sus pequeños disfrutaran de sus días libres junto con el y Sakura.

-Umm-volteo a mirar la residencia- no yo creo que es pequeña-sonrío-además se lo merece mi familia- se acerco para abrasarla- no creerías que el nuevo clan hatake viviera en un lugar pequeño.

-Oye- le dio un pequeño golpe- yo pensaba que sasuke no había venido- kakashi la miro de un principio sin entender pero menos de un segundo comprendió-no me mires así-le bajo la mascara y lo beso- pero es muy bonita- suspiro al recordar lo que había dicho su amiga-pero oye amor-el peligris la miro- no crees que hubiera sido mejor que en ves de comprar una casa nueva nos hubiéramos ido a la otra casa que tenias- se quedo callara al mirar el rostro de kakashi-o amor perdón-lo abraso.

-Sakura- abraso a su pequeña- no te preocupes-le sonrío como si nada- es lógico que pensaras que nos íbamos a cambiar a la casa que eran de mis padres pero-suspiro- yo solo tengo esa casa por que le prometí a mi madre que jamás la vendería-Sakura lo miro y lo beso- y para serte sincero no quisiera que mi familia estuviera en ese lugar ya que para mi me trae malos recuerdos y siento que mi pasado a un me asecharía ahí- la abraso mas contra su cuerpo- amor-se sorprendió al sentir como su bebe se movía- hola pequeño- se agacho para quedar enfrente de la panza- eres muy inquieto-alzo la blusa de Sakura y la beso-pero no le des mucha lata a tu mama- el bebe fue calmándose- veo que mi pequeño me obedece-sonrío- así que Sakura por eso quiero una nueva vida en este casa.

-Amor- Sakura comprendió a lo que se refería y sin decir nada mas empezó a ayudar a desempacar- kakashi en verdad exageras mucho-estaba molesta eh indignada que solo la había puesto a abrir las cajas para que el empezara a desempacar.

-Umm-sonrío-no yo creo que esta bien lo que haces- miro a donde estaba su hermosa pelirosa y que bueno que lo había hecho por así esquivo un plato que le había aventado-no te enojes amor-alzo la ceja "_será mejor que ni la moleste_"-esta bien que te párese que vayas acomodando esto- le dio unas cuantas cosas para que fuera acomodando en el pequeño librero.

Y así pasó el fin de semana desempacando y acomodando las cosas de su nueva casa y dejando claro que no se preocupara Sakura que el poco a poco empezaba a dejar su pasado para vivir su presente y futuro con su familia.


	25. UNA BODA Y UN NACIMIENTO

Hola mis queridos lectores un poco tarde pero ya por fin le doy final a esta péquela historia jajá bueno ni tan pequeña verdad jajaja pero ya por fin este es el ultimo capitulo espero les guste lo hice con todo cariño…. Y pues igual este capitulo se los dedico a todos los que leyeron esta historia que en verdad merezco que me maten por tardarme mucho jejeje pero igual les pedo confesar que la termine por que mi querido Otooto-chan nikanimefull me animaba diario a que ya le diera final y también que es el padrino del bebe de sakura y kakashi si así es por k el medio ese nombre lindo, pero igual confiesan que el malvado me amenazo en no dejarme salir si no la terminaba jajaja no es cierto para nada es una pequeña bromita jajaja pero muchas gracias en verdad por todo su apoyo en verdad les a gradezco a todos las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios que son tsuki-airen , pichicoy , Corsaria , wendo , Str Mercury , Uchiha Em , jesica-haruzuchia, Aire2409 , chio-miau , lizeth2 , Monika Parthenopaeus , tenoh alexs, Chiharu No Natsumi , Adi-chan Hyuga , Hatake-Katia , Yuuko U. P , nikanimefull que si fueron bastantillos gracias jejeje pero también les agradezco a las personas que pusieran mi historia loca en sus favoritas así que pues ya dejare tanto rollo y disfruten del final

Capitulo 25 una boda y un nacimiento

Ya había pasado mes y medio, las cosas ya empezaban a estar mas tranquilas, los chicos seguían con su entrenamiento con kakashi y cada uno iba progresando demasiado rápido que inclusive el peligris estaba tomando en serio en que realizar los exámenes para chunin a un no creo que sea muy fácil que tsunade lo aprobara muy fácilmente pero el sabia como persuadirla además no seria la primera ves que aplicaran los exámenes a personas mas jóvenes y un claro ejemplo era el así no se negarían y sabiendo la rubia que era cierto lo que el explicara así que después iría a verla.

En el transcurso del tiempo el único que se podía decir que tubo unos pocos problemas había sido naruto ya que hinata había dado a luz a un pequeño rubio con ojos color perla como la madre, ese día pobre del rubio ya que tubo que hacer muy paciente a la fuera, para que tuande le mostrara al nuevo integrante-hay naruto-la peli rosa le dio un golpe- deja primero que revise tsuabde al pequeño- no podía creer lo desesperado que era su amigo-anda mejor ve con los demás.

En el hospital se encontraban sai, yamato, kakashi y sasuke en la sala de espera- fue niño-el rubio se acerco a ellos- ahora si ya tenemos la parejita-sonrió satisfecho.

Yamato se acerco para felicitarlo- me da mucho gusto-sonrió

-Sai solo sonrió- a era hora- suspiro-que hanna tuviera con quien jugar-alzo la ceja-que no creo que se pueda-recordó lo caprichosa que era la rubia.

Sasuke miro a sai- yo creo que si- suspuro-conosiendo a hanna será difícil pero si pueden jugar –se quedo pensado-solo espero que este nuevo pequeño no le enseñes cosas malas naruto- el rubio lo miro-no me mires así ve a hanna le heredaste tus malos hábitos-suspiro- si así es espero que mi sobrino no sea fan del ramen-todo rieron al escuchar el comentario.

Kakashi que estaba callado se acerco-la verdad es que naruto-sonrió-por que pobre de hinata ya serán tres come ramen-suspiro- y la verdad no es nada sano comer eso.

-Kakashi sensei-also la ceja- yo creo que usted también debería decirle lo mismo- miro al peliris-por que no creo que no creo que sakura le de mucha gracia que daiky leyera cierto libro-señalo el libro verde que tenia kakashi.

-Ummm-also la ceja- perdón es que no escuche lo ultimo que decías- los presentes cayeron al suelo-mira ahí viene tsunade-los distrajo para que no dijeran nada mas.

Y sin decir nada naruto fue directo asía la rubia a que el quería conocer a su pequeño, y como de costumbre la rubia le daba un tremando grito junto con sakura rematándolo con un golpe dejándolo semi inconsciente- oye amor deberías de tener mas cuidado- ayudo a levantar al rubio- por que un día de estos dejas sin padre- sonrió y se disculpo con el rubio.

Y como siempre naruto solo le sonreía, y no dijo y salio correino para donde estaba su familia.

Después de una semana del nacimiento del pequeño rubio que por cierto le había puesto minato por honor a su padre, las cosas empezaron a funcionar bien a cada uno ya que sasuke se llevo la sorpresa de su esposa que dentro de 7 meses llegaría otro nuevo heredero del clan uchiha el cual se emociono sasuke ya que su sueño empezaba a realizarse.

Por otro lado sai casi muere de un infarto al enterarse de que su novia estaba embarazada, al principio la noticia le había caído como una bomba por que el para ser sinceros no estaba en sus planes tener una familia ya que el seguía argumentando que no era capas de mostrar sus sentimientos así que como le haría con una familia, pero después de una buena platicada con sus amigos reconoció que no era mala idea asentar cabeza ya que si lo había hecho kakashi el podía hacerlo así después de una semana larga acepto la noticia inclusive le habían propuesto vivir juntos y después casarse.

Y así varias parejitas que aun no se comprometían fueron dando el segundo paso y un claro ejemplo había sido shikamaru junto con ino y no decir a yamato y shizune que al principio la ayudante de la hokague se había hecho del rogar ya que no podía dejar sola a tsunade pero la rubia nada tonta ya que para ella aprovecharía esa luna de miel para darse con pequeño descanso así que uso su inteligencia y persuadió a la morena para que aceptara, al principio le costo trabajo pero, se salió con la suya, no por nada era la gran sanin.

Y así como las cosas iban pasando que sakura cumplía ya 8 meses de embarazo-amor en verdad que si puedo-como le molestaba que el peligris fuera sobre protector-solo que fatico nada más.

-Por que crees que te ayudo-la miro-anda no te enojes amor- su pequeña era demasiado enojona y mas por el embarazo-daiky me voy a ir a una misión así que cuida a mama- esa era una de las razón que ella estaba molesta- te dejo a pakun por si pasa algo- el perro lo miro- ya se que lo me vas a decir-suspiro-pero no quiero dejarlos solos-sonrió-para que veas te voy a traer un hueso enorme.

El perro gruño-siempre me dices eso kakashi-lo miro-pero esta bien solo lo hago por que se que no es fácil dejar a tu hembra y cachorro solos- la peli rosa lo miro con furia-anda vete antes queme arrepienta.

El peligris desapareció de ahí a un que no quería dejarlos solos pero con esta misión por fin podía a completar para el anillo de compromiso que había visto y es que la verdad quería casarse con ella, por que no quería que sus pequeños sufrieran después, así que esta ves iba a tomar la decisión adecuada pero claro que después que su pequeño naciera hablaría bien de la boda, la iba a consentir lo que ella quería y mas sabia que una mujer era muy exigente para casos de las bodas así que se imagino que su pequeña quisiera una súper fiesta así que por eso ya había ahorrado bastante, así que salió a la misión, con un pequeño presentimiento pero dejo los malos pensamientos y se fue de ahí.

-Mama- daiky miro a la peli rosa-ya me voy a entrenar- miro al pequeño perro-cualquier cosa me avisas pakun-el perro solo movió la cola ya que estaba muy concentrado comiendo aquel filete que le había dado sakura.

-Si hijo-ella sonrió-cualquier cosa yo les aviso-le daba mucha ternura ver a su pequeño la cara de preocupado que asía- anda si no vas a llegar tarde-lo apresuro-no quiero que tengas la misma fama de t padre-el pequeño sonrió y salió de ahí.

En el campo 10 como siempre se reunía con sus compañeros- hola-miro que la rubia de su compañera no estaba de buen humor- ahora taiky que le pasa a hanna

-¿Quien sabe?-alzo los hombros-pero yo puedo decir que anda en esos días-que bueno luego lo pensó por que su madre una ves que lo puso al tanto de los cambios d e mujeres le decía que a un no entraba en esa etapa- ya ves como es ella.

La rubia los miro- que dicen de mi- estaba que trinaba de coraje- no estoy de buen humor así que tengan mucho cuidado si es que andan hablando mal de mi.

-No hanna-el peligris se acerco y ella se sonrojo-solo quería decir que- se puso un poco nervioso- que te ves muy bonita así- el uchiha se quedo mirando a su amigo y empezó burlarse- y queríamos saber también que es lo que te pasa- la rubia esta sonrojada.

-O daiky-se acerco y lo abraso- en verdad eres todo un amor- lo beso de la mejilla- deberías de aprender algo taiky- el uchiha los miro con asco- es que estoy molesta por que- suspiro- no me estoy quejando aclaro pero es que- hiso una pequeña mueca- eso de tener un hermano no es lo mío de veras- los tres pequeños cayeron de espaldas- en verdad es que el minato se despierta con unos lloriqueos a las 3 de la mañana- se cruzo de brazos- en verdad es horrible eso que te despierten y pienses que a la mejor le pasa algo-suspiro-pero no pasa nada malo solo que el pequeño tienen hambre.

-Hay hanna- taiky la miro-pues es lógico que tenga hambre a esas horas por que los bebes son así-suspiro- que mala hermana eres en verdad.

-Que dices- lo miro con furia- ya lo veré- sonrió-cuando sus hermanos nazcan- suspiro- a me entenderán- los dos hombres lo pensaron bien y la verdad es que si eso era lo que les esperaba cuando nacieran sus hermanos la verdad es que tomarían alguna alternativa de hecho daiky ya estaba pensando en decirle a s abuela chiyo que lo recibirá por un tiempo y no decir de taiky que lo miro y el peligris entendió que su amigo le pediría lo mismo así que un día de esto los dos se irían con la anciana a vivir por un rato.

Ya no siguieron con su platica ya que en ese momento llegaba yamato-que tal chicos-les sonrió- yo seré su sensei esta ves-suspiro-sai no esta disponible así que vamos a entrenar a mi manera- yamato empezó a reír al ver el estado de sai que la verdad se veía pésimo y como no su novia no lo había dejado dormir en varios días y todo eso era por los famosos antojos de madrugada que tenían toda mujer embarazada, el cual era peligroso si no lo asía así que el pobre estaba agotado y no decir de esos malestares horribles que tenia así que por eso accedió a entrenar al equipo de kakashi- así que para empezar será ver su rendimiento físico así anda vamos- los tres pequeños estaba felices por que yamato seria su sensei no era mala onda pero es que el paliducho a veces les exasperaba en la manera de hablar y no decir esa sonrisa, así que entrenaron y siguieron las instrucciones que les decía este.

Los tres días habían pasado volando para kakashi y de regreso se le había hecho un poco pesado pero a un así tenia que llegar a ver a su peli rosa y darle aquel anillo que había pasado por la aldea de la nube para comprárselo, con un poco nervios por que o sabia que decirle y menso no se le había ocurrido algo romántico pero sakura no creo que se enojara por que ella lo conocía así que al llegar a la aldea fue directo a ver a tsuande-mision cumplida- le presento un informe-si no me necesita quiera ir a mi casa.

Tsunade lo miro- espera- el peligris la miro con paciencia- quiera tratar algunos asuntos contigo- le divertía hacerlo exasperar pero ella terminaba enojada al ver al peligris tranquilo- el primero es que esta bien acepto la idea que tus alumnos presenten los exámenes en un mes para chunin- al principio estaba con duda pero al ver el informe de yamato accedió y claro se dio cuenta que esos pequeños tenían demasiado potencial como sus padres- y el segundo es que pienso ya retirarme- el peligsis se sorprendió- así que me gustaría que me dijeras si naruto esta preparado-dudo un poco en proponerlo a el pero no seria mala idea a que el tenia el derecho por su padre- claro que si no lo esta-pasudo por un momento-yo te propondría a ti como el próximo hokague- eso no cavia duda ella en verdad sabia que el peligris era mas apto pero conociéndolo este se negaría.

Ummm- kakashi la miro- con todo respeto tsuande- le hablo con calme a y respeto-usted sabe que yo no seria bueno para ese cargo-sonrió- y la verdad es que naruuto es el mejor candidato para esto-se rasco la cabeza-así que le doy todo mi apoyo.

Esta bien kakashi-ella sonrió-buena decisión-miro por la venta- pro que como dices no creo que tu seas muy bueno para este puesto- claro que si lo seria pero la verdad era un vago de primera así que prefería mejor mantenerlo ocupado en misiones- pero necesito que apoyar a naruto- el pelirgris acepto apoyarlo – anda ya vete-no le quedo de otra que dejarlo ir.

Un poco apresuro solo se despidió y salió con su típica bola de humo, es que no quería perder más tiempo, así que apareció en la sala-hola amor-sakura dio n grito-perdón amor- la abraso.

-¡Kakashiii!-le dio un tremendo golpe- un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto- lo miro- y tu pakun que buen perro eres-arremetió contra el pequeño can que estaba comiendo un hueso

-Yo no soy ningún perro guardián-le gruño- creo que no a quedado claro que yo soy- se quedo callado al ver como la peli rosa sacaba chispas-será mero que me vaya- y como todo un cobarde desapareció.

Kakashi le dio mucha risa pero se le borro al ver la cara de sakura-amor-la abraso-donde esta daiky- la peli rosa le dijo que estaba en la casa de hanna-ya veo-sonrió- así que voy hacer suegro muy joven-a sakura no le dio mucha risa-ya amor-la beso-por cierto quisiera hablar contigo- se puso algo serio

-Que sucede amor- se preocupo al verlo "ahora que va a decirme" sabia que esa cara no era nada bueno pero conociéndolo se relajo-auch- le dio un pequeño dolor en la cadera

-Amor-se acerco-estas bien-ella le sonrió-si quieres vamos haber a tsuande- no quería que le pasara nada-perdón.

-No te preocupes amor-le sonrió fingidamente-solo fe un pequeño dolor no es para nada- lo beso-haber dime que es lo que necesitas decirme- era demasiado impaciente.

-Segura- la miro pero quedo satisfecho al ver la sonreír- esta bien amor- suspiro y se volteo para darle la espalda ya que estaba nerviosos- amor yo quisiera hacerte feliz y reparar todo este daño pero la verdad es que no puedo por que el tiempo nos a separado demasiado tiempo pero-agacho la mirada-nos dio una segunda oportunidad y la verdad es que la quiero tomar a tu lado por eso eh decidió dar un paso mas a esta relación.

Sakura se sorprendió-amor- le hablo clamada por que quería dejarlo continuar lo que le iba a decir- que es l que me quieres decir- hablo con un poco de dificultad ya que de nuevo ese dolor de cadera le había vuelto pero tenia que permanecer quieta si es que quería llegar a lo que el le trataba de decir.

-Mis planes cambiaron demasiado-sonrió-por que esto quería proponerte después de que llegara de esa misión-suspiro-pero no puede hacerlo por que tu sabes lo que paso- apretó sus puños por que a un le daba coraje pero eso ya era pasado- así que amor quisiera que tu fueras mi.

-Amor-sakura le hablo pero este no volteo-

-Claro si tu quieres verdad-sonrió- por que ya a estas alturas creo que ya seria algo secundario pero- suspiro- quiero que tu seas mi ¡ESPOSA! Por todas las leyes- volteo a mirar a sakura y cual fue su sorpresa verla con cara de malestar- que pasa.

-Amor- no podía hablar- yo- el dolor no la dejo hablar.

-Sakura no te enojes- el pensó que s peli rosa estaba furiosa por que le había faltado romanticismo- sabes que no soy nada romántico para estas cosas así que solo se me ocurrió decirte las cosas un poco sutil-miro a donde estaba sakura- amor que es eso-señalo un charco de agua.

-Amor- sakura suspiro- creo que no es un buen momento para que me digas estas cosas- kakashi se le quedo mirando "que no quiere casarse conmigo" se decepciono al ver como sakura reaccionaba- no me mires así no te estoy diciendo nada malo que la verdad te lo mereces por que- los dolores ya no la dejaban hablar tranquilamente- no fuiste capas a un que sea hacer ele esfuerzo de ser romanticoooo- le gritooo.

-Sakura amor- se preocupo- que es lo que pasa contigo- la verdad es que empezaba a molestarse- t sabes bien que yo no soy así.

-Si lo seee por eso no me sorprendo- suspiro- pero aquí eso no es el punto si no que yo quiero decirte que- pauso por un momento- tu hijo se adelantooooo- kakashi no capto muy bien el mensaje- hay kakashi esa agua que ves quiere decir que la fuente se me rompió así que mueve tu trasero y llévame al hospital de una ves si no quieres que este pequeño nazca aquí

Kakashi reacciono después de un momento-amor-la tomo con cuidado- pero por que no me dijiste- sakra lo miro con cara de poco amigos-perdón-sonrió-ven vámonos- realizo sus seños y desapareció en una bola de humo.

En el hospital se encontraba shizune arreglando algunos detalles para darse unos días libres y preparar las cosas que tenia pendiente- así que espero que en mi ausencia no suceda nada malo- sonrió a las enfermeras- así que me retiro- casi se cae al ver la bola de humo-hatake que son esos modales de aparecer así- lo miro.

-Perdón shizune- se disculpo-pero es que esto es una urgencia-miro al bulto que traía-creo que mi pequeño se nos adelanto.

Shizune miro-sakura- se acerco a ella- estas segura- la miro.

Shizune no es mi primer hijo que tengo- suspiro-perdón- vio que se había pasado- se me rompió la fuente y además tengo las contracciones cada 10 minu….- otra contracción le llego...

-Maldición-se preocupo ya que el pequeño no era el momento de que naciera- háblenle a tsuande-grito- kakashi ponla en esta camilla- el obedeció y se la llevaron al quirófano- si quieres puedes pasar- miro la cara del peligris así que accedió a que la acompañara- haber sakura déjame revisarte- empezó a ver y noto que tenia varis centímetros de dilatación-sakura debo ser franca esto puede ser peligro y necesitamos que el bebe quede en la incubadora por que a un es pequeño así que aremos todo lo posible que no salga nada mal.

En menos de 5 minutos entraba la rubia- sakura mi niña-miro a la pelirosa- pero por que se te adelanto acaso tuviste un enojo-miro al peligris- shizune haber pásame el informe- miro los papeles- ya te explicaron lo que puede pasar verdad

-Si tsuande- estaba angustiada-pero por favor salve a mi bebe- sabia que su vida corría peligro por que mas que ella sabia que un parto adelantado era muy peligroso-kakashi amor ven-estiro su mano-si sucede algo malo por favor- el la callo- déjame hablar- el la miro- quiero casarme contigo.

-Amor- la miro- eso será después que nazca nuestro bebe-sonrió-así que no te preocupes por eso ahorita y concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer-esta nervioso por lo que le decía su pequeña- por que tsunade va hacer lo posible que no pase nada-miro a la rubia-verdad que si.

-Si- a un que no quería darle ilusiones tenia que darle a un que sea uno-así vamos a entrar de una ves sakura al quirófano.

-Nooo-ella gritoooo-pienso poner n pie en el quirófano-los miro-primero quiero casarme con kakashi- el miedo la asía reaccionar así pero si algo le pasaba ella quería estar satisfecha por haberse convertido en la esposa del peligris- así que cáseme tsaunde.

La rubia la miro con fura- sakura por favor no seas neceia mientras mas pase los minutos tu vida corre peligro- miro a shizune- si no lo ases a la buena lo are a la mala así que prepárenme un analgésico

-Espere tsuande-kakashi la detuvo- si ella es lo que quiere hagámoslo- el quería que sakura se quedara mas trankila-asi que solo díganos las palabras más importantes.

-Pero kakashi- la rubia no comprendía por que kakashi accedía- primero necesitamos los anillos- suspiro-después los testigos.

Eso no importa-sakura grito-ya dije que este bebe no nacerá si yo no me convierto en esposa de kakashi.

Y como arte de un milagro apareció naruto junto con hinata- sakura- el rubio se acerco- tranquila todo va a estar bien- la pelirosa lo miro- que sucede- vio que ella lo señalaba.

-Narutooo- el la miro- en verdad en estos momentos aprecio que hayas llegado- sonrió- me as caído como un milagro- miro a la rubia- aquí están mis testigos así que ya cacéeme- el dolor era mas insoportable.

-Sakura- la rubia le daban ganas de matarla pero accedió-pero a un así faltan los anillos

Hinata no entendió- que sucede-el peligris le explico-pero sakura esto es una locura- la pelirosa la miro con furia-esta bien aceptamos ser testigos- miro a su esposo- naruto préstame tu sortija

-Por que—como siempre el de despistado- pero sakura no crees que seria mejor una boda bonita en ves de esta…- se callo al sentir tremendo golpe que le había dado sakura.

-Narutooooo- grito- hagan lo que yo quiero si nooo- en verdad sakura estaba transformada- así que tsuande ya esta todo- la rubia la miro y juraría que en esos momentos sakura estaba poseída por un kiuby.

-Esta bien- tosió un poco- hinata dame las sortijas y levanta a naruto- miro a la pelirosa con reproche como era posible que aun no media sus fuerzas pero aquí ese no era el punto- estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar esta unión de esta pareja- intento hacerlo mas posible y mas al ver como la miraba sakura- no me mires así sakura que nunca había hecho eso-suspiro

-Solo diga lo del final- el dolor era mas difícil concentrarse- solo eso por favor tsunade-

-Esta bien-suspiro- ¿kakashi hatake aceptas a esta mujer como esposa?- hiso un pausa y miro al peligris.

Si acepto- sonrió

¿Sakura aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?-miro a la pelirosa.

-Si acepto-sonrió con dificultad.

Hiso una pausa la rubia- pásenme las sortijas- suspiro-repitan conmigo-los presenten la miraron-esta bien los declaro marido y mujer- no le quedo de otra que saltarse varias cosas- ahora si sakura ya podemos entrar.

-Si ya- sonrió satisfecha y se la llevaron al quirófano junto con kakashi ala do de ella- amor- sonrió.

Shizune prepárate- la rubia y la morena se prepararon para recibir al bebe-ahora si sakura puja cuando yo te diga- se coloco enfrente de ella-haber vamos 1-2-3 ahora

-Aaaaaa- tomo la mano del peligirs- no puedo- la rubia de nuevo le dijo-aaaa-

-Vamos amoooor- le daba animos-tu puedeeees- miro su mano y noto que ya no la sentía así que después de eso tendría que ir a que lo revisaran por que pude ser que a la mejor la tuviera rota, pero eso no importaba.

-Vamos sakura ya casi sale- la pelirosa dio su ultimo esfuerzo y grito-o que hermoso- kakashi solo alcanzo ver unos pelitos grises- es una hermosa niña-sonrió-sakura- al ver que no reaccionaba le dio al bebe a shizune-estas bien

-Ella los miraba-si solo que estoy cansada- sus ojos se cerraban- quiero ver a mi bebe- tsunade se preocupo pero reviso sus signos y vio que era agotamiento así que le acerco a su pequeña- es muy hermosa mi princesa-sonrió y miro a kakashi-se parece a ti-le entrego a la pequeña y poco a poco cerro sus ojos para quedar dormida.

Kakashi se preocupo-tsuande-miro a la rubia- están bien las dos- no quería perderlas.

-No te preocupes-suspiro-solo es cansansio es normal ve a donde esta tu pequeña shizune te dirá que va a pasar- el peligris salió un poco preocupado.

Tsaunde reviso de nuevo a sakura y noto que todo estaba bien así que mando a que la llevaran a un habitación, después la iría a revisar, pero ahorita tenia que ir a ver al bebe y ver que todo estaba bien.

Y así fue lo que sucedió la rubia reviso al pequeño y verificó que era una pequeña sana y demasiado enojona por que sin querer la despertó y se puso a llorar así que se la paso a su padre y salió de ahí pero antes le dio unas cuantas recomendaciones y una de ellas es k la pequeña se quedaría unos 15 días en hospital para fortalecerle sus pulmones y que su alimentación seria balanceada y especial al decir eso desapareció de ahí.

Kakashi trato de tranquilizar a su pequeña pero no pudo-amor quieres a mama verdad- la pequeña sonrió-esta bien vamos a buscarla- salió con la pequeña y fue directo haber su pelirosa.

Sakura un poco adormilada escucho los llantos de su pequeña-mi niña-busco en la habitación pero no tardo kakashi en entrar con la pequeña- pero que le has hecho-lo miro-haber dámela- el se la paso con cuidado-ya amor aquí esta mama- saco uno de sus senos y se lo coloco para que la pequeña succionara la leche y así fue como se tranquilizo-es hermosa amor.

El los miro-igual a ti-sakura capto el mensaje subliminal que tenían esas palabras pero no dijo nada- gracias- el la miro y la beso.

-Amor-le dio mucha ternura ver a su peligirs- no gracias a ti- estaba muy apenada- perdón por comportarme así pero es que tenia miedo de que- el la callo con un beso- ahora si podemos dejar lo pasado-sonrió

-Si amor- la abraso- ahora si el pasado se quedara donde debe de estar-sonrió-ahora viviremos nuestro futuro como una familia.

Al entrar naruto se quedo callado al ver aquella escena tan linda- o que hermoso- sin querer derramo unas lágrimas- verdad amor- hinata estaba igual pero solo faltaba el pequeño que no tardo en entrar

-Mama- se sorprendió al verlos abrasados- que fueee-lo primero que se le vino a la mente así que se acerco- que linda esta- vio que la pequeña tenia el mismo pelo que su padre y los ojos de color claro- creo que voy a tener mucho cuidado- los presentes se le quedaron viendo- por todos esos chicos que quieran acercarse- rieron al escuchar las palabras del pequeño- así que papa vas a tener que ayudarme.

-Ummm-el lo miro-claro que si hijo- le dio mucha ternura ver la preocupación de su pequeño- no creas que voy hacer un padre consentidor- sakura lo miro- que no creas que cualquier chico va a estar a la altura de ser su novio

-Si aja-miro a su pequeña- tu crees mi niña eso-la bebe sonrió- pero creo que debes de tener cuidado por que si no tu papa y hermano te van a espantar los novios-suspiro- por cierto amor- el peligris la miro- como se va a llamar nuestra niña.

El peligris no había pensado un nombre- no lo se- se rasco la cabeza pero se le vino a la mente- si no te molesta quisiera que se llamara…-suspiro- Natsuki- los presentes se le quedaron viendo-por que para mi esta pequeña es una esperanza-sakura lloro por lo que decía- a vivir nuestro futuro.

Ahora si los amigos de estos lloraron sin cesar al escuchar las palabras del peligris, en verdad que esa pequeña era una esperanza para esa familia y no decir ellos igual esas palabras miraron a sus esposas y prometieron mentalmente que siempre las protegerían.

Y así paso el tiempo volando después de aquel nacimiento esperado por kakashi y sakura, recibieron a s pequeña después de que se quedara los quince días y lo mejor fue que tsuande les dijo que natsuki era una pequeña sana y que no necesitaría mas de la cuenta, los padres estaban mas que feliz de tenerla a su lado y no decir de su pequeño peligris que les había dado la noticia que había pasado los exámenes de chunin junto con sus compañeros ahora ya no era mas unos genenin y que de hecho avían hecho historia por ser tan jóvenes de presentar ese examen y haberlo pasado a la perfección, y así las noticias se fueron dando conforme iban pasando los meses y naruto recibiría su entrenamiento como hokague que la verdad casi el rubio cae infartado al verle dado la noticia pero gracias al golpe de sakura reacciono y por supuesto que acepto la idea pero eso si el que lo apoyaría seria kakashi y al pobre peligris no le gusto mucho la idea pero a un así estaba bien por que no iría a mas misiones suicidas.

Así que el día esperado llego y naruto estaba nerviosos- kakashi sensei- miro al peligris- cree que estoy preparado para esto-ya esta a punto de tirar la toalla- es que

-Naruto- se acerco- si no estuvieras preparado para esto en verdad no hubiera dado mi aprobación-le daba mucha ternura ver a s joven alumno-así que no pienses nada y ve asía haya-sonrió-si n es que quieras que sasuke tome tu lugar-mío al uchiha que lo miraba.

-No eso jamás- sonrió- eh esperado a que la vijea tsuunade aceptara que mi sueño se cumpliría- así que salió directo a la terraza donde lo esperaba la rubia.

Sasuke se acerco al peligris- que fue lo queule dijiste-alzo la ceja- para que saliera como loco.

Ummm- sonrió-solo le dije que si no yo diría que tu fueras el próximo hokaguue-el uchiha cayo de espaldas- no me mires así por que si sirvió

Kakashi en verdad es un manipulador- sonrió-pero no seria mal idea que yo fuera el hokague en ves de este tonto-señalo al rubio.

-Ummm-el suspiro y se dirigió a donde estaban sus respectivas familias y se unieron a ellas, para escuchar el discurso de la tsaunde, que realmente fue conmovedor y no decir de naruto que lo decía con nervios pero lo mejor fe cuando agradeció a cada uno de sus amigos por haber confiado en el y que lo vieran que cumplía sus sueños y los animo a las pequeñas generaciones que si tenían un sueño se aferraran a el y lo cumplieran.

Después de la ceremonia y de la pequeña fiesta que se dio para tsande para darle el agradecimiento por haber sido una hokague justa y temeraria a la ves se fueron divirtiendo y tomando hasta ya pasadas de la madruga se fueron retirando y uno de esos era la nueva familia hatake que se despidieron de sus compañeros y salieron de ahí ya que querían pasar a solas un rato, no por nada había dejado a la pequeña Natsuki en casa de chiyo y no decir de daiky que lo dejaron en casa de lo uchihas si que kakashi había planeado una velada con su esposa ahora.

-Amor-sakura lo miro- eres un malvado-sabia que su esposo había planeado esa pequeña velada- ya veo por que tenias mucha prisa- miro las velas que formaban un camino directo a su habitación.

-Ummm-se hiso el desentendido- solo quería ser romántico para ti- sonrió-creo que te lo debía- la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo directo a su habitación- no quiero seguir decepcionándote.

-Amor- ello lo beso con pasión y ternura- jamás me has decepcionado- le sonrió- y nunca lo aras- de nuevo se entrego a esas carisias- por que ahora en adelante somos uno solo.

-Te amo- kakashi siguió besándola- me has hecho tan feliz- la miro-por que me has dado lo que yo siempre busque-ya sin decir nada mas sakura entendió lo que el en decía y así se entregaron mutuamente a la pasión para así fundirse uno solo, y así recuperar todo el tiempo perdido el cual ya no era demasiado por que ahora en adelante "CON EL TIEMPO" les daría cosas nuevas para su futuro….

FIN


End file.
